Amulet of Time III : Der Wolf und der Pelikan
by Kernchen
Summary: AUPost GoF OotP eingearbeitet. Was passiert wenn die vier Zeitreisenden in Jahr 1975 landen? Was denken Harrys Eltern darüber das er ein Slytherin ist?
1. Sind wir schon zu Hause?

Disclaimer: Alles von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling und der Kraft die ist.

Zusammenfassung: Dritter Teil meiner ‚Amulett of Time'-Reihe. Es wird neun Teile in dieser Serie geben. Nachdem Harry ein seltsames Geburtstagsgeschenk bekommt, landen er und seine Freunde in der Zeit der Gründer. Dort stecken sie für ein Jahr fest und entscheiden alles zu lernen was ihnen dabei hilft Voldemort zu vernichten. Ihr nächstes Ziel war Britannien der Kriegszeit 1943 und der Aufstieg Grindelwalds. Jetzt bringt sie ihr nächstes Abenteuer näher an das heran an das sie sich erinnern mit bekannten Gesichtern und dem Dunklen Lord in voller Macht ….

_Harry Potter und das__ Amulet of Time_

__

**_Buch 3 – Der Wolf und der Pelikan_**

**__**

_Kapitel eins – Sind wir schon zu Hause?_

Mit einem Blitz und einem _Plopp _kamen die vier Schüler wieder einmal in der Großen Halle an. Als sie sich umsahen stellten sie fest, dass die Haustische für die Schüler bereit waren, aber es waren keine Lehrer in Sicht.

„Nun, das sieht bekannt aus", sagte Hermine, als sie daran dachte wie sie letztes Jahr in einer ähnlich leeren Halle angekommen waren.

„Ja, tut es. Ich frag mich in welcher Zeit wir sind. Denkt ihr wir sind schon zu Hause?"

„Ich bezweifle es, Ron. Ich denke, wir müssen noch ein Jahr warten?"

„Nun, warum gehen wir nicht hoch in Dumbledores Büro? Er ist sicher hier und ich will ihn überrascht sehen", schlug Ginny vor.

Alle nickten, hoben ihre Koffer hoch und folgten Harry zur nächsten Wand. Er legte seine Hand an die Wand und erschuf eine Tür zu seinem Raum. Sobald sie drinnen waren, sahen sie sich um, um zu sehen ob es noch genauso aussah wie zu dem Zeitpunkt als sie gegangen waren. Ein paar Veränderungen wurden gemacht, so wie die Umstellung der Möbel und ein paar Bilder mehr an den Wänden. Die vier stellten ihre Koffer auf den Boden und gingen zu den Bildern um sie sich genauer anzusehen. Harry war der Erste und staunte nicht schlecht bei dem was er sah.

„Oh heiliger Merlin, das sind Minh und Eustace! Es ist ihre Hochzeit!"

„Was! Sie haben geheiratet?", kam es von Ginny.

„Es scheint so. Sieh, da sind mehr. Ein paar von ihrem Hochzeitstag und ihre letzten Jahre in Hogwarts. Sie sehen alt aus."

„Das werden sie, Harry. Sie waren zwölf als wir gegangen sind und auf den Bildern sind sie Erwachsene."

„Ich weiß, Mine, aber es scheint so seltsam."

„Ja, ich weiß. Hey, sieh dir das an. Auf dem Bild hält Minh ein Baby."

Ron deutet auf ein bewegtes Bild von einem grinsenden Eustace und einer lächelnden Minh, die ein kleines Baby, in blaue Decken gehüllt, hielt. Darunter stand in silberner Tinte ‚Die Potters mit Baby James, 1960'

„Das ist mein Vater! Minh ist meine Großmutter! Das ist mir nie zuvor in den Sinn gekommen. Ich erinnere mich das Lolide gesagt hat ich müsste Elfenblut haben um in Elfenmagie so gut zu sein, aber ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht woher es kommt."

„Das bedeutet, dass die kleine Gaerwyn, die du vor 1000 Jahren kennen gelernt hast, dein Urgroßmutter ist", deutete Hermine hin. Harry stöhnte auf und legte seine Hände aufs Gesicht.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich darüber überhaupt nachdenken kann. Es lässt meinen Kopf kreisen. Dieses Zeitreisen wird wirklich verwirrend."

„Du bist erst jetzt verwirrt? Du Glücklicher! Ich bin von Anfang an verwirrt."

„Ich bin sicher dass du es nicht bist, Ron."

„Ich bin es, Gin. Ich begreif es einfach nicht!"

„Öhm, Leute? Ich denke wir sollten in Dumbledores Büro gehen. Die Schüler werden in ein paar Stunden kommen und wir wissen immer noch nicht wo oder besser gesagt _wann_ wir sind."

„Gutes Argument, lasst uns gehen!"

Hermine ging zu ihrem Gepäck und ließ Krummbein heraus, damit er herum streunen konnte. Sie mochte es nicht ihn für längere Zeit einzusperren. Ron tat das Gleiche mit Pig und sagte ihm, er soll in die Eulerei fliegen. Als sie fertig waren, legte Harry die Hand auf die Wand und bat um eine Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters. Das war ein Extra das er eingebaut hatte ehe sie 1944 verlassen hatten. Bevor sie den Raum verlassen und aus einer Tür in der Nähe des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraumes raus kommen würden, konnten sie jetzt bestimmen wo eine Tür erscheinen sollte. Harry hatte Dumbledore noch nichts davon gesagt, weil er hoffte ihn zu überraschen. Als er die Tür aufzog, trat er in ein rundes Büro, die anderen waren dicht hinter ihm. Der Schulleiter saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah überrascht auf als sie in den Raum traten. Er sah sie fragend an, die vier waren amüsiert als Erkenntnis seine Züge erleuchtete und sich seine Augen weiteten.

„Ihr seid zurück!"

„Ja, sind wir, Professor", sagte Harry.

„Nun, es ist eine Weile her. Ich habe mich gefragt wann ihr wieder auftauchen würdet."

„Professor, könnten sie uns sagen wann wir sind?", fragte Ginny ein wenig verlegen.

„Natürlich. Es ist der erste September 1975."

„Wirklich? Dann heißt dass, das meine Eltern hier sind…"

„In ihrem fünften Jahr, richtig Harry?"

„Ja, Ron, ich denke schon."

„Ah, du sprichst von unserem jungen James Potter und deinem Alias vom letzten Jahr, nehme ich richtig an Miss Lily Evans?"

„Das ist korrekt, Sir. Haben Minh und Eustace wirklich geheiratet?"

„Das haben sie tatsächlich. Ich habe die Trauung durchgeführt. Der ganze Orden war da. Warum setzt ihr euch nicht und wir besprechen ein paar Dinge?"

Die vier setzten sich vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Sobald Harry saß, spürte er ein leichtes Gewicht auf der Schulter. Er sah hinauf und traf auf einen wunderschönen Phönix. Harry hob seine Hand und strich mit seinen Fingern leicht über den gefiederten Kopf. Fawkes stieß zufrieden eine Phönixmelodie aus. Er wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Direktor zu, aber streichelte weiterhin den Vogel als er in seinen Schoß flog.

„Nun, seit ihr gegangen seid, sind ein paar Dinge passiert. Grindelwalds Lehrling ist der neue Dunkle Lord geworden. Er nennt sich selbst …."

„Voldemort."

„Du hast von ihm gehört?"

„Wir haben einander getroffen."

„Wirklich? Und er hat dich nicht getötet?"

„Er hat's versucht. Und versagt. Fünf Mal."

„Fünf?"

„Ja, aber ich bin nicht bereit weiter darauf einzugehen. Es könnte die Zeit verändern."

„In Ordnung. Wie du wahrscheinlich weißt, hat er Anhänger die sich …"

„Todesser nennen."

„Ja, Harry. Todesser. Er markiert sie mit …."

„Einem Dunklen Mal."

„Ja. Gibt es etwas das ich dir sagen muss?"

„Ein paar Dinge, aber es ist wahrscheinlich einfacher wenn ich Ihnen sage was wir wissen und Sie können die Lücken ausfüllen."

„In Ordnung, Harry. Schieß los!"

„Voldemort, vorher bekannt als Tom Vorlost Riddle, Schulsprecher und Schüler in Slytherin, ist der Dunkle Lord. Er ist ein Halbblut, da sein Vater ein Muggel und seine Mutter eine Hexe war. Nennt sich selbst den Erben Slytherins, weil er Parsel spricht, aber das wurde nie bestätigt. Sein Ziel ist es die Welt von ‚Schlammblütern und Muggel-Dreck' zu befreien. Er tut dies durch seine Anhänger, die Todesser. Jeder Todesser hat ein Dunkles Mal in Originalform auf seinem oder ihrem linken Unterarm. Seine Gefolgsleute werden durch Schmerzen in ihrem Mal zu Treffen gerufen. Er hat die Idee und die Formel für das Dunkle Mal 1944 von mir bekommen, als ich es beim Endkampf in seinen Arm gebrannt habe. Sein Hauptziel ist die Kontrolle über die Zaubererwelt. Wie mache ich mich bislang?"

„Nun, es scheint, Harry, das du mehr weißt als ich. Du hast ihm das Dunkle Mal gegeben?"

„Es war einfach eine Notwendigkeit. Ich habe das einzige Buch das von dem Dunklen Mal berichtet. In unserer Zeit benutzt er es an seinen Anhängern. Er musste es irgendwo lernen. Und es gibt da noch eine wenig bekannte Tatsache, die eine große Rolle in der Zukunft spielt."

„Und was ist das?"

„Du kannst denjenigen der dich gebrandtmarkt hat nicht töten. Das bedeutet niemand aus dem Orden kann Sie oder mich töten, weil unsere die Kontrollmale sind. Weil ich Ihres geschaffen habe, kann ich auch all die, die Sie geschaffen haben, kontrollieren. Das heißt ich kann jeden rufen der nach 1944 dem Orden beigetreten ist, weil ich das ursprüngliche Mal trage. Ihres wurde ein wenig verändert damit Sie die rufen konnten die von mir das Mal bekommen haben, aber meines hält die ganze Macht. Das gleiche gilt für Voldie. Ich habe ihn gebrandtmarkt, also kann ich er mich nicht töten. Er hat seinen Gefolgsleuten das Mal gegeben, also können sie ihn nicht töten. Und wieder bin ich derjenige der die Kontrolle hat, weil ich die Todesser durch ihn kontrolliere."

„Mir schwirrt der Kopf."

„Entschuldige Ron. Es ist ein wenig schwer nachzuvollziehen."

„Das sagst du mir."

„Also Harry", unterbrach Dumbledore, „was weißt du nicht über diese Zeit?"

„Nun, alles was ich weiß, ist, das meine Eltern und mein Pate jetzt auf der Schule sind, ebenso mein Zaubertranklehrer und der Vater meines Schulrivalen. Voldie ist auf dem Höhepunkt und richtet Unheil an und der Orden sollte ihn aktiv bekämpfen."

„Nun, das sollte alles sein, was du wissen musst. Eine Sache finde ich überraschend, dass du ihn beim Namen nennst. Du gibst ihm sogar einen Spitznamen. Die meisten Leute nennen ihn ‚Du-weißt-schon-wer' oder ‚Er-dessen-Namen-nicht-gennant-werden-darf', weil sie zuviel Angst davor haben ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen zu nennen."

„Sir, Angst vor einem Namen erhöht nur die Angst vor der Sache selbst. Wenn wir Angst davor haben ihn beim Namen zu nennen, dann macht es uns ängstlicher vor der Sache selbst. Und die Idee finde ich idiotisch."

„Da stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu, Harry. Gut gesagt."

„Sir, was ist mit unseren ganzen Freunden geschehen?" fragte Ginny.

„Nun, wie ihr wisst, haben Minh und Eustace geheiratet und einen Sohn, James. Beide sind Mitglieder im Orden, Minh hilft Poppy Pomfrey im Krankenflügel, also werdet ihr sie bald sehen, und Eustace ist Auror. Und Peeves und Lady Ravenclaw sind noch im Schloss, ich bin sicher ihr werdet bald auf sie stoßen."

„Das ist gut, Sir, wir sind näher an unserer Zeit. Es gibt eine Menge Leute die wir in der Zukunft und in der Vergangenheit kennen. Wie machen wir uns bekannt?"

„Das ist ein guter Punkt, Miss Granger. Ich schlage vor wir berufen ein Ordenstreffen ein. Ihr werdet doch beiwohnen, nehme ich an?"

„Natürlich, Direktor!", sagte Harry.

„Das ist gut. Alle, mit Ausnahme der Geister, die euch 1944 gut kannten, sind entweder Ordensmitglieder oder Todesser. Die Todesser sind kein Problem, denn ihr werdet sie kaum sehen, wenn überhaupt. Die Ordenmitglieder beinhalten einige der jetzigen Lehrer. Alle anderen die ihr kanntet, besonders die in anderen Jahrgängen, leben ihr eigenes Leben und werden von nichts wissen. Und was das Aussehen wie Verwandte angeht, sehe ich da kein Problem."

Dumbledore sah die vier an und wusste das er Recht hatte. Hermine war muggelgeboren, also würde sie niemanden in Hogwarts ähnlich sehen. Die Weasleys sahen Arthur sehr ähnlich, aber Ginny insbesondere sah ihrer Mutter ähnlich. Mit Ausnahme von dem Weasley-Haar würde niemand eine Verbindung sehen. Und was Harry anging, er sah ganz anders aus als sein Vater. Dumbledore hatte Bilder gesehen als er jünger war und wusste das er durch die Reife mehr nach seiner Mutter kam. Die Tatsache dass er kurze, hoch gegelte Haare hatte und keine Brille trug, ließ ihn noch weniger wie James aussehen. _Nein_, dachte er, _sie werden nicht erkannt werden._

„Ich denke es ist gut so wie ihr seid, nur müsst ihr wieder eure Nachnamen ändern, auch Miss Granger. Harry, den einzigen Vorschlag den ich hätte, wäre das du deine Narbe verdeckst. Es ist die einzige Sache die dich hervorstechen lässt und wenn Leute es sehen, könnte es Probleme in der Zukunft geben."

„In Ordnung, das verstehe ich", sagte Harry und bewegte seine Hand um die Narbe zu verdecken.

„Nun, bevor wir den Orden rufen, was machen wir mit der Schule für euch vier? Ihr werdet in eurem sechsten Jahr sein, aber in welchem Haus seid ihr in dieser Zeit? Ich weiß ihr probiert verschiedene Häuser aus, also wo stecke ich euch hin?"

„Nun, Ron ist in Gryffindor, Hermine in Hufflepuff, Ginny in Ravenclaw und ich in Slytherin."

„Sehr schön, Harry. Ich gebe es beim Fest bekannt. Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und den Orden rufen?"

Harry nickte mit dem Kopf und fühlte nach den Malen des Ordens und sandte einen Ruf aus. Als er wusste alle würden kommen, dachte er an das neue Schuljahr und wie es sein würde seine Eltern zu sehen. Als seine Gedanken zu den Rumtreibern wanderten, kam ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke.

„Oh Merlin!", stöhnte er.

„Was ist los, Harry?"

„Ich bin in Slytherin, Ron."

„Du hast mein Mitleid, Kumpel."

„Das ist es nicht."

„Was ist es dann?"

„Was werden meine Eltern denken?"

A/N Das erste Kapitel ist geschafft. Das nächste sollte morgen kommen, wenn alles nach Plan läuft. Ich weiß es ist früh, aber ich habe ein wenig freie Zeit, also kann ich auch was Produktives machen. Ich weiß, dass das Kapitel kurz war, aber das ist nur zum Szene setzen. Wenn ich mehr in der Geschichte bin, werden die Kapitel länger. Irgendwelche Vorschläge für die Nachnamen von Ginny, Ron und Harry? Ich habe eine Idee für Harry, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich die nehmen soll. Es wäre lustig, aber ich weiß nicht ob es praktisch wäre.


	2. Erinnert ihr euch an uns?

**Ü/N** Hallo meine allerliebsten Leser. Es tut mir ja furchtbar Leid das es so lange dauert, aber da ich jetzt zur arbeitenden Gesellschaft gehöre, habe ich nicht mehr so viel Zeit. Und meist hockt auch meine Sis vorm PC so dass ich auch nicht tippen kann. Aber hier kommt jetzt chappie 2 viel Spaß damit. Ich freue mich im übrigen immer riesig wenn ich Reviews bekomme (mit dem Zaunpfahl wink)

_Kapitel zwei – Erinnert ihr euch an uns?_

Als alle Angelegenheiten für die Schule geklärt waren, gingen die vier Zeitreisenden und Dumbledore in Harrys Raum, wo jeder eine Prise Flohpulver nahm und es in den Kamin warf. Ihren Bestimmungsort ausrufend, fielen sie aus dem Kamin in der Eingangshalle von Domus Corvus Corax und gingen direkt in den Ballsaal, wo bereits einige Leute warteten. Ehe sie durch die Tür gingen, machten sich die vier Teenager unsichtbar und stellten sich in eine Ecke um auf den Rest zu warten. Dumbledore setzte sich mit Fawkes auf der Schulter ans Ende des Tisches und besah sich die versammelte Menge. Die Lehrer aus Hogwarts waren die letzten die kamen; Minerva, Filius und Hagrid sahen auf ihre Uhren um sicher zu gehen, das sie genug Zeit hatten zurück zur Schule zu gehen bevor die Schüler ankamen. Die vier in der Ecke sahen fasziniert zu als Minh und Eustace den Raum betraten. Sie sahen so viel älter aus als das letzte Mal als sie sie gesehen hatten. Schließlich waren sie zwölf gewesen als sie gingen und waren jetzt 43. Als alle saßen, stand der Schulleiter auf um zu sprechen.

„Es tut mir leid euch so kurzfristig zu rufen, besonders für meine Professoren. Ich weiß dass die Schüler in etwas mehr als einer Stunde ankommen, also werde ich mich kurz fassen. Während ich vorhin in meinem Büro saß, ist etwas ziemlich bemerkenswertes geschehen. Vier ehemalige Schüler von mir sind überraschend reingeplatzt um mich zu sehen. Einige von euch werden wissen was vor sich geht wenn ihr sie seht und einige werden es nicht wissen. Für die unter euch die diese Individuen nie getroffen haben, oder ihr Geheimnis nicht kennen, werde ich ihnen erlauben ihre Situation kurz zusammen zu fassen."

Alle sahen den Schulleiter neugierig und verwundert an. Nach einigen Momenten leuchtete Erkenntnis in Minhs und Eustaces Augen auf.

„Harry!", flüsterte die Elfe.

„Genau der", sagte der Junge als er vortrat und den Tarnzauber lüftete. Minh und Eustace waren in Sekunden auf ihren Füßen und umarmten ihn fest. Harry drückte mit allem was er hatte zurück, stille Tränen der Freude fielen seine Wangen hinab.

„Werden wir nicht begrüßt?"

Die drei rissen sich voneinander los und starrten Ron an der ein freches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte. Minh und Eustace begrüßten die anderen drei während Harry sich selbst wieder fing. Es schien nur Stunden her zu sein seit er sich von seinen beiden Freunden getrennt hatte und in Wirklichkeit war es auch so, aber es war trotzdem emotional. Schließlich war dies seine Familie. Die Familie die er schon seit langem kennen wollte, aber nie die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte sie zu treffen. Als alle hallo gesagt hatten, drehte sich die Gruppe zum Rest des Ordens um, von denen einige schockiert und wieder andere verwirrt aussahen.

„Öhm … ich glaube wir sollten wohl besser einiges aufklären", sagte Harry und setzte sich rechts neben Dumbledore. Viele sahen ihn über die Wahl seines Platzes seltsam an. In all der Zeit in der viele im Orden waren, hatte niemand rechts neben Dumbledore gesessen. Es wurde einfach nicht gemacht. Nicht einer von ihnen hatte das Privileg erworben Dumbledores Stellvertreter zu werden. Ein paar der jüngeren Mitglieder wollten protestieren das ein einfacher Teenager sich das heraus nahm. Doch ehe sie die Chance hatten etwas zu sagen, stand Harry auf um alle anzusprechen.

„Hallo, mein Name ist, wie viele schon geraten haben, Harry. Das sind meine Freunde Hermine, Ron und Ginny. Einige von Ihnen werden mich kennen und andere nicht. Für diejenigen die es nicht tun, werde ich Ihnen kurz über mich und meine Begleiter berichten. Wir sind dieses Jahr Sechstklässler in Hogwarts, aber letztes Jahr haben wir unser fünftes Jahr im Jahre 1944 beendet. Das mag verwirrend klingen, aber eigentlich ist es ziemlich einfach. Wir sind Zeitreisende und kommen aus der Zukunft. Sie werden es kaum glauben, aber es ist wahr. Da Sie Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix sind, wird Ihnen diese Information anvertraut. Weil es streng vertrauliche Ordensangelegenheiten sind, deckt es der Sicherheitszauber ab und darum werden Sie mit niemandem darüber sprechen können. Ich bin nicht bereit ins Detail über die Zukunft zu gehen, weil das katastrophale Auswirkungen auf die Zeit haben könnte. Alles was ich sagen werde, ist, das wir aus dem Jahr 1995 kommen. Wir sind hergekommen, weil wir ein magisches Amulett benutzt haben, das als ‚Amulet of Time' bekannt ist. Dies ist die dritte Zeitperiode die wir besuchen, die erste war zu der Zeit der Gründer von Hogwarts und die letzte das Schuljahr 1943/44. Wir sind fähige Kämpfer, daher will ich nicht dass unsere Fähigkeiten in Frage gestellt werden, weil wir das als Beleidigung ansehen. Ist das klar?"

Alle nickten, obwohl die meisten die Idee nicht mochten den Bedingungen eines siebzehnjährigen Jungen zu zustimmen.

„Das ist gut. Ich mag jung sein, aber ich möchte daran erinnern dass ich diesen Orden gegründet habe, also wenn mir etwas missfällt wird es Strafen geben. Jetzt da alles geklärt ist, hat noch jemand Fragen?"

„Ich habe eine", sprach Arthur Weasley.

„Fahren Sie fort, Mr. Weasley."

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"

„Das Haar hat Sie verraten. Außerdem habe ich Sie schon einmal getroffen."

„Das ist es was ich fragen wollte. Warst du es der Percys Beerdigung gesungen hat?"

„Ja, das war ich."

„Oh, gut. Ich dachte du siehst bekannt aus."

„Noch mehr Fragen?"

Keine kamen, also setzte sich Harry wieder hin und wartete darauf dass der Schulleiter das Gespräch wieder übernahm. Ein leichtes Murmeln erhob sich am Tisch, alle sprachen über die Neuankömmlinge aber niemand war tapfer genug mit den Personen persönlich zu sprechen. Nach einigen Minuten klatschte Dumbledore in seine Hände um die Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Wenn ihr einen alten Mann ein paar Momente eurer Zeit erübrigen könntet, wäre ich dankbar. Nun, wie Harry gesagt hat, gibt es eine Menge das er uns nicht sagen kann, aber er und seine Freunde sind mehr als willig uns im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu helfen."

Es gab ein gemeinsames Zusammenzucken des Ordens. Bevor Dumbledore fortfahren konnte, hob Yanika die Hand.

„Ähm … Albus? Ich habe eine Frage."

„Fahr fort, meine Liebe."

„Nun, wenn sie die Zukunft nicht verändern können, wie können sie uns helfen ohne etwas zu verändern?"

„Ah, um die Beantwortung dieser Frage würde ich Harry bitten."

Harry stand noch einmal auf und seufzte.

„Yanika, ich weiß was du willst, aber das kann ich nicht erklären. Es war uns Vieren bestimmt hier zu sein. Unsere Ankunft wurde sogar von unserer Sybil Trelawny vorher gesagt", sagte er und nickt in die Richtung der Wahrsagelehrerin. „Solange wir wissen was passiert und nicht aktiv versuchen es zu ändern, können wir nicht schaden. Wenn wir über die Zukunft sprechen, könnte es sein das andere Leute nicht so vorsichtig sind. In der Prophezeiung wurde ich Ouroboros genannt, weil ich es bin, es war und es immer sein werde. Versucht nicht mich es erklären zu lassen, akzeptiert es einfach."

Yanika nickte und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz und wartete darauf dass der Schulleiter fort fuhr.

„Nun", sagte er, „lass ich euch zu euren Leben zurückkehren. Ich bin sicher ihr habt alle etwas zu tun. Ich werde Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny eine Weile hier lassen damit sie aufholen können, aber alle Hogwartslehrer müssen vor dem Fest wieder in der Schule sein."

Damit stand Dumbledore auf und ging aus der Tür hinaus und zum Flohnetzwerk in der Eingangshalle. Nachdem er gegangen war, wurden die vier Jugendlichen von Leuten überrannt die sie nach so vielen Jahren begrüßten. Andere stellten sich zum ersten Mal vor, weil sie den Orden nach 1944 beigetreten waren. Sie sprachen mit Amelia Logan und waren erschüttert zu hören dass ihr Mann vor einigen Jahren gestorben war. Das Paar hatte auch Eustace adoptiert nicht lange nachdem sie 1944 verlassen hatten, was Harry freute zu hören. Er mochte die Idee nicht dass seine Freunde kein Zuhause hatten. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Yanika, Eustace, Minh und Robert Black bemerkten die vier Jugendlichen das es fast Zeit für die Ankunft der Schüler in Hogwarts war. Sie sammelten die anwesenden Lehrer ein und eilten mit ihnen nach Hogwarts, versprachen aber sich am nächsten Tag mit ihren Freunden in der Winkelgasse zu treffen. Eustace und Minh würden da sein, ebenso Yanika, Amelia und Heather Evans, ein ‚Vergiss mich' vom Ministerium, mit der Harry sprechen wollte. So viele der Gesichter und Namen, die er während des Treffens erfuhr, kamen ihm bekannt vor. Die alten Mitglieder kannte er offensichtlich, aber einige Leute wie Molly und Arthur Weasley kannte er aus der Zukunft. Es gab auch ein paar Leute die mit Personen die er aus der Zukunft kannte, verwandt waren, wie Peter Black und Romulus Lupin, die Väter von Sirius und Remus. Er war ein wenig enttäuscht das Lolide und Gaerwyn nicht gekommen waren, aber er dachte sich das sie vermutlich beschäftigt waren und das Treffen war ziemlich kurzfristig gewesen. In seinem Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken als er mit seinen Freunden in Hogwarts ankam. Als sie zum Fest hinunter gingen, fiel ihm plötzlich etwas auf. Zum ersten Mal seit er sich erinnern konnte, würde er seine Eltern lebend sehen.

O o O o O

A/N Noch kürzer als das erste, aber ihr müsst bedenken das ich heute zwei Prüfungen hatte und ich habe eine Sommergrippe, also fühle ich mich nicht so gut. Das nächste Kapitel wird das Fest enthalten und wie sich alle treffen. Es sollte morgen draußen sein, aber vielleicht müsst ihr bis Sonntag warten. Ich werde das Kapitel auf so bald hoch laden wie es mir möglich ist. Grrr!


	3. Wow, das ist seltsam

_Kapitel drei – Wow, das ist seltsam_

Sie gingen in die Halle und die vier blieben hinter den wartenden Erstklässlern stehen. Dumbledore setzte sich an seinen Platz und Minerva las weiter die Namen vor. Die Halle war bereits voller Schüler, welche die Neuankömmlinge neugierig beobachteten. Die vier traten unter der Beobachtung unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sie sahen sich in der Menge von Gesichtern um und entdeckten ein paar sehr bekannte Leute. Am Gryffindortisch waren die Rumtreiber deutlich erkennbar. Harry fühlte eine tiefe Traurigkeit über sich kommen als er beobachtete, wie sich ein hübscher Rotschopf mit blitzenden grünen Augen angeregt mit einem erschöpften Jungen mit müdem Gesicht und gequälten Augen unterhielt. Neben ihnen waren zwei dunkelhaarige Jungen mit frechen Grinsen in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft. Es war klar dass sie darüber diskutierten, wem sie als nächstem einen Streich spielen sollten, so wie sie zum Slytherintisch blickten. Ihnen gegenüber versuchte vergeblich ein kleiner, dicklicher Junge mit dunkelblonden Haaren sich an dem Gespräch zu beteiligen. Harrys Augen verengten sich als er die Ratte sah, die seine Eltern verraten hatte.

Harry folgte dem Blick der jüngeren Version seines Paten und sah auf ein paar Leute am Slytherintisch. Eine Menge von ihnen kam ihm als Todesser bekannt vor, die bei der Wiederbelebung von Voldemort am Ende des Trimagischen Turniers dabei gewesen waren. Harry unterdrückte ein Zusammenzucken, als sein Blick auf einen fies aussehenden platinblonden Siebtklässler fiel. Überrascht stellte der Junge-der-lebt fest, dass er die jüngere Version von Lucius Malfoy sah. Bei genauerer Betrachtung stellte er fest, dass der Siebtklässler fast genauso aussah wie Caligula in dem Alter und er wusste bei Draco würde es genauso sein. Die Malfoys schienen alle gleich auszusehen trotz der Gene der Mutter. Lucius unterbrach den Augenkontakt zuerst und wandte sich an den kleineren Jungen neben sich, welcher, wie Harry plötzlich bemerkte, der jüngere Severus Snape war. Er wandte seine Augen ab und sah sich weiter in der Großen Halle um.

Harry sah zum Hufflepufftisch und entdeckte ein paar Gesichter, die ihm ebenfalls bekannt vorkamen. Jemand der Cedric Diggory sehr ähnlich sah, saß mit einer Gruppe von Schülern. _Muss wohl sein älterer Bruder sein_, dachte Harry. Er sprach zu einer Gruppe Schüler, einige von ihnen sahen den Mitgliedern des Hauses Hufflepuff in seiner Zeit ähnlich. Und ein paar andere erinnerten ihn an Mitschüler aus dem letzten Jahr.

Am Ravenclawtisch gab es wie bei den Hufflepuffs ein paar Leute die Ähnlichkeit mit denen hatten, die er in der Vergangenheit und Zukunft getroffen hatte. Er entdeckte ein paar Siebtklässler die Händchen hielten, die aussahen als könnten sie Cho Changs Eltern sein. Als er an Cho dachte stellte er fest, dass er nichts mehr für sie empfand. Die einzige Person für die er _so etwas _spürte, war Tea. Die Gedanken an die Tochter Ravenclaws ließ ihn sie suchen. Sie sollte an ihrem Haustisch herum schweben. Nach einem Moment entdeckte er sie mit einer Gruppe älterer Schüler, die eine intensive Unterhaltung führten. Es war deutlich das ihr nicht aufgefallen war das die Zeitreisenden eingetreten waren. Harry sandte schnell einen mentalen Stupser in ihre Richtung, er wusste ihre telepathische Fähigkeit würde es aufgreifen. Er beobachtete amüsiert wie sie überrascht hochschrak und sich in der Großen Halle umsah um die Quelle zu finden. Als sie ihn schließlich entdeckte, trafen sich ihre Augen und schienen einander für eine Ewigkeit festzuhalten. Harry beobachtete wie sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Sie schien froh zu sein ihn zu sehen. Sie beendete ihre Unterhaltung mit den Ravenclaws und schwebte unbemerkt hinüber, aber behielt die Reihe der Erstklässler im Auge. Als sie die Gruppe erreichte, grüßte sie die Freunde in ihrer Muttersprache und überraschte die Erstklässler am Ende der Schlange.

„Hallo ihr vier. Lange nicht gesehen!"

„Nun, es war nicht so lange wie beim letzten Mal. Und dieses Mal bist du wenigstens in keinem Stein gefangen."

„Das stimmt, Harry. Wie geht es euch allen?"

„Uns geht es gut Tea", teilte ihr Ron mit, „wir waren ein wenig überrascht zu bemerken das wir in einer Zeit sind in der Harrys Eltern noch leben. Es ist ein kleiner Schock für ihn."

„Oh Mann. Ich habe nie daran gedacht. Geht es dir gut, Liebling?", fragte Gallatea den Jungen den sie liebte und legte eine durchsichtige Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Es wird schon werden, Tea. Ich denke das größte Problem wird die Hausrivalität sein. Ich bin dieses Jahr in Slytherin und sie sind in Gryffindor. Wir wissen von meinem Paten Sirius, das die Rumtreiber alle Slytherins hassten."

„Nun, vielleicht kannst du ihnen beweisen dass nicht alle Slytherins schlecht sind. Ich meine, Ron ist dein bester Freund und er ist ein Gryffindor. Ron, geh' nur sicher dass du ihnen erzählst, dass Harry nicht böse ist, und stell sie einander vor. Ich bin sicher das sie über die Hausrivalität hinweg sehen werden wenn du ihnen zeigst, das du eine gute Person bist."

„Das hoffe ich, Tea. Hey, kannst du morgen Abend in meinen Raum kommen? Wir müssen Neuigkeiten austauschen. Wir werden dann auch in der Winkelgasse gewesen sein. Wir gehen mit ein paar Ordensmitgliedern. Wir hatten vorhin ein Treffen und sie haben zugestimmt mitzukommen."

„Sicher, ich bringe Peeves mit."

„Danke, Tea. Hey, ich habe eine Frage. Eines der Ordensmitglieder das ich gebeten habe mitzukommen heißt Heather Evans. Weißt du ob sie mit meiner Mutter verwandt ist?"

„Lily Evans? Ja, sie ist Heathers kleinere Schwester."

„Seltsam, ich habe nie von ihr gehört."

In dem Moment wurde der letzte Erstklässler von Minerva nach vorne gerufen.

„William Weasley." ich frage mich allerdings was ein höchstens fünfjähriger schon in Hogwarts soll

Die vier Zeitreisenden erstarrten bei dem Namen und sahen den jungen Rotschopf an, den sie zuvor nicht bemerkt hatten. Während sie abgelenkt waren, schwebte Gallatea zum Ravenclawtisch zurück und schickte mental schnell ein ‚Tschüss'. Die vier bemerkten es kaum als sie beobachteten, wie Bill Weasley den Auswahlhut aufsetzte. Nach einem Moment entschied er sich:

„Gryffindor!"

Er nahm den Hut vom Kopf und schritt zu dem jubelnden Tisch. Es war jetzt an der Zeit für die neuen Schüler vorgestellt zu werden. Sie waren nervös so viele Leute kennen zu lernen, die sie in der Zukunft als Erwachsene kannten. Sie waren sich auch über ihre Namen unsicher. Dieses Mal hatten sie alle neuen Namen bekommen, sogar Hermine. Sie wollte ihren eigenen Namen behalten, aber Dumbledore hatte darauf hingewiesen, das sie ihn beim letzen Mal hatte und sie würde ihn in der Zukunft wieder haben. Einige Leute könnten den Namen erkennen und neugierig werden. Sie hatten aus diesem Grund alle neue Namen gewählt, obwohl sie wussten dass sie Zeit brauchten um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Sie hatten Dinge gewählt die sie für angemessen hielten und hoffentlich nicht zu schwer für sie zu merken waren. Ginny und Ron hatten an die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft gedacht und hatten den perfekten Namen gewählt. Das einzige Problem das sie hatten, war, das sie jedes Mal zu lachen anfingen wenn sie ihn hörten. Harry hatte einen lateinischen Namen gewählt. Er war mit Schlangen verwandt, was gut zu seinem diesjährigen Haus passte und auch für seine Liebe zu Simbi und Nirah. Hermine hatte auch einen lateinischen Namen gewählt, der übersetzt ‚clever' bedeutete. Alle dachten es passte gut zu ihr. In dem Moment stand Dumbledore auf um zu den neugierigen Schülern zu sprechen.

„Wenn ich eure Aufmerksamkeit für eine Minute haben dürfte, ich lass euch schnell genug eure Bäuche füllen. Ich habe eine ziemlich ungewöhnliche Bekanntmachung zu machen. Dieses Jahr schließen sich uns vier Gastschüler aus einer der kleineren Zaubererschulen Britanniens an. Sie werden nur für ein Jahr bleiben, also bitte ich euch alle sie willkommen zu heißen. Sie sind die besten Freunde, sind aber in unterschiedlichen Häusern, also bitte ich euch keine Hausrivalitäten ihrer Freundschaft in die Quere kommen zu lassen. Bitte heißt Harry Anguifer, Hermine Sollers, Ronald Weatherby und seine Schwester Ginevra Weatherby willkommen."

Die vier sahen sich kurz an und eilten dann zu ihren Haustischen. Bevor sie sich trennten, schickte Harry Ron noch eine schnelle Botschaft.

Hey Kumpel, ich habe eine Idee.

Was ist das, Kumpel?

Ich habe Lust auf einen Streich

Sollen wir das nicht den Rumtreibern überlassen? Ich denke nicht das sie die Konkurrenz schätzen werden

Das ist es. Wir werden wahrscheinlich keine Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Die Lehrer werden es den Rumtreibern zuweisen.

Gute Idee. Was wollen wir machen?

Ihr Gespräch ging weiter als sie sich an ihre Tische setzten und von denen die dort saßen, gegrüßt wurden.

oOoOoOoOo

**)) Hermines POV ((**

Hermine setzte sich am Hufflepufftisch hin und sah sich unwohl unter den Schülern um. Sie fühlte sich nicht gut sich den Hufflepuffs anzuschließen. Sie war vollkommen einverstanden mit Gryffindor und Ravenclaw, aber die Hufflepuffs waren nicht ihr Typ von Leuten. Sie kam einzeln gut mit ihnen zurecht; besonders mit Minh, aber sie wusste nicht wie lang sie es mit einem ganzen Haus von ihnen aushielt. Sie waren nicht so schlimm wie die Slytherins, was Hermine aus Sympathie zu ihrem Freund in Slytherin blicken ließ. Nachdem sie Harry ein paar Minuten beobachtet hatte wie er mit zukünftigen Todessern sprach, richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zum Rest des Tisches und lächelte leicht. Die ihr am nächsten saßen, lächelten zurück und boten ihr die Hand an und stellten sich vor.

„Hi, ich bin Joseph Abbott."

„Und ich bin Alistair Bones und dies ist meine Schwester Gwyn."

„Ich bin Andrew Diggory, schön dich kennen zu lernen."

„Willkommen in Hufflepuff, mein Name ist Ernest Macmillan und dies ist meine Freundin Elektra McKinnon."

„Hallo, ich bin Hermine Sollers."

Hermine sah sich unter den freundlichen Gesichtern um und musste einfach daran denken das Hufflepuff nicht der beste Ort für sie war, aber das es nicht so schlimm sein würde. _Wenigstens bin ich nicht in Slytherin, _dachte sie, als sie mit ihren neuen Freunden sprach.

oOoOoOoOo

**))Ginnys POV ((**

Als Ginny sich an den Tisch setzte, sah sie sich die Ravenclaws neben sich an. Sie alle grüßten sie freundlich genug, aber wandten sich schnell wieder ihren Gesprächen zu. Ginny versuchte ein paar Mal teilzunehmen, aber sie konnte nicht mit den komplexen Theorien der Magie mithalten, die sie umher schmissen. Obwohl sie nicht dumm war, fühlte Ginny das sie nicht dem Ravenclawstandard gewachsen war. Als sie darüber nachdachte, erinnerte sie sich das Harry auch dachte er würde dort nicht hin passen und am Ende hatte er sich in eine verliebt. Der Gedanke an Tea und Harry machte den jungen Rotschopf deprimiert, also schaufelte sie ihr Essen in sich hinein und ignorierte alle um sie herum. Das funktionierte natürlich nur bis sich die graue Dame persönlich neben sie setzte und eine Unterhaltung in Angelsächsisch begann, sehr zur Bestürzung der Ravenclaws. Als Ginny in der gleichen Sprache antwortete, waren sie nicht beeindruckt das ihr neues Hausmitglied mehr wusste als sie.

„Ginny, was ist los?", fragte Tea das jüngere Mädchen.

„Nichts. Mir geht es gut."

„Nein, tut es nicht, sag es mir. Du weißt du kannst mit mir immer über alles reden."

„Entschuldige Tea. Das ist die einzige Sache über die ich nicht mit dir sprechen kann."

„Es ist Harry, oder?"

Ginny sah den Geist geschockt an. Sie dachte nicht dass sie so transparent war. Sie entschied die Ravenclaw-Erbin abzulenken und machte ihr vor, es hätte nicht mit ihrem Exfreund zu tun.

„Was lässt dich das sagen?"

„Süße, ich existiere schon eine lange Zeit und ich habe eine Menge Sechzehnjährige gesehen. Ich sehe das du verliebt bist und meine Vermutung ist Harry."

„Was lässt dich denken dass er es ist?"

„Einfaches Ausschlussverfahren. Wenn es jemand aus meiner Zeit wäre, wärst du schon letztes Jahr deprimiert gewesen. Und die einzigen Personen mit denen du letztes Jahr eng zusammen warst, waren deine Freunde aus der Zukunft, Minh, Eustace und Peeves. Peeves kann es nicht sein, denn er ist ein Poltergeist. In Eustace kannst du dich auch nicht verliebt haben, denn er war erst 12 als ihr gegangen seid. Ich bezweifle es sehr das es Caligula Malfoy oder Satanus Snape sind, weil sie nichts anderes getan haben als dich zu plagen. Da bleiben nur noch Ron und Harry übrig. Ron, mal davon abgesehen dass er schon eine Freundin hat, ist dein Bruder. Und du scheinst nicht der Typ für Inzest zu sein, also bleibt nur Harry."

„Wie kann ich dieser Logik widersprechen?", fragte Ginny mit einem wässrigen Lächeln.

„Kannst du nicht, darum weiß ich auch das ich Recht habe."

„Und, wenn es Harry wäre? Ich kann ihn sowieso niemals haben …."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil er dich immer noch liebt und es immer tun wird. Weißt du, ich habe ihm letztes Jahr, als wir von Grindelwald gefangen halten wurden, gesagt wie ich fühle. Er hat mir damals gesagt das du die Liebe seines Lebens wärst und das er noch nicht über dich hinweg wäre."

„Nun, ich denke ich muss mal ein Wörtchen mit ihm sprechen."

„NEIN! Tea es ist in Ordnung. Ich respektiere seine Gefühle, es ist nutzlos."

„Du liebst ihn, oder nicht?", fragte Gallatea zögernd. Alles was sie als Antwort bekam, war wie Ginny missmutig mit dem Kopf nickte. Gallatea kam zu einer Entscheidung und teilte ihrer Freundin genau mit was sie vorhatte.

„Gin? Ich denke wir müssen uns irgendwann mit Harry treffen und uns unterhalten. Ich schlage vor wir bleiben morgen zurück, wenn die anderen gegangen sind, so dass wir es diskutieren können. Ich bin sicher wir können etwas arrangieren."

„Aber Tea …"

„Kein aber. Ich habe mich entschieden. Ja, ich liebe Harry immer noch und ich werde es immer tun, aber ich existiere schon eine lange Zeit als Geist. Ich hatte Zeit zu trauern und habe die Situation akzeptiert. Selbst für Harry ist es ein Jahr gewesen. Ich bin jetzt tot und ich kann nichts in einer Beziehung machen, aber er hat noch sein ganzes Leben vor sich. Was ich so weit gesehen habe, ist es ziemlich schwer für ihn. Er muss weiter machen und glücklich werden. Ich werde nicht in seinem Weg stehen. Ich denke ihr zwei wärt perfekt füreinander und ich werde euch beide davon überzeugen, auch wenn es mich umbringt. Nun … wieder ….oder ….oh, du weißt schon!"

„Aber …."

„Keine Widerrede Ginny!"

„In Ordnung", sagte die jüngste Weasley, während ihre Gedanken sich zu drehen begannen, als sie darüber nachdachte was passieren würde, wenn Gallatea Harry überredete.

oOoOoOoOo

**)) Rons POV ((**

Sobald den vier erlaubt war sich an ihre Tische zu setzen, ging Ron zum Gryffindortisch wo die Rumtreiber saßen. Er wusste, wenn Harry jemals eine Chance haben wollte seine Eltern kennen zu lernen, dann lag es an ihm ihnen zu zeigen das Slytherins nicht so schlimm waren. Es wäre einfacher wenn er sich gleich mit ihnen anfreunden könnte.

Als er dort ankam wo sie saßen, bemerkte er dass nur Platz neben Peter Pettigrew war. Ron mochte die Idee sich mit der Ratte anzufreunden nicht sonderlich, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, ehe er höflich hüstelte um die Aufmerksamkeit der verschworenen Rumtreiber zu erlangen.

„Ähm … hi, kann ich mich hier setzen?", fragte er als sie aufsahen.

„Sicher. Du bist Ron, richtig? Hi, ich bin Sirius Black und das sind meine idiotischen Freunde James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew."

„Ähem", kam es von dem rothaarigen Mädchen, die mit Remus während der Auswahl gesprochen hatte.

„Oh, entschuldige, das ist Lily Evans."

„Nett, euch alle kennen zu lernen", sagte Ron als er allen die Hand schüttelte und bei Peter ein wenig zusammen zuckte.

„Und, in welchem Jahr bist du, Ron?", fragte ihn Remus.

„Ich bin ein Sechstklässler."

„Wirklich? Wir sind Fünftklässler. Wie sind die ZAGs?"

„Ähm …. Ich weiß nicht was ich dir sagen soll, Sirius. Sie sind nicht so schlimm denke ich. Ich meine, ich habe letztes Jahr zwei Monate Schule versäumt und habe dennoch alle bestanden."

„Wow, was war los?", fragte James.

„Nun …. das kann ich dir nicht sagen, ich bin zur Geheimhaltung verpflichtet. Es hängt aber mit dem Dunklen Lord zusammen." _Sie müssen ja nicht wissen welcher Dunkle Lord, _dachte Ron.

„Wirklich? Das klingt irgendwie gefährlich", kommentierte Lily.

„War es, aber ich möchte lieber nicht darüber sprechen, bitte."

„Sicher, was immer du sagst, Kumpel. Also wie sind deine Freunde so? Es scheint seltsam, vier beste Freunde die alle in unterschiedlichen Häusern sind. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen mit einem schleimigen Slytherin befreundet zu sein", sagte Sirius.

„Oh es sind alles gute Leute, wirklich. Wir wurden nicht wirklich ausgewählt, siehst du. Wir sind in unterschiedlichen Häusern um …. ähm … unterschiedliche Leute kennen zu lernen, so dass wir leicht in unserer anderen Schule darüber berichten können wenn wir zurück sind", erklärte Ron und versuchte es überzeugend klingen zu lassen.

„Oh, ok. Das ist dann nicht so schlimm. Du musst uns unbedingt vorstellen."

„Werde ich. Meine Schwester Ginny ist in Ravenclaw. Meine Freundin Hermine ist in Hufflepuff. Und Harry, er ist mein bester Freund, steckt in Slytherin fest. Vielleicht ist er ja ein guter Einfluss für sie …"

„Ich bezweifle es", wies James hin „wir alle wissen das die meisten du-weißt-schon-wen unterstützen."

„Nun, du musst dir keine Gedanken machen, das Harry Dunkel wird", sagte Ron und dachte sich, dass Harry bereits Dunkel war, also gab es keine Gefahr das es passierte, „er würde Voldemort nie in einem Monat voller Sonntage unterstützen."

„Du hast seinen Namen gesagt!", quietschte Peter und Ron bemerkte dass er leicht seinen linken Arm rieb.

„Natürlich habe ich", sagte Ron „ich habe es nie getan, aber Harry hat uns drei dazu gebracht seinen Namen zu sagen. Er sagt die Angst vor dem Namen erhöht nur die Angst vor der Sache an sich."

„Das macht Sinn."

„Ja, Lily hat Recht. Was lässt dich sagen dass dein Freund kein Todesser wird? Ich meine, er ist in Du-weißt-schon-wessen altem Haus, das jetzt voll von seinen Anhängern ist."

„James, Voldemort hat seine Eltern getötet", sagte Ron ein wenig unbequem. „Er will seitdem Rache. Harry ist ein sehr starker Zauberer und keiner den man ärgern sollte. Voldemort hat einmal versucht ihn zu rekrutieren, aber er hat ihn abgewiesen. Und hat überlebt. Wenn ihn jemand besiegen kann, dann Harry."

„Wirklich? Ich dachte du sagtest ihr wärt Sechstklässler", mischte sich Sirius ein.

„Sind wir. Aber Harry will Rache und er trainiert seit Jahren für den Kampf. Er wird irgendwann kommen, wenn Harry bereit ist. Davon bin ich überzeugt."

„Nun, ich denke es ist an der Zeit das Thema zu wechseln, diese Unterhaltung wird ziemlich deprimierend."

„Ich stimme zu, Remus. Ron, magst du Streiche?"

„Mag ich immer, Sirius!"

„Nun, wir haben einen für die Slytherins geplant, was denkst du?"

oOoOoOoO

**)) Harrys POV ((**

Harry fühlte sich überhaupt nicht wohl als er sich an den Slytherintisch setzte. Unglücklicherweise war der einzige freie Platz, mit Ausnahme von denen neben den Erstklässlern, gegenüber von Lucius Malfoy. Sobald er sich setzte, grinste ihn der blonde Junge an und stellte sich selbst vor und hielt dem grünäugigen Jungen die Hand hin. Harry nahm sie zögerlich, er war nicht besessen darauf sich unnötig Feinde zu machen.

„Hallo, ich bin Lucius Malfoy. Willkommen in Slytherin!"

„Danke sehr", sagte Harry, „du bist dann wohl Caligulas Sohn, oder?"

„Ja, das stimmt. Hast du ihn getroffen?"

„Ja, vor langer Zeit. Ich bezweifle das er sich an mich erinnert."

„Tatsächlich. Lass mich fragen, bist du ein Reinblüter?"

Harry hatte diese Frage erwartet und war darauf mit einer vernünftigen Antwort vorbereitet.

„Aber natürlich. Meine Eltern waren eine Hexe und ein Zauberer, wenn es das ist was du meinst. Ich kann meine Familie bis zur Zeit der Gründer zurückverfolgen."

„Sehr beeindruckend. Was sagtest du, wie war dein Name noch mal?"

„Harry Anguifer."

„Anguifer? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern von der Familie gehört zu haben…"

„Wir stammen ursprünglich aus Frankreich."

„Ich verstehe. Lateinischer Name. Bedeutet ‚Schlangen abstämmig' wenn ich mich nicht irre."

„Das stimmt. Ich habe eine Neigung zu Schlangen."

**Das kannst du laut sagen, Harry**

Nicht jetzt, Simbi

**Entschuldige, Harry**

Lucius sah den neuen Jungen neugierig an, als er für einen Moment abwesend schien.

„Harry, bist du noch bei uns?"

„Oh, ja. Nun, warum stellst du mir nicht den Rest des Hauses vor, Lucius?"

„Oh ja, natürlich. Rechts neben mir haben wir Nott, Avery, Macnair und Lestrange. Die zu meiner linken sind Crabbe und Goyle", sagte er und deutete auf die beiden Typen neben sich. Harry wurde stark an Draco erinnert, der ständig von den beiden verfolgt wurde.

„Hallo", grüßte Harry zurückhaltend.

„Und dies ist Severus Snape. Er ist ein Fünftklässler und ziemlich nützlich. Wenn du etwas getan haben willst. Und ich meine _alles_ sag ihm einfach er soll es tun. Ich mach es so."

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen unfair?"

„Was meinst du mit unfair?"

„Das er alles tun muss was du sagst."

„Nun, ich bin ein Malfoy. Wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist dann wirst du begreifen dass ich dieses Haus führe. Alle melden sich bei mir. Ich lass dich heute in Ruhe, weil du neu bist, aber erwarte nicht das ich in Zukunft auch so nachsichtig bin."

„Was, du erwartest das ich dir gehorche?"

„Ja, denn wenn du es nicht tust, habe ich ein paar Freunde in hohen Ämtern die ganz schnell deine Meinung ändern."

„Ich bin sicher dass du es tust, Lucius, aber ich _warne dich:_ leg dich nicht mit mir an! Ich kann sehr gefährlich werden wenn ich will!"

Als Harry sich wieder setzte, bewegte er sich leicht und bewegte so seine Robe, sodass alle in der Nähe sehen konnten dass er eine Reihe Waffen am Körper trug.

„Nun, Harry, ich bin beeindruckt. Aber ich muss fragen: Für wen arbeitest du? Du siehst aus wie ein trainierter Mörder. Bist du einer von den sanften Schoßhündchen des alten Trottels?"

„Wenn du von dem Schulleiter sprichst, dann nein, ich arbeite nicht für ihn." _Ich arbeite mit ihm, _fügte er still hinzu.

„Dann bist du einer von uns?"

„Definiere ‚uns'!"

„Dem Dunklen Lord treu", flüsterte der ältere Junge. Harry grinste als Antwort.

„Lass mich eines klar stellen, _Malfoy, _ich beuge vor niemandem nieder, besonders nicht vor weinerlichen, kleinen _Halbblütern _mit desillusionierten Vorstellungen von Größe. Hast du gewusst dass dein Meister ein Halbblut ist? Und du beugst vor ihm nieder? Und du nennst dich selbst ein Malfoy?"

Lucius hielt es nicht länger aus und stand sofort auf seinen Füßen und hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Harrys Brust gerichtet. Der andere Junge hob nur eine Augenbraue beim Anblick des dampfenden Malfoys.

„Denkst du, du kannst mich ängstigen, Malfoy? Wenn du es tust, dann liegst du ernstlich daneben. Ich schlage vor du packst deinen Zauberstab weg und setzt dich hin, ehe ich dir das gleiche antue wie deinem Großvater Tiberius."

„Woher weißt du davon?"

„Oh, ich habe meine Wege. Das ist jetzt meine letzte Warnung. Leg. Dich. Nicht. Mit. Mir. An!"

Der Siebtklässler setzte sich zögernd hin und begann eine Unterhaltung mit Goyle. Harry wandte sich an den weitäugigen Snape und lächelte.

„Lass dich nicht vom ihm rumschubsen. Er ist nichts weiter als ein kleiner Tyrann."

Snape nickte nur dankbar und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Essen zu. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit und dachte sich einen guten Streich aus. Als er etwas hatte, schickte er schnell eine mentale Nachricht an Ron, Hermine und Ginny und bat sie mitzuspielen um den Verdacht von ihnen fern zu halten. Dann bewegte er diskret seine Hände unter dem Tisch und sprach einen starken Schweigezauber für alle mit Ausnahme der Rumtreiber, des Schulleiters und der Hauslehrer aus. Als der ganze Raum still wurde mit Ausnahme der planenden Gryffindors wandten alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Sie fielen langsam leise als sie bemerkten dass alle sie unterschiedlich wütend ansahen. Sie sahen sich verwirrt um bis Minerva aufstand um sie anzuschreien.

„POTTER! BLACK! NACHSITZEN!"

„Was haben wir gemacht?", fragte Sirius James.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht!"

oOoOoOoO

A/N Nun, das Kapitel war länger! Ok, um ein paar Fragen zu beantworten. Harrys Eltern werden nicht herausfinden dass er in Zeitreisender ist, bis er gegangen ist. Sie werden es von anderen Mitgliedern erfahren wenn sie älter sind und dem Orden beitreten. Und was Star Mages Argument zum Buch der Erben der Gründer angeht, ich habe nur die Ravenclaw Erben erwähnt. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich nicht gesagt das Voldie Slytherins Erbe ist.

Die Angelegenheit das die ursprünglichen Rumtreiber die Rumtreiber austricksen, ich habe einen weiteren Krieg der Streiche geplant, diesmal mit vier Rumtreiber gegen vier Rumtreiber ….

Danke an alle die bereits ein Review geschickt haben. Sie sind sehr willkommen. Wenn ihr Fragen habt, dann fragt einfach.


	4. Snape

Ü/N So ich denke mal ihr werdet es mitbekommen haben, dass ich nur noch alle drei Wochen update. Dadurch das ich jetzt wieder zur Schule gehe und täglich 1 ½ Std. unterwegs bin, schaffe ich es nicht so schnell zu übersetzen und zu schreiben. Diese Woche fahr ich auch noch auf Studienreise das heißt noch eine Woche weniger Zeit zum schreiben. Bitte habt also ein wenig Geduld mit mir, ich werde den dritten Teil aber auf jeden Fall zu Ende übersetzen.

_Kapitel vier – Snape_

Der Abend des ersten Septembers war eine ruhige Sache. Diejenigen Lehrer, die noch in der Lage waren zu sprechen, waren verzweifelt bemüht einen Gegenzauber für den Schweigezauber zu finden, der auf den Schülern lag. Oben in Dumbledores Büro wurden Sirius und James wegen der Sache ausgiebig befragt, sehr zu ihrer Verwirrung. Sie wussten dass sie den Streich nicht gespielt hatten, aber die Tatsache dass sie und ihre beiden Freunde die einzigen waren die noch sprechen konnten, ließ sie sehr verdächtig wirken. Remus und Peter wurden nicht belangt, da sie magisch nicht mächtig genug waren um so einen kraftvollen Zauber auszuführen. James und Sirius hingegen hatten genug Kraft um ihn durchzuziehen.

Das Hauptproblem der Lehrer war, dass nur die Hauslehrer und der Schulleiter nicht von dem Schweigezauber betroffen waren. Alle anderen Lehrer, die am nächsten Tag unterrichten sollten, hatten ein Problem: Wenn die Lehrer nicht sprechen konnten, dann konnten sie nicht unterrichten. Die Schüler wären auch nicht in der Lage Fragen im Unterricht der Lehrer die sprechen konnten zu beantworten. Die Lehrer fanden es ziemlich frustrierend.

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins genoss Harry die Auswirkungen des Zaubers. Lucius wurde frustriert, weil niemand dem zuhörte was er versuchte zu sagen. Er hatte darauf zurückgegriffen Dinge mit dem Zauberstab in die Luft zu schreiben, wie Tom Riddle es in Harrys zweitem Jahr in der Kammer des Schreckens getan hatte. Der-Junge-der-lebt war ziemlich amüsiert als Crabbe und Goyle die geschriebenen Befehle verwirrt ansahen. Nach einer Stunde ging der erbärmliche Malfoy in den Schlafsaal und grummelte vor sich hin. Harry blieb selbst nicht länger auf, weil er es schwer fand die wild fuchtelnden Slytherins, die alle mit wenig Erfolg versuchten zu kommunizieren, nicht auszulachen. Er wusste dass wenn er laut loslachte seine neuen Hauskameraden merken würden, dass er nicht von dem Zauber betroffen war.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry besonders früh auf und ging in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Als er ankam war niemand dort, aber das passte ihm gut. Er wollte sicher sein das er dort war wenn die Rumtreiber hereinkamen um die Reaktion der restlichen Schüler zu sehen. Er musste nicht lange warten. Bald kam der Rest des Hauses still herein. Unglücklicherweise für die Rumtreiber kamen sie zu spät, was bedeutete dass sie einige der letzten waren. Böse Blicke trafen sie sobald sie eintraten und sie schlichen zum Ende des Gryffindortisch ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Harry lächelte über seinen Erfolg. Er hatte einen großen Streich gespielt und war nicht einmal dafür verantwortlich gemacht worden. Er entdeckte seine Freunde in der Halle und schickte ihnen schnell mentale Nachrichten.

Hey Leute, wie haltet ihr aus?

Harry! Kannst du den Zauber nicht aufheben? Es wird langweilig kein Gespräch führen zu können. Und die Lehrer sehen wütend aus.

Wirklich? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, Mine.

Harry sah zum Lehrertisch hoch und sah dass die meisten Lehrer böse aussahen und vor sich hin maulten. Harry grinste böswillig und bewegte unbemerkt wieder seine Hand und brachte die zuvor verschonten Lehrer zum Schweigen. Dumbledore und Professor Sewell wurden halbwegs durch eine stille Unterhaltung unterbrochen als sie bemerkten dass sie nicht mehr sprechen konnten. Harry wandte seine Blick ab bevor sie merkten wen den Zauber gesprochen hatte. Er grinste vor sich hin. _Ich habe die ganze Schule unter meiner Kontrolle_, dachte er, _das kann ein Spaß werden …_

Währenddessen beobachtete Hermine am Hufflepufftisch ihren Freund genau. Sie begann sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Ihrer Meinung nach führte er den Streich ein wenig zu weit und hätte ihn am Vorabend beenden sollen. Sie würde ihn nie an die Lehrer verraten, aber sie dachte es wäre das Beste wenn sie später ein Gespräch mit ihm führte, wenn sie sich in seinem Raum trafen.

OoOoOoOo

Nach dem Frühstück eilten die vier zu Harrys Raum von wo aus sie nach Corvus Corax gehen würden um den Rest der Leute zu treffen, die mit ihnen in die Winkelgasse gingen. Als sie ankamen, warteten Minh und Eustace bereits. Harry ging direkt zu ihnen und umarmte sie.

„Hi Minh, Eustace!"

„Hi Harry, wie war dein erster Tag?"

„Es war lustig! Ich habe diesen Streich gestern Abend beim Fest gespielt und hab ihn noch nicht aufgehoben!"

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Eustace aufgeregt.

„Nicht viel. Ich habe nur einen Massenschweigezauber auf die ganze Schule ausgesprochen. Niemand außer uns vier und den Rumtreibern kann sprechen."

„Warum hast du meinen Sohn und seine Freunde ausgespart? Ihr könnt doch noch nicht so gute Freunde geworden sein."

„Eigentlich habe ich noch gar nicht mit ihnen gesprochen. Ich habe nur Ron, Gin und Mine gesagt still zu sein. Und als James und Sirius die einzigen in der Halle waren die sprachen, haben sie den ganzen Ärger bekommen."

„Harry, das ist brillant!"

„Du bist nicht böse?"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Nun, ich habe deinen Sohn am ersten Tag Nachsitzen verpasst."

„Ha! Ich sollte ja böse sein, aber das ist einfach klasse. Das einzige Mal das sie nichts getan haben und schon bekommen sie die Schuld dafür."

„Ähem", sagte Minh, „ich denke es ist Zeit das ihr zwei ‚Jungs' euer Gespräch beendet. Es ist Zeit zu gehen."

Sie sahen sich um und Harry und Eustace grüßten Yanika, Amelia und Heather, ehe sie zum Apparierpunkt gingen. Amelia, die ein Squib war, flohte in den Tropfenden Kessel, aber der Rest apparierte. Als alle dort waren, gingen sie zu Gringotts wo Amelia Muggelgeld wechselte während der Rest zu ihren Verliesen ging. Sobald alle wieder auf der Straße standen, einigten sie sich darauf sich zu trennen um den Trip schneller zu machen. Die vier Schüler sollten eigentlich im Unterricht sein, auch wenn er ein wenig chaotisch wäre, aber ihnen war der Vormittag frei gegeben worden um ihre Schulsachen zu kaufen. Es war bereits zehn Uhr und sie mussten zum Mittagessen um zwölf zurück sein.

Hermine, Yanika, Amelia und Ginny entschieden die Bücher für alle von Flourish & Blotts zu holen, Ron, Eustace und Minh würden die Grundausrüstung und andere Kleinigkeiten besorgen, während Harry und seine neue Freundin Heather zur Apotheke gehen würden um die Zaubertrankzutaten zu besorgen. Sie stimmten überein sich in einer Stunde bei Madam Malkins zu treffen um ihre neuen Roben zu holen.

Sobald sie sich getrennt hatten, begann Harry die Oblivatorin?? über seine Mutter auszufragen, was er schon die ganze Zeit hatte tun wollen. Obwohl er von Tea wusste, das Heather seine Tante war, wollte er es von der Quelle bestätigt wissen.

„Heather, bist du irgendwie mit Lily Evans verwandt?"

„Ja, bin ich. Ich bin ihre ältere Schwester. Warum?"

„Hab mich nur gefragt. Ich hab von ihr in der Schule gehört. Sie hat gestern mit Ron am Gryffindortisch gesprochen. Ich dachte da ihr beiden den gleichen Nachnamen habt, das ihr vielleicht verwandt wärt…"

„Ja sind wir. Sie ist meine jüngste Schwester. Ich habe eine andere Schwester, Petunia, die das mittlere Kind ist. Sie ist die seltsame, weil sie ein einfacher Muggel ist. Als ich zuerst meinen Hogwartsbrief bekam, war sie total aufgeregt. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten elf zu werden und ihren eigenen zu bekommen. Als ihr Geburtstag kam und vorbei ging, war sie wirklich enttäuscht. Es wurde schlimmer als Lily ihren Brief bekam. Petunia wurde wirklich eifersüchtig und spricht kaum noch mit uns. Glücklicherweise ist sie letztes Jahr ausgezogen um einen Idioten namens Vernon Dursley zu heiraten, daher sehen wir nicht mehr viel von ihr."

„Sie wollte wirklich eine Hexe sein?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Ja, wollte sie."

„Wow, dumm gelaufen für sie."

„Ja, nun, es gibt nichts was sie deswegen tun kann. Also Harry hast du irgendwelche Geschwister?"

„Nö, da bin nur ich. Meine Eltern sind gestorben als ich jung war, also hätte ich einen jüngeren Bruder oder Schwester haben können, wenn sie überlebt hätten."

„Das ist schrecklich."

„Nun, Ron, Gin und Mine sind jetzt meine Familie. Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne sie tun würde. In den letzten Jahren, als wir in seltsamen Zeiten gelandet sind, wäre ich wohl ohne ihre Hilfe geistig nicht normal geblieben. Das gute daran keine Familie zu haben, ist, dass ich nicht so ein Heimweh habe wie die anderen drei. Ron und Ginny vermissen ihre Familie besonders. Sie haben fünf ältere Brüder, also war es schwer jetzt wo sie nur zu zweit sind. Hermine fühlt sich manchmal auch isoliert. Ich denke das liegt daran das sie ihre Eltern vermisst, aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden hat sie keine Familie dabei. Wenigstens haben Ron und Ginny einander, darum sind sie nicht ganz allein."

„Was ist mit dir? Sicher vermisst du dein Zuhause."

„Manchmal vermisse ich einige meiner Freunde und meinen Patenonkel, aber meistens ist es eine Erleichterung. Wenigstens ist hier kein Irrer hinter meinem Blut her."

„Ist es so in deiner Zeit? Wie kommt das?"

„Ich kann nicht viel sagen. Das Raum/Zeit Kontinuum muss bewahrt werden. Voldie gibt es auch in meiner Zeit und während meines Lebens habe ich eine Menge Dinge getan um ihn anzupissen. Ich bin sein Ziel Nr.1 und bin es schon seit Jahren. Vor zwei Jahren, als ich im keltischen Schottland landete, war ich mehr als erleichtert: zum ersten Mal seit ich nach Hogwarts gehe, fühlte ich mich sicher."

„Das ist schrecklich!"

„Willkommen in meinem Leben!"

OoOoOoOo

Alle trafen sich wie geplant um elf und nach einem kurzen Halt im Robengeschäft gingen sie alle nach Hause zurück. In der Stunde die Harry allein mit Heather verbracht hatte, hatte er eine enge Freundin in ihr gefunden und sie versprach beim nächsten Treffen des Ordens wieder mit ihm zu sprechen. Als alle vier Schüler und Minh zurück in Hogwarts waren, gingen sie zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle. Der Ort war wie erwartet still, bis auf das Geräusch von Besteck auf den Tellern. Harry bemerkt sofort dass die Lehrer mehr als ein bisschen genervt waren. Er fand ihre entnervte Lage ziemlich amüsant, aber Hermine teilte seine Meinung nicht. Sie sandte ihm einen mentalen Stupser als sie sich an den Hufflepufftisch setzte und deutete ihm an eine mentale Verbindung zu errichten, damit sie mit ihm sprechen konnte.

Was ist, Mine?

Harry, ich denke du solltest den Zauber aufheben. Das geht ein wenig zu weit.

Ach Mine, sei nicht so ein Spielverderber. Wenn es dich stört warum hebst du ihn dann nicht selbst auf?

Das war ihn nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Sie ärgerte sich heimlich über ihre eigene Dummheit und fühlte sich an das erste Jahr mit der Teufelsschlinge erinnert, als sie sich aufregte kein Holz für ein Feuer zu haben. Sie bewegte ihre Hand für den Gegenzauber und war überrascht als nichts geschah. Sie sah hinüber zum Slytherintisch und traf auf Harrys amüsiertes Lächeln.

Ok, Harry, was hast du gemacht?

Ich habe den Zauber so gelegt das nur ich ihn lüften kann. Sonst hätte Dumbledore es schon längst getan. Bevor er seine Stimme verloren hat, natürlich….

HARRY!

Was? Es ist nur ein harmloser Spaß.

Es ist kein harmloser Spaß wenn die Ausbildung von den Leuten unterbrochen wird.

Aber Mine …

NEIN Harry. Heb ihn auf. Jetzt.

Ok, ok, werde ich. Aber sag es niemandem. Ich will sehen wie lange die Leute brauchen um festzustellen dass sie wieder sprechen können. Es sieht so aus als würden sie es im Moment überhaupt nicht versuchen und benutzen Gesten. Es könnte eine Weile dauern bis sie es bemerken.

Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand hob Harry den Zauber von allen. Wie erwartet saß er die nächsten zwanzig Minuten in einer stillen Halle. Da sie alle dachten sie könnten nicht sprechen, versuchten die Lehrer und Schüler es gar nicht erst. Als es Zeit für den Unterricht wurde, nahmen Harry und seine Freunde ihre Stundenpläne und gingen zu ihren Stunden. Harry hatte eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Gryffindors. Als er in den Kerker trat, setzte er sich in den hinteren Teil des Raums neben Ron. Er hatte noch keine Chance gehabt Freunde unter den Slytherin Sechstklässlern zu machen, denn die einzigen mit denen er gesprochen hatte, bevor er den Streich gespielt hatte, waren Lucius Malfoy in der Siebten und Severus Snape in der fünften Klasse. Sein neues Haus sah ihn komisch an als er sich neben einen Gryffindor setzte, aber ignorierten ihn danach. Als Professor Sewell in den Klassenraum kam, schoss sie rote und grüne Funken in die Luft um die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler zu erlangen. Nachdem sie auf die Tafel gedeutet hatte, deutete sie an das sie schreiben sollten, sie begann den Trank den sie machen würden auf die Tafel zu schreiben.

Harry fand es lustig als ein Slytherin mitten im Unterricht seine Kessel zum explodieren brachte und Professor Sewell hinübereilte um ihn anzuschreien, sich aber bremste ehe sie entdeckte das sie sprechen konnte. Stattdessen schloss sie ihren Mund und machte wütende Gesten zu dem verwirrt aussehenden Schüler. Harry kippelte lustig leise vor sich hin und versuchte so gut wie möglich nicht laut los zu lachen. Ron bemerkte dass er blau anlief und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Sie weiß nicht das sie wieder sprechen kann. Keiner von ihnen weiß es.

Du hast den Zauber aufgehoben?

Ja, beim Mittag. Mine hat mich dazu gebracht.

Sagtest du sie können seit zwei Stunden reden und keiner hat es bemerkt?

Jupp. Sie nehmen alle an das sie es nicht können, also versuchen sie es gar nicht. Einige in den anderen Klassen könnten es raus gefunden haben, aber wie du siehst, hat es hier niemand.

Zwei Stunden? Du meinst das ernst?

Ähä.

Ron konnte sich nicht so gut wie Harry zurück nehmen und lachte los. Alle in der Klasse drehten sich sofort um und starrten ihn erstaunt an. Professor Sewell war die erste die sich erholte und ging zu den Jungen im hinteren Teil. Sie sah dass Ron sprechen konnte und versuchte es selbst und war überrascht dass es funktionierte.

„Mr. Weatherby", noch mehr Gelächter von Ron, „was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor. Harry hat mir gerade gesagt das wir seit dem Mittag wieder sprechen können und niemandem ist es aufgefallen."

„Und wie haben sie es raus gefunden Mr. Ev- Anguifer?"

„Ich habe es bemerkt als ich nach dem Mittag aus der Großen Halle kam", log Harry, „ich wollte nichts sagen für den Fall das nur ich es bin und ich Probleme deswegen bekomme."

„Und wie haben Sie es Mr. Weatherby mitgeteilt?"

Harry sah sie scharf an.

Sie waren 1944 im Orden, Professor. Sicher erinnern sie sich das ich ein Telepath bin.

„Oh ja. Tut mir Leid, das habe ich vergessen. Trotzdem 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Mr. Weatherby, für die Unterbrechung des Unterrichts und fünf werden Ihnen gut geschrieben, weil Sie uns haben wissen lassen das wir wieder sprechen können, auch wenn Sie eine unorthodoxe Methode gewählt haben."

„Ja, Professor", sagte Ron und riss sich zusammen.

OoOoOoO

Als alle am Abend zum Essen gingen, war Harry amüsiert zu sehen dass nur die Hälfte der Schüler sprach. Nach einigen Minuten versuchte der Rest zu sprechen und fand heraus dass es keine Probleme gab. Als der-Junge-der-lebt zum Lehrertisch aufsah, stellte er fest das Dumbledore erleichtert aussah. Bei genauerer Betrachtung stellte er fest unter was für einem Druck der alternde Schulleiter gestanden hatte. Ein Knoten der Schuld setzte sich in seine Brust als er feststellte wie betroffen die Schule war. Er fühlte sich noch schuldiger, als er feststellte dass er die Macht so etwas zu tun genossen hatte. Der Gedanke ängstigte ihn ein wenig, aber er versuchte es in die hinterste Ecke seiner Gedanken zu bannen.

Nachdem das Essen beendet war, ging Harry in seinen Raum um sich mit seinen Freunden zu treffen. Als er dort ankam, saßen Minh und Eustace bereits vor dem Feuer und sprachen mit Gallatea. Nachdem er alle begrüßt hatte, setzte er sich neben seine Großmutter. Ein paar Minuten später kamen die anderen und sie verbrachten eine Stunde damit Neuigkeiten auszutauschen. Schließlich kam Peeves mit einem whoop durch die Wand geschwebt und grinste die Gruppe an.

„Mitrumtreiber, willkommen zurück! Peevsie hat euch alle vermisst! Ich musste allein Streiche spielen, jawohl. Kein Spaß. Der heute jedoch war brillant. Ein Geniestreich."

„Das wart ihr?", rief Minh aus und sah die peinlich berührten Vier an.

„Es war Harry", rief Hermine und verdiente sich so einen bösen Blick des fraglichen Jungen.

„Oh, nun komm schon! Du musst zugeben er war gut."

„Ja, aber du hast es ein wenig zu weit getrieben."

„Stimmt, das muss ich zugeben. Du wirst es Dumbledore nicht sagen, oder Minh?"

„Würde ich das tun? Dein alter Partner? Einen Mitrumtreiber verraten? Nie!"

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung!"

„Ernsthaft, Harry, ich mach mir Sorgen um dich. Ich hab von der Konfrontation mit Lucius Malfoy gestern gehört und du hast dich ganz charakterunmäßig verhalten. Und dann hast du den Streich so lange laufen lassen…."

„Es tut mir Leid, Mine. Aber es geht mir gut."

„Harry, ich bin nicht sicher…"

„Lass es Hermine."

„Aber, Harry…."

„Ich sagte, lass es."

„Aber…"

„Hermine, mir geht's gut. _Lass_ es"

Hermine sah ihren Freund skeptisch an. Er schien sich nicht wie sonst zu verhalten, aber sie entschied sich es erstmal so zu belassen. Sie würde die Situation beobachten und wenn es schlimmer werden sollte, würde sie mit Ron und Ginny sprechen um ihn zu konfrontieren. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde, in der die alten Rumtreiber planten gegen die neuen in Konkurrenz zu treten, machten sich alle auf den Weg. Minh und Eustace gingen zurück in ihr Haus in Godrics Hollow und Ron und Hermine gingen von dannen um ein wenig Zeit gemeinsam zu verbringen. Nachdem Peeves davon geschwebt war um Filch auf die Nerven zu gehen, wandte sich Tea zum stillen Harry und zu Ginny.

„Ok, ihr zwei. Ich muss mit euch sprechen, insbesondere mit dir, Harry."

„Was ist los, Tea?"

„Harry, wann wirst du weiterleben?"

„WAS?!"

„Ich meine, ich bin tot und du musst ein Leben führen. Wann wirst du weiterleben und dir eine neue Freundin suchen?"

„Was hat das zu Tage gebracht?"

„Nun, ich habe beim Fest mit Ginny gesprochen und sie scheint … Gefühle für dich zu haben."

„Ich weiß, Tea, und ich muss zugeben dass ich mehr als platonische Gefühle für sie habe, aber ich glaube ich bin noch nicht bereit…."

„Harry, es ist für dich über ein Jahr…"

„Aber du hattest eintausend! Du hattest Zeit über mich hinweg zu kommen, aber ich bin noch nicht soweit", sagte Harry ehe er sich an den zuschauenden Rotschopf wandte. „Ginny, ich will in der Zukunft mit dir ausgehen, wenn du mich willst. Aber wir haben das besprochen als wir gefangen waren. Ich lass es dich wissen wenn ich bereit bin."

„Ich verstehe Harry und du bist das Warten wert."

„Also, wo liegt das Problem?", fragte er und drehte sich zu dem Geist.

„Ich will nur dass du glücklich bist, das ist alles."

„Ich bin es, Tea, aber dräng mich nicht. Bitte!"

„In Ordnung."

Harry seufzte. Schon als sie allein in diesem Raum zurück geblieben waren, hatte er das Gefühl das so etwas passieren würde, aber er fühlte sich für eine Beziehung mit Ginny noch nicht bereit. Er fühlte sich im Moment etwas außer Bahn. Hermine war mit Recht beunruhigt und er bedauerte es sie angeschrieen zu haben. Er entschloss sich am Morgen mit ihr zu sprechen, er sagte Gute Nacht und ging zurück in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.

OoOoOoOo

Zu Harrys Erleichterung bekamen die Slytherin Sechst- und Siebtklässler ihre eigenen Räume. Dank der Natur der Slytherins im Allgemeinen wurde es als unsicher erachtet, die älteren zusammen in einem Raum wohnen zu lassen. Man wusste nie wann man von einem Klassenkameraden betrogen wurde. Es war einfacher sie alle aufzuteilen. Es war nicht so ein großes Problem für die jüngeren Jahrgänge, weil sie nicht so viele Zaubersprüche kannten und in dem Alter noch nicht so gefährlich waren.

Als Harry in sein Zimmer kam, setzte er sich mit einem seiner Dunkle Künste Bücher nieder und las ein wenig vor dem Schlafen. Er wurde durch ein zögerliches Klopfen an seiner Tür beim Lernen unterbrochen. Er ging hinüber und sprach einen Zauber, der es ihm erlaubte durch die Tür zu sehen ohne das die Person auf der anderen Seite bemerkte dass sie beobachtet wurde. Zu seiner Überraschung fand Harry den jungen Severus Snape vor seiner Tür stehend, der nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Mit einem Seufzer zog der Sechstklässler die Tür auf und bat den jüngeren hinein. Als beide saßen, begann Harry die Unterhaltung.

„Was machst du hier, Severus?"

„Ähm… es tut mir leid dich zu stören, aber ich wollte dir danken."

Harry sah den Jungen verblüfft an. Er war überhaupt nicht wie sein älteres Ich. Zum einen, der eisige Zaubertrankmeister würde niemals jemandem für etwas danken.

„Wofür dankst du mir?"

„Dafür dass du Malfoy an seinen Platz verwiesen hast. Er ist gemein zu mir seit ich hier angefangen habe. Ich denke es ist weil unsere Väter Freunde sind."

„Ah ja. Die berüchtigten Satanus und Caligula."

„Du kennst sie?", fragte Severus verwirrt.

„Ja, ziemlich gut sogar, aber ich bin nicht bereit dir zu sagen woher."

„Oh, das ist schon in Ordnung."

„Also, was tut Lucius dir an?"

„Oh, es ist nicht so schlimm. Er ordert mich herum. Er ist zwei Jahre älter als ich und er hat mir angedroht mich zu verhexen wenn ich nicht tue was er verlangt."

„Aber warum machst du das?"

„Nun… er ist älter. Und er weiß mehr Zauber als ich. Und er missbilligt meine … Loyalität. Er sagt wenn ich nicht tue was er sagt, dann sagt er es meinem Vater."

„Was ist falsch mit deiner Loyalität?"

Severus Augen weiteten sich als er bemerkte was er erwähnt hatte.

„Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Severus….."

„Nenn mich Sev."

„Ok, Sev. Es ist ok du kannst mit mir sprechen. Ich werde nicht urteilen."

„Aber wir sind Slytherins…."

„Und?"

„Du hast eine Menge über dein neues Haus zu lernen, Harry. Die erste Regel ist, vertraue niemandem."

„Nun, du kannst mir vertrauen. Und ich bin bereit dir zu vertrauen. Ich denke wir brauchen beide Freunde hier, also warum werden wir nicht miteinander Freunde. Wenn du mir dein Vertrauen schenkst und mein Freund wirst, werde ich dir mit Lucius helfen."

„Du kannst nicht meine Kämpfe kämpfen", sagte Sev mit dem bekannten bösen Gesicht. Harry lächelte als er es sah und bemerkte dass der schleimige Schwachkopf, den er in der Zukunft kannte, irgendwo dort drinnen war.

„Ich habe es nicht vor. Ich habe vor dir beizubringen deine eigenen zu kämpfen. Wenn du mir vertraust und mich helfen lässt dann werde ich dir beibringen selbst deinen Mann zu stehen. Du wirst die Fähigkeiten in der Zukunft nützlich finden."

„Was für Fähigkeiten?"

„Bevor ich es dir sage, muss ich einen Verschwiegenheitszauber auf dich sprechen, so dass du nicht unabsichtlich mit jemandem darüber sprechen kannst."

„Du willst einen Zauber auf mich anwenden?"

„Ja, vertrau mir."

Sev sah Harry in die Augen und erkannte die Aufrichtigkeit die in ihnen lag. Nach einer Minute, in der er seine Möglichkeiten überdachte, nickte er zögerlich mit seinem Kopf. Harry lächelte und bewegte seine Hand und murmelte in seinen Bart. Sevs Augen weiteten sich als er bemerkte dass sein neuer Freund stablose Magie beherrschte. Als er geendet hatte, strahlte Harry seinen neuen Schüler an.

„Also, was soll ich dir beibringen?"

„Hast du gerade stablose Magie praktiziert?"

„Ja, habe ich. Ich kann dir ein wenig beibringen, wenn du magst. Aber ich muss dich warnen, du musst im Unterricht so tun als würdest du weiterhin deinen Zauberstab benutzen. Du willst ja nicht die Tatsache preisgeben dass du es kannst. Heb es für Kämpfe in der Zukunft auf, wenn der Überraschungsmoment dir das Leben retten kann."

„Was lässt dich denken, dass ich in Zukunft in Kämpfe verstrickt sein werde?"

„Es herrscht Krieg und du wirst eine Seite wählen müssen."

„Als ob ich eine Wahl hätte", murmelte Sev in seinen Bart; Harry tat so als hätte er es nicht gehört und fuhr fort.

„Ich denke du solltest auch die Animagus - Transformation lernen."

„Echt? Du kannst es mir beibringen? Bist du ein Animagus?"

Zur Antwort wechselte Harry in seine schöne Schneeleopardenform und überraschte den Jüngeren. Severus beobachtete ehrfürchtig wie der Leopard seine reinen, weißen Flügel ausstreckte. Als er sich zurück verwandelte, beobachtete er den Fünftklässler amüsiert.

„Offensichtlich ist deine Form nicht die gleiche, aber du bekommst die Idee dafür. Ich bringe dir stablose Magie, die Animagus Transformation, Waffentraining und fortgeschrittene Zaubersprüche bei. Wie klingt das?"

„Warum machst du das? Wir haben uns gerade erst getroffen."

„Weil ich es will. Ich denke Lucius hat bereits Gift verteilt und niemand anderes hier im Haus will mein Freund sein. Es wird ein ziemlich einsames Jahr, wenn mich das ganze Haus hasst. Ich brauche einen Freund. Außerdem mag ich es zu unterrichten, es macht Spaß. Und ich denke du brauchst das Training in der Zukunft."

„Danke, Harry."

„Kein Problem."

„Kann ich das was ich bei dir lerne bei den Rumtreibern anwenden?"

„Bei _wem_?", fragte Harry und tat unwissend. _Schließlich, _dachte er, _kann von einem neuen Schüler noch nicht erwartet werden sie zu kennen._

„Die Rumtreiber. James Potter und seine Freunde. Sie sind die derzeitigen Prankster und sie denken sie wäre allen überlegen. Ich bin eines ihrer Hauptziele."

„Nun, wir werden sehen. Mein Freund Ron und ich waren in unserer alten Schule Prankster, also denke ich werden sie dieses Jahr acht geben müssen. Willst du helfen?"

„Will ich immer! Alles um es ihnen heimzuzahlen für die Male wo sie mich lächerlich gemacht haben."

„Ich warne dich jetzt schon. Ich werde wahrscheinlich Freundschaft mit Leuten aus anderen Häusern schließen, weil ich einen guten Freund in jedem Haus habe. Ron ist bereits freundlich zu ihnen, also sollte ich mich mit ihnen anfreunden, dann gib mich bitte nicht auf. Ich werde weiterhin dein Freund sein und ich habe nicht vor ihnen bei einem ihrer Streiche zu helfen. Im Grunde ist es so das wenn ich etwas im voraus weiß, dann werde ich es dich wissen lassen."

„Aber sie sind schrecklich."

„Bitte, Sev. Nenn es einen Gefallen für den Gefallen den ich dir tue."

„Nun… ok. Solange ich nicht nett zu ihnen sein muss."

„Oh nein! Das ist ok."

„In Ordnung. Ich geh besser in meine Schlafsaal, es wird spät."

„Ja, und ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen."

„Bevor ich gehe, kann ich dich etwas fragen."

„Sicher, alles, aber ich garantier nicht das ich dir eine Antwort gebe."

„Auf wessen Seite bist du? Im Krieg, meine ich."

„Alles was ich dazu zu sagen habe, ist, das Voldemort und ich einen langen Weg hinter uns haben und ich werde mich nie vor ihm verneigen. Alles weiter werde ich nicht beurteilen."

„Ok. Gute Nacht Harry."

„Nacht, Sev."

Als sich die Tür hinter dem jungen Zaubertrankmeister schloss, stieß Harry einen lauten Seufzer aus. Er war überrascht wie wenig der Junge seinem älteren Selbst ähnelte. Während er darüber nachdachte, über was sie gesprochen hatten, fragte er sich ob er daran beteiligt war den kalten und effizienten Spion, den er in der Zukunft kannte, zu schaffen.

OoOoOoOo

A/N Gratulation an Star Mage, die mich erwischt hat. Ich habe in einem Kapitel erwähnt das Tom Riddle Slytherins Erbe ist. Alles was ich zu Harrys Kommentar im zweiten Kapitel sagen kann, ist, das er nie den Teil des Buches gesehen hat, weil nur Hermine es angesehen hat. Dieses Kapitel ist nett und lang, aber ich werde für einige Tage nicht posten, weil ich meine letzen drei Prüfungen habe. Danach werde ich häufiger posten. Danke an alle für ihr Review.


	5. Slytherins und Gryffindors, Freunde?

_Kapitel fünf – Slytherins und Gryffindors, Freunde?_

Am 3. September fand man Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny in der Hogwarts-Bibliothek sitzend, ihre Hausaufgaben um sich verteilt. Sie hatten sich den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen, weil keines der Häuser miteinander Unterricht hatte, also hatten sie sich nach dem Abendessen in der Bibliothek getroffen um zu reden. Sie hatten ein paar Aufsätze zu schreiben, aber hatten sie beiseite gelegt um zu tratschen.

„Also Mine, wie kommst du in Hufflepuff zurecht?", fragte Harry.

„Es ist nicht so schlecht. Ich habe mich in Ravenclaw wohler gefühlt, wo ich mit Gleichgesinnten zusammen war, aber es ist auf jeden Fall besser als Slytherin."

„Slytherin ist nicht so schlimm. Ich bin dort besser zurechtgekommen als Ravenclaw", fügte Ginny hinzu, „die Leute in meinem neuen Haus sind so intellektuell. Wann immer ich versuche eine Unterhaltung anzufangen, endet es damit das ich mich dumm fühle."

„Du bist nicht dumm, Gin. Du denkst nur das es mehr im Leben gibt als Schularbeit und Noten im Gegensatz zu diesen beiden", sagte Ron und deutete auf Harry und Hermine.

„Hey! Ich denke an mehr als Schularbeit", protestierte Harry, „wie zum Beispiel Streiche."

„Das ist wahr, Harry. Wie kommst du übrigens in Slytherin zurecht? Es muss schrecklich sein."

„Es ist nicht so schlimm. Ich denke ich habe einen Eindruck gemacht als ich beim Willkommensfest Malfoy in die Schranken gewiesen habe. Er stürmt seit zwei Tagen herum."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mit dem Todesser feststeckst. Hast du schon Freunde gefunden?"

„Nun, nur einen, aber es ist momentan nur vorläufig."

„Wer?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Severus Snape."

„SNAPE! Harry, bist du durchgeknallt?"

„Nein, Ron, ich bin nicht durchgeknallt. Er ist … anders. Nicht so kalt und gemein. Ich denke das kam später durch die lange Tätigkeit als Spion. Er ist ziemlich nett wenn er sich dir ein wenig öffnet."

„Aber … Snape?"

„Ja, Snape. Ron, ich muss mindestens einen Freund in meinem Haus haben oder es wird ein sehr langes Jahr. Er braucht einen Freund ebenso wie ich, also sehe ich nicht wo das Problem liegt."

„Snape??!"

„Oh, Ron, lass Harry allein. Wenn er Freund mit Snape sein will, dann lass ihn."

„Ginny! Wie kannst du den schleimigen Idioten verteidigen?"

„Oh, Ron, werd erwachsen!", rief Hermine wütend aus.

„Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln? Ron, wie kommst du mit meinen Eltern und den Rumtreibern zurecht?"

„Gut, Harry. Sie sind wirklich nett. Im Moment sind wir so etwas wie Freunde, aber es wird schwer in ihre kleine Gruppe einzudringen. Ich denke sie werden später herkommen, also werde ich euch vorstellen."

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich sehr nervös. Sicher, er hatte seine Eltern aus der Entfernung in der Großen Halle gesehen und war ein paar Mal zwischen den Stunde in den Fluren an ihnen vorbei gegangen, aber er hatte nie wirklich mit ihnen gesprochen. Der Gedanke machte ihm Sorgen. Was wenn sie ihn nicht mochten? Was wenn sie ihn wegen seines Hauses hassten? Was wenn es sie nicht störte er aber zwischen ihnen und Sev entscheiden musste? Würde er wenn er müsste seinen neuen Freund für seine Eltern fallen lassen? Gedanken flogen wie es schien für Ewigkeiten durch seinen Kopf ehe er durch das Rütteln an seiner Schulter wieder in die Gegenwart gebracht wurde. Er sah sich um und sah in das besorgte Gesicht von Ginny.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Harry? Du schienst ein wenig abwesend."

„Entschuldige, Gin. Ich habe nur nachgedacht."

„Worüber?"

„Meine Eltern. Ich habe mich gefragt ob sie mich hassen würden."

„Wofür?"

„Nun, es gibt viele Gründe. Sie könnten meine neue Persönlichkeit nicht mögen, oder die Tatsache das ich in Slytherin bin. Sie könnten meine Loyalität anzweifeln…."

„Werden sie nicht. Wer _könnte_ dich nicht mögen, Harry? Du bist die netteste, freundlichste Person die ich je getroffen habe."

„Danke, Gin. Ich mach mir nur Sorgen, weißt du?"

„Weil du die Idee nicht magst das deine Eltern die Person nicht mögen könnten die aus dir geworden ist."

„Ja."

Gerade in dem Moment kamen die Personen in Frage durch die Bibliothekstüren gewalzt. Wortwörtlich. Sirius betrachtete das Paar amüsiert, als sie im die Tische tanzten und einen strengen Blick der Bibliothekarin auf sich zogen. Nach einigen Minuten löste sich der Zauber auf und James und Lily wandten sich mit wütenden Gesichtern Sirius zu.

„Was?", fragte der Prankster.

„Sirius, das war nicht lustig", knurrte Lily.

„Doch war es."

„Nein, war es nicht."

„War es."

„War es nicht."

„War es."

„War es nicht."

„Ok, ich denke das langt ihr zwei", unterbrach Remus. Sirius und Lily sahen für einen Moment schuldig an ehe sie sich angrinsten. In dem Moment traf James Blick die vier Zeitreisenden die in einer Ecke der Bibliothek saßen. Mit einem Grinsen sprang er hinüber und gab Ron einen Klaps auf den Rücken.

„Hey Kumpel, wie geht's?"

„Nicht schlecht, James. Was hat Sirius diesmal gemacht?"

„Er hat Lily und mir einen Streich gespielt. Wir haben seit dem Abendessen Walzer getanzt."

„Also darum seid ihr nicht in die Große Halle gekommen?"

„Ja, wir haben im Gryffindorturm festgesteckt. Wir mussten einen Nottrip in die Küche machen."

„Wenigstens habt ihr genug zu essen bekommen. Diese Hauselfen sind verrückt."

„Zu wahr. Sind dies deine Freunde von deiner anderen Schule?"

„Ja, sind sie."

„Nun, stellst du uns vor?"

Ron lief knallrot an und lächelte seine Freunde verlegen an.

„Entschuldige, James. Das ist Hermine Sollers, meine Freundin aus Hufflepuff. Das ist meine Schwester, Ginny. Sie ist eine Ravenclaw. Und das ist Harry Anguifer, unser ansässiger Slytherin."

„Hallo, ich bin James Potter und dies sind meine Freunde Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew und meine feste Freundin Lily Evans."

„Hallo!"

„Hi!"

„Hallo. Lily, ich kenne deine Schwester. Sie hat mir gestern von dir erzählt."

„Du kennst meine Schwester? Wie kommt das denn?", fragte der Rotschopf ihren Sohn.

„Ich habe sie vor ein paar Tagen getroffen. Wir mussten gestern in die Winkelgasse um unser Schulsachen zu kaufen und sie war eine der Erwachsenen die mit uns gegangen ist."

„Warte mal", sagte Sirius mit einem Stirnrunzeln, „wenn ihr gestern Morgen gegangen seid, wie konntest du dann mit ihr sprechen?"

Harry bemerkte sofort was und zu wem er es gesagt hatte. Am gestrigen Morgen sollten sie eigentlich unter dem Schweigezauber stehen und zu sagen das er mit Lilys Schwester gesprochen hatte, war so gut wie bekannt zu geben das er für den Streich verantwortlich war. Er dachte verzweifelt über einen Ausweg nach, er war alarmiert als ein verdächtiger Ausdruck auf das Gesicht der Rumtreiber trat.

„Ähm …. nun, ich habe den Spruch gebrochen."

„Und wie hast du das gemacht? Selbst Dumbledore konnte ihn nicht brechen."

„Nun, ich bin sehr mächtig."

„Gott, du bist erst zwei Tage in Slytherin und klingst schon wie einer von ihnen."

„Hey! Es ist nichts falsch mit Slytherin. Warum magst du uns überhaupt nicht? Nicht jeder in meinem Haus ist böse."

„Durch unsere Erfahrungen kann keinem Slyth getraut werden. Die meisten aus deinem Haus sind Todesser."

„Sirius, das ist eine Verallgemeinerung. Einige der Slytherins sind ok. Ich meine, sicher, Malfoy ist ein Depp und ein Todesser, aber ich bin es nicht."

„Woher wissen wir das?", fragte James.

Harry sah seinen Vater verletzt an. Er war ein wenig genervt das ihn die Rumtreiber nicht zu mögen schienen, allein wegen seines Hauses. Er wusste er musste ihre Meinung ändern. Er dachte an seine ersten vier Jahre in Hogwarts zurück, als er dieselben Vorurteile hatte. Ihm war es unangenehm daran zu denken. _Muss meine Zeit in Hufflepuff sein, _dachte er, _sie hat mich treu und vertrauensselig gemacht. Nicht das es immer eine gute Sache ist._ Er sah zurück zu den wartenden Rumtreibern, er streckte seinen Arm aus, lüpfte einen Ärmel und zeigte seinen nackten linken Vorarm. Die fünf Fünftklässler keuchten als sie das Muster dünner Narben die seine Haut zierten, sahen, eine Erinnerung an seine Tage in Gefangenschaft.

„Seid ihr jetzt zufrieden?", fragte Harry die starrenden Schüler.

„Ähm, ja", antwortete Sirius. „aber wo hast du diese Narben bekommen?"

„Wenn es dich nicht stört das wir fragen", fügte Remus hastig hinzu um nicht unhöflich zu erscheinen.

„Nun, wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt, ich habe sie von einem Dunklen Zauberer bekommen."

„Wirklich? Wer?"

Harry sah Peter an, der die Frage gestellt hatte und runzelte die Stirn ein wenig.

„Nun, lasst uns sagen ich mag Dunkle Lords im Allgemeinen nicht."

„Wirklich? Wow!"

„James! Ich denke wirklich nicht das ‚wow' eine passende Antwort ist. Was ist passiert, Harry? Du musst es uns natürlich nicht sagen", sagte Lily.

„Nein, ist schon ok. Ich will euer Freund sein und wenn es euch dazu bringt mir zu vertrauen, dann erzähle ich es euch."

„Fühl dich nicht gezwungen dich beweisen zu müssen", sagte ihm Remus, „wir alle haben Geheimnisse von denen wir nicht wollen das alle sie kennen."

„Danke Remus, aber ich sag es euch. Ich vertrau euch das ihr es für euch behaltet?"

„Natürlich."

„Sicher."

„Alles was du sagst."

„Wenn du willst."

„Wir werden dein Vertrauen nicht betrügen."

„In Ordnung. Am Ende vom letzten Jahr wurde ich in einem Kampf gefangen genommen."

„Du warst in einem Kampf?", fragte James verwirrt.

„Keine Angst. Ich bin auf der richtigen Seite."

„Das ist es nicht. Es ist nur, du bist so jung."

„Ich habe gesagt dass ich mächtig bin. Ich bin nützlich im Kampf."

„Oh"

Ehe er fort fuhr, schickte Harry schnell eine mentale Nachricht an seine drei Freunde.

/Stört es euch, wenn ich ihnen erzähle das ihr gefangen wurdet? Ich werde ihnen keine Einzelheiten geben/

Ron, Hermine und Ginny nickten zustimmend und Harry fuhr fort.

„Letztes Jahr wurden wir vier nach einem Kampf gefangen genommen."

„Wirklich? Wie war es?", fragte Peter.

„Nicht lustig. Wir wurden getrennt. Hermine und Ron wurden an einen Ort gebracht und Ginny und ich zu einem anderen. Ron und Mine wurden zur Arbeit gezwungen und haben unter schrecklichen Bedingungen gelebt."

Um ihren Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen, hoben die beiden fraglichen ihre Ärmel und zeigten die eintätowierten Nummern.

Die Rumtreiber starrten geschockt darauf, aber Lily schluchzte entsetzt auf. Ron entschied die Geschichte fortzusetzen.

„Mine und ich waren nicht so schlecht dran. Wir haben uns nach einer Weile daran gewöhnt und sie haben uns nie verletzt, obwohl wir eine Menge schrecklicher Dinge gesehen haben. Harry und Gin hatten es nicht so gut."

„Es war nicht so schlimm für mich", fuhr Ginny fort, „ich wurde nicht körperlich verletzt. In mancher Hinsicht war es für mich schlimmer als für Harry. Ich musste dasitzen und zusehen wie sie ihn quälten, auf Muggelweise, ohne Magie…."

Zu dem Zeitpunkt fing Ginny an zu schluchzen, die Tränen erlaubten ihr ein wenig des Schmerzes los zu lassen, den sie seit ihrer Rettung vor einigen Monaten für sich behalten hatte. Obwohl es schien dass alle in ihr altes Leben zurückgekehrt waren, so hatten sie doch alle geistliche Narben zurück behalten, die lange Zeit zum Heilen brauchten. Harry zog das schluchzende Mädchen in seinen Schoß und sie versenkte ihr Gesicht in seine Schulter als er ihren Rücken streichelte und Nebensächlichkeiten in ihr Ohr flüsterte. Nach einigen Minuten sah Harry hoch in die geschockten Gesichte der Gryffindors und entschied seinen Fall ruhen zu lassen.

„Es war wirklich eine schlimme Zeit für uns. Wir waren über zwei Monate dort. Ich habe auf meinem ganzen Körper Narben davon, aber die schlimmsten sind auf meinem Rücken wo sie die Haut abgezogen haben. Aber sie sind jetzt von einem Tattoo verdeckt, darum sind sie nicht mehr so bemerkbar. Denkt nur daran dass ich mich niemals Voldemort anschließen würde, selbst wenn ich ein Slytherin bin. Also, denk ihr wir können Freunde sein?"

Harry hielt den Rumtreibern, die ihn mit Respekt ansahen, seine Hand hin. Langsam trat James vor und schüttelte seine Hand, die anderen folgten gleich darauf.

„Gryffindors Freund mit einem Slytherin? Jetzt habe ich alles gesehen", sagte Sirius und brachte alle zum lächeln.

OoOoOoO

A/N Entschuldigt dass das Kapitel so kurz ist, aber meine letzten Prüfungen waren heute, also musste ich lernen. Ich sollte von jetzt an schneller updaten, weil ich Ferien habe bis ich im September zu Uni gehe.

Nur um qwertes zu sagen das ich alle meine Reviews lese. Ich prüfe meine e-mails mindestens viermal am Tag um zu sehen ob ich welche habe. Als ein großes HALLO an alle meinen Australischen Reviewer!


	6. Mitglied in der Quidditch Mannschaft wer...

Ü/N So da bin ich noch einmal vor Weihnachten. Ich wünsche euch FROHE WEIHNACHTEN und eine GUTEN RUTSCH INS NEUE JAHR!! Das nächste Kapitel kommt erst 2005. Ich will mich ja nicht beschweren, aber ich würde mich über ein paar Reviews mehr pro Kapitel sehr freuen, beim letzten haben ganze drei Leute einen Kommentar abgegeben.....

Eure Doro

_Kapitel sechs - Mitglied in der Quidditch Mannschaft werden_

„Noch einmal."

„Expecto Patronum."

„Energischer! Noch einmal!"

„Expecto Patronum!"

„Denk an etwas Glückliches! Noch einmal!"

„Ja, Peter Pan. Expecto Patronum!"

„Das klappt nicht. Versuch es noch einmal und wenn es nicht klappt, probier ich was anderes."

„EXPECTO PATONUM!"

Harry schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf als Sev den Zauber wie es schien zum hundertsten Mal versuchte. Sie arbeiteten an dem Patronuszauber seit einer Stunde, mit wenig Erfolg, und Harry bekam allmählich Kopfschmerzen. Bis jetzt war das Training für den jungen Slytherin ziemlich gut gelaufen. Das Schuljahr hatte vor zwei Wochen begonnen und Sev wurde bereits in den Grundlagen stabloser Magie unterwiesen. Weil er genauso alt war wie Harry als dieser die Kunst lernte, dachte der Ältere nicht dass er Probleme haben würde wie Dumbledore. Er erwartete dass der zukünftige Zaubertrankmeister am Ende des Jahres die meisten Sprüche stablos beherrschte. Während der letzten beiden Wochen hatten die Jungen eine Art Trainingsplan aufgestellt. Sev würde um acht zu Harrys Raum kommen, wo sie eine Stunde mit Waffen arbeiteten, eine Stunde mit fortgeschrittenen Zaubern, die der Fünfklässler vielleicht brauchte, aber noch nicht lernen würde, und eine Stunde verbrachten sie damit Sev auf seine Animagus-Verwandlung vorzubereiten. Er machte schnelle Fortschritte beim Animagustraining, aber das Handhaben der Waffen fand er schwieriger. Harry sagte ihm das läge daran dass er erst in Form kommen müsste. Als die vier Zeitreisenden zum ersten Mal ihr Training begonnen hatten, mussten sie jeden Tag Runden um den See laufen um fit zu werden. Harry hatte die Woche zuvor entschieden das Sev das gleiche machen musste um Fortschritte zu machen. Der jüngere Junge hatte am Anfang abgelehnt, aber er hatte jetzt aufgegeben weil Harry nie einlenken würde.

An den Wochenenden hatte Harry entschieden zwei Extrastunden mit dem anderen Slytherin in seinem Raum zu verbringen. Er brachte ihm fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke bei, worüber Sev hoch erfreut war. Harry konnte jetzt die Freude auf Sevs Gesicht sehen, wenn man ihm einen herausfordernden Trank zum Brauen gab, und er konnte jetzt leicht verstehen warum er so ein guter Zaubertrankmeister war. Er hatte Talent und eine unendliche Quelle von Enthusiasmus für das Fach. Zum Glück war es eine Leidenschaft die Harry inzwischen teilte und sie verbrachten häufig ihre Abende damit, Theorien und Reaktionen zu diskutieren, welchen die meisten ihrer Klassenkameraden nicht folgen konnten. Harry fand es nett eine gleich gesinnte Person zu haben, um solche Dinge zu diskutieren.

Eines der Dinge das Harry sich versprochen hatte zu tun, war es Sev solange er konnte die Dunklen Künste nicht beizubringen. Es war nicht so, dass er das Wissen nicht teilen wollte oder fürchtete es würde missbraucht. Es war mehr ein Zeichen des Respekts an Dumbledore. Er wusste der alte Schulleiter würde damit einverstanden sein das er einem jüngeren Schüler unterrichtete, aber er würde Einwände haben wenn er ihm die Dunklen Künste beibringen würde. Während er es tolerierte das Harry sie verwendete, dachte Harry nicht dass es gut wäre sie Sev ohne Dumbledores Erlaubnis beizubringen. Nicht nur das, wenn er einem Fünftklässler Dunkle Magie beibrachte und die anderen Slytherins er herausfanden, würde er als Todesser angesehen. Die Neuigkeit würde sich bald in der Schule verbreiten und zurück zu den Rumtreibern kommen. Seine Freundschaft mit ihnen war noch unsicher und das wollte er in keinem Fall riskieren.

Nachdem er über den Zauber nachdachte den er seinem Schüler - das war es als was er Sev ansah - beibringen wollte, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Sev, der seinen Lehrer beobachtete, erbleichte bei dem Anblick und wich zurück. Harry wirbelte herum um den zurückweichenden Schüler anzusehen, er bewegte seine Hand und murmelte in seinen Bart. Seine Robe veränderte sich sofort, sodass sie seinen ganzen Körper verhüllte und begann sich auf den verwirrten Sev zu zu bewegen, der jüngere fühlte sein Inneres gefrieren und begann Stimmen in seinem Kopf zu hören. Er wich schnell zurück und stand bald mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Da er keinen Ausweg sah, begann er in Panik zu geraten. Er hob seine Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die nahende Person, er stellte sich den Tag vor an dem Harry ihm gesagt hatte er vertraue im und wolle sein Freund sein. Die Erinnerung fest in seinem Gedächtnis, bewegte Sev seinen Zauberstab und rief den Zauber so kraftvoll wie der konnte aus.

„EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Mit einem Lichtblitz sprang eine Figur aus dem Zauberstab und griff den nun zurückweichenden Harry an. Mit einer Bewegung seiner bekleideten Hand, verschwand die Dementorfassade und Harry stand vor dem zitternden Jungen mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Du hast es geschafft, Sev. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich."

„Was zum Merlin war das?"

„Das war ein Dementor."

„Du hast dich selbst in einen Dementor verwandelt?"

„Nein, ich habe es nur so erscheinen lassen. Alles was ich getan habe, war es meine Robe zu verändern und den Effekt zu erschaffen den sie auf Leute haben. Es war immer noch ich darunter. Ich habe nur gedacht dass du in der letzten Stunde nicht die richtige Motivation hattest um den Spruch richtig hinzukriegen. Ich dachte nur ein bisschen Ermutigung wäre angebracht."

„Also hast du mich denken lassen du wärst ein Dementor?! Bist du verrückt?"

„Nein, ich dachte nur du brauchtest einen Stoß in die richtige Richtung. Du konntest es tun und ich wusste du konntest es tun, dir musste nur gezeigt werden dass du es kannst. Nun, ich denke es reicht für heute Abend."

„Aber ich hatte mein Animagustraining nicht!"

„Ich weiß, aber der Zauber hat dir eine Menge abverlangt und du brauchst deine Kraft für Morgen."

„Warum, was passiert morgen?"

„Wir schließen uns der Quidditchmannschaft an."

„WAS?"

„Du hast mich gehört."

„Aber….. warum?"

„Weil ich Quidditch mag. Und es ist gut um in Form zu bleiben und du musst schnell in Form kommen. Es wird dir gut tun."

„Aber … Potter spielt Quidditch…"

„Und?"

„Er wird mich auslachen…"

„Und wenn er es tut, dann verhex ihn, Sev, du musst lernen für dich selbst einzutreten. Ich weiß du kannst es. Glaub mir, wenn jemand auf sich aufpassen kann, dann du. Du musst nur mehr an dich glauben. Du kannst es tun in kurzer Zeit und wenig Anstrengung und Geduld. Vertrau mir."

„Tue ich, Harry."

„Ich weiß."

„Woher weißt du es?"

„Weil der Patronus einer Person die Form annimmt mit der man Sicherheit verbindet", sagte Harry und deutete zu dem glühenden, silbernen, geflügelten Schneeleoparden der durch den Raum schlich.

OoOoOoOo

Am nächsten Tag fand man Harry und Sev auf dem Quidditchfeld stehend als sie darauf warteten dass der Rest des Teams auftauchte. Einige aus den anderen Häusern waren bereits für das Probetraining versammelt, aber die Slytherins waren die letzten die auftauchten. Während sie warteten, hatte Harry eine Idee. Er zog an Sevs Ärmel um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Er nickte ihm zu ihm zu folgen und ging zu einem bestimmten Punkt auf dem Feld. Sev folgte ihm verwirrt bis sie vor einem Stück Gras anhielten.

„Sev, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen von dem nur wenige Menschen wissen."

„Was?"

„Dies", sagte Harry und bewegte seine Hand über dem Boden und murmelte das Passwort. Eine schwarze Onyxplatte fing an im Gras zu erscheinen und Worte füllten die Oberfläche. Sev keuchte überrascht auf.

„Was ist es?"

„Es ist eine Widmung. Es ist in Englisch, Angelsächsisch und Elfisch geschrieben."

Sev sah zu dem Teil der Nachricht den er verstand.

**Für Gallatea Ravenclaw**

**Ein besonderes Geschenk für eine besondere Freundin**

**Ich werde mich immer an dich erinnern**

**Von Harry Potter**

„Wow. Wart mal eben, du meinst das wurde von einem Vorfahren von Potter geschrieben?"

„Ja, wurde es. Fast tausend Jahre her. Gallatea war die Tochter von Rowena Ravenclaw und sie war in Harry Potter verliebt."

„Warum ist es in Englisch geschrieben? Ich meine modernes Englisch?"

„Ach, eine Frage die ich noch nicht beantworten kann. Ich werde es dir sagen wenn du älter bist."

„Du klingst wie Dumbledore."

„Ich habe vom Besten gelernt."

„Was sagt die Inschrift?"

„In geliebter Erinnerung, Gallatea Ravenclaw, Mutter, Freundin und geliebte Tochter."

„Du kannst es lesen? Welche Sprache ist es?"

„Die Elfensprache."

„Du kannst _das?"_

„Das habe ich nie gesagt. Nur weil ich weiß was dort steht, heißt nicht automatisch das ich es lesen kann."

„Stimmt. Warum hast du es mir gezeigt?"

„Lass es mich so sagen, ich könnte es in der Zukunft erwähnen und dann weißt du wovon ich spreche."

Harry begann zurück zu gehen, wo sich die Mannschaft versammelte und ließ einen verwirrten Sev zurück um ihm zu folgen.

OoOoOoOo

Sobald sich die Mannschaften und möglichen zukünftigen Spieler versammelt hatten, gab Madam Hooch offiziell das Probetraining bekannt. Während die Captain mit den zukünftigen Spielern sprachen, schlenderte James von dem Gryffindorstück herüber und stürmte auf Sev zu, ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Harry bemerkte sein Annähren und stieß seinen Freund an.

„Willst du dass ich es erledige?"

„Nein, du hast damit Recht was du gestern gesagt hast. Ich muss lernen für mich selbst ein zustehen. Ich mach das."

„Gut, aber wenn er dir wehtut oder du Hilfe braucht, zögere nicht um Hilfe zu bitten."

„Danke, Harry."

Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte James sie fast erreicht und als er vor den beiden zum Halten kam, nickte er Harry grüßend zu, ehe er sich zu Sev drehte und ihn böse ansah.

„Also, Snape, du versuchst es ins Team zu kommen? Wenn du rein kommst, ist es gut zu wissen das Gryffindor den Cup gewinnen wird."

„Ich wäre über die Chancen nicht so sicher, _Potter._ Schließlich haben sie _dich_ in der Mannschaft", schleuderte Sev mit einem finsteren Blick auf dem Gesicht zurück. Harry war amüsiert den angehenden Zaubertrankmeister dabei zu beobachten.

„Ohh, der kleine Slytherin hat Rückgrad. Ich habe wirklich Angst."

„Solltest du. Delitrius Lingua."

Der Zauber traf James direkt in den Bauch und er beugte sich nach vorn und griff sich um den Bauch. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete und versuchte etwas zu erwidern, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schock und er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Harry versuchte heftig ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen, aber es war ein verlorener Kampf. Als James seine Hand wegnahm und versuchte Sev anzuschreien, endete es damit dass nur gurgelnde Geräusche heraus kamen und Harry konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Er brach in Gelächter aus, fiel zu Boden und hielt sich den Bauch. James warf ihm einen betrogenen Blick zu und stürmte zu seinen Mannschaftskameraden zurück. Als Harry sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, wandte er sich an seinen Schüler und hatten dabei einen leuchtenden, stolzen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Das war brillant, Sev. Aber musstest du wirklich seine Zunge entfernen?"

„Natürlich. Er kann mich nicht verhexen und er kann mich nicht verpetzen. Ich habe mir gedacht der Schweigezauber wurde bereits verwendet, also wäre dies das nächst beste. Er kann sie zurückbekommen wenn er in den Krankenflügel geht."

„Du weißt dass die helfende Heilerin seine Mutter ist, richtig?"

„Wirklich? Die niedliche Hexe? Wie ist ihr Name? Minh oder so etwas…?"

„Ja, Minh. Sie ist eine gute Freundin von mir. Aber ich versichere dir sie wird es mit Humor nehmen. So auch sein Vater. Er ist auch ein guter Freund von mir. Sie waren beide Prankster in ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts in den vierziger Jahren. Sie waren die erste Generation der Rumtreiber, weißt du?"

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Sie werden es mit Humor nehmen. Denn als ich ihnen von dem Schweigezauber erzählt habe, dachten sie es wäre lustig wie es ihm angehängt wurde."

„Du meinst sie haben es nicht getan? Wer war es dann?"

„Nun, ich selbst gebe einen guten Prankster ab."

„_Du_ warst das?"

„Ähä. Ich dachte es wäre genial wie ich ihnen den Ärger angehängt habe. Sie müssen nachsitzen und ich habe zuletzt gelacht."

„Ich kann es nicht glauben! Du hast der ganzen Schule einen Streich gespielt und hast nicht einmal Ärger bekommen. Wie Slytherin von dir."

„Das nehme ich als Kompliment. Willst du eine Kostprobe von dem was ich gern tue?"

„Ja, sicher."

Harry wandte sich zur anderen Seite des Feldes wo die Gryffindor Spieler und die potenziellen neuen Spieler Aufwärmungsrunden flogen. Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand flogen sie plötzlich auf Staubsaugern herum. Sev sah kurz hin und brach in Gelächter aus und erhielt seltsame Blicke der anderen Slytherins. Zur Erklärung deutete er zu den jetzt schreienden Gryffindors und brachte seine Hauskameraden dazu lachend zu Boden zu fallen.

OoOoOoOo

Am Ende des Probetrainings waren Harry und Sev beide im Team. Harry war der neue Sucher und Sev war ein Jäger. Sie hatten viel Spaß meist auf Kosten der Gryffindors und Sev erwärmte sich für die Idee diesen Sport zu spielen. Als sie dabei waren zurück zum Schloss zu gehen, kam eine bekannte Figur auf sie zu geschlichen und schickte Sev einen Kälteschauer über den Rücken. Harry stand seinen Mann und starrte den kommenden Siebtklässler dumpf an.

„Also, ich höre ihr beide seid in der Mannschaft. Jetzt sind wir gezwungen zu verlieren."

„Hallo, Lucius, schön dich wieder zu sehen", sagte Harry gelangweilt. Malfoy starrte ihn böse an.

„Netter Streich bei den Gryffindors. Verlagert sich endlich deine Loyalität? Oder unterstützt du immer noch die Verliererseite?"

„Versuchst du mich lächerlich zu machen, Lucius?"

„Ja, tue ich. Wann hörst du endlich auf wie ein nobler Hufflepuff zu reagieren und benimmst dich wie ein echter Slytherin."

„Was meinst du?"

„Zum Beispiel einen schwächeren Schüler unter deine Fittiche zu nehmen. Das ist eher ein Merkmal für Hufflepuff, findest du nicht? Und wir alle wissen wie schwach die Hufflepuffs sind…"

„Nennst du mich schwach?", forderte Harry und Sev trug einen beunruhigten Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Jeder der dem Dunklen Lord entgegen tritt, ist schwach. Und du hast bereits gesagt auf welcher Seite du stehst. Also ja, ich nenne dich schwach."

Harry wurde wütend. Welches Recht hatte Lucius ihn zu verurteilen? Ihn schwach zu nennen? Harry war nicht schwach, weit davon. Und er war entschlossen seinen Punkt klar zu machen.

„Nun, lass uns sehen wer schwach ist. Du und ich. Gleich jetzt. Lichtkrieger gegen Todesser. Wir werden sehen wie schwach ich bin."

„Schlägst du ein Duell vor?", grinste Lucius und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Allerdings. Ein offizielles Zaubererduell mit diesen Leuten als Zeugen", antwortete Harry und deutete zu der Menge.

„So sei es."

Beide hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und traten 10 Schritte zurück und nahmen ihre Stellung ein. Einer der Hufflepuffs rannte los um eine Lehrer zu holen und der Rest trat zurück um nicht von umher fliegenden Flüchen getroffen zu werden. Sev sah nervös zu als sie leicht ihre Köpfe verneigten ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen. In seinen Stunden hatte Sev einiges von dem gesehen was Harry konnte und er wusste er wollte ihm nie in einem Duell gegenüber stehen.

Es war Lucius Malfoy der den ersten Fluch auf seinen Spötter warf. Er war als Dunkel klassifiziert, aber nicht durch einen Askaban Aufenthalt bestraft. Harry wedelte einfach seinen Zauberstab und der Zauber verschwand. Für das Duell hatte er sich vorgenommen keine stablose Magie zu benutzen, es sei denn unbemerkt, denn er wollte dem Feind sein Geheimnis nicht preisgeben, er wusste Lucius würde Voldemort berichten was er sah. Er hob mit einer unbemerkten Geste seiner Hand einen unsichtbaren aber mächtigen Schild, die einzige stablose Magie die er bereit war zu benutzen und schickte einen Dunklen Zauber auf den grinsenden Blonden. Als er traf, trennte sich sein linker Arm vom Rest des Körpers und fiel zu Boden und ließen den Aristokraten erschreckt aufkeuchen.

„Bereust du es mich schwach genannt zu haben, Lucius?"

„Niemals! Impedimenta!"

Der Zauber traf den Schild und verschwand. Ehe Lucius Malfoy die Chance hatte sich zu erholen schickte Harry einen weiteren Dunklen Fluch auf ihn, der seinen Magen vor Schmerz zusammen ziehen ließ. Seine Mitte greifend, bot Lucius keine Widerstand als Harry ihn entwaffnete. Von seiner Position auf dem Boden sah Lucius mit ängstlichen Augen auf zu dem siegreichen Jungen. Aber als Harry genauer hinsah, konnte er einen berechnenden Ausdruck hinter der Angst erkennen. Lucius hatte etwas vor.

OoOoOoOo

A/N Besonderen Dank an Ed Salmon für das nette Review. Wenn ich deine Hilfe brauche, werde ich gern fragen. Danke!

Jetzt habe ich ein kleines Problem, wenn Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix morgen erscheint. Natürlich werde es lesen, aber das Problem ist, das einige meiner fics nicht mehr wichtig sind. Dinge werden erklärt die nicht mehr mit meinem kleinen Universum zusammen passen. Soll ich weiter machen obwohl Dinge von JK's Büchern nach Feuerkelch abweichen und es als AU bezeichnen, oder soll ich aufhören und eine neue Serie anfangen? Was denkt ihr?


	7. Rumtreiber Unsinn

Ü/N Ich bins schon wieder die liebe Doro. Also es tut mir ernstlich Leid das ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber meistens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt. Ich glaube ich sollte mich echt häufiger beschweren dass ich so wenige Reviews bekomme. Aber nun weiter mit der Story g

_Kapitel sieben – Rumtreiber Unsinn_

Die Rumtreiber vergaßen nie was Harry und Severus James und dem Quidditchteam während des Probetrainings angetan hatten. Obwohl sie noch mit Harry befreundet waren, planten sie ihre eigenen Streiche um es ihm für den Staubsauger Zwischenfall heimzuzahlen. Harry hatte bemerkt dass sie etwas vorhatten und da er wusste wie die Rumtreiber waren, nahm er an das sie Streiche planten. Er verbrachte jeden Abend damit Gegenstrategien zu planen. Er hatte eine Menge Geschichten durch Sirius Briefe im Sommer bevor sie verschwanden, über die Art von Streichen die sie spielten erfahren und wusste was er zu erwarten hatte. Jeden Abend während Sev versuchte seine Meditation zu perfektionieren, saß er an seinem Schreibtisch und plante. Er hatte Erfahrungen vom genauen Planen aus den ersten Tagen des Orden des Phönix und hatte idiotensichere Pläne und peinliche Streiche wo er es nicht erwarten konnte sie auszuprobieren. An einigen Abenden blieb Sev bis spät in die Nacht und gab ihm einen Slytherin Einblick. Obwohl Harry seit einigen Wochen im Haus der Schlange war, hatte er noch nicht ganz die Slytherin List entwickelt.

Der erste Schritt kam in der zweiten Oktoberwoche als Harry zum Frühstück kam und nicht in der Lage war zu sprechen. Jedes Mal wenn er seinen Mund öffnete um mit Sev zu sprechen, kam ein Löwengebrüll heraus. Sev war ähnlich betroffen sehr zur Freude der anderen Schüler selbst der anderen Slytherins. Keiner der Jungen war in ihrem Haus beliebt, insbesondere nachdem Harry Lucius beim Probetraining lächerlich gemacht hatte.

Die Rache erfolgte am nächsten Tag als sich die Rumtreiber an den Gryffindortisch setzten. Sobald sie ihre Gabeln berührten, kam ein Sturzbach klebrigen Zeugs von der Decke und bedeckte sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Sie sprangen auf ihre Füße und wurden weiter misshandelt als hunderte von verdorbenen Rosenblättern auf sie regneten und auf der klebrigen Masse hängen blieben, die nach einigen Minuten hart wurde. Keiner der Lehrer konnte es entfernen, also mussten die mit Blättern bedeckten Schüler so am Unterricht teilnehmen wie sie waren, nach verwelkten Rosen stinkend.

Während des Abendessens am folgenden Tag kamen Lily und die vier Rumtreiber zum Slytherintisch geschritten und traten dicht auf Sev und Harry zu. Das Paar stoppte mitten im Satz als sie die näher kommenden Gryffindors sahen und drehten sich ihnen zu ehe sie den beiden Slytherins gegenüber stehen blieben.

„Das bedeutet Krieg", gab James bekannt.

„Wir sind die Könige der Streiche und ihr bedroht unseren Titel", fügte Sirius hinzu.

„Wir sind gekommen um euch einen Wettkampf vorzuschlagen, eine Schlacht der Prankster wenn ihr wollt", schlussfolgerte Remus.

Harry und Sev tauschten einen Blick aus, ehe Harry andeutete ihm das Reden zu überlassen. Er wandte sich an die Gryffindors und bereitete sich vor die Regeln fest zu legen.

„Wie lauten die Regeln?"

„Die Rumtreiber gegen euch beide. Ein Krieg der Streiche um alle Streiche zu beenden. Ein Wettkampf des Könnens, der List und Tücke", sagte James.

„Wir nehmen unter mehreren Bedingungen an."

„Und die wären?" fragte Sirius.

„Wir wollen gleichberechtigt besetzt sein. Ich schlage vor fünf Leute in jedem Team um es fair zu machen. Wir werden vorher bekannt geben wer es ist. Es darf keinem einzelnen ein Streich gespielt werden, ihr dürft zum Beispiel niemanden in eine Ecke drängen; ihr müsst dem ganzen Team einen Streich spielen. Nichts Gefährliches oder lang Anhaltendes. Und wir brauchen jemanden der es beurteilt."

„Die Schüler können an Halloween entscheiden. Wir machen bis zum 31. Oktober weiter und beim Fest können die Schüler entscheiden wer gewinnt", schlug Remus vor.

„Einverstanden. Wer ist in eurem Team?"

„Da bin zunächst ich", begann James, „Sirius, Remus, Peter und Lily. Was ist mit dir?"

„Erstmal natürlich Sev und ich. Eine Sekunde."

Harry schloss die Augen und schickte schnell eine Nachricht an drei andere Leute.

Ron, Tea, Peeves? Seid ihr an einem Krieg der Streiche mit den Rumtreibern interessiert?

Sicher.

Zähl mich dazu

Ok

Er öffnete seine Augen und sah die verwirrt aussehenden Rumtreiber und eine nachdenkliche Lily an.

„Nun, ich habe mein Team. Ich, Sev, Ron, Peeves und Gallatea."

„Gallatea?" fragte Lily.

„Gallatea Ravenclaw."

„Wer ist sie?" Die Frage stellte Sirius.

Tea? Komm bitte her

Sicher Harry

Einen Moment später kam die graue Dame zum Slytherintisch herüber geschwebt und winkte Harry zu.

„Hi Harry, was ist los?"

„Ich wollte dich nur den Rumtreibern vorstellen, diejenigen mit denen wir den Krieg der Streiche haben werden. Das hier ist Gallatea Ravenclaw."

Die Rumtreiber, Lily und Sev starrten den Geist an, der sie schüchtern anlächelte. Lily begriff plötzlich etwas.

„Sie wusste über den Krieg der Streiche. Wir haben ihn vorgeschlagen aber sie wusste davon und sie war nicht hier. Woher wusste sie es?"

„Ich habe es ihr gesagt."

„Wie?"

Ich habe meine Wege.

Lily schrak hoch und erschreckte die anderen ein wenig. Ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie den Jungen der ihr gegenübersaß ansah.

„Du bist ein Telepath", sagte sie ehrfürchtig. Die anderen fünf sahen Harry erstaunt und respektvoll an.

„Das hast du mir ja noch gar nicht gesagt", gab Sev bekannt.

„Ich habe nie die Notwendigkeit gesehen. Jetzt weißt du es. Erzähl es nicht rum sonst werde ich wütend. Und du hast mich schon mal wütend gesehen."

Die anderen dachten alle an die Zusammenstöße von Harry und Lucius Malfoy zurück und bekamen bei dem Gedanken eine Gänsehaut. Sirius fielen 2 Punkte ein die es wert waren erwähnt zu werden.

„Wart mal ne Minute, wie bekommst du Peeves dazu zu zustimmen? Er hört nie auf Schüler. Und wie sollen wir deinem ganzen Team eine Streich spielen wenn zwei davon Geister sind?"

„Peeves hat bereits zugestimmt, da er ein Freund von Tea ist und ihr müsst nur den lebenden Mitgliedern Streiche spielen. Ich will euch ja nicht zu viel zumuten."

„Sehr gut. Haben wir eine Vereinbarung?" fragte Remus.

„Haben wir. Möge das beste Team gewinnen."

OoOoOoOo

Später am Abend rief Harry ein Treffen seiner Teammitglieder in seinem Raum ein um die Strategien zu besprechen. Als Sev den Abend für seine Stunden kam, sagte ihm Harry sie würden die anderen treffen. Er war zunächst besorgt sich mit einem Gryffindor, einem Poltergeist und der Tochter eines Gründers zu treffen. Als diese Gedanken durch seinen Kopf schwirrten, kam ihm plötzlich etwas in den Sinn.

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Die grau Dame …. ist sie diejenige die auf dem Stein auf dem Quidditchfeld betrauert wird?"

„Ja, ist sie."

„Kann ich sie nach Potters Vorfahren fragen?"

„Bitte tu es nicht. Es ist ein ziemlich heikles Thema. Sie hat ihn geliebt und er musste sie verlassen und hat ihr Herz gebrochen. Es macht sie traurig darüber zu sprechen, also wenn du helfen willst, schlage ich vor du erwähnst es nicht."

„Ok, woher weißt du soviel darüber, Harry? Ich meine, wenn du nur etwas über einen Monat in Hogwarts bist, hättest du nicht die Zeit gehabt das alles zu erfahren."

„Vertrau mir, Sev, es gibt Geheimnisse die ich gern mit dir teilen würde, aber es nicht kann. Es könnte gefährlich sein."

„Bist du so etwas wie ein Geheimagent? Eine Art Attentäter?"

„Wenn man so will. Ich muss dir nicht beibringen was ich bin, aber ich will es weil du mein Freund bist. Im Gegenzug will ich dass du nicht nachfragst, wenn ich dir sage das ich etwas nicht sagen kann."

„Ich weiß Harry. Ich wünschte nur du könntest mir vertrauen."

„Ich vertraue dir, aber meistens sind die Dinge größer als du oder ich. Zu viele Leben stehen auf dem Spiel und ich habe kein Recht sie zu gefährden."

„Ich verstehe. Also wo findet das Treffen statt?"

„An einem Ort wo uns keiner belauschen kann", sagte Harry, ehe er seine Hand auf die Wand legte und eine Tür schuf. Sev beobachtete verwundert wie er durch sie hindurch geführt wurde und sie sich in die Sessel am anderen Ende des Raumes setzten. Sev sah sich verblüfft die Sammlung seltener Bücher an bis die anderen drei auftauchten. Als alle saßen, zog Harry seine Pläne heraus und legte sie auf einen großen Tisch.

„Danke dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Wie ich erwähnt habe, haben uns die Rumtreiber den Krieg erklärt und wir haben bis Halloween Zeit zu beweisen dass wir die besseren Prankster sind. Ich habe euch alle gewählt, weil wir alle vier Häuser präsentieren und uns so eine große Reichweite der Ideen und Möglichkeiten bietet. Das wird der Niedergang der Rumtreiber sein. Sie sind alle voreilig und impulsiv wenn nicht gar dumme, tapfere Gryffindors. In unserem Team haben wir Ron, einen Gryffindor, der gute Ideen und Insider-Informationen liefern kann. Er kann uns auch die Impulsivität der Gryffindors liefern. Wir haben Gallatea, eine Ravenclaw durch und durch, sie hat das Hirn und das Wissen um idiotensichere Pläne zu schmieden. Wir haben Sev, den Slytherin der uns mit List und Gerissenheit ausstattet. Und zuletzt haben wir Peeves, einen Hufflepuff mit fast tausendjähriger Erfahrung im Streiche spielen. Wir haben ein unschlagbares Team vergesst das nie. Jetzt lasst uns an die Arbeit gehen."

OoOoOoOo

Am morgen des 14. Oktobers eilten die Schüler von Hogwarts ohne jede Sorge zum Frühstück. Als Harry und Ron zu ihren Tischen gingen, sprachen sie ein paar mächtige Gegenflüche und wurden so die Zauber los denen sie sonst zum Opfer gefallen wären. Sie merkten dass ihre Zauber etwas vernichteten was die Rumtreiber gelegt hatten, aber sie waren nicht sicher was es war. Am Abend zuvor hatten sie entschieden groß anzufangen, also hatten sie ihren großen Streich für den Morgen geplant. Als die Rumtreiber und Lily den Raum betraten, sahen sie die anderen drei verwirrt an, offensichtlich fragten sie sich warum ihr Streich fehlgeschlagen war. Sobald sie einen Schluck von ihrem Kürbissaft genommen hatten, traten ihre Augen hervor als sie bemerkten dass er manipuliert worden war. Innerhalb von Sekunden standen sie auf dem Tisch und Musik strömte durch die Türen der Großen Halle und erlangte somit die Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrer und Schüler. Harrys Teamkameraden sahen alle zum Schulleiter und waren erfreut einen Ausdruck der Vorfreude auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Er hatte offensichtlich herausgefunden das ein Streich bevor stand und freute sich auf das was passieren sollte.

Drüben am Gryffindortisch sahen sich die fünf, deren Getränke manipuliert waren, ängstlich in der Halle um, bevor sich plötzlich ihre Kleidung in weit ausgeschnittene Kleider verwandelte und sie begannen einen „Can Can" zu tanzen. Die vier Jungen waren knallrot als sie einen Tanz darboten der das Moulin Rouge wert war, ehe sie dazu gezwungen wurden zum Lehrertisch zu gehen und die Lehrer zum Tanzen aufzufordern. Sie waren durch die zweideutigen Bewegungen, die sie mit ihren Lehrern machten, obwohl Dumbledore es zu genießen schien, zutiefst gedemütigt. Dumbledore genoss es mit Lily zu tanzen. Professor McGonagall und Flitwick protestierten lautstark und Trelawny sagte Sewell das sie es schon lange hatte kommen sehen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt als der Tanz endete, lachte die ganze Schule die fünf peinlich berührten Schüler laut aus und Ginny quietschte freudig über die Anzahl der Bilder die sie geschossen hatte. Harry hatte ihr am Vorabend vom Krieg der Streich erzählt und sie hatte versprochen das ganze zu dokumentieren und ein neues Album anzulegen.

Harry 1 – Rumtreiber 0

OoOoOoOo

Am nächsten Tag waren die Rumtreiber vorsichtiger. Sie rochen an ihren Getränken bevor sie tranken und brachten andere Schüler dazu ihr Essen zu probieren bevor sie es selber aßen. Das Frühstück verlief ereignislos genug, aber als sie zu Zaubertränke kamen, warf Sev einige ausgewählte Zutaten in ihre Kessel. Die Tränke sahen genauso aus wie die, die sie versucht hatten zu machen aber als sie probierten, fanden sie heraus dass ihr Gebräu ein leichtes Wahrheitsserum geworden war. Es hatte den Effekt auf die fünf betroffenen Schüler dass sie demütigende Informationen preisgaben. Die anderen Schüler fanden es lustig, aber die Lehrer waren nicht amüsiert und Professor Sewell wollte ihnen nicht das Gegenmittel geben. Gryffindor verlor an dem Tag eine Menge Punkte von verschiedenen Lehrern deren Stunden unterbrochen wurden, wie z.B. von Sirius der erklärte er fände Professor Sinistra sehr attraktiv, James sagte er hätte Dumbledores Bart pink gefärbt und Lily gab zu eine Eiterbeule an einer ziemlich privaten Stelle zu haben. Am Ende des Tages hatten sich die fünf im Gryffindorturm eingeschlossen, zu beschämt um ihn zu verlassen.

Harry 2 – Rumtreiber 0

OoOoOoOo

Am dritten Tag des Streichkriegs schlugen die Rumtreiber zurück. Während Kräuterkunde wurden Harry und Ron von einer scheinbar gefügig gemachten Pflanze, die verzaubert war die beiden brutal abzuknutschen, angegriffen. Sev hatte das gleiche Schicksal ereilt als er die Klasse später am Tag hatte und die drei kamen den Abend mit Knutschflecken auf Gesicht und Armen übersät zum Abendessen, was den Rest der Schülerschaft dazu brachte sie zu meiden da diese dachten sie hätten etwas Ansteckendes. Harry war wütend. Er hasste es unbemerkt ertappt zu werden, denn im Kampf konnte es ihn sein Leben kosten. Für den nächsten Tag plante er etwas ganz Spezielles.

Harry 2 – Rumtreiber 1

OoOoOoOo

Am vierten Tag hatten die anderen Schüler begriffen was vor sich ging. Sie dachten die ganze Sache war wundervoll, weil die beiden Teams soviel Zeit damit verbrachte sich gegenseitig Streiche zu spielen und ließen den Rest der Schule allein. Selbst Peeves, der ein Teil von Harrys Mannschaft war, verbreitete nicht soviel Chaos wie sonst, sehr zu Beruhigung des Blutigen Barons. Dumbledore fand das ganze hoch amüsant und viele Lehrer wetteten darauf wer gewinnen würde. Die Rumtreiber waren von Beginn feste Favoriten, weil jeder ihre Streiche seit vier Jahren kannte und wussten wozu sie in der Lage waren. Dennoch änderten einige langsam ihre Meinung insbesondere nach dem was Harrys Team zu letzt demonstriert hatte.

Die meiste Zeit des Tages verlief ruhig, Ron und Harry wirkten den Zaubereien der Rumtreiber entgegen. Sie hatten entschieden sich für die gemeine Pflanze während des Abendessens zu rächen. Als alle zum Essen herein kamen, gab es eine Menge Spannung. Den ganzen Tag war nichts passiert, also erwarteten sie dass die Prankster zum Abendessen zuschlagen würden. Nachdem die Hälfte des Nachtisches vorüber war, sprangen die Rumtreiber und Lily in roten Rüschenkleidern auf den Tisch und begannen zu singen, jeder nahm einen Vers und gemeinsam sangen sie den Refrain. Das Lied begann mit James, sie tanzten dazu lasziv miteinander.

"I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me."

Alle fünf kamen zueinander und sangen den Refrain.

"I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no."

Remus war der nächste, er trat vor die anderen drei und machte erotische Bewegungen, was einige Erstklässler rot anlaufen ließ.

"You're the one who makes me happy honey  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing  
I want to make you mine."

Lily übernahm den nächsten Part und tanzte mit Sirius.

"I close my eyes  
And see you before me  
Think I would die  
If you were to ignore me  
A fool could see  
Just how much I adore you  
I get down on my knees  
I'd do anything for you."

"I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no."

Peter übernahm die nächste Strophe und zog eine Zweitklässlerin auf den Tisch in eine Umarmung.

"I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me."

"I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no."

Sirius war der letzte der sang, er sprang vom Tisch und rannte zu den Lehrern, ehe er sich auf Minervas Schoß setzte und Kreise drehte, was die Verwandlungslehrerin zum erröten brache.

" I want you  
I don't want anybody else  
And when I think about you  
I touch myself  
Ooh, oooh, oooooh, aaaaaah."

"I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no."

Als das Lied endete und die fünf wieder zu Sinnen kamen, waren sie immer noch in die enthüllenden Kleider gekleidet und traten einen eiligen und gekränkten Rückzug in ihre Schlafsäle an.

Harry 3 – Rumtreiber 1

OoOoOoOo

Das Leben verlief die nächsten Wochen fast genauso. Ein Streich wurde nach dem anderen gespielt, Harrys Team war der klare Gewinner obwohl die Rumtreiber einen guten Kampf boten. Eines Abends während des Abendessens, zwei Tage vor Halloween, wurde Harrys Mahlzeit von Ginny unterbrochen. Sie hatte am Ravenclawtisch gesessen und sich fröhlich mit Gallatea über unwichtige Dinge unterhalten, als sie von einer Vision getroffen wurde. Sobald sie vorüber war, wandte sie ihre Angst gefüllten Augen zu dem besorgten Geist. Sie sandte Harry einen mentalen Schubs und wartete darauf dass er eine Verbindung aufbaute. Ehe er Zeit hatte zu fragen was los war, sandte sie eine verzweifelte Nachricht.

Harry ruf ein Ordenstreffen ein. Voldemort wird St. Mungo angreifen.

OoOoOoOo

A/N( -- Luna the Moonmonster) Nun, ich habe das 5. Buch durch und ich muss sagen ich war ein wenig enttäuscht. Entschuldigt die Verspätung des Kapitels.


	8. Ronald Nightingale

_Kapitel acht – Ronald Nightingale_

Harry, ruf ein Ordenstreffen ein. Voldemort wird St. Mungo angreifen

Sobald er die Nachricht erhielt, sandte er einen Ruf an alle Ordensmitglieder und bereitete sich darauf vor zu gehen. Er schnappte den verwirrten Ausdruck auf den Sevs Gesicht auf und erklärte es schnell.

„Sev, ich muss wohin gehen und etwas erledigen. Ich sehe dich später."

„Was hat das hervor gebracht? Es scheint ziemlich plötzlich…"

„Ich habe eine Nachricht von jemandem bekommen das ich gehen muss. Entschuldige."

„Eine mentale?"

„Ja."

„Oh, in Ordnung. Ich sehe dich dann später."

Harry sprang auf seine Füße und sah zum Lehrertisch, wo Dumbledore ihn intensiv betrachtete und ihn fragend ansah.

Ginny hatte eine Vision. Voldemort wird St Mungo angreifen. Wir müssen ein Treffen abhalten.

Dumbledore nickte leicht und verließ die Große Halle, die anderen Lehrer aus dem Orden folgten ihm. Sobald sie aus der Halle in einen ruhigen Flur waren, schuf Harry eine Tür zu seinem Raum und hielt sie auf damit alle hinein konnten. Gerade als der letzte Lehrer durch die Tür ging, schlüpften Minh, Ron, Ginny, Hermine und ein paar andere Schüler, die ebenfalls im Orden waren aus allen Richtungen durch die Tür ehe Harry selbst hinein ging. Harry machte sich auf den Weg zum Kamin aber wartete bis alle verschwunden waren, ehe er nach Domus Corvus Corax flohte.

Als sie den Ballsaal betraten, trafen sie auf eine ziemlich ängstlich aussehende Menge. Harry hatte einen dringenden Ruf, mit mehr Kitzel als sonst, gesandt um sicher zu gehen dass sie Leute so schnell wie möglich kamen. Als die Gruppe aus Hogwarts ankam, setzten sich alle und warteten darauf das Dumbledore zu ihnen sprach. Sie verharrten so einige Minuten bis der Schulleiter zufrieden war ehe er aufstand.

„Danke für euer Kommen, trotz der Kurzfristigkeit. Ich muss zugeben ich bin genauso verwirrt wie ihr über das Treffen, daher gebe ich das Wort an Harry weiter, der euch mehr erzählen kann."

Harry sah den Schulleiter überrascht an, ehe er vor den erwartungsvollen Orden trat.

„Ich habe euch her berufen, weil Ginny, die eine wahre Seherin ist, eine Vision davon hatte wie Voldemort St. Mungo angreift. Ginny kannst du uns sagen was du gesehen hast?"

„Voldemort plant einen Angriff auf St. Mungo in zwei Tagen. Er will soviel Zerstörung wie möglich anrichten und er weiß das viele Leute da sein werden um ihre Familienangehörigen an Halloween zu besuchen. Was ich sehen konnte, war, das der Angriff am Morgen sein wird so gegen 10 oder 11 Uhr und mit ihm werden etwa 30 Todesser, 50 Dementoren und einige Vampire und Werwölfe sein."

„Halloween? Warum muss es immer Halloween sein?", murmelte Harry. „Danke Ginny. Nun, offensichtlich müssen wir einen Gegenangriff planen und wir müssten Positionen ausarbeiten von denen wir angreifen. Wer kann einen körperlichen Patronus beschwören?"

Nur etwa ein Dutzend Leute hob die Hand, was Harry frustriert aufseufzen ließ.

„In Ordnung, es sind nicht viele, aber es muss reichen. Diejenigen unter euch die einen Patronus beschwören können, müssen die Dementoren bekämpfen. Keine Angst, meine Freunde und ich haben eine Menge im Kampf 1944 in Paris verjagt, also sollte es nicht so schlimm werden. Ich will das sich die Auroren auf die Todesser konzentrieren ebenso die anderen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter. Alle Nicht-Menschen, ich möchte das ihr die Werwölfe und Vampire bekämpft. Alle mit Heilerfahrung müssen hier bleiben und sich um die Verletzten kümmern. Die derzeitigen Schüler von Hogwarts und diejenigen die kürzlich graduiert haben, müssen hin und her reisen und die Toten und Verletzten hier her bringen. Alles klar?"

„Ich habe eine Frage."

„Ja, Mr. …."

„Longbottom. Frank Longbottom."

Harry erstarrte als er den Namen hörte. Er stellte sich plötzlich die Verhandlung von Bellatrix Lestrange, die er in Dumbledores Denkarium gesehen hatte, vor, als sie für die Tortur von Frank und seiner Frau Alice angeklagt wurde. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte nicht an die Zukunft zu denken.

„Ja, Sie hatten eine Frage, Mr. Longbottom?"

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wie ein Treffen auf einer Vision beruhen kann. Bist du sicher dass sie wahr wird?"

„Ja, bin ich. Ginny hat nie zuvor daneben gelegen."

„In Ordnung, ich wollte nur sicher gehen."

„Seid versichert, wenn Ginny sagt etwas wird geschehen, dann wird es geschehen. Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen. Gibt es noch mehr Fragen? Nein? In Ordnung, wir treffen uns morgen um acht Uhr abends wieder, dann sollten wir einen konkreten Plan haben. Das Treffen ist vertagt."

OoOoOoOo

Sobald Harry nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, ging er hinunter in sein Zimmer, wo er Sev auf ihn wartend vorfand. Er hatte dem Jüngeren die Erlaubnis gegeben wann immer er wollte einzutreten solange er das Privileg nicht missbrauchte. Als er eintrat, stand Sev auf und ging auf seinen Freund zu.

„Geht es dir gut, Harry? Du bist ziemlich schnell gegangen. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Mir geht es gut, Sev. Aber es war ein ziemlich deprimierender Abend. Ich hab das Bedürfnis unseren nächsten Streich an den Rumtreibern zu planen."

„Sicher, was hast du im Sinn?"

„Nun, es gib einen Zauber den ich selbst entwickelt habe…."

„Du hast einen Zauber entwickelt?"

„Ich habe einige Zaubersprüche erfunden. Ich habe ein Talent dafür."

„Du scheinst für eine Menge Sachen ein Talent zu haben."

„Ja, nun, habe ich. Ich bin ziemlich mächtig, weißt du. Mehr noch als Dumbledore und Voldemort."

„Und so bescheiden!"

„Hey! Du wolltest es wissen. Ich habe rohe Kraft und ich weiß sie einzusetzen. Ich denke meine Freunde denken ich werde der nächste Dunkle Lord oder so was. Ich ängstige sie manchmal, weißt du."

„Nun, Vermessenheit ist eine Schwäche."

„Das sagt mir Mine auch immer."

„Sie ist weise, Hermine. Du solltest auf sie hören."

„Ja, wie auch immer, also diesen Streich. Er heißt der Julius-Claudius-Fluch."

OoOoOoOo

Am folgenden Tag waren Lehrer und Schüler gleichermaßen überrascht als die Rumtreiber und Lily die Große Halle als römische Adelige gekleidet, betraten. Sie hatten alle Kränze aus Efeu um die Köpfe und farbige Togen anstatt ihrer Schulroben und so wie sie sich gaben, schrieen sie nach Adel. Alle sahen verwirrt zu wie James auf den Gryffindortisch zu ging und ein paar verängstigte Erstklässler anmotzte.

„Erheb dich, Prolet, und gib mir deinen Platz, denn ich bin der mächtige Augustus Cäsar, Herrscher über alle!"

„Du herrscht nicht über alle!", rief Remus empört. „Denn ich bin der mächtige Kaiser Tiberius, ich bringe Umschwung in dieses Land!"

„So denkst du, Sterblicher, denn ich bin der Gott den ihr einfachen Sterblichen als Gaius Caligula kennt, der größte Kaiser von allen!", gab Sirius bekannt. Peter schlug ihn auf den Hinterkopf und stotterte seine eigene Zeile.

„Ich, Clau-Clau-Claudius, befehle dir dich meiner Macht zu unterwerfen!"

„ICH BIN DER MÄCHTIGSTE! Ich bin Lucius Domitius Ahenobarus, der berühmte Kaiser Nero, und werde euch alle töten", gab Lily an und schwang bedrohend ein Schwert.

Am Slytherintisch waren die Schüler alle am lachen als Harry ihnen erklärte dass die fünf Gryffindors für den Rest des Tages denken würden verschiedene römische Kaiser zu sein. Nach einigen Minuten begannen die anderen Häuser die lustige Seite zu sehen als Sirius und Peter in einen Streit ausbrachen.

„Ich bin der Gott Caligula! Alle knien vor mir nieder!"

„Ne-Ne-Neffe? Ich glaube, dass ich, Tiberius Claudius Nero Prusus Germanicus, der Ka-Ka-Kaiser bin! Ich beherrsche alle und alle so-so-sollten vor mir ni-ni-niederknien!"

„Ich bin ein Gott, du bist ein einfacher Kaiser! Ich sollte verehrt werden! Ihr", Sirius schrie und deutete auf einige verängstigte Zweitklässler, „baut mir einen Tempel in dem ihr mich anbeten sollt und ich werde euch zu Senatoren machen!"

Der Rest des Tages verlief fast genauso. Gryffindor verlor eine Menge Punkte und Ginny machte eine Menge lustiger Bilder, dir sie am Ende des Tages entwickelte und in der ganzen Schule aufhängte, sehr zur Verlegenheit der Rumtreiber, als sie am nächsten Tag aufwachten und begriffen was sie getan hatten.

OoOoOoOo

Der 30. Oktober brach an und die Prankster stellten fest, dass es ihr letzter Tag des Wettkampfes war. Sie hatten 24 Stunden um so viel Schaden wie möglich zu machen und sie hatten vor es zu nutzen. Harry, Sev und Ron wachten alle mit Löwenschwänzen auf, die den ganzen Tag aus ihren Roben raus guckten und das Sitzen im Unterricht und beim Quidditch unbequem machten. Sie wurden auch von einem Schwarm verzauberter Bienen angegriffen als sie zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gingen. Am Ende des Tages hatten sie alle schlechte Laune, trotz der Tatsache das Ron und Harry in der Lage waren einige Streiche der Rumtreiber zu verhindern.

Die fraglichen Rumtreiber hatten auch einen schlechten Tag. Ron hatte ihre Kleidung verzaubert, sodass sie für alle unsichtbar war nur nicht für die die sie trugen und einander. Es hatte Aufruhe gegeben als sie zum Frühstück kamen und es erschien als würden sie nichts tragen. Wenn sie sich selbst oder einander ansahen, konnten sie nur einfache schwarze Roben sehen, die immer dort waren. Die Lehrer hatten ihnen eine Woche Nachsitzen für etwas gegeben von dem sie nicht wussten dass sie es taten, was die beteiligten und betroffenen Prankster aufmunterte. Zum Ende des Tages waren so viele Streich hin und her gegangen das Sev und Lily im Krankenflügel gelandet waren weil ihnen Pilze auf der Haut wuchsen. Die Lehrer fanden das ganze nicht lustig, aber Harry hatte während des Abendessens Blickkontakt mit Dumbledore und dieser fand das ganze sehr unterhaltsam.

OoOoOoOo

Am Morgen des 31. Oktobers stand Harry besonders früh auf um zu trainieren, bevor er in den Kampf zog. Er verbrachte drei Stunden vor dem Frühstück mit Waffentraining, Kampftechniken und Zaubersprüchen in seinem Raum. Seit der Zeit der Gründer war der Raum in der Mitte gepolstert und mit verschiedenen Trainingshilfen ausgestattet die er alle voll ausnutzte. Als es Zeit fürs Frühstück war, pumpte das Adrenalin durch ihn und er war so bereit für den Kampf wie er nur konnte.

Die Ordensmitglieder in der Großen Halle waren an diesem Morgen ziemlich ruhig, genau wie die Rumtreiber, aber wegen eines anderen Grundes. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter und Lily waren alle besorgt über das Ergebnis des Wettkampfes das am Abend bekannt gegeben werden sollte. Halloween selbst war für Streich frei erklärt worden, sehr zur Erleichterung von Ron und Harry die genug andere Sorgen hatten ohne im Kampf an Eiterbeulen und Tentakel denken zu müssen.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen die vier Zeitreisenden in Harrys Raum und warteten darauf dass es 9.30 Uhr wurde, wo sie los wollten um nach St. Mungo zu gehen. Ron, Hermine und Ginny waren nervös, aber Harry wanderte rastlos durch den Raum. Nach seiner siebzehnten Runde entschied Ron ihn zu stoppen.

„Harry, setz dich hin. Du machst mich wuschig."

„Entschuldige Ron, ich bin nur aufgeregt."

„Aufgeregt? Harry, wir gehen in einen Kampf. Leute werden vermutlich sterben. Wir könnten sterben. Bist du nicht besorgt?"

„Nicht wirklich, Mine. Ich meine, niemand hat es zuvor geschafft mich zu töten, also was lässt dich denken dass es diesmal passiert?"

„Harry, du solltest nicht so anmaßend sein. Es macht dich schludrig und könnte dich etwas kosten."

„Oh, mach dich locker, Mine. Wir waren zuvor schon in Kämpfen."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich deutlich an die nach der wir für zwei Monate in Gefangenschaft waren. Es könnte dir entfallen sein. Du wurdest gefoltert, erinnerst du dich?"

„Nun, den Fehler werden wir nicht wieder machen."

„Harry, was ist in dich gefahren? Am Ende des letzten Schuljahres warst du ein Wrack. Du hast rumgetönt wie dich die Folter daran erinnert hat, dass du auch nur menschlich bist und nicht unbesiegbar. Jetzt scheinst du 10x schlimmer als zuvor."

„Mir geht's gut, Mine. Hör auf deine Nase in meine Angelegenheiten zu stecken."

„Ich bin nur besorgt Harry. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, wirst du böse, ich sehe es kommen."

„Ich dachte Ginny wäre die Seherin, nicht du. Du weißt nichts über mich, Hermine, also hör auf wild Beschuldigungen zu machen."

„Ich stimme ihr zu, Harry."

„Ich auch."

„Jetzt seid ihr alle gegen mich. Das ist toll. Ich brauch euch nicht. Ich brauch keinen von euch."

Harry wollte wütend aus dem Raum stürmen, aber Teas Stimme unterbrach seinen Schritt. Er hatte nicht bemerkt dass sie dort war und stoppte überrascht als er ihre Stimme hörte.

„Harry, sie haben Recht. Ich mag die Person nicht in die du dich verwandelt hast und wenn ich dich jetzt ansehe, bin ich froh dass Glenadade dich nicht getroffen hat, weil er enttäuscht gewesen wäre."

„Ich bin der gleiche der ich immer bin, Tea", sagte er ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Nein, bist du nicht. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber du bist anders. Es könnten die Dunklen Künste sein, es könnte auch Slytherin sein oder es könnte nur deine Wut über die Welt und wegen den Ungerechtigkeiten die du erlitten hast, sein. Du warst gezwungen zu schnell erwachsen zu werden; du hast Manneskämpfe in Männerkriegen gekämpft. Du wurdest gefangen und gefoltert. Du hast dein Leben ohne eine liebende Familie gelebt und sobald du deinen Paten gefunden hattest, wurdest du von ihm fort gerissen auf eine Reise um die du nicht gebeten hast. Du hast Leute auf deiner Reise getroffen nur um sie sterben zu sehen und dich allein zu lassen. Ich kann sehen warum du wütend auf die Welt bist, aber lass es nicht dein Verderben sein. Bitte Harry."

Harry sagte nichts und ging nur einfach aus dem Raum ohne zurück zu sehen. Was die andere nicht sahen, war die einzelne Träne die seine Wange hinunter lief.

OoOoOoOo

Um halb zehn versammelte sich der Orden des Phönix in einer Straße in London in der St. Mungo, Krankenhaus für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen lag. Es war in einem, was ein geschlossenes Kaufhaus zu sein schien, eine Tarnung um neugierige Muggel fern zu halten. Die Straße selbst war an beiden Enden vom Orden abgeriegelt worden um Muggel daran zu hindern in den Kampf verwickelt zu werden. Alle waren in Position, entsprechend der Rollen die ihnen Harry zwei Tage zuvor zugeteilt hatte und die Zeitreisenden waren verstreut um ihre Fähigkeiten zu verteilen.

Harry stand auf einer Seite von der er wusste dass dort die Dementoren sein würden. Die anderen um ihn herum bereiteten sich darauf vor zu kämpfen, aber Harry konnte sich auf nichts konzentrieren. Was Gallatea gesagt hatte, dass er wütend auf die Welt war und dass sein Sohn enttäuscht wäre, hatte einen Nerv getroffen, obwohl er es den anderen nie gestehen würde. Wenn er es genau bedachte, konnte er erkennen war die anderen meinten. Er war furchtbar selbstbewusst und arrogant während der letzten Monate gewesen und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann mochte er es nicht mehr als seine Freunde was aus ihm geworden war. Er dachte darüber nach wie der Hass den Tom Riddle hatte in einem Heim aufgewachsen zu sein ihn in das Monster verwandelt hatte dem er bald gegenüber stehen würde. Der Gedanke ängstigte ihn mehr als alles andere.

Um zehn Uhr wurde Harry durch mehrere "Plopps" aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Todesser apparierten und die Dementoren gleich dahinter auftauchten. Voldemort führte alle an und war äußerst überrascht die Ordensmitglieder vor ihm versammelt zu sehen, die bereits Flüche feuerten. Mit einem Wutschrei begann er eine Reihe Todesflüche abzufeuern. Harry sprang sofort in Aktion und erschuf mehrere Patroni die alle auf die Dementoren zu schwärmten mit einer Menagerie anderer Biester von denen die in der Lage waren welche zu beschwören.

Nach einigen Minuten bemerkte Harry dass sich die Dementoren zurück zogen und entschied selbst am Hauptgeschehen teilzunehmen. Er wechselte in seine Animagus-Form und sprang auf den nächsten Vampir und begann ihn in Stücke zu reißen. Nach seinem dritten sah er in die Mitte des Kampfes um zu sehen was Voldemort vor hatte und stellte fest dass er in ein intensives Duell mit Dumbledore verwickelt war. Harry dachte schnell nach und wechselte in seine menschliche Form um eine Schmerzwelle nach der anderen durch das Dunkle Mal zu senden. Er beobachtete zufrieden wie der Dunkle Lord stolperte und seinen Arm vor Schmerz hielt ehe er versuchte den Schulleiter erneut zu verfluchen. Dennoch war der Schaden angerichtet und Dumbledore gewann die Oberhand. Voldemort konnte sich nicht richtig auf das Duell konzentrieren weil der ständige Schmerz in seinem Arm ihn ablenkte. Nach ein paar Minuten begann er sich von seinem Gegner zurück zu ziehen und sah sich nach einem Ausweg um.

Währenddessen hatte Harry in der Mitte des Kampfes angehalten um sich darauf zu konzentrieren den Dunklen Lord zu behindern. Während es vorteilhaft für Dumbledore und im ganzen für alle war, denn ohne Voldemort der seine Todesser anführte, waren diese unorganisiert, brachte Harry sich in eine gefährliche Position. Er war so darauf fokussiert was er tat, dass er nicht bemerkte das ein Vampir an ihn ran geschlichen war bis dieser ihm in den Nacken sprang. Harry versuchte sofort zurück zu kämpfen aber er versenkte seine Klauen in seine Brust und füllte ihn mit scharfem Schmerz. Bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, fühlte er etwas Warmes auf seinen Lippen als er Blut hustete und sah einen Zauber und entdeckte eine nahen Todesser der mehrere Flüche in seine Richtung sandte. Das letzte das er sah bevor die Dunkelheit ihn übermannte, war Ron der auf ihn zu rannte.

OoOoOoOo

Er sah Harry vom anderen Ende des Schlachtfeldes wie er sich stark konzentrierte. Obwohl er es nicht sofort begriff, aber sobald Voldemort einen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß, drehte Ron den Kopf herum und sah wie er seinen Arm festhielt. _Das ist es, _dachte er, _er lenkt ihn ab. _Sich wieder seinem Freund zuwendend, machte Ron sich auf den Weg über das Schlachtfeld um Harry zu decken solange er verletzlich war. Ehe er dort ankommen konnte, sprang ein Vampir aus dem Nichts und begann den grünäugigen Jungen anzugreifen. Ron rannte los und sandte stablos einen mächtigen Zauber auf die Kreatur und schlug sie von seinem besten Freund weg. Er sah hilflos zu wie der Todesser einen Dunklen Fluch nach dem anderen in Harrys Richtung schickte, ehe er ihn mit einem gut platzierten Betäuber zu Boden brachte.

Ron fiel auf seine Knie als er den Jungen-der-lebt erreichte und legte zwei zitternde Finger ans Handgelenk und suchte nach einem Puls. Einen findend, obwohl schwach, tat der Rotschopf was ihm sein Instinkt sagte. Er hielt seine hohlen Hände über die stille Gestalt seines sterbenden Freundes und begann die Wunde weg zu wollen. Nach einigen wichtigen Minuten umhüllte ein blaues Glimmen seine Hände und weitete sich zu dem verletzten Jungen aus und reparierte etwas von den schweren Schäden, gerade genug um die tödlichen Wunden zu verschließen. Nach einigen Minuten fühlte Ron wie ihn Müdigkeit überkam und er selbst bewusstlos auf seinen Freund fiel.

OoOoOoOo

A/N  (Luna the Moonmonster) Besonderen Dank an Tracey Claybon. Es tut mir leid das von deinem Vater zu hören. Ich weiß wie schlecht ich mich gefühlt habe, als meiner letzten Monat einen Herzinfarkt hatte, aber es muss schrecklich sein jemanden so zu verlieren. Ich bin froh dass du die Kapitel magst dun dies Kapitel ist dir gewidmet.


	9. Konsequenzen der Schlacht

_Kapitel neun – Konsequenzen der Schlacht_

Ron wachte mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen auf. Seine Augen öffnend, stöhnte er als ihn das grelle Licht des Krankenflügels ins Gesicht traf. Er konnte aufgeregte Stimmen um ihn herum hören, aber der Schmerz in seinem Kopf hindert ihn daran sich auf eine zu konzentrieren. Gesprächsfetzen drangen in sein müdes Hirn aber ergaben nur wenig Sinn.

„…… eine Woche … froh …. erschöpft…."

„Wünschte … Harry … schläft immer noch."

„Jetzt …. wach …. welcher … Kampf….."

„Meinst du… hört … sprechen … uns?"

„…. gib …. ein bisschen …. Zeit…"

„Nehmen …. raus … ihn…"

Mit einem Stöhnen drehte sich Ron auf die Seite weg von den Stimmen und fiel in einen tiefen natürlichen Schlaf.

OoOoOoOo

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, stellte Ron fest dass der Schmerz noch da war, aber schon weniger geworden war. Als er dieses Mal die Augen öffnete, erschienen zwei verschwommene Gestalten über ihm, eine nahm jeweils eine seiner Hände. Er nahm an dass der braune Klecks Hermine war und der rote Ginny, obwohl er die Gesichter nicht erkennen konnte. Nachdem er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, verbesserte sich auch sein Sehvermögen und er konnte seine Freunde erkennen. Beide trugen erleichterte Ausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern, aber Ron konnte noch tiefe Sorge in ihren Augen entdecken. Er musste herausfinden was los war. Er konnte sich an nicht mehr viel von dem Kampf erinnern noch daran warum er hier war. Es gab nur eine Frage.

„Was ist passiert?"

Hermine tauschte mit Ginny einen Blick aus und es schien als würden sie abwägen wer es ihm erklären sollte. Als die stille Unterhaltung endete, seufzte Hermine und wandte sich ihrem Freund zu.

„Du bist im Krankenflügel von Domus Corvus Corax. Du bist seit zwei Wochen hier. Du bist am Montag kurz aufgewacht, aber bist eingeschlafen ehe wir mit dir sprechen konnten. Kannst du dich daran erinnern was im Kampf geschehen ist?"

Ron dachte angestrengt nach und erinnerte nur wenig. Seine Erinnerung der letzten Minuten bevor er ohnmächtig wurde, waren ziemlich verschwommen. Das letzte an das er sich deutlich erinnerte, war….

„Harry! Harry wurde angegriffen!"

„Das ist richtig. Ist dass das letzte and dass du dich erinnerst?", fragte Ginny nach.

Ron konzentrierte sich auf die Bilder die in seinem Kopf herum schwammen, aber keines wurde deutlicher.

„Das ist es. Alles andere ist verschwommen. Ich kann mich daran erinnern dass Harry angegriffen wurde von einem …. Vampir?"

„Ja, das stimmt. Von da aus wo ich gestanden habe, sah ich wie du zu ihm gelaufen bist und ihm geholfen hast, aber er wurde von Flüchen getroffen. Du hast … etwas …. mit ihm gemacht, aber wir wissen nicht was. Dann bist du vor Erschöpfung zusammen gebrochen", sagte ihm Hermine.

Diese neue Information füllte einige Lücken in Rons Erinnerungen und einige Details kamen zurück.

„Ich erinnere mich an etwas, jetzt wo du es erwähnst. Ich habe etwas mit meinen Händen gemacht. Sie begannen zu leuchten. Ich konnte sehen dass er schwer verletzt war und ich wollte ihn heilen, aber ich wussten nicht wie. Harry ist derjenige der über Elfen-Heilmagie bescheid weiß, nicht ich. Ich fühlte mich so hilflos und ich habe es einfach …. _Gewollt_ … dass es ihm besser geht. Ich denke einige der schweren Verletzungen sind geheilt, aber dann fühlte ich mich so müde und ich konnte nicht mehr durchhalten."

„Du musst dich selbst ausgelaugt haben … mit dem was du getan hast. Ich habe nie zuvor von so etwas gehört, ich muss Professor Dumbledore fragen wenn er wieder kommt. Er kommt jeden Tag um zu sehen ob ihr Fortschritte gemacht habt. Ginny und ich waren die ganze Zeit hier."

„Verpasst ihr keinen Unterricht?"

„Du bist wichtiger als Schule. Wir wollten dich nach Hogwarts verlegen, aber Minh dachte es würde Harry mehr Schaden wenn wir ihn verlegten."

„Harry! Natürlich! Wie geht es ihm? Wo ist er? Kann ich mit ihm sprechen?"

Die beiden Mädchen sahen zu Boden. Sie hatten es gefürchtet Ron zu erzählen was mit seinem besten Freund war, aber sie wussten sie konnten es nicht länger verhindern. Es war Ginny die sprach.

„Ron, Harry ist … er kann nicht mit dir sprechen. Der Vampirangriff war schlimmer als angenommen. Und die Flüche die von den Todessern geworfen wurden, haben es noch verschlimmert."

„Sag mir nicht er hat es nicht geschafft … er muss es geschafft haben. Richtig?"

„Oh, er ist noch am leben. Irgendwie …."

„IRGENDWIE! Ginny sag es mir!"

„Er ist noch nicht aufgewacht. Was du auch getan hast, hat ihn daran gehindert zu sterben und Minh und Madam Pomfrey haben alles getan um die physischen Schäden zu heilen. Ron, er reagiert nicht."

„Bedeutet…."

„Er ist in einem Koma."

OoOoOoOo

Währenddessen wurde Sev in Hogwarts immer besorgter. Vor etwas zwei Wochen war Harry aus der Halle gegangen und hatte ihm gesagt dass er etwas zu tun hatte. Zwei Tage später war er spurlos verschwunden. Sev hatte ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend das seinem Freund etwas Schreckliches zugestoßen war. Er wusste dass Harry dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber stand und er wusste auch von seinem Vater Satanus, einem vertrauenswürdigem Todesser, das für Halloween ein Angriff geplant war. Er hatte es nicht im Vorfeld getan sondern am morgen des 31. war ein Brief von zu Hause gekommen der ihm von dem Angriff berichtete und zu hoffen das sein Vater seinem Meister gute Dienste leistete. Sev war von der ganzen Sache angeekelt, aber da er das gleiche seit Jahren für die Kämpfe durchmachte, dachte er sich nichts dabei. Doch als Harry dort war auf der Gegenseite seines Vaters. Und die Tatsache dass seine Freunde auch nicht zurück waren, macht ihn ziemlich nervös.

Nachrichten über den Kampf waren am nächsten Tag im ganzen Tagespropheten, sie behaupteten eine geheime Organisation, von der man glaubte sie würde von Dumbledore geführt, habe die Todesser zurück geschlagen und St. Mungo gerettet. Es wurde auch berichtet dass es auf beiden Seiten Verwundete gab. Als Sev die Schlagzeile zum ersten Mal sah, war er erleichtert. Obwohl Satanus Snape so treu war wie ein Todesser sein konnte, hatte Sev nicht das Bedürfnis in seine Fußstapfen zu treten. Er hasste alles an dem Dunklen Lord, aber er wusste die Zeit würde kommen wo sein Vater ihn zu einem Treffen mitnehmen würde um ihn einzuführen. Es gab nichts was er dagegen machen konnte und er wusste es. Als er die Schlagzeile sah, freute er sich dass die Todesser verloren hatten, aber als er fest stellte dass es Verletzte gab und Harry noch nicht zurück war, begann er in Panik zu geraten.

Obwohl Sev wusste dass die Situation mit seinem Vater aussichtslos war und er zwischen dem Dienst beim Dunklen Lord und dem Verlust seines Lebens entscheiden musste, gab ihm die Freundschaft zu Harry wieder Hoffnung. Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft, in der er etwas verändern konnte und eines Tages frei von den Blutsbanden die ihn in eine Ecke drängten. Das Training das Harry ihm gab, begann sich bezahlt zu machen. Sev war selbstsicherer und sicher er würde den Krieg überleben und sich eines Tages den Taten stellen die er gezwungen war in Voldemorts Namen zu begehen. Harry war sein Hoffnungsstrahl in einer dunklen Welt und ihn jetzt zu verlieren, würde den Jungen unwiderruflich zerstören.

Als er auf dem Weg zu Zaubertränke war, hörte er das Trommeln von Füßen hinter sich und eine schwere Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Als er hoch sah, war er überrascht in das Gesicht von James Potter zu blicken.

„Snape, können wir reden?"

„Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen, Potter", spuckte der Slytherin aus.

„Jetzt sei nicht so. Wir haben uns nur gefragt ob du weißt wo Harry und seine Freunde sind. Niemand hat sie in den letzten zwei Wochen gesehen und wir machen uns allmählich Sorgen."

„Harrys Freunde fehlen? Hermine, Ron und Ginny? Ist mir nicht aufgefallen, aber jetzt wo du es sagst…."

„Also, weißt du etwas, Snape?", forderte Sirius und wurde ungeduldig.

„Nicht viel, Black. Aber warum sollte ich es sagen?"

„Weil wir mit den vieren befreundet sind und wir besorgt sind. Ich bin mir sicher du machst dir Sorgen um Harry", brachte Lily ein.

„In Ordnung, folgt mir", sagte Sev und führte sie den Gang entlang in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Er zauberte die Tür zu und sprach einen Anti-Abhörzauber aus und drehte sich dann zu den Rivalen aus Gryffindor.

„Zuerst einmal, was wisst ihr fünf?", fragte er. Remus sprach für die anderen, er hatte entschieden die Gesprächsführung zu übernehmen, weil er am ehesten einen kühlen Kopf behielt.

„Wir wissen gar nichts, Severus. Das letzte Mal dass wir sie gesehen haben, war beim Frühstück an Halloween. Ron hat etwas davon gesagt für den Morgen weg zu sein, aber dass er am Nachmittag zurück wäre. Er ist gegen neun gegangen und seitdem haben wir weder ihn noch die anderen gesehen."

„Nun, ich weiß nicht wirklich mehr als ihr, Lupin, aber ich habe meine Vermutungen. Ich kann nicht für die anderen drei sprechen, weil ich sie nicht gut kenne, aber Harry ist sehr gegen du-weißt-schon-wen. Er hasst ihn mit Passion aber hat mir nie gesagt warum…"

„Wissen wir. Er hat uns gesagt es niemandem zu sagen", sagte Sirius grinsend, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Sev einheimste.

„Sag es mir. Es könnte mir Informationen über die Situation geben."

„In Ordnung", sagte Lily, „aber sag ihm nicht dass wir es dir gesagt haben. Irgendwann im letzten Jahr wurde er von Dunklen Zauberern gefangen und war für zwei Monate ihr Gefangener und sie haben ihn gefoltert. Auf Muggelweise. Er ist davon mit Narben übersät. Ich bin überrascht dass es dir nicht aufgefallen ist. Egal, er hat nicht gesagt wer es war, aber er hat gesagt es hat ihn generell wütend auf Dunkle Lords gemacht. Die einzige Erklärung ist, dass er von du-weißt-schon-wem und seinen Anhängern gefangen wurde."

Severus konnte das Mädchen nur geschockt anstarren. Harry hatte ihm nie gesagt warum er Voldemorts Seite so extrem bekämpfte, aber jetzt wusste er es. Ein Schuldknoten bildete sich in seinem Magen, als er begriff dass er eines Tages sein Feind sein würde. Harry würde ihn hassen wie er diejenigen hasste die ihn gefoltert hatten. Als seine Gedanken begannen außer Kontrolle zu geraten, fragte Remus das was die Rumtreiber wissen wollten.

„Also, Severus, weißt du wo sie sein könnten?"

„Öhm… nun, die einzige Sache an die ich denken kann, ist der Kampf. Wisst ihr der von St. Mungo? Er war an Halloween und das war der Tag an dem sie alle verschwanden. Wenn Harry er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf gegenüber treten will, dann ist der beste Weg es zu tun in einer Schlacht zu kämpfen."

Erkenntnis breitete sich auf den Gesichtern der fünf Gryffindors auf, als sie begriffen dass ihr Erzfeind Recht hatte. Es war die einzige logische Erklärung. Als sie an den Artikel dachten, blieben ihre Gedanken, wie Sevs, bei dem Teil über die Verwundeten hängen.

„Du glaubst nicht…", begann James.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es gibt nur einen Weg es heraus zu finden. Wir müssen Dumbledore fragen."

OoOoOoOo

An dem Abend beim Essen war der Schulleiter überrascht sechs Schüler von ihren Tischen aufstehen und als Gruppe auf ihn zukommen zu sehen. Er hätte nie erwartet diese bestimmten Schüler gemeinsame Sache machen zu sehen, aber bald wurde klar was sie gemeinsam hatten: die fehlenden Zeitreisenden. Bevor sie den Lehrertisch erreichten, stand Dumbledore von seinem Platz auf und traf sie auf dem Weg nach draußen. Mit einer Geste folgten sie ihm bis sie das Büro des Schulleiters erreichten. Sobald alle saßen und die üblichen Süßigkeiten angeboten waren, wurde Dumbledore ernst.

„Nun, ich nehme an ihr sechs wollt wissen was mit euren vier Freunden passiert ist. Habe ich Recht?"

„Ja, Sir. Wir haben bemerkt dass sie vor zwei Wochen verschwunden sind, aber dachten sie wären bis jetzt zurück. Es war erst nachdem wir Snape in die Ecke gedrängt hatten, um ihn nach Harry zu fragen, dass wir entschieden haben sie aufzusuchen. Snape sagte es könnte sein, dass sie in dem Kampf waren", sagte James.

„Das waren sie tatsächlich, Mr. Potter. Dennoch habe ich nicht die Erlaubnis viel zu sagen, weil es streng geheim ist. Aber da ihr so um eure Freunde besorgt seid, werde ich euch sagen was ich kann. Miss Sollers und Miss Weatherby geht es gut. Sie haben nur kleinere Wunden erlitten, nichts Ernstes. Mr. Weatherby wurde ein wenig verletzt und war für zwei Wochen bewusstlos. Genau genommen ist er gestern Abend aufgewacht. Mr. Anguifer fürchte ich geht es nicht so gut. Er wurde von mehreren Dunklen Flüchen getroffen und von einem Vampir angegriffen. Obwohl seine Verletzungen geheilt wurden, befindet er sich im Moment in einem Koma."

Dumbledore setze sich wieder und besah sie den Effekt den seine Worte auf die Schüler vor ihm hatten. Sirius und James schienen ziemlich gedämpft mit Sorgen in ihren Augen. Remus sah geschockt aus und ziemlich verstört. Lily liefen Tränen das Gesicht hinab und sie hatte eine Hand über dem Mund. Peter sah gleichgültig aus was Dumbledore ein wenig überraschte. Sev auf der anderen Seite sah zutiefst erschüttert aus. Dumbledore wusste durch die Beobachtung der Schüler dass er und Harry gute Freunde waren und so wusste der Schulleiter dass die Neuigkeit einen tiefen Eindruck auf den Jungen hatte. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer schloss Dumbledore seine Augen und dachte daran wie viel Schmerz ein Kampf verursachen konnte.

OoOoOoOo

Es war die erste Dezemberwoche als Harry anfing sich zu regen. Als die Dunkelheit, die ihn fünf Wochen umgeben hatte, sich schließlich teilte, war sein Kopf mit fröhlichem Geschnatter gefüllt und mehrere Leute versuchten seine Hand zu streicheln. Seine Augen vorsichtig öffnend, sah er fünf grinsende Gesichter. Wie erwartet hatten Ron, Ginny und Hermine Stunden an seinem Bett verbracht und warteten darauf dass er aufwachte. Dumbledore war auch dort und strahlte erleichtert seinen Schüler an. Derjenige der Harry am meisten überraschte, war Sev. Er stand ein wenig von den anderen entfernt als ob er sich fühlte als würde er stören. Harry lächelte ihn nur ermunternd an und deutete ihm an vorzukommen während die anderen redeten. Nachdem er sich der Unterhaltung wieder zugewandt hatte, hörte Harry wie Hermine darüber sprach wie viel Schule er verpasst hatte und vielleicht das sechste Jahr wiederholen müsste. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde der-Junge-der-lebt irritiert und er hielt die Hand hoch um das Mädchen zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Könnte mir jemand bitte sagen was passiert ist?"

„Natürlich, mein Junge. Was ist das letzte an das du dich erinnerst?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Schmerzen. Eine Menge Schmerzen. Ich wurde von hinten angegriffen. Und dann Flüche…"

„Das ist richtig, Harry. Nun, ich habe dir viel zu erzählen und ich will dass du ruhig bleibst. Einiges könnte schwierig für dich sein es zu begreifen und das tut mir leid. Deine Freunde hier wissen von deinem Zustand, aber wenn du es willst erzähl ich es dir allein…."

„Nein, das ist ok, Sir."

So wie Dumbledore sprach, machte es Harry ein wenig Angst. Es klang so als hätte das was passiert war einen großen Effekt auf sein Leben. Er fühlte dass er seine Freunde in der Nähe brauchte für den Fall dass die Nachricht zu schrecklich war. Nachdem er Harry ein paar Minuten gegeben hatte sich auf die Nachricht vorzubereiten, begann Dumbledore zu erklären.

„Harry, durch das was wir zusammen gepuzzelt haben, wurdest du beim Kampf von hinten von einem Vampir angegriffen während du … den Dunklen Lord … abgelenkt hast. Davon stammen deine schlimmsten Verletzungen. Er hat dich getroffen und dir eine Menge Blut abgezogen und lange, klaffende Wunden auf deiner Brust hinterlassen. Du wurdest dann von mehreren Dunklen Flüchen von einem nahen Todesser getroffen. Mr. Weatherby kam zu deiner Hilfe und hat ein beeindruckendes Stück Magie gezeigt…"

„Hey Harry, du wirst nie raten was", unterbrach Ron.

„Was?"

„Ich bin ein Heiler! Ich meine ein natürlicher Heiler. Ich habe die heilende Berührung. Mine hat es während der letzten Wochen nachgelesen. Ich habe meine Kräfte erhalten als ich dich geheilt habe, aber es hat mich für zwei Wochen ohnmächtig werden lassen. Ich habe die Anstrengung nicht ausgehalten. Aber ich bekomme jetzt Training also werde ich in der Zukunft mehr von Nutzen sein!"

Harry strahlte seinen Freund beeindruckt an. Er war froh das Ron endlich ein Talent gezeigt hatte auf das er Stolz sein konnte. Etwas das ihn speziell machte, ein Gebiet in dem er seine Freunde ausstach.

„Das ist großartig, Ron. Ich bring dir Elfenheilmagie bei, wenn es mir besser geht und du Lust hast. Es könnte nützlich für dich sein."

„Danke, Harry. Das weiß ich zu schätzen."

_„Hem, hem."_

Die beiden Jungen sahen Dumbledore entschuldigend an, ehe der alte Mann sie leicht anlächelte und dort weitermachte wo er aufgehört hatte.

„Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, hast du ziemlich schwere Verletzungen an der Brust erlitten, die von Madam Pomfrey und Madam Potter geheilt wurden. Du hast einige neue Narben, aber sie konnten nicht verhindert werden. Dir wurde auch eine Bluttransfusion gegeben, weil du soviel durch die Fütterung des Vampirs verloren hast, als auch durch die Verletzungen. In diesem Punkt solltest du in Ordnung sein. Die Flüche die dich getroffen haben, haben kleine, innere Schäden angerichtet, aber darum wurde sich schnell gekümmert. Die eine Sache die ein paar Probleme bereitet, ist deine körperliche Veränderung…"

„Körperliche Veränderung?"

„Ja, schärfere Sinne, hellere Haut und eine leichte Empfindlichkeit gegen Sonnenlicht…"

„Sie _machen_ Scherze!"

„Es ist nicht so schlimm wie es scheint. Dadurch dass Ron dich geheilt hat, hat er das Gift daran gehindert sich weiter auszubreiten, aber es hatte schon begonnen zu wirken."

Harry dachte rasend an den Angriff zurück. Er erinnerte sich zu husten und prusten und Blut auf seinen Lippen. Er hatte vermutet es wäre von seinen inneren Verletzungen, aber es musste vom Vampir sein….

„Also hat er mich verwandelt…"

„Nun … irgendwie …", sagte Hermine.

„Definiere irgendwie."

„Wie der Schulleiter sagte, hat meine Heilung es daran gehindert sich auszubreiten. Deine Sinne sind geschärft und du musst eine Menge Sonnenschutzcreme tragen wenn du lange in die Sonne gehst, weil du leicht verbrennst. Du hast auch längere Schneidezähne…"

„Sonst noch etwas?" fragte der benommene Junge.

„Nicht wirklich. Du hast dich ein wenig verändert, aber du bist kein ganzer Vampir. Du hast noch ein Spiegelbild und du wirst nicht zu Staub wenn du in die Sonne gehst. Es ist besser als nichts…"

„Stimmt. Ich kann nicht glauben dass das passiert ist. Alles passiert mir. Tea hatte Recht. Ich habe es an mich rankommen lassen. Und jetzt bin ich wirklich ein Monster. Es tut mir so Leid."

Das gesagt, rollte Harry sich zusammen wie in einen Schutzball und weinte.

OoOoOoOo


	10. Der Wolf und der Pelikan

**Ü/N:**So nun is auch das Kapitel beta gelesen, wer wissen will wie Sevs Animagusform aussieht, sollte mal in der y!group vorbeischauen. /hinthint/

_Kapitel zehn – Der Wolf und der Pelikan_

Harrys Freunde begannen sich Sorgen zu machen. Es waren drei Tage vergangen seitdem er aufgewacht war und gehört hatte was er war und seither hatte er mit niemandem mehr gesprochen. Er weigerte sich aus dem Krankenflügel zu kommen, trotz der Tatsache das Madam Pomfrey ihm gestattet hatte zurück zur Schule zu gehen. Hermine, Ron und Ginny hatten ihn mindestens dreimal täglich gesehen und Sev, Minh und Eustace waren ein paar Mal zu Besuch, aber er ignorierte sie alle. Selbst den Rumtreibern wurde erlaubt für eine Weile nach Corvus Corax zu gehen um zu sehen wie es ihrem Freund ging, aber er starrte die ganze Zeit an die Decke als sie da waren.

Alle waren besorgt um Harrys geistigen Zustand. Er hatte die Neuigkeit über seinen Zustand nicht gut aufgenommen und schien die Welt auszuschließen in der Hoffnung, alles würde weg gehen. Aber es konnte nichts dagegen getan werden. Was geschehen war, war geschehen, aber Harry konnte es nicht akzeptieren. Er hatte sich selbst überzeugt ein Monster zu sein und es gab nichts dass seine Meinung änderte. Während er im Bett lag, sank er immer tiefer in eine Depression.

OoOoOoOo

„Ginny! Warte!"

Die jüngste Weasley wirbelte herum als sie Remus Stimme hinter sich hörte. Das Paar war während der Monate die sie dort war zu guten Freunden geworden, sie verbrachten Zeit gemeinsam in der Bibliothek und halfen sich bei den Hausaufgaben. Sie waren eng befreundet, obwohl Remus ihr nie sein größtes Geheimnis verraten hatte. Er dachte jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt um es anzusprechen.

„Ginny, kann ich 'ne Minute mit dir sprechen?"

Nickend wendete sich Ginny und setze ihren Gang um den See fort. Sie war für ein wenig frische Luft raus gekommen in der Hoffnung ihren Kopf frei zu bekommen, aber es schien nicht zu helfen. Ihr Kopf war mit Ideen gefüllt wie sie Harry helfen könnte, aber keine davon schien plausibel. Da Remus so ängstlich aussah, wandte sie ihm ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Was ist es, Remus?"

Der Werwolf setzte sich auf die Bank am See und deutete Ginny an es ihm gleich zu tun. Sobald sie saß, begann er zu erklären.

„Ginny, ich wollte mit dir über ein paar Dinge sprechen. Insbesondere über mich und Harry."

„Red weiter."

„Ich habe mich gefragt wie es Harry geht. Als ich ihn letztens gesehen habe, schien er im Schock oder so zu sein. Ich muss zugeben ich war überrascht als ich gehört habe was passiert ist, aber er scheint es schlecht aufzunehmen."

„Remus, was ich dir sagen werde, darf nicht weiter dringen. Ok?", sagte Ginny und kam zu einer Entscheidung. Sie brauchte jemanden Objektives dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte und das konnte sie bei Hermine und Ron nicht.

„Natürlich. Du kannst mir alles sagen."

„Die Sache ist … Harry nimmt das so schwer, weil alles was er in seinem Leben wollte, war es geliebt zu werden und normal zu sein. Seit er mit der Schule angefangen hat, wird er von der Presse und den Schülern gleichermaßen gejagt, denn von wo wir kommen, ist er berühmt. Er fühlt sich immer als ob die Leute denken er wäre etwas Besonderes und deswegen möchte er nur normal sein. Nun denke ich ist er der Meinung dass er nie wieder normal sein kann. Jede Chance die er darauf hatte, wurde ihm jetzt genommen."

„Wofür war er berühmt?"

„Remus, ich werde dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Du wirst mir vielleicht nicht glauben, aber sie ist wahr. Hör nur zu und unterbrich mich nicht. Und was immer du tust, sag es niemandem."

„Ich verspreche es."

Und so erzählte sie es ihm. Erzählte ihm das Harry der-Junge-der-lebt ist, vom Stein der Weisen, der Kammer des Schreckens und dem Trimagischen Turnier. Sie sprach von dem Amulett und ihrer Zeit mit den Gründern und dem Kampf gegen Grindelwald. Sie beschrieb ihre Gefangenschaft in größerem Detail und sprach davon was sie erleiden mussten. Sie ließ Details aus wie ihre richtigen Namen und alles womit Remus seine Freunde als Harrys Eltern hätte verbinden können. Sie ließ viele Einzelheiten der Zukunft aus die leicht verändert werden konnten. Der Junge hörte erstaunt zu wie sie ihre und Harrys Geschichte erzählte. Am Ende wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Ginny … das ist erstaunlich."

„Ich weiß. Ich dachte du wärst der Beste um darüber zu reden. James und Sirius würden einen Witz daraus machen. Peter … nun ich denke nicht dass ich mit Peter sprechen könnte. Und Sev ist eher Harrys Freund als unserer. Du bist der Vernünftige und ich weiß du würdest es verstehen."

„Ginny, alles was ich sagen kann, ist, dass du Harry aus dem Loch holen musst in das er gefallen ist. Als ich ihn gesehen habe, habe ich Anzeichen für Depressionen entdeckt, ich weiß es weil ich selbst schon dort war."

„Aber was können wir tun? Er hat so viel erlitten und ich denke das könnte ihn über die Klippe gestoßen haben…"

„Es ist noch nicht zu spät. Ich war so als…"

„Als was?", fragte Ginny den nervösen Jungen.

„Als ich … heraus gefunden habe … als ich von einem Werwolf gebissen wurde", sagte Remus und zuckte zurück und wartete auf ihre Ablehnung. Ginny lächelte nur und legte ihren Arm in einer freundlichen Umarmung um seine Schulter.

„Remus, ist in Ordnung. Ich habe keine Angst. Du bist nur einmal im Monat ein Werwolf. Und da Harry jetzt ein Halbmensch ist, kann ich nicht dich nicht verurteilen."

„Du hasst mich nicht?", fragte Remus erstaunt.

„Natürlich nicht! Du bist mein Freund und nichts wird das ändern. Ich denke jedoch du solltest mit Harry reden."

„Ich? Warum ich? Was für einen Unterschied kann ich machen?"

„Jeden Unterschied. Du hast es selbst gesagt. Du hast das gleiche durch gemacht und du hast gelernt damit zu leben. Du kennst jetzt Harrys Geschichte und du könntest in der Lage sein ihn zurück zu holen."

Remus sah die Hoffnung in Ginnys Augen. Seufzend nickte er. Ginny strahlte ihn an und schlug ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Remus errötete und wechselte das Thema.

„Also, hast du mich in der Zukunft getroffen?"

„Oh ja. Du warst der beste Lehrer in 'Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Künste' den wir je hatten!"

„Ich? Ein Lehrer!"

„Jupp, und du warst phantastisch. Es war eine Schande dass du nach einem Jahr gegangen bist."

„Ein Lehrer. Unglaublich!"

Das Paar kicherte los als Ginny Geschichten aus der Zukunft und Vergangenheit erzählte, über die Abenteuer die sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten.

OoOoOoOo

Am nächsten Tag ging Remus wie versprochen zu Harry um ihn zu sehen. Er fand den Jungen im gleichen Zustand wie beim letzten Mal als er ihn gesehen hatte und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante. Als er seinen Freund genauer betrachtete, bemerkte er eine Kälte in seinen stumpfen, grünen Augen, die zuvor nicht dort gewesen war und das jagte ihm Angst ein.

„Hallo Harry."

Keine Reaktion.

„Ich muss mit dir darüber sprechen was aus dir geworden ist. Sieh mich bitte an?"

Ein langsames Blinzeln von Harrys Augen.

„Ok, Kumpel, du musst daraus auftauchen. Ich kann so nicht mit dir reden."

Völlige Stille.

„Du hörst mir nicht einmal zu."

Nicht mal die leiseste Bewegung.

„Ginny bekommt ein Kind von Lucius."

Das erregte eine Reaktion. Harry setzte sich so schnell auf, dass Remus fast zu Boden fiel. Er konnte sehen wie die Augen seines Freundes durch den Raum flogen als er sich immer mehr aufregte. Schließlich sprach er.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Remus, sag mir dass das nicht wahr ist!"

Der Werwolf lächelte seinen Freund an, froh dass er endlich sprach.

„Natürlich ist es nicht wahr, Harry."

„Warum hast du es dann gesagt?"

„Weil es das erste war das mir in den Sinn kam um dich aus deiner Depression zu reißen, in der du dich vergraben hast."

„Wenn ich in Selbstmitleid ergehen möchte, dann tue ich es. Geh weg! Bitte!"

„Harry, bitte hör mir erst zu. Gib mir zehn Minuten deiner Aufmerksamkeit und wenn du immer noch willst dass ich gehe dann tue ich es."

Der grünäugige Junge sah den Werwolf einige Sekunden vorsichtig an ehe er zögerlich mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Worüber willst du sprechen?"

Remus seufzte erleichtert auf. Wenn er Harry nur dazu bewegen könnte zu sprechen, so glaubte er könnte er ihm gut zureden.

„Bitte sag mir warum du so traurig bist. Du bist also Halb-Vampir. Und? Ich bin ein Werwolf und lebe ein perfekt normales Leben. Du kannst es schaffen, Harry. Es ist nicht das Ende der Welt, du musst nur lernen dich anzupassen."

„Aber sie hatten Recht, Remus. Ich bin ein Monster. Es war vorher schlimm genug, aber jetzt ist es offiziell. Ich verdiene es nicht zu leben…"

„Das ist Unsinn. Wenn du nicht hier wärst, wer würde den Dunklen Lord aufhalten wenn du in deine eigene Zeit kommst?"

Harrys Kopf peitschte herum und er sah den Jüngeren geschockt an.

„Woher weißt du…?"

„Ginny hat es mir erzählt. Sie wollte dass ich dir gut zurede und sie dachte ich würde besser durchkommen wenn ich mehr über dich weiß. Und sie hatte Recht. Harry, du hast Leute die du retten musst und wenn du jetzt aufgibst, gehen ihre Tode auf dein Konto. Wills du das wirklich?"

„N-nein."

„Na dann. Dein Leben muss weiter gehen! Du sinkst in Depressionen und wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist, wird es nur schlimmer. Die Leute brauchen dich, Harry. Sie brauchen ein Zeichen zum hochsehen das ihnen Hoffnung gibt. Sie brauchen einen Krieger der tapfer genug ist sich dem zu stellen was richtig ist. Wenn sie ihren Retter trauern sehen, wird es sie nicht sonderlich mit Vertrauen füllen. Du musst auf die gute Seite sehen. Ginny sagt dass du seitdem du in unsere Zeit gekommen bist anders bist. Du hast mehr Selbstvertrauen und bist irgendwie auch übermütig. Aber ich sehe es nicht so. Du musstest so sein um zu überleben. Du hast eine Menge durchgemacht und hast noch mehr vor dir. Wenn du die Dunkle Seite schlägst, brauchst du alles Selbstvertrauen das du kriegen kannst. Ohne Vertrauen in dich selbst und deine Fähigkeiten wirst du nicht in der Lage sein die Lichtseite in die Schlacht zu führen. Du wärst nicht in der Lage den Dunklen Lord zu bekämpfen und zu besiegen. Sieh dass du in einen Halbvampir verwandelt wurdest als Geschenk und nicht als Fluch an."

„Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Sag mir was du benötigst um den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen?"

„Kraft. Und starke Zauber."

„Und was brauchst du um zu überleben bis du ihm wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stehst?"

„Stärke und Überlegenheit über den Feind."

„Genau. Von dem was bei dem Kampf passiert ist, hast du Stärke, Schnelligkeit, Ausdauer und schärfere Sinne erhalten. Verbinde das mit den Fähigkeiten die du bereits hast und deiner magischen Stärke und du hast eine Massenvernichtungswaffe. Dir wurde das gegeben was wahrscheinlich das bisschen Vorteil ist um endgültig den Sieg zu erlangen. Du musst aufhören in Selbstmitleid zu baden! Du bist kein Monster! Du bist ein Krieger und du tust was getan werden muss!"

„Aber…"

„Kein aber, Harry! Ich habe es durchdacht und weiß wovon ich spreche. Die Welt braucht dich. Also reiß dich zusammen!"

Harry saß da und starrte Remus wie es schien für eine Ewigkeit erstaunt an. Was der junge Werwolf gesagt hatte, widersprach dem was Harry in den letzten Tagen durch den Kopf gegangen war. Als der darüber nachdachte, stellte er fest dass, der Jüngere Recht hatte. Harry war stärker geworden trotz der kleinen Nachteile und es könnte genau das sein was er brauchte um Voldemort zu besiegen. Während er nachdachte, schlüpfte Remus mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht leise aus dem Raum.

OoOoOoOo

„Hat es funktioniert?", fragte Ginny als Remus in den Raum flohte. Den Rumtreibern und Sev war der Zutritt zu Harrys Raum gestattet worden als sie ihre Freunde im Krankenflügel besuchen wollten. Nachdem Dumbledore ihnen gesagt hatte wohin die vier nach Halloween verschwunden waren, wollten sie sie besuchen. Nach einem kurzen Ordenstreffen wurde entschieden das es den sechs Schülern erlaubt war durch Harrys Raum nach Corvus Corax zu gehen, solange jemand davon wusste. Das funktionierte gut vor allem nachdem Ron, Ginny und Hermine wieder zur Schule gingen. Als Remus gegangen war um mit Harry zu sprechen, hatte Ginny in Harrys Raum gespannt auf Neuigkeiten darauf gewartet das er zurückkam.

„Ich denke es hat geklappt. Er hat mich zumindest angehört."

„Nun, das muss ein Fortschritt sein. Hat er geredet?"

„Überraschenderweise, ja. Ich habe eine Weile gebraucht um ihn aus seiner Starre zu holen und ihn dazu zu bringen mir zu zuhören."

„Wie hast du es geschafft?"

„Ich habe ihm gesagt du wärst schwanger mit Lucius Malfoys Kind."

„Du hast WAS?"

„Es war das erste das mir in den Sinn kam um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Es hat wie ein Zauber funktioniert."

„Nun, ich hoffe du hast ihm gesagt dass es nicht stimmt!"

„Natürlich habe ich. Ich brauchte nur etwas, dass ihn genug schocken würde um zu reagieren."

„Also was ist danach passiert?"

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, er solle aufhören in Selbstmitleid zu versinken und dass die Welt ihn bräuchte. Solche Sachen halt. Ich hatte eine ganze Rede geplant. Ich denke er hat zugehört obwohl wir es nicht wissen bis wir ihn wieder sehen."

„Das stimmt. Hast du ihm von deiner Lycantrophie erzählt?"

„Ich habe es erwähnt, aber er hat nicht viel dazu gesagt. Nicht dass er viel über irgendetwas anderes gesagt hätte…"

„Wo wir dabei sind, wann ist der nächste Vollmond?"

„In zwei Tagen. Warum?"

„Willst du dass ich mitkomme?"

„Ich würde dich töten!"

„Nein, würdest du nicht. Ich kann in meiner Animagus-Form gehen. Du würdest mich so nicht verletzen."

„Du bist ein Animagus?"

Als Antwort verwandelte sich Ginny in einen schönen Pelikan und flog ein paar Mal durch den Raum ehe sie neben dem staunenden Fünftklässler landete.

„Wow, das war fantastisch. James, Sirius und Peter versuchen seit Jahren Animagi zu werden, aber sie sind nicht weit gekommen. Du weißt von der ganzen Meditation um deine Form heraus zu finden? Sie haben nie den Dreh raus bekommen. Sie sind bereit aufzugeben…"

„Keine Angst. Während der Weihnachtsferien werde ich ein Treffen mit uns allen organisieren. Ich bin sicher dass ich, Ron, Hermine und vermutlich Harry, sie wieder auf den richtigen Weg führen können. Schließlich waren wir vier es die Minerva McGonagall die Verwandlung beigebracht haben."

„Ihr habt unserer Verwandlungslehrerin beigebracht ein Animagus zu werden? Wow!"

„Ja, Spaß hat es auch gemacht. Ich denke wir können übereinkommen. Also, willst du dass ich dich am Vollmond begleite?"

„Das möchte ich."

Das Paar blieb bis lang in die Nacht in Harrys Raum und diskutierte Ginnys Vergangenheit, Remus Art mit seinem „Zustand" auszukommen und eine Menge anderer alberner Dinge die man unter engen Freunden diskutiert.

OoOoOoOo

Das Frühstück am nächsten morgen wurde unterbrochen als die Türen der Großen Halle mit einem Knall gegen die Wand flogen. Zur Überraschung aller konnte man die unverwechselbare Gestalt Harry Potters in der Tür stehen sehen, er hatte die Arme verschränkt und grinste.

„Hallo. Habt ihr mich vermisst?"

Die Rumtreiber, die Zeitreisenden und Sev sprangen auf ihre Füße und stürmten auf ihren Freund zu, sie wechselten sich ab um ihn zu begrüßen. Nach einigen Minuten kam Tea herüber geschwebt mit einem sanften Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Harry. Fühlst du dich besser?"

„Sehr viel besser, danke. Besser als ich mich seit langem gefühlt habe."

„Das freut mich zu hören."

Nach einigen Worten mit jedem seiner Freunde ging Harry mit Sev an seiner Seite zum Slytherintisch. Auf dem Weg sah er zum Lehrertisch und war überrascht die Erleichterung auf den Gesichtern der Professoren zu sehen. Dumbledore insbesondere sah erfreut aus und Harry konnte sehen wie seine Augen wie verrückt funkelten. Als das Paar saß, drehte sich Harry zu Sev und fragte ihn etwas das er schon vor dem Kampf sagen wollte.

„Sev, fühlst du dich bereit den Animagus - Anzeige Zauber auszuprobieren?"

„Tue ich. Wann kann ich es probieren?"

„Heute Abend. Wenn du deine Form jetzt herausfindest, könntest du bereit sein die Verwandlung noch vor Weihnachten auszuprobieren."

„Ich hoffe es. Ich kann es nicht erwarten. Ich bin froh dass du zurück bist, Harry."

„Ich bin auch froh. Es tut mir Leid dass ich dir Sorgen bereitet habe, Sev."

„Ist schon ok."

„Toll, toll, toll wenn das nicht Harry Anguifer ist, der von den Toten zurückgekehrt ist!"

Harry wirbelte auf seinem Platz herum und traf von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem grinsenden Lucius zusammen. Seine Augen wanderten über Harry und ein böswilliger Ausdruck trat in seine Augen.

„Du siehst ein wenig blass aus. Vielleicht lernst du es jetzt, nicht den Dunklen Lord herauszufordern."

„Leg dich nicht mit mir an, Lucius! Du weißt es geht nie gut aus. Zumindest für dich", spottete Harry.

„Ich bezweifle dass du etwas tun könntest, Anguifer. Nach fast sechs Wochen im Krankenhaus kann ich mir nicht vorstellen dass du es mit mir aufnehmen könntest!"

„Ich würde nicht darauf wetten", sagte Harry, ein leises Knurren entwich seiner Kehle.

„Sicherlich hast du gesehen was es bewirkt wenn du den Dunklen Lord gegenüber trittst. Vielleicht bist du jetzt offener dafür sich ihm anzuschließen."

„Du solltest wissen _nie_ das zu fragen. Wenn du es noch mal erwähnst, wirst du es nicht überleben um es zu erzählen!"

„Leere Drohung, Anguifer! Du kannst mich nicht mehr verletzten."

Als Antwort sprang Harry vom Tisch hoch und griff den anderen Slytherin am Hals, seine Augen glühten und er offenbarte seine Fangzähne. Lucius wurde erheblich bleicher und wand sich in dem eisenharten Griff.

„Geh _jetzt_, ehe ich deine Luftröhre zerquetsche! Ich hatte eine _sehr _schlechte Woche und ich bin _nicht_ in der Stimmung mich mit dir abzugeben!"

Harry warf ihn zu Boden und setzte sich wieder hin als Lucius zurückwich und aus der Großen Halle verschwand. Die restlichen Schüler und Lehrer starrten den Sechstklässler ängstlich und erstaunt an, aber ein wütender Blick sandte sie zurück zu ihrem Frühstück. Harry wandte sich dem verängstigten Sev zu und lächelte ihn an.

„Wo waren wir gerade?"

OoOoOoOo

An diesem Abend hörte Harry ein leises Klopfen an seiner Tür. Als er sie öffnete, fand er einen nervös aussehenden Sev vor der Tür stehen. Harry seufzte und winkte seinen Schüler herein.

„Sev, du musst keine Angst haben. Ich dachte wir hätten das geklärt. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Jetzt setz dich auf den Boden und beginn deine Meditation. Wenn du dich bereit fühlst, sprich den Zauber den ich dir beigebracht habe und das Abbild deiner vermutlichen Form wird erscheinen."

Der Jüngere tat wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und meditierte ruhig. Nach einigen Minuten hörte Harry wie Sev murmelte.

„Video Animagus.."

Sev öffnete seine Augen als er Harry überrascht aufkeuchen hörte. Er starrte die Kreatur für einen Moment an ehe er das offensichtliche fragte.

„Was _ist _das?"

Aber Harry hörte nicht zu. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt das große Reptil anzustarren, das über den Boden vor ihm stolzierte. Sev hörte genau hin und konnte ein paar Worte von dem verstehen was der ältere Junge murmelte.

„Kann nicht … ausgestorben … weiß nicht …. möglich … seltsam … passt zu ihm … fantastisch."

„Harry, was ist es?", wiederholte Sev. Harry kam aus seiner Trance und sah seinen Freund überrascht an.

„Das, Sev, ist ein Velociraptor."

OoOoOoOo

A'/N Das letzte in dem Harry austeilt. Er wird von nun an wieder normal.

Und was die gestellten Fragen angeht:

Das Harry ein Vampir ist, beeinträchtigt seine Animagusform nicht. Und der Punkt über Vampire und Tageslicht. Sie werden nur im direkten Sonnenlicht zu Staub. Wie jemand hingewiesen hat, war der Angriff am Tag, wie konnten also Vampire da sein? Am letzten Tag im Oktober in England beträgt die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass es bedeckt ist 99,9, also gibt es kein direktes Sonnenlicht. Harry braucht auch kein Blut trinken, also ist das eine gute Sache. Wenn er es trinkt, macht es ihn kurzfristig stärker, aber er ist nicht der Typ der freiwillig menschliches Blut trinkt, also ist es nicht wirklich eine Option.

Ich war auch ziemlich alarmiert als ich ein Review von jemandem bekommen habe, der behauptet meine Geschichte würde dumm werden und sie nicht weiter lesen würde. Ich war darüber traurig, aber ich mag es dass nicht alle mögen wohin diese fic führt. Wenn noch jemand Beschwerden hat über meinen neuen Inhaltspunkt sagt es mir bitte.


	11. Weihnachten und Animagi

_Kapitel elf – Weihnachten und Animagi_

„Ginny bist du sicher?"

„Natürlich. Ich weiß ganz sicher dass es sicher ist."

Remus war nicht überzeugt. Das Paar saß im unteren Raum der Heulenden Hütte und wartete auf den Mondaufgang. Ginny war ihrem Freund gefolgt indem sie sich unsichtbar gemacht hatte, so dass die Lehrer die ihn begleiteten sie nicht bemerkten. Jetzt wo sie allein waren und Remus Verwandlung sich schnell näherte, wurden sie nervös. Remus hatte nie jemanden dabei gehabt während er Wolf war und der Gedanke dass seine Freundin ihn als Monster sah, ließ sein Herz schmerzen. Jedoch schwanden seine Ängste als er in ihre Augen sah und nur Freundschaft und Akzeptanz entdeckte. Ehe er die Chance hatte lange darüber nachzudenken, durchzuckten seinen Körper plötzlich Schmerzen und er begann die Verwandlung zu spüren.

„Gin, du verwandelst dich besser. Der Mond ist draußen", stöhnte er.

„OK, werde ich."

Mit einem leisen 'plopp' verwandelte sich Ginny in einen großen Pelikan und setzte sich, um auf die Verwandlung ihres Freundes zu warten. Ihn zu sehen wie er sich vor Schmerzen krümmte als sich seinen Knochen verformten, zerriss ihr das Herz. Remus war so eine nette und sanfte Person und sie fand dass es niemand weniger verdiente als er. Nach einigen Minuten stand ein ausgewachsener Werwolf vor ihr und knurrte leise. Sie bewegte sich langsam vorwärts und versuchte dabei klein und unbedrohlich zu wirken um das wilde Ungeheuer vor ihr nicht wütend zu machen. Nachdem sie einige Minuten völlig still gesessen hatte, hob Ginny langsam ihren Kopf und sah Remus genau an. Nachdem er gesehen hatte dass sie nicht angreifen würde, setzte sich der Wolf hin und starrte das andere Tier, den Kopf auf die Seite gelegt, an. Ginny stand auf, nickte dem Wolf zu und ging aus der Hütte in den Verbotenen Wald. Sich umsehend, stellte sie fest dass ihr das graue Ungeheuer dicht auf folgte und mit einem inneren Lächeln wartete sie darauf dass er aufschloss.

OoOoOoOo

Am folgenden Tag beim Frühstück erhielt jeder der Zeitreisenden bis auf Ginny eine Nachricht per Eule sich nach dem Frühstück in Harrys Raum zu treffen. Die Sechstklässler hatten alle an dem Morgen eine Freistunde, also war es die perfekte Zeit um sich zu treffen ohne Verdacht zu erregen.

Als die Eule am Slytherintisch ankam, hatte Sev Harry seltsam angesehen, aber Harry hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und weiter gefrühstückt. Sein Kopf schwirrte mit Gedanken worüber das Treffen sein konnte. Die Nachricht war in Ginnys Schrift gewesen, also wusste er dass es was mit ihr zu tun hatte, aber er wusste nicht was es plötzlich hervorgerufen hatte. Er grübelte bis zum Frühstückende weiter darüber nach ehe er Sev Tschüß sagte und zu seinem Raum eilte. Als er dort ankam warteten die anderen drei schon auf ihn. Sobald er sich gesetzt hatte, stand Ginny auf und ging zur Wand.

„Ich bin in ein paar Minuten zurück, Leute, da ist etwas das ich erledigen muss."

Das gesagt, erschuf sie eine Tür und ließ ihre verwirrten Freunde zurück.

„Was war das? Ich glaube meine Schwester dreht durch. Wisst ihr warum sie das Treffen einberufen hat?"

„Keine Ahnung, Ron, aber ich bezweifle das sie es arrangiert hätte wenn es nicht wichtig wäre," sagte Hermine.

„Stimmt. Sie hat sich in letzter Zeit seltsam verhalten. Sehr geheimnisvoll. Ich frage mich ob sie uns sagt was sie vorhat", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Das nehme ich an, aber wir müssen warten bis sie zurück kommt um es heraus zu finden."

Die drei verfielen in Stille und die Minuten vergingen. Schließlich erschien eine Tür in der Wand und Ginny kam hindurch und führte die vier Rumtreiber zu den Plätzen am Kamin. Als alle bequem saßen, brach Hermine die Stille.

„Solltet ihr vier nicht im Unterricht sein?"

„Jupp, wir sollten Wahrsagen haben. Alles was nötig war, war es dass Sirius Trelawny gesagt hat er hätte den Grim gesehen und dass wir vier einen schrecklichen Tod sterben würden. Sie hat uns direkt raus geschickt, sie sagte wir bräuchten Zeit um unsere Angelegenheiten zu regeln", erklärte James grinsend.

„Ich habe euch alle hergerufen", begann Ginny, „weil ich einen Vorschlag habe. Letzte Nacht bin ich mit Remus in die Heulende Hütte gegangen und habe ihn begleitet als er ein Werwolf war. Der Ausflug war ein Erfolg weil ich in der Lage war, seine Werwolfsform unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wir hatten eine Menge Spaß. Nun, wie Remus mir erzählt hat, versucht ihr Rumtreiber seit Jahren Animagi zu werden um ihn begleiten zu können, aber seid bislang erfolglos. Was ich vorschlage, ist, dass wir vier euch die Verwandlung beibringen. Was denkt ihr?"

Es dauerte einen Moment bis das was sie gesagt hatte eingesunken war. Die Rumtreiber waren von dem Angebot überrascht und waren neugierig welche Formen die Zeitreisenden hatten. Sie hatten nicht gewusst dass sie Animagi waren. Sie hatten selbst versucht die komplette Verwandlung zu meistern aber irgendwie waren sie nicht weiter gekommen. Die Theorie hatten sie schnell begriffen, aber die Konzentration die man für den Spruch braucht, überstieg ihre Kraft. Sie wussten dass sie die Hilfe dringend brauchten.

Die anderen drei Zeitreisenden dachten über das Angebot nach. Was Ginny gesagt hatte, machte Sinn denn sie wussten dass sie helfen konnten. Von Sirius aus der Zukunft wussten sie auch, dass sie in ihrem fünften Jahr Animagi geworden waren. Wenn sie nicht halfen, würden sie es vielleicht nie richtig schaffen und dadurch würde die Zeitlinie gestört. Sie konnten nicht riskieren dass das passierte. Laut Zeitlinie hatten sie den Rumtreibern schon geholfen, also kam es nicht in Frage ihnen nicht zu helfen.

„Ich werde helfen."

„Ich auch."

„Und ich."

„Gut, ich hatte gehofft ihr würdet es so sehen. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch eine Möglichkeit um uns zu sehen und zu trainieren. Ich schlage vor wir machen es während der Weihnachtsferien, weil wir dann viel Zeit zum trainieren haben", sagte Ginny.

„Ich habe einen Vorschlag", sprach Peter.

„Und der wäre?", fragte Harry mit angespannter Stimme. Er versuchte dem Jungen der eines Tages seine Eltern verraten würde so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber manchmal ging es einfach nicht.

„Nun, wir vier und Ron sind die einzigen Gryffindors die dieses Jahr hier bleiben. Die meisten Leute gehen wegen der Bedrohung durch du-weißt-schon-wen nach Hause. Sie wollen Zeit mit ihren Familien verbringen. Wir haben uns entschlossen zu bleiben, weil wir Weihnachten gern gemeinsam verbringen und James Eltern kommen eh immer her. Warum zieht ihr nicht alle für die Ferien in den Gryffindorturm?"

„Ist das erlaubt?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich wüsste nicht warum nicht", sagte Sirius und führte Peters Vorschlag aus, „ich meine, so könnten wir alle Weihnachten gemeinsam verbringen und eine Party im Gemeinschaftsraum haben. Ich bezweifle dass es irgendwen stört und es wäre nur für zwei Wochen."

„Nun, ich bin dafür", sagte Harry.

„Ich auch", tönte Ginny auf.

„Ich denke schon", stimmte Hermine widerwillig zu.

„Also ist es beschlossen? Wir können am ersten Ferientag anfangen. Wenn ihr das mitbringt was ihr braucht, wenn die anderen Schüler gehen, könnt ihr gleich einziehen und keiner braucht es mitzukriegen", sagte Ron. Alle nickten und lächelten einander an. Es war beschlossen. Die Zeitreisenden brachten den Rumtreibern bei Animagi zu werden.

OoOoOoOo

Schließlich kam der erste Morgen der Weihnachtsferien und Harry war traurig Sev gehen zu sehen. Der Jüngere wurde von seinem Vater gerufen, also musste er über die Ferien nach hause. Harry fand sein Freund wirkte abgelenkt seit der Brief kam, also ob er etwas fürchtete. Als er danach fragte, erhielt er nur einen verängstigten Blick und eine gemurmelte Ablenkung. Harry hatte entschieden ihn nach seiner Rückkehr darauf anzusprechen wenn er sich dann immer noch so seltsam benahm.

Während des Frühstücks dachte Harry darüber nach was mit seinem Mitslytherin los sein könnte. Das einzige was ihm in den Sinn kam, konnte als Betrug bezeichnet werden und er war sich nicht sicher das Vertrauen seines Freundes zu brechen. Nach einigem abwägen, schlug er alles in den Wind und führte seinen Plan durch. Er schlüpfte aus der Großen Halle und ging zu den Slytherin-Schlafsälen um das zu packen was er für seinen Aufenthalt im Gryffindorturm brauchen würde. Als er dort ankam, machte er sich nicht direkt auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer sondern ging erst in Sevs Schlafsaal. Er öffnete die Klappe des wartenden Koffers und wickelte Nirah von seinem Handgelenk und sprach mit ihr.

#Nirah, ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten.#

#Alles, Harry. Was brauchst du?#

#Ich will dass du mit Sev nach Hause gehst und ein Auge auf ihn hast. Erzähl mir alles merkwürdige das vor sich geht während du dort bist. Kannst du das für mich tun?#

#Natürlich.# Antwortete Nirah

Harry senkte die Schlange langsam in den Koffer und schloss den Deckel, glücklicherweise war sie noch unter dem Einfluss des Zaubers der sie nur für die sichtbar machte, die wussten dass sie dort war. Mit einer Handbewegung erschienen einige Luftlöcher in der Seite des Koffers, die Harry mit einem Zauber verdeckte. Als er fertig war, schlüpfte er aus dem Raum und ging in sein eigenes Zimmer um zu packen.

Zwei Stunden später, nachdem er Sev verabschiedet hatte, ging Harry hinauf zum Gryffindorturm. Hermine und Ginny holten ihn auf dem Weg ein. Sie hatten alle früher am Morgen ihre Koffer geschrumpft um für ihren Umzug fertig zu sein. Sie wussten es würde merkwürdig sein wieder in Gryffindor zu sein, auch wenn nur für kurze Zeit, aber sie freuten sich auf jeden Fall darauf.

Als sie zum Bild der fetten Dame kamen, waren sie erfreut Ron dort warten zu sehen. Sobald er sie kommen sah, drehte er sich zum Porträt und sprach das Passwort und hielt das Bild offen während die anderen eintraten. Als alle Neuankömmlinge in ihren Schlafsälen einquartiert waren, trafen sie sich mit den Rumtreibern im Gemeinschaftsraum um das Training anzufangen. Als alle im Kreis auf dem Boden saßen, bereitete Hermine die drei vor die den Zauber probieren würden. Obwohl es nicht nötig war es zu tun, denn die Zeitreisenden konnten den dreien einfach sagen welche Form sie hatten, so dass sie gleich mit der Nachforschung anfangen könnten, wussten sie jedoch dass sie nichts sagen konnten. Es wäre zu auffällig. Als Hermine James, Sirius und Peter durch die Prozedur führte, begannen sie sich zu entspannen und zu meditieren in der Art und Weise wie sie es sollten. Nach einigen Minuten der Stille bewegte sich Hermine um den Kreis.

„Ok, James, ich will dass du die Formel sprichst."

„Video Animagus."

Ein heller, leuchtender Hirsch erschien in der Mitte des Schülerkreises und lief für einen Moment herum, ehe er verschwand. James schien mit seiner Form zufrieden zu sein und setzte sich zurück um zuzusehen was die beiden anderen hatten. Peter kam als nächstes, obwohl er einige Versuche brauchte ehe etwas passierte. Als die kleine Ratte auf dem Boden erschien, brachen James, Remus und Sirius in Gelächter aus, was den Rumtreiber rot anlaufen ließ. Sie mussten warten bis Sirius sich beruhigt hatte um die Formel selbst zu sprechen, weil seine Konzentration ruiniert war.

„Video Animagus", sprach er deutlich.

Ein großer, schwarzer Hund tauchte mitten im Raum auf und Sirius strahlte ihn an.

„Nun, wenigstens können wir Trelawny jetzt wahrheitsgemäß sagen dass wir den Grim gesehen haben."

OoOoOoOo

Nach einer Woche ernster Nachforschung der Rumtreiber und Hausaufgaben der anderen waren Weihnachten endlich da. Remus war als erstes auf und schaffte es in die anderen Räume zu schlüpfen und deren Bewohnern einen Streich zu spielen. Am Feuer sitzend, eine Tasse heißen Kakaos in der Hand, wartete er darauf dass die anderen aufstanden. Nach einer halben Stunde wurde er aus seinem Schlummer durch einen Schrei von der Jungentreppe gerissen. Ein paar Minuten später kamen Sirius und James in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Die Bedeutung von was, James?", fragte Remus, einen unschuldigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich dachte nur ihr solltet in Weihnachtsstimmung sein."

„Wir brauchen kein rotes und grünes Haar um in Weihnachtsstimmung zu sein", sagte Harry, als er ähnlich betroffen in der Tür erschien.

Nach ein paar Minuten kamen die anderen grummelnd in den Raum, sie hatten alle Haare in Weihnachtsfarben. Kurz danach öffnete sich das Porträtloch und ließ Eustace und Minh ein, die zu lachen anfingen als sie sahen was Remus getan hatte. Alle schauten sie böse an, mit Ausnahme von Harry, der diskret seine Hand bewegte und das Haar der beiden Erwachsenen in rot, grün, gold verwandelte. Das brachte ein Lächeln auf die Gesichter der anderen als sie sich um den Baum versammelten um ihre Geschenkte zu öffnen. Als Harry sich umsah und die ganzen fröhlichen Gesichter sah, fühlte er einen Kloß in seinem Hals. James, Minh und Eustace zusammen zu sehen, ließ ihn emotional werden. Dies war seine Familie. Die Familie die er nie hatte. Und er wollte das Beste daraus machen.

OoOoOoOo

**A/N** Antwort-Zeit

Nein, Harrys Raum wird nicht auf der Karte der Rumtreiber sein, weil sie ihn jedes Mal durch eine andere Wand betreten haben. Sie wären nicht in der Lage gewesen seine Lage genau zu bestimmen um ihn auf die Karte zu bringen. Sie sind auch nicht in den Raum eingebunden, also wären sie sowieso nicht in der Lage ohne die Zeitreisenden in den Raum zu kommen.

Ja, Sevs Animagus ist ein Dinosaurier. Ich dachte, es wäre sowohl albern aber auch für ihn angemessen.

Metamorphmagi tauchen in der nächsten Fic auf, weil ich einen guten Weg gefunden habe sie einzubauen.

Sev und die Rumtreiber kommen weiterhin nicht miteinander aus. Sie haben sich nur wegen der Sorge um Harry vertragen. Jetzt wo er zurück ist, können sie sich wieder gegenseitig hassen.

Harrys einziges Ziel ist es nicht Voldie zu töten, obwohl es im Moment doch an erster Stelle steht. Er wird außerdem eine übernormale Lebenserwartung haben weil er Teilelf und Teilvampir ist. Er wird nicht unsterblich sein, weil er noch immer Teilmensch ist, also wenn er die Kette abnehmen würde, könnte er immer noch von einem Avada Kedavra getötete werden, aber nicht von Voldie wegen des Dunklen Mals.

Die Ergebnisse des Streich Wettbewerbs wurden nie veröffentlicht, aber das wird später wichtig. Der Wolf ist Remus und der Pelikan ist Ginny. Und wie ihr in diesem Kapitel gesehen habt, sind sie gute Freunde genau wie Sev und Harry……….


	12. Sevs Problem

_Kapitel zwölf – Sevs Problem_

Die Weihnachtsferien schienen in einem Wirbelwind aus Streichen, Geschenken und Nachforschungen zu vergehen. Harry fand sogar Zeit sein Buch das er schrieb auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Er war nach dem Kampf in Rückstand geraten und er nutzte nun jede Chance um daran zu arbeiten. Hermine und Ginny ging es genauso, was Ron übrig ließ Pläne mit den Rumtreibern zu schmieden den Lehrern Streich zu spielen. Allzu bald fuhr der Hogwartsexpress in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade und die drei nicht Gryffindors mussten in ihre eigenen Häuser zurückziehen.

In der ersten Nacht zurück in Slytherin konnte Harry nicht schlafen. Um zwei Uhr hatte er genug und stand auf. _Vielleicht kann ich für eine Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum lesen,_ dachte er, _wenn ich nicht schlafen kann, kann ich auch etwas lernen. _Jedoch als er den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte, hielt er inne, denn am Kamin kauerte bereits eine Person.

„Sev? Warum bist du noch auf?"

Der dunkelhaarige Junge erschrak und wirbelte herum und nahm Harry auf der Treppe wahr.

„Ich könnte dich das gleiche fragen."

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen, was ist deine Ausrede?"

„Das Gleiche."

Harry bemerkte wie sein Freund unbewusst die Innenseite seines Unterarms rieb. _Ich weiß was los ist, _dachte Harry.

„Sev, ich kann sehen dass dich etwas bedrückt. Du weißt du kannst mir alles sagen. Ich werde es nicht weitersagen."

Severus sah zu seinem Freund hoch der ihm gegenüber saß. Er wusste er konnte Harry alles sagen zumindest fast alles…

„Ich kann nicht. Das ist etwas was ein Lichtzauberer nicht versteht."

„Wer hat denn bitteschön gesagt ich wäre ein Lichtzauberer?"

Der jüngere sah seinen Freund geschockt an. Er wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Er wusste was sein Freund andeutete, aber er dachte nicht dass es wahr sein könnte.

„Aber … aber … du kannst kein Dunkelmagier sein!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Du bekämpfst du-weißt-schon-wen so oft du kannst. Du hasst alle Todesser und alles wofür sie stehen. Und du bist nicht böse!"

Harry seufzte tief auf. _Darum geht es also, _dachte er, _ich muss wohl einiges erklären, aber wie fange ich an?_

„Sev, was macht einen Dunkelmagier aus?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte dieser verwirrt von der anscheinend ziellosen Frage.

„Ich will dass du mir eine Definition gibst. Sag mir die Kennzeichen eines Dunkelmagiers."

„Öhm … nun, sie sind böse, sie benutzen Dunkle Magie um zu verletzen und zu töten und sie sind Anhänger von du-weißt-schon-wem."

„Nun, weißt du? Da liegst du ganz falsch."

Severus sah Harry erstaunt an.

„Aber … das ist was mein Vater mir gesagt hat…"

„Und ich sage dir was anderes. Satanus Snape weiß nicht soviel wie er denkt zu wissen. Per Definition ist ein Lichtzauberer jemand der ausschließlich Lichtmagie benutzt und nur im letzten Ausweg auf Dunkle Magie zurück greift zum Beispiel in mitten eines Kampfes um Leben und Tod. Professor Dumbledore ist ein gutes Beispiel dafür. Ein Schwarzmagier ist jemand der beides im täglichen Leben einsetzt: Licht und Dunkle Magie. An was du denken musst, ist, dass Dunkel und Licht Begriffe für die gleiche Sache sind. Es ist alles Magie und kann benutzt werden um irgendwie Schaden anzurichten. Ein einfacher Schwebezauber kann tödlich sein wenn jemand dich auf dem Astronomieturm schweben und dann fallen lässt. Dunkle Magie ist nicht böse, es ist die Absicht die böse ist. Ich bin per Definition ein Dunkelmagier. Ich kenne mehr Dunkle Magie als selbst Voldemort, aber das macht mich nicht böse."

„Nun, ich habe es nie zuvor auf diese Weise gehört", erwiderte der verwirrte Teen.

„Sev, einmal hat mir Voldemort selbst gesagt das es weder gut noch böse gibt, sondern nur Macht und die die zu schwach sind sie zu suchen. Das ist komplett falsch. Es gibt gut und böse und der Schlüssel zu allem ist die Absicht. Es gibt einige Dinge die ich an der Zaubererwelt ändern möchte, aber das bedeutet nicht dass die Folter von Muggeln die Antwort ist. Voldemort ist böse, weil er entschieden hat Schaden anzurichten, ich bin es nicht weil ich beschlossen habe zu helfen. Verstehst du?"

Severus konnte nur nicken. Dann kam etwas zurück was Harry gesagt hatte.

„Was hast du, du-weißt-schon-wen getroffen? Ich meine ich weiß dass du mit ihm gekämpft hast, aber das lässt nicht viel Zeit für eine Unterhaltung."

Harry seufzte und dachte verzweifelt darüber nach was er sagen sollte. Er konnte ihm nicht zuviel sagen, weil es die Zukunft verändern könnte.

„Er hat einmal versucht mich zu rekrutieren. Das war der Satz den er benutzt hat um mich zu gewinnen. Es hat nicht geklappt und ich habe abgelehnt"

„Und er hat dich gehen lassen!"

„Nein, ich bin entkommen. Darüber war er nicht erfreut, das kann ich dir sagen!"

„Ich bin nicht überrascht!"

„Jetzt will ich dass du mir sagst was dir auf der Seele liegt."

„Ich kann nicht, ich bin böse und du bist gut, also kann ich einfach nicht."

Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte Severus die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit ganz fallen gelassen. Harry war überrasch so viele Gefühle bei dem jungen Mann zu sehen.

„Sev, du bist nicht böse, egal was du sagst. Ich werde dir nichts antun. Du bist mein Freund und ich betrüge meine Freunde nicht. Jetzt sag es mir."

Der junge Zaubertränkemeister sah Harry an. Als er die Aufrichtigkeit in seinen Augen sah, hob er seinen Ärmel und zeigt ein vor kurzem eingebranntes Dunkles Mal. Er sah auf und war überrascht zu sehen dass Harry, anstatt entsetzt und angeekelt zu sein, Akzeptanz zeigte.

„Ich habe schon gedacht dass es so etwas ist. War es deine Entscheidung?"

„Nein. Mein Vater hat mich gezwungen. Ich will den Leuten nicht wehtun, trotzdem was die Leute denken. Aber mein Vater ist von Beginn an Todesser und er ließ es nicht zu dass ich keiner werde."

Zu dem Zeitpunkt liefen ihm stille Tränen das Gesicht hinab. Harry hatte Severus Snape nie so verletzlich gesehen.

„Sev, ich kann dir helfen wenn du willst. Willst du ernstlich helfen Leute zu retten?"

„Natürlich, ich würde alles tun. Wenn das was du sagst stimmt, dann bin ich nicht böse. Ich will du-weißt-schon-wen aufhalten."

„Nun, für den Anfang hör auf ihn Du-weißt-schon-wer zu nennen. Sein Name ist Voldemort. Angst vor einem Namen steigert nur die Angst vor der Sache an sich. Wenn du ihn nicht Voldemort nennen willst, nenn ihn anders. Gib ihm wenigstens einen Namen! Nenn ihn meinetwegen Shirley."

„Du willst dass ich den Dunklen Lord Shirley nenne?" fragte Sev erstaunt.

„Sicher, warum nicht. Nicht zu ihm aber privat. Es macht dich weniger ängstlich vor ihm. Jetzt habe ich einen Vorschlag für dich. Dir ist bewusst das Shirley dich tötet wenn du die Todesser verlässt?"

Sev konnte nicht anders als lachend zu schnauben, wie das klang.

„Ja, das verstehe ich."

„Wärst du bereit ein Spion für Dumbledore zu werden?"

„Daran habe ich nie gedacht. Es wäre eine gute Möglichkeit. Ich könnte Leuten helfen und nicht von Du-…. Shirley getötet werden."

„Willst du es tun?"

„Ja."

„Gut, dann habe ich etwas für dich."

„Hast du?"

„Nenn es ein verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk."

Harry rannte zurück in seinen Schlafraum und durchwühlte seinen Koffer. Schließlich fand er das wonach er suchte in die rechte Ecke gequetscht. Er nahm es heraus und ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er ging zu seinem Freund, nahm sein Geschenk und legte es um seinen Hals. Severus sah überrascht auf den schwach leuchtenden Kristall hinab.

„Harry, du hast einen von diesen. Warum gibst du mir eine Halskette?"

„Sev, vertraust du mir?"

„Natürlich."

„CRUCIO!"

Sev zuckte zusammen als Harry ihm mit dem Cruciatus Fluch traf. Von seiner Aufnahme wusste er dass der Fluch schmerzhaft war und er zuckte zusammen und wartete darauf getroffen zu werden. Er war erstaunt nur ein leichtes kitzeln zu spüren. Aufsehend, stellte er fest dass Harry lächelte und den Fluch lüftete.

„Hast du gerade den Cruciatus Fluch auf mich angewandt?"

„Jupp!"

„Aber es hat nicht wehgetan!"

„Das ist der Sinn. Die Kette die ich dir gegeben habe, ist eine Immunitätskette. Sie schützt dich vor allen Unverzeihlichen. Es ist die gleiche wie meine und kann nur von der Person abgenommen werden, die sie umgelegt hat. Darum, habe ich sie um gemacht. Wenn Shirley sie bemerkt und will dass du sie abnimmst, wirst du es nicht können. Ich dachte es wäre gut dass du sie hast, wenn man bedenkt wie oft Shirley seine Anhänger foltert. Denk nur daran so zu tun als hättest du Schmerzen, wenn er den Fluch auf dich legt, ansonsten verdächtigt er was."

„Danke, Harry. Ich wusste nicht dass so etwas existiert…."

„Es gibt auf der Welt nur noch fünf und wir haben zwei davon. Du darfst es niemandem sagen, nicht einmal Dumbledore. Wo wir gerade von ihm sprechen, ich will dass du mit in sein Büro kommst, sodass wir dies klären können."

Severus nickte nur und die beiden verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen zum Büro des Schulleiters.

OoOoOoOo

Als sie den Wasserspeier, der Dumbledores Büro beschützte, erreichten, stand Harry da und versuchte das Passwort zu raten. Nach einigen Minuten in denen er verschieden Süßigkeiten und Kekse aufzählte, sah er zu seinem Freund hinüber, der verwirrt zurück schaute.

„Harry, warum zählst du das ganze Inventar vom Honigtopf auf?"

„Dumbledores Passwörter sind immer Süßigkeiten. Ich muss sie nur durcharbeiten bis ich das richtige finde. Du könntest mir helfen, weißt du. Das ganze beschleunigen."

Einige Minuten später durch die Zusammenarbeit sprang der Speier zur Seite und die zwei Schüler gingen hinauf zum Büro des Schulleiters. Sie klopften an die Tür und warteten auf die Erlaubnis eintreten zu dürfen, ehe sie sich vor den riesigen Schreibtisch setzten. Dumbledore sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Harry, Severus was bringt mir die Freude? Zitronenbonbon?"

„Nein danke, Sir. Wir sind nur gekommen weil Sev etwas mit Ihnen besprechen möchte."

„Natürlich. Was möchtest du mir erzählen?"

Sev sah Harry zur Bestätigung an. Als sein Freund ihm zustimmend zu nickte, wandte er sich dem Schulleiter zu und holte tief Luft.

„Professor Dumbledore, Harry hat mich überzeugt mit Ihnen über eine ernste Angelegenheit zu sprechen, die sich während der Weihnachtsferien ereignet hat."

Er zögerte kurz, unsicher wie er fort fahren sollte. Dumbledore führte das Gespräch fort.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Severus. Ich bin hier um zu zuhören nicht um zu richten."

Harry konnte nicht anders und grunzte amüsiert. Dumbledore sah ihn neugierig an.

„Ist etwas, Harry?"

„Entschuldigung, Sir. Ich habe gerade nur an unser Gespräch nach … nach Percys Tod gedacht. Wenn das nicht gerichtet war, dann weiß ich nicht was es wäre."

„Harry, du weißt dass es mir deswegen Leid tut. Nun, ich glaube der junge Severus ist hergekommen um mir etwas zu sagen und du lässt ihn nicht zu Wort kommen."

„Entschuldigung. Leg los Sev, ich erklär später worum es ging."

„Nun, ich glaube es wäre einfacher wenn ich es Ihnen zeige, Schulleiter."

„Wenn es das ist was du für das Beste hälst, dann leg los."

Zur Antwort tat Sev genau das was er mit Harry getan hatte. Er zog seinen Ärmel hoch und enthüllte das Dunkle Mal, das in das weiche Fleisch seines linken Unterarms gebrannt war. Dumbledore atmete scharf ein ehe er sich mit traurigen Augen dem Fünftklässler zuwendete.

„Würden Sie das bitte erklären, Mr. Snape?"

Zu dem Zeitpunkt ließ Sev allen Gefühlen, die sich während der Weihnachtsferien angestaut hatten, freien Lauf. Während er seine Geschichte ausschluchzte, legte Harry ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn in eine brüderliche Umarmung. Als Sev geendet hatte, hielt Harry es für das Beste sein Pläne zu umreißen.

„Professor, ich will dass er dem Orden beitritt."

„Bist du sicher, dass es weise ist, Harry?"

„Ja, bin ich. Sev wollte dies nie, aber was geschehen ist ist nun mal geschehen. Wir können die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, obwohl ich bei Merlin wünschte dass es nicht wahr wäre. Ich weiß wie es ist die Schmerzen der Vergangenheit weg zu wünschen, aber was ich vor kurzem gelernt habe, kann man entweder in Selbstmitleid ertrinken oder das Beste aus einer schlechten Situation machen. Sev wurde von seinem Vater dazu gezwungen das Dunkle Mal zu nehmen. Er hat nie darum gebeten sich den Todessern anzuschließen. Er will dem fiesen Bastard nicht dienen, aber es gibt nichts was er tun könnte um es zu ändern. Stattdessen habe ich ihm ein besseres Angebot gemacht. Das geringere der beiden Übel, wenn Sie so wollen. Ich habe ihn gebeten unser Spion in Voldemorts Reihen z werden. Er kann wichtige Informationen über die Pläne des Dunklen Lords sammeln und an den Orden weitergeben. Wenn er dazu gezwungen ist Gräueltaten im Namen Voldemorts zu begehen, dann lässt es sich gut machen indem er Leben rettet. Sie wissen genau wie ich wie viel der Orden helfen könnte um die Leute zu retten wenn sie wüssten wann die Angriffe stattfinden. Es könnte klappen und ich denke es wäre das Beste für Sev. Ich bitte Sie, Schulleiter. Nein, ich flehe Sie an. Lassen Sie ihn beitreten! Bitte!"

Dumbledore überdachte Harrys Worte, ehe er langsam nickte.

„Wenn du ihm vertraust, Harry, dann werde ich es auch tun. Es ist dein Ruf, aber du kannst die Formalitäten erledigen."

Harry nickte dankbar ehe er sich einem jetzt ruhigeren aber ziemlich verwirrten Sev zuwendete.

„Sev, was ich dich fragen möchte, ist, ob du bereit bist dem Orden des Phönix beizutreten. Es ist eine geheime Organisation die von Professor Dumbledore geführt wird und Voldemort bekämpft. Wir würden dich bitten unser Spion in seinen Reihen zu sein, eine Rolle die dir erlaubt alle Handlungen die du in seinem Namen begehst, auszugleichen. Akzeptierst du?"

„Tue ich", sagte Sev ohne zu zögern.

„Gut."

'Fawkes, würdest du die Ehre haben?', fragte Harry den Phönix in der Ecke. Fawkes stieß eine Phönixmelodie aus, ehe er schwer auf Sevs Schulter landete. Nach einem Moment begann er stark zu singen während Harry die Sicherheitszauber, die auf alle Ordensmitglieder angewandt wurden, ausführte. Er verband dann das Dunkle Mal auf Sevs Arm mit dem Ordensmal.

„Sev, as ich getan habe, war einen Sicherheitszauber auf dich zu legen so dass du unsere Geheimnisse nicht verraten kannst, nicht einmal unter Einfluss von Veritaserum. Der Orden hat sogar seine eigene Rufmethode, die eine leicht veränderte Version des Dunklen Mals ist. Jeder hat ein Tattoo oder Geburtsmal oder etwas ähnliches, das mit dem Ordensführer verbunden ist. So wirst du zum Treffen gerufen. Im Gegensatz zu Shirleys Mal tut es nicht weh, es kitzelt nur und sie sind alle unterschiedlich sodass die Ordensmitglieder nicht so leicht erkannt werden können. Ich habe dein Dunkles Mal als Basis für dies benutzt um zu verhindern dass du ein auffälliges neues Mal hast. Merk dir nur, dass wenn es weh tut Shirley ruft und wenn es kitzelt Professor Dumbledore. In Ordnung?"

„Ja."

„Gut."

„Darf ich fragen wer Shirley ist?", sagte Dumbledore, seine Augen glitzerten wie verrückt. Harry errötete.

„So lass ich Sev den alten Voldie nennen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass Angst vor einem Namen nur die Angst vor der Sache an sich erhöht. Ich dachte wenn er nicht ‚Voldemort' sagt, könnte er ihn wenigstens bei einem anderen Namen nennen, nur um ihm einen Namen zu geben. Also sind wir zu Shirley gekommen. Ich dachte es würde es für ihn leichter machen die Todessertreffen zu überstehen."

„Das macht Sinn, Harry. Ich mag es."

Harry lächelte und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Freund um.

„Nun, Sev. Willkommen im Orden des Phönix!"

OoOoOoOo

A/N Zwei kurze Kapitel anstatt eines langen. Ich hoffe ihr mögt sie.


	13. Sevs erstes Ordentreffen

_Kapitel dreizehn – Sevs erstes Ordenstreffen_

„Versuchs fester, Sev. Fester."

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich es kann."

„Ich weiß dass du es kannst. Jetzt geh tiefer. Versuch es richtig."

„Ich versuche es."

„Nicht doll genug. Noch mal."

„Muss ich?"

„Ja! Du kannst es! Bring sie tiefer! Fühl es richtig."

„Ich fühle es nicht, Harry."

„Du wirst es, du brauchst nur Übung."

„Habe ich. Jeden Tag vor dem Spiegel. Ich werde nie so gut wie du."

„Ich bekomme es schon seit Jahren ab. Ich habe eine Menge Erfahrung. Ok, nur noch einmal. Du hast es fast geschafft."

Sev stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus ehe er seine Gesichtzüge in den unheimlich einschüchterndes böses Gesicht verzog. Harry hatte die letzten zwei Wochen damit verbracht seinen Freund in den perfekten Spion zu verwandeln, mit den Gesichtsausdrücken beginnend. Obwohl Sev das höhnische Grinsen schon vor Jahren gemeistert hatte, fand Harry es schwierig ihm beizubringen böse zu gucken. Er wusste aus der Zukunft das Sev einen ganzen Katalog von bösen Gesichtsausdrücken hatte die für verschieden Angelegenheiten benutzte, aber bis jetzt hatte er nur ‚leicht genervt' ‚ich würde mich bewegen, wenn ich du wäre' und ‚du solltest dich nicht mit mir anlegen' gemeistert. Er hatte einige Probleme mit den schlimmsten wie ‚wenn es mir gestattet wäre dich zu verstümmeln, dann würde ich es tun' und ‚du wirst jede Sekunde einen langen und schmerzvollen Tod erleiden'. Sev arbeitete an letzterem seit vier Tagen aber er bekam es nicht hin.

Seit Sev dem Orden beigetreten war, hatte er noch an keinem Treffen teilgenommen. Sein erstes war in einigen Tagen und bis dahin wollte er sein Handeln perfektionieren. Harry hatte erklärt, dass ein guter Spion seine Emotionen verstecken und einwandfrei lügen konnte. Während Slytherin ihm in dieser Hinsicht in seiner Zeit dort viel beigebracht hatte, so reichte es doch nicht für Voldemort. Der Dunkle Lord war in der Lage durch die meisten Täuschungsversuche zu sehen, also musste Harry ihn auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereiten. Hier kam das Training der Gesichtszüge zum Zuge. Sev musste lernen Freude vorzutäuschen wenn er Muggel folterte und Anwiderung vor allem was der Dunkle Lord nicht mochte. Harry wusste dass diese Stunden ihn davor bewahren konnten ihn zu verraten und so sein Leben zu retten, aber gleichzeitig zögerte er sie durchzuziehen. Denn der Sev den er kennen gelernt hatte, war so anders als der schleimige Zaubertranklehrer der ihn vier Jahre unterrichtet hatte. Er war menschlicher, zeigte seine Gefühle wenn er es für angemessen hielt und war einfach offener und vertrauenswürdiger. Er hatte einen Sinn für Humor und war selten sarkastisch. Es brach Harrys Herz so einen netten Jungen in einen fiesen Schleimbeutel, der er in Harrys Zeit sein würde, zu verwandeln. Was Harry wirklich traf, war es dass er den Mann gehasst hatte als er jünger war, aber er selbst es war der ihn dazu gemacht hatte.

„Sev, wie wäre es wenn wir was andres machen?"

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Nun, wir haben Grinsen, fiese Gesichter und zynisch lächeln abgedeckt. Wie wäre es wenn wir mit der Maske der Gleichgültigkeit weitermachen?"

„Wenn es sein muss. Bist du sicher das ist nötig?"

„Ja. Ich kenn Shirley genau und er kann durch die meisten Täuschungen sehen. Du musst das können um zu überleben! Ich arbeite an deinem Waffentraining, Animagus und Zaubersprüchen; nenn es einfach einen anderen Aspekt um dich in den perfekten Krieger zu verwandeln."

„Was wenn ich kein Krieger sein will? Was wenn ich nur ein normaler Junge sein will, aufzuwachsen um eine anständige Arbeit und eine Familie zu haben und glücklich zu sterben. Was wenn es das ist, was ich will?"

„Ich habe nie gesagt dass es das ist was du willst. Aber es _ist _was du _brauchst_. Das Leben hat dich in diese Situation gebracht und du musst das Beste daraus machen. Du magst es nicht mögen, du wirst es wahrscheinlich hassen, aber du musst es akzeptieren. Ich meine, ich würde alles geben um normal zu sein, aber ich hatte auch nie die Wahl! Denk nur daran dass das Leben nur noch besser werden kann. Ich will dass du solange lebst um diese Zeit zu erleben."

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich werde nur frustriert, weißt du?"

„Ich weiß. Tue ich wirklich."

OoOoOoOo

Der 27. Januar war das erste Ordenstreffen nach Sevs Aufnahme. Keines der Mitglieder war informiert worden, mit der Ausnahme von Dumbledore, nicht einmal Harrys Freunde. Sie würden am Abend überrascht werden, wenn sie zum Treffen kamen. Harry hatte seit Jahresbeginn an Sevs Spionagefähigkeiten gearbeitet und der Jüngere war inzwischen schon gut in Täuschung und Manipulation. Während Harry stolz auf den Fortschritt war, hasste er es, dies seinem Freund anzutun.

Als es acht Uhr war, schickte Dumbledore das gewohnte Kitzeln durch die Ordenstattoos um anzudeuten dass ein Treffen stattfand. Sev war wie gewöhnlich in Harrys Zimmer und trainierte seine Schwertfähigkeiten. Er hatte seit Schulbeginn riesige Fortschritte gemacht und Harry war sicher er würde sehr gut sein, wenn er in seine eigene Zeit gehen musste. Harry wusste wann zum Treffen gerufen wurde und als Sev in der Hälfte seines Trainings seinen linken Arm griff, lächelte er seinen Freund einfach nur an.

„So fühlt es sich an wenn ein Ordenstreffen einberufen wird. Wie du bemerkt hast, fühlt es sich anders an als Shirleys Rufe."

„Es kitzelt!"

„Ja, aber wenigstens tut es nicht weh."

„Stimmt. Was müssen wir jetzt tun?"

„Nun, jetzt müssen wir nach Domus Corvus Corax gehen, der Ort an dem du mich besucht hast als ich im Krankenflügel war. Es gibt drei Wege um dorthin zu kommen; per Flohpulver, per Apparation oder per Portschlüssel. Ich habe keinen Portschlüssel und es ist ein langer Weg zur anderen Seite der Anti-Apparationsschutzzauber, also nehmen wir Flohpulver."

„Ich dachte man könnte aus Hogwarts nicht rein oder raus flohen", sagte Sev, eine Augenbraue leicht angehoben.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich habe es in eine Geschichte von Hogwarts gelesen."

„Oh nein, du fängst an wie Hermine zu klingen."

„Warum?"

„Sie zitiert immer das Buch."

„Oh, ok. Also, wie flohen wir dorthin?"

„Erinnerst du dich an den Raum wo wir geplant haben welche Streiche wir den Rumtreibern spielen?"

„Ja, der von dem du gesagt hast er sei versteckt."

„Genau der. Der Kamin in dem Raum ist der einzige Ort in Hogwarts von dem man raus und rein flohen kann."

„Ist das nicht ein wenig unsicher?"

„Nein. Ich habe die Schutzwälle so eingestellt das man überall hin flohen kann, aber nur aus Domus Corvus Corax hinein. Weil Corvus Corax noch sicherer ist als Hogwarts, dass sie nicht gebrochen werden können."

„Faszinierend."

„Danke. Nun, wir gehen besser ehe wir zu spät kommen."

Harry ging zur Wand hinüber und schuf eine Tür. Mit stabloser Magie veränderte er die Schutzzauber um Sev zu erlauben den Raum zu betreten wann immer er es musste. Sobald sie drinnen waren, nahmen sie eine Prise Flohpulver und warfen es in die Flammen, die sich grün färbten. Einer nach dem anderen trat hinein und rief sein Ziel aus und verschwand im Flohnetzwerk.

OoOoOoOo

Dumbledore hatte ein komplettes Treffen einberufen. Das stellte Harry sofort fest als er durch die Tür trat. Für normale Treffen wurden nur die ältesten Mitglieder gerufen und sie überlieferten dann die nötigen Informationen an die weiter die es wissen mussten. Das verhinderte dass zu viele Geheimnisse von zu vielen Leuten gewusst wurden. Unterschiedliche Leute wurden unter verschiedenen Bedingungen gerufen, zum Beispiel spielten Forscher keine Rolle im Kampf. Sobald Harry sah wie viele dort waren, wusste er dass es ein Treffen für alle Mitglieder war. Es passierte nicht oft nur wenn etwas wichtiges passierte. Als er und Sev sich an den Tisch setzten, waren bereits über 300 Leute im Ballsaal. Sev sah ein wenig überrascht aus, aber Harry legte ihm eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie. Er wusste es würde einschüchternd für seinen Jungen Freund werden, aber andererseits wusste er auch dass der innere Slytherin es ihm erlauben würde sich der Situation, in der er sich befand, relativ schnell anzupassen.

/Beruhig dich, Sev. Sieh nicht so nervös aus. Es wird ok werden. Die Ordensmitglieder sind alles nette Leute und sie werden dich auf jeden Fall akzeptieren. Wir haben alles Mögliche hier, inklusive Vampire, Werwölfe und Zentauren. Ein junger Slytherin, der in das Todesser-Dasein gezwungen wurde, wird sie nicht stören./

/Was wenn sie mich bevorurteilen/

/Ich könnte das gleiche sagen. Ich bin ein wenig verändert seit dem letzten Mal als sie mich gesehen haben. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es kommt in Ordnung. Du musst dich beruhigen, so dass du deine Fähigkeiten zeigen kannst. Sie erwarten dass du es vor Shirley aushalten kannst, also wird es einen Test geben./

/TEST! Du hat nie etwas von einem Test gesagt/

Harry konnte die steigende Panik in seinem Freund spüren und schickte beruhigende Energie durch die mentale Verbindung. Gerade als sich der Junge beruhigte, entdeckte Harry jemanden, der durch die Tür ging, mit dem er sprechen wollte. Er sagte Sev schnell sitzen zu bleiben und lief durch den Raum, ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Gaerwyn! Lange nicht gesehen!"

Die Elfe wirbelte bei dem Klang ihrer eigenen Sprache herum und lächelte ihren jungen Freund an. Sie öffnete ihre Arme und gab ihm eine kräftige Umarmung, die er dankbar erwiderte. Als sie sich zurückzog, entdeckte Harry ein Leuchten in ihren Augen.

„Hallo Harry. Es ist lange her. Wie geht es dir?"

„Nicht schlecht. Davon mal abgesehen dass ich jetzt zum Teil Vampir bin, dank einem Unfall im letzten Kampf."

„Oh Harry, das tut mir so leid. Du musst dich furchtbar fühlen."

„Tu ich, aber ich komm drüber weg. Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit einem Freund von mir der ein Werwolf ist und mir die Leviten gelesen hat. Ich bin immer noch traurig und kämpfe gegen die Depressionen, aber ich lege ein tapferes Gesicht hin. Ich muss es hinter mich bringen und mein Leben weiter leben. Also, wie geht es dir, Urgroßmutter?"

„Mir geht es gut, Harry. Was ist das mit einer Urgroßmutter?"

„Du bist meine Urgroßmutter, wusstest du das nicht?"

„Nein, wusste ich nicht. Wie?"

„James Potter ist mein Vater und seine Mutter ist Minh."

„Natürlich! Das ist mir nie zuvor in den Sinn gekommen. Das ist wundervoll! Warte nur bis ich es Lolide erzähle."

„Wird sie zum Treffen kommen?"

„Ja, sie spricht gerade mit Poppy Pomfrey über eine neue Medizin, die sie erfunden hat. Etwas dass die Knochen nachwachsen lässt. Weißt du worum sich das Treffen dreht?"

„Nein, ich weiß dass es ein allgemeines Update für alle ist und die Einführung eines neuen Mitgliedes."

„Sicher brauchen wir kein volles Treffen für die Einführung eines neuen Mitgliedes."

„Bei diesem schon. Er ist ein Freund von mir, ein Slytherin, in welchem Haus ich dieses Mal bin. Während der Weihnachtsferien hat ihn sein Vater zu einem Todessertreffen mitgeschleift und ihn eingeführt. Das Problem ist, Sev will Voldemort nicht dienen. Also habe ich vorgeschlagen er wird unser Spion."

„Und wie alt ist dieser Junge?"

„Fünfzehn."

„Fünfzehn! Du erwartest von einem fünfzehnjährigem der Ordensspion zu sein!"

„Ja, tu ich. Ich habe ihn selbst ausgebildet und denke er wird sich gut machen. Genau genommen weiß ich dass er es tut. In meiner eigenen Zeit war er ein Spion und ein verdammt guter."

„Ich vertrau dir, Harry."

„Würdest du ihn gern treffen?"

„Ja, würde ich. Wo ist er?"

„Ich bring dich zu ihm. Geh nur sicher dass du ihm nicht sagst dass ich ein Potter bin. Oder aus der Zukunft. Ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt und ich halte es für das beste wenn er es nicht herausfindet."

„Warum das?"

„Nun, er und dein Enkel kommen nicht sonderlich gut miteinander aus…."

„Ich verstehe. Ich werde dein Geheimnis nicht verraten."

„Danke, Gaer."

Die beiden gingen hinüber wo Sev in seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. Ein paar Ordensmitglieder sahen ihn neugierig an, weil er die jüngste Person dort war, aber niemand sagte etwas. Als er entdeckte dass Harry hinüber kam, sah er erleichtert aus, aber als seine Augen auf Gaerwyn fielen und der ihre spitzen Ohren sah, weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Hey Sev, ich möchte dass du eine gute Freundin von mir kennen lernst. Das ist Gaerwyn. Gaer, dies ist Severus Snape."

„Es ist mir eine Freude dich kennen zu lernen Severus", sagte Gaerwyn in ihrem melodischen Akzent und hielt dem jungen Slytherin die Hand hin. Sev nahm sie vorsichtig und küsste sie, den Kopf dabei leicht gebeugt.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Ich bin mir sicher."

„Oh, was für ein wohlerzogener junger Mann. Du könntest meiner Tochter ein paar Dinge beibringen, das versichere ich dir. Sie war nie gut in Etikette. Sie hatte nie Zeit dafür. Ich habe gehört du bist ein Freund Harrys."

„Ja, er ist in meinem Haus in Hogwarts. Er ist mein Freund und Beschützer, sowie mein Mentor."

Harry errötete als Gaerwyn ihn wohlwollend ansah.

„Ja, das klingt ganz nach meinem Harry. Er ist schon immer so gewesen. Der hat ein Herz aus Gold. Du hast Glück dass er dich unterrichtet, weil er ein riesiges Wissen hat. Dein Job als Spion wird einfacher wenn du ihn als Mentor hast."

Sev sah zu seinem erröteten Freund und lächelte. Er wusste dass er Glück hatte dass Harry ihm half und ihn vor seinem Vater schützte. Er brachte dies zur Sprache. Gaerwyn sah in eindringlich an.

„Geh ich recht in der Annahme dass dein Vater Satanus Snape ist?"

„Ja, tun Sie, Ma'am."

„Ich erinnere mich dass meine Tochter Geschichten von ihm und seinem Freund Caligula Malfoy erzählt hat. Nehme ich recht an dass der Malfoy Junge jetzt einen Sohn hat?"

„Ja, sein Name ist Lucius. Er ist zwei Jahre älter als ich und ist seit einer Weile ein Todesser. Es gibt eine Art Rivalität zwischen ihm und Harry. Eigenlicht ist es ganz lustig das zu beobachten."

„Da bin ich mir sicher."

In dem Moment räusperte sich Dumbledore um die Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und die Ordensmitglieder wurden still und setzten sich. Sobald die inzwischen über 400 Leute an dem vergrößerten Tisch saßen, begann Dumbledore zu sprechen.

„Es ist mal wieder schön alle Gesichter des Ordens in einem Treffen zu sehen. Es ist schon lange her seit unserem letzten Zusammentreffen und ich hatte nicht bemerkt wie groß unsere Zahl geworden ist. Ich habe euch heute alle hergerufen um das neueste Mitglied Willkommen zu heißen, ein junger Mann der seinen Dienst angeboten hat im Trotz gegen seinen Vater, der einer von Voldemorts Vertrautesten Todessern ist. Bitte heißt Severus Snape willkommen."

Sev war schockiert als der ganze Orden zu applaudieren begann. Als er sich umsah, entdeckte er lächelnde und akzeptierende Gesichter, etwas was er ehrlich nicht erwartet hatte. Als seine Augen auf Ron, Ginny und Hermine fielen, die mit der Gruppe angekommen waren, sah er dass sie überrascht waren ihn dort zu sehen. Harry hatte ihnen offensichtlich nicht von seinen Problemen erzählt. Er sah zu seinem Freund neben sich und lächelte dankbar.

/Ich habe dir gesagt es würde keine Probleme geben/ sandte ihm Harry.

/Es tut mir leid dass ich an dir gezweifelt habe. Ich sehe du hast es deinen Freunden nicht erzählt./

/Es kam nie dazu. Es ist deine Angelegenheit, nicht ihre, und ich habe es nicht eingesehen es ihnen zu sagen bevor es nötig ist./

Zu dem Zeitpunkt war der Krach verhallt und Dumbledore setzte seine Rede fort.

„Der Junge Mister Snape wurde während der Weihnachtsferien gegen seinen Willen als einer von Voldemorts Anhängern gebrandmarkt. Sein Freund und Hauskamerad Harry hat ihn überzeugt unser Spion in seinen Reihen zu sein und ich habe dieses Treffen einberufen um seine Fähigkeiten zu testen. Harry trainiert ihn seit er sein sechstes Jahr im September begann und hat während der letzten zwei Wochen seine Fähigkeiten in Täuschung und Manipulation gestärkt. Fähigkeiten die lebensnotwendig sind, wenn er als Todesser agieren soll, während er auf der Seite des Ordens steht. Er könnte uns wichtige Informationen liefern die uns helfen könnten viele Leben in den kommenden Jahren zu retten. Wir werden jetzt gemeinsam seine Kompetenz testen ehe wir eine endgültige Entscheidung über seine spätere Rolle in unserer Organisation treffen."

Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand verschwand der Tisch und die Mitglieder standen auf. Momente später verschwanden auch die Stühle und alle standen im Ballsaal und warteten darauf dass der Schulleiter etwas tat. Sev begann sich Sorgen zu machen, weil er nicht wusste was vor sich ging.

/Harry/

/Ja, Sev/

/Was ist los/

/Du wirst getestet werden./

/Wie getestet/

/Wirst du schon sehen. Dumbledore wird es erklären./

Der Ballsaal wurde plötzlich ziemlich dunkel und Dumbledores Stimme kam aus den Schatten.

„Severus Snape, du hast zugestimmt unser Spion in Voldemorts Reihen zu sein. Du wirst jetzt ein Beispiel einer Situation erfahren die dich erwarten könnte, und du wirst anhand deiner Reaktionen darauf bewertet. Wenn du befriedigende Leistungen zeigst, wird dir erlaubt in die Reihen des Feindes einzudringen. Wenn du daran scheiterst eine befriedigende Leistung zu zeigen die unseren Forderungen entspricht, müssen wir dich bitten in Hogwarts zu bleiben bis du die Fähigkeiten erlernt hast die du brauchst. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ich denke schon…"

„Ja oder nein, Mr. Snape?"

„Ja."

„Sehr schön. Lasst uns beginnen."

Das wenige Licht verschwand aus dem Raum und Harry schuf eine mentale Verbindung zum Schulleiter.

/Und nun, Sir/

/Wir testen ihn. Hättest du gern die Ehre? Ich denke du hast die meiste Erfahrung mit ihm und könntest daher sein Verhalten nachahmen./

/Wenn Sie darauf bestehen…/

Harry bewegte seine Hand und veränderte das Aussehen des Raumes und seiner Insassen. Er konnte hören wie Sev begann schneller zu atmen als er es normalerweise tat, da er anfing es mit der Angst zu kriegen. Mit einer letzten Geste erschien ein schwaches Licht über der Menge und Sevs Augen weiteten sich als er begriff was oder wem er gegenüber stand. Sich umsehend, entdeckte er hunderte weiß maskierte Gesichter die aus schwarzen Kapuzen raus schauten. Der Raum war anders, er sah mehr nach einem Kerker aus mit wenig Licht und mit Moos bewachsenen Wänden. Wo die Bühne einst war, stand ein großer Steinthron auf dem eine beängstigende Figur saß. Rot glühende Augen schauten aus einem menschlichen Gesicht, anders als das eines kleinen Jungens aber nicht so schlangenhaft wie in der Zukunft. Vor Sev saß die böswillige Figur Lord Voldemorts. Der junge Slytherin wich zurück als er begriff dass dies sein Test sein musste. _Sie müssen ein Todessertreffen reproduziert haben um zu sehen wie ich zurechtkomme, _dachte er. Er setzte die Maske des Desinteresses auf und ging auf die Figur zu um auf die Knie zu fallen und den Saum der smaragdgrünen Robe zu küssen. Er verharrte in der Position und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen.

„Ah Severus, du bist zu uns gestoßen. Sag mir, was weißt du über den Orden des Phönix?"

„Nichts, mein Lord."

„Sicher weißt du etwas. Jeder hat davon gehört. Maßt du es dir an mich anzulügen, Snape?"

„Nein, mein Lord. Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass er von dem Muggel liebenden Trottel Dumbledore geführt wird und sich eurer Macht widersetzt."

„Ich verstehe. Nun, Severussss, ich habe interessante Neuigkeiten gehört."

„Ja, mein Lord?"

„Einer meiner Spione in Hogwarts behauptet du wärst nicht ganz loyal."

„Ich bin loyal, mein Lord."

„Stellst du meinen Spion in Frage? Stellst du mich in Frage?"

„Nein, mein Lord."

„Wenn du nicht meinen Spion in Frage stellst, dann stimmst du zu dass du nicht loyal bist."

„Ich bin loyal mein Lord. Dürfte ich fragen was der Spion gesehen hat um mich in Frage zu stellen?"

„Er behauptet du wärst mit einem befreundet der mir widerstrebt. Und mit einem Schlammblut befreundet ist. Ist das wahr?"

„Ja, aber ich kann das erklären."

„Dann tu es, Severus und du hast besser einen guten Grund."

„Habe ich, mein Lord."

„Nun? Ich verliere meine Geduld."

„Ich habe mich mit ihnen angefreundet um Informationen zu erhalten."

„Sprich weiter."

„Sie stehen Dumbledore nahe. Ich könnte nützliche Informationen sammeln, mein Lord."

„Ich verstehe. Habe ich dir befohlen es zu tun?"

„Nein, mein Lord."

„Warum tust du es dann?"

„Ich wünsche Euch nur zu gefallen, mein Lord."

„Sieh mich an, Severus."

Sev hob seinen Kopf und sah in die beunruhigenden roten Augen. Er hatte schon längst vergessen dass es nicht echt war und war ganz in die Situation vertieft. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war die Person vor ihm der richtige Dunkle Lord. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, aber brachte seine Ausdrücke wider auf Gleichgültigkeit. Nach einigen Momenten grinste Voldemort.

„Würdest du dich gerne mir anschließen, Severus? Ich plane ein wenig Muggel zu foltern, möchtest du helfen?"

Sev zuckte zusammen, pflasterte aber ein freudiges Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

„Wenn es Euch gefällt mein Lord."

„Sehr schön. Bringt den Gefangenen", sagte die Figur zur nächsten schwarz gekleideten Person. Momente später wurde eine um sich schlagende Frau in den Raum geschleift. Voldemort grinste und sah Severus an.

„Du darfst anfangen. Verfluch sie."

„Ja, mein Lord", sagte Sev, sein Gesicht wieder emotionslos. Er sah in die ängstlichen Augen der Frau und stählte sich ehe er den Zauberstab hob.

„Mit was soll ich sie verfluchen, mein Lord?"

„Natürlich mit dem Cruciatus."

Sev bewegte seinen Zauberstab und rief die verfluchten Worte aus.

„Crucio!"

Die Frau wand sich vor Schmerzen und schrie laut. Sev musste ein Zucken unterdrücken und pflasterte dafür einen Ausdruck der Freude auf sein Gesicht als sie Frau durch seine Hand gefoltert wurde. Schließlich hob er den Fluch auf und wandte sich tief beugend Voldemort zu.

„Habe ich Euch gefallen, mein Lord?"

„Habe ich dir gesagt aufzuhören?"

„Nein, mein Lord."

„Du wirst für deine Unverschämtheit zahlen. Crucio!"

Als der Fluch traf, ging Sev zu Boden und zuckte und gab vor Schmerzen zu haben. Er fühlte nur ein Kitzeln dank der Immunitätskette, die Harry ihm gegeben hatte, aber er wusste er musste vorgeben Schmerzen zu haben. Sobald der Fluch aufgehoben war, lag er noch einige Minuten schwer atmend da, ehe er auf seine Füße stolperte und ein weiteres Mal den Saum der grünen Robe küsste. Voldemort stieß ein gackerndes Lachen aus ehe das Licht wieder normal wurde und Sev von seinem Platz auf dem Boden aufsah. Alles war wieder normal und er sah zu der Person die vor ihm stand und traf auf das grinsende Gesicht von Harry.

„Gut gemacht, Sev. Du warst großartig."

„Harry? Du warst das?"

„Jupp! Wie war ich?"

„Das war … unglaublich. Nach einigen Minuten habe ich geglaubt es sein richtiges Treffen."

„Das war der Punkt. Wir mussten es überzeugend machen, anders wäre es kaum ein Test gewesen."

„Was ist mit der Person die ich mit dem Cruciatus getroffen habe? Ist sie in Ordnung? Ich wollte niemandem wehtun…"

/Sie ist ok. Es war Hermine die du verflucht hast und sie hat eine Immunitätskette, also wurde sie nicht verletzt/ antwortete Harry mental um die Anwesenheit der Kette nicht an Dumbledore zu verraten, der das Gespräch belauschte. Sev nickte ihm nur zu. Sobald der Junge aufgestanden war und sich dem Rest des Ordens zugewandt hatte, trat Dumbledore vor.

„Nun, das war eine sehr beeindruckende Darbietung, mein Junge. Ich muss zugeben Harry hat so gute Arbeit geleistet, dass ich fast überzeugt war. Du hast bewundernswert reagierte, Severus, besonders bei der Beantwortung der Fragen über deine Loyalität. Egal welche Antwort du ihm gegeben hättest, sie hätte den richtigen Voldemort wütend gemacht, aber du hast es perfekt gemeistert. Du warst auch sehr überzeugend beim foltern von jemandem, auch wenn ich weiß das du es nicht wolltest. Ich denke es ist sicher wenn ich sage dass der Orden einen neuen Spion hat."

OoOoOoOo

A/N Entschuldigt den Verzug, aber es ist ein längeres Kapitel.

Hauptpunkte der Handlung tauchen im nächsten Kapitel auf, etwas das eine wichtige Rolle in der 5ten fic spielt. Danke an alle die Kommentare geschrieben haben.


	14. Träume und Bedrohungen

_Kapitel vierzehn – Träume und Bedrohungen_

Sobald die Hogwarts Gruppe zurück im Schloss war, eilten Harry und Sev für einen Imbiss in die Küche. Das Treffen hatte beide ausgelaugt und sie hatten das Bedürfnis nach einem leichten Snack. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum kam Harry wie er fand eine wunderbare Idee. Fies grinsend wandte er sich an einen nervös aussehenden Sev. Der jüngere Slytherin hatte diesen Ausdruck ein paar Mal gesehen aber das Ergebnis war gewöhnlich unerfreulich.

„Was ist es Harry?"

„Ich hatte gerade eine brillante Idee."

„Ich schrecke davor zurück darüber nachzudenken…."

„Du könntest es mögen. Wie würdest du es finden, wenn ich den Slytherins einen Streich spiele?"

„Solange ich nicht mitmachen muss und nur zusehen kann, würde es mich nicht stören. Wieso?"

„Wie überzeugend war meine Voldemort Imitation?"

„Du würdest nicht!"

„Sieh mir zu."

Mit einem gemeinen Grinsen bewegte Harry eine Hand über Sev und machte ihn unsichtbar so dass ihn die anderen Slytherins nicht sehen konnten und nicht misstrauisch wurden. Dann begann er sich in die einschüchterne Gestalt des Dunklen Lords zu verwandeln. Mit einem Grinsen führte er seinen Hauskameraden zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er anhielt um das Passwort zu sprechen. Als sich die Wand öffnete bemerkten ihn die tratschenden Schüler nicht gleich und Harry trat ein und räusperte sich. Die Slytherins wandte sich alle zu der Geräuschquelle und erstarrten als sie sahen wer dort stand. Mit einem höhnischen Lächeln richtete sich Harry an sie.

„Was für eine Art Willkommen ist das? Ich hatte mehr Respekt erwartet."

Die meisten Schüler krabbelten auf dem Boden während andere ihn nur ängstlich oder verwirrt anstarrten. Diejenigen, die aus Familien stammten die ihn nicht unterstützten erkannten ihn nicht, aber als er sich kalt anstarrte, zogen sie sich schnell zurück, einige rannten sogar in ihre Schlafsäle. Als sich der Raum selbst ordnete, schlüpfte Sev in eine stille Ecke um zu beobachten, er belegte sich selbst stablos mit einem Schweigezauber für den Fall dass er lachte. Es würde den ganzen Streich ruinieren wenn er das tat. Er beobachtete wie Harry vortrat und jeden der kriechenden Schüler inspizierte um vor Lucius Malfoy stehen zu bleiben. Als der blonde Junge bemerkte dass er ausgewählt wurde, begann er zu zittern.

„Luciussss", zischte Harry, „du enttäuscht mich."

„Ich entschuldige mich mein Lord."

„Solltest du auch. Was hast du zu deiner Entschuldigung zu sagen?"

Es tut mir leid, mein Lord. Ich war nur überrascht euch … hier zu sehen."

„Ist es mir nicht erlaubt ab und zu meine Anhänger zu überprüfen?"

„Dürft ihr mein Lord. Es ist nur…"

„JA? Ich verliere meine Geduld, Luciussss."

„Mein Lord, Dumbledore…."

„Du denkst ich fürchte den alten Mann?"

„Nein, mein Lord."

„Du nimmst an ich wäre ein Feigling?"

„Nein, mein Lord."

„Warum erwähnst du dann seinen Namen?"

„Mein Lord, es ist nur so, dies ist Hogwarts. Es sollte eigentlich undurchdringlich sein…"

„Zweifelst du an meiner Kompetenz?"

„Nein, mein Lord."

„Ich denke du tust es, Luciusssss, und du musst bestraft werden."

„Wie sie wünschen mein Lord."

„Es ist mein Wunsch Luciussss."

Sev, der in der Ecke stand, hatte Probleme nicht loszulachen. Harry hatte Lucius in eine Ecke gedrängt und der Junge schaufelte sich ein noch tieferes Grab. Es war lustig zu sehen wie der Malfoyerbe ausgetrickst und eingeschüchtert wurde. Eine Minute später war Sev schockiert als Harry anfing zu zischen.

#Simbi? Nirah? Tut mir einen Gefallen?#

#Was sollen wir für dich tun, Harry?#

#Erschreckt Malfoy. Ihr müsst ihn nicht beißen, erschreckt ihn nur ein wenig.#

#Das sollte lustig werden#

#Das wird es#

Die beiden Schlangen wickelten sich von Harrys Handgelenken und glitten über den Boden auf den zitternden Malfoy zu. Der ganze Raum war vor Schock erstarrt als Harry Parsel sprach. Es war ein bekannter Fakt dass Voldemort der einzige Parselmund dieser Zeit war, also löschte es jegliche Zweifel von den Zuschauern aus, dass dies in Wirklichkeit der Dunkle Lord war. Als Simbi und Nirah begannen Lucius zu umzingeln, zitterte der Junge heftig. Simbi glitt über seinen Hals und kniff ihn ein wenig ging aber sicher nicht die Haut zu brechen. Nach einigen Minuten kehrten die beiden zu ihren Plätzen an Harrys Handgelenken zurück und der Junge sprach wieder.

„Wenn ich nicht in Hogwarts wäre, hätte ich dich härter bestraft. Unser nächstes Treffen wir nicht angenehm werden."

„J-ja m-m-m-ein Lord."

„Lucius? Stottere nicht."

„E-entschuldigung mein Lord." (also im englischen steht da sorry und das bezieht sich dann auf den nächsten Satz und würde erbärmlich heißen)

„Das wirst du sein, Lucius, das wirst du sein."

Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, machte Harry eine Handbewegung und war von grünem und silbernem Rauch umgeben. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und man hörte ein lautes ‚ploppen' und er macht sich unsichtbar ehe ihn jemand entdeckte. Als der Rauch verschwand brach im Raum die Hölle los als alle sahen dass Voldemort gegangen war. Lucius stand zitternd auf und kam nur bis zum nächsten Stuhl ehe er zu einem knochenlosen Haufen zusammenbrach. Einige der jüngeren Schüler rannten schreiend herum und die älteren sahen ziemlich blass aus. Die aus den Lichtfamilien die geblieben waren, sahen am erschüttersten aus und Harry fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig sie so geängstigt zu haben. Während alle abgelenkt waren, ging er in die Ecke hinüber in der die schwachen Umrisse von dem sich auflösenden Unsichtbarkeitszaubers um Sev sah und griff seinen Freund am Arm und trieb ihn schnell die Treppe rauf in sein Zimmer. Sobald die Tür abgeschlossen war, entfernte Harry die Zauber von ihnen und sie brachen in Gelächter aus. Harry war froh über den dauerhaften Schweigezauber auf seinem Raum; ansonsten hätten sie die anderen Slytherins alarmiert. Als Harry seinen Freund ansah, stellte er fest dass diesem Lachtränen die Wangen hinab liefen.

„Harry, das war unbezahlbar."

„Ich weiß. Hast du den Ausdruck auf Lucius Malfoys Gesicht gesehen?"

„Ja, ich bewahre die Erinnerung für den Rest meines Lebens auf."

„Ich auch. Ich werde es in meinem Kopf mit einer Erinnerung an meinen Schulrivalen, der in ein hüpfendes, weißes Frettchen verwandelt wurde, ablegen."

„Ein Frettchen? Ein hüpfendes auch noch?"

„Jupp, das war eine gute Erinnerung. Frag Ron mal danach."

„Werde ich. Du hast mir nie gesagt dass du ein Parselmund bist."

„Du hast nie gefragt. Und es ist nie aufgekommen."

„Kann ich deine Schlangen sehen?"

„Sicher."

#Simbi, Nirah kommt her und sagt Sev Hallo#

/Hallo Sev/

/Hi Sev/

Der jüngere zuckte zusammen als er die Stimmen in seinem Kopf hörte und hob eine Augenbraue in Richtung seines Freundes.

„Sie sind telepathisch", erklärte Harry, „es sind magische Korallenschlangen. Ein verbundenes Paar. Simbi ist das Männchen und Nirah das Weibchen."

„Magisch? In welcher Weise?"

„Nun, da sie ein verbundenes Paar sind, dürfen sie nicht zu lange getrennt werden, denn sonst würden sie sterben. Ich muss dir was gestehen. Während der Weihnachtsferien habe ich Nirah in deinen Koffer gepackt so dass sie ein Auge auf dich haben konnte. Ich habe einen Zauber auf sie gelegt damit sie nicht stirbt während sie von Simbi getrennt ist, aber es war nur kurzfristig länger als die Weihnachtsferien und der Zauber wäre verflogen. Sie haben auch ein Gift, das Magie zerstört. Wenn sie einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe beißen, zerstört ihr Gift ihre Magie und hinterlässt sie als Squibs. Genau genommen habe ich es an Lucius Großvater Tiberius ausprobiert und es hat wie ein Zauber gewirkt."

„Wow! Das ist fantastisch!"

„Ich würde es bevorzugen wenn du ihre Existenz geheim halten würdest. Wenn die Slytherins heraus fänden dass sie meine Haustiere sind, dann finden sie meinen Streich heraus und dann kommen Fragen auf."

„Ich wollte dir dazu eine Frage stellen."

„Was?"

„Deine Shirley Nachahmung. Wie hast du sie so genau hinbekommen? Ich meine, ich weiß dass du ihn im Kampf gesehen hast, aber wie konntest du jedes einzelne Detail seiner körperlichen Erscheinung so genau hinbekommen? Und seine Persönlichkeit?"

„Ich hatte gehofft du würdest nicht danach fragen", sagte Harry mit einem Seufzer und scharrte mit den Füßen.

„Du musst nicht antworten", fügte Sev hastig hinzu, aber Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und plumpste auf sein Bett und deutete Sev an es ihm gleich zu tun. Harry atmete tief ein und begann es zu erklären.

„Sev, du weißt ich habe ihn zuvor schon gegenüber gestanden, oder?"

„Ähä."

„Nun, als wir beide jünger waren, hatte ich ein Duell mit ihm und ich habe gewonnen."

Sev keuchte auf und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Er starre seinen Freund mit neu gefundenem Respekt an.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

„Ich wollte ihn töten. Ich hätte es tun sollen und der Welt das Theater ersparen können. Aber es gab Gründe es nicht zu tun. Gründe die ich dir nicht erklären kann, aber du musst mir vertrauen wenn ich dir sage dass sie gut waren. Professor Dumbledore stimmt mir zu. Der Punkt ist, dass ich etwas getan habe um ihn für bestimmte Dinge, die ich später erkläre, zu bestrafen und die ihn demütigen."

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich habe ihn als meinigen gekennzeichnet."

„Was meinst du?"

„Was ich meine, ist, dass ich das Dunkle Mal auf seinen Arm gebrannt habe. Wenn du bei einem Todessertreffen guckst, entdeckst du es vielleicht. Du weißt von dem Kampf bei dem ich vom Vampir angegriffen wurde?"

„Natürlich."

„Glaubst du ich würde normalerweise etwas an mich ran schleichen lassen?"

„Nein, niemals. Du bist ein zu guter Kämpfer um das passieren zu lassen. Ich erinnere mich dass ich es damals gedacht habe."

„Nun, was ich gemacht habe, war es Shirley abzulenken. Er hat Dumbledore bekämpft und unser berühmter Schulleiter war nicht wirklich am gewinnen. Also habe ich aufgehört das zu tun was ich tat und schickte eine Schmerzwelle nach der anderen durch sein Dunkles Mal. Es hat ihn genug abgelenkt um Dumbledore die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen, was die Todesser ablenkte und das machte es einfacher sie zu besiegen. Unglücklicherweise habe ich mach so auf Shirley konzentriert, dass ich den Vampir nicht gesehen habe."

„Das macht Sinn. Du hast ihm wirklich das Dunkle Mal gegeben?"

„Ja, habe ich."

„Aber, wie erklärt das, dass du ihn so gut kopiert hast?"

„Nun, weil ich eine Verbindung mit ihm habe, kann ich sie für mehrere Dinge nutzen. Ich war derjenige der das Dunkle Mal gemacht hat, also kann ich es kontrollieren. Beim Treffen habe ich die Verbindung weiter geöffnet als ich es normalerweise getan hätte um Schmerzen zu schicken und konnte so ein Teil seiner DNS kopieren. Ich habe magisch eine Probe genommen und habe sie benutzt um ein Abbild zu schaffen. Ich habe auch in seine Psyche gesehen, was mir erlaubte seine Persönlichkeit nachzuahmen. Leider kann ich seine Gedanken nicht lesen, sonst könnte ich es nutzen um Informationen über seine Pläne zu sammeln."

„Du bist in seinen Kopf eingedrungen? Ist das nicht gefährlich?"

„Ja, aber ich hielt es für erforderlich. Ich weiß nicht ob es Nebenwirkungen haben wird, also muss ich abwarten."

OoOoOoOo

In der Nacht, während seines Schlafes, passierte etwas mit Harry, das er lange Zeit nicht erlebt hatte. Er hatte zunächst von normalen Sachen geträumt, wie ein Leben mit Tea zu haben oder seinen Sohn kennen zu lernen. Sein Schlaf war auch durch Träume der Vergangenheit gestört. Aber dann passierte das ungewöhnliche. Harrys Träume wurden realistischer und das Abbild eines grün gekleideten Voldemorts tauchte vor ihm auf. Harry fand sich selbst in einem elegant ausgestatteten Arbeitszimmer, das in grün und Silber dekoriert war, wieder. Voldemort saß am Schreibtisch, Papiere und Bücher lagen verstreut vor ihm und er hatte eine Schreibfeder in der Hand. Der Junge rückte vor und schaute über die Schulter der gebeugten Figur und blickte auf Seiten, die mit komplizierten Hieroglyphen beschrieben waren. Das Stück Pergament vor ihm schien eine Übersetzung zu sein, an der er arbeitete. Ehe Harry die Chance hatte es zu lesen, setzte sich Voldemort auf und rief aus.

„Malfoy!"

Eine bekannte Figur kam mit langen Schritten in den Raum und küsste die Robe des Dunklen Lords. Obwohl er älter war als das letzte Mal als er ihn gesehen hatte, erkannte Harry sofort Caligula Malfoy.

„Sie haben gerufen, mein Lord?"

„Ja, habe ich. Bring mir das Vivarian Codex Buch."

„Ja, mein Lord."

Als der Todesser ging, hörte Harry seinen Todfeind in seinen Bart murmeln.

„Zeit der Dunkelheit endet … Prophezeiung der Vier … kann noch nicht kommen um zu passieren … ich werde bereit sein … muss den letzten Teil übersetzen … rücksichtslose alte Ägypter … hätten wenigstens in Latein schreiben können…."

Als die Szene sich auflöste, konnte Harry fühlen wie sich viele Fragen bildeten. Was war die Prophezeiung der Vier? Und warum wollte Voldemort es unbedingt lesen?

OoOoOoOo

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück sah Sev Harry besorgt an, als der ältere Junge in die Große Halle schlüpfte und schwer auf seinen Sitz plumpste und seine Kopf auf die Hände stützte.

„Was ist los, Harry?"

„Nichts, ich habe nur nicht gut geschlafen. Ich denke ich sollte mit Dumbledore sprechen. Ich glaube ich habe eine der Konsequenzen von dem entdeckt was ich gestern getan habe…"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Lass es uns so sagen, dass meine Träume letzte Nacht ziemlich lebhaft waren und eher in der Art waren, die Ginny haben würde."

„Wirklich? Du solltest nach dem Frühstück mit dem Schulleiter sprechen. Du hast eine Freistunde, oder?"

„Habe ich. Ich bezweifle dass es ihn stört. Ich werde ihn einfach fragen."

„In Ordnung."

Harry schloss seine Augen und öffnete eine mentale Verbindung mit dem Schulleiter. Normalerweise wäre das kein Problem, aber seine pochenden Kopfschmerzen und ei schmerzende Narbe halfen seiner Konzentration nicht.

/Professor/

/Ja, Harry/

/Ist es ok, wenn ich nach dem Frühstück in ihr Büro komme? Ich muss mit ihnen über etwas sprechen./

/Natürlich Harry./

Harry öffnete die Augen, nickte Dumbledore zu und sandte ihm ein schmerzhaftes Lächeln, ehe er sich zurück zu seinem Freund wandte.

„Stört es dich wenn wir nicht reden? Es ist nur so, ich habe ziemlich starke Kopfschmerzen."

„Sicher. Kein Problem."

Als sich Sev wieder seinem Essen zuwandte, schloss Harry wieder die Augen und schickte den anderen Zeitreisenden eine Nachricht.

/Leute, ich treffe Dumbledore nach dem Frühstück in seinem Büro. Könnt ihr kommen/

/Natürlich./

/Sicher./

/Ähä./

Nachdem Harry für einige Minuten sein Essen auf dem Teller hin und her geschoben hatte, war er dabei hoch ins Büro zu gehen um zu warten, als die Posteulen herein kamen. Alle wurden still als eine große, schwarze Eule mit einem rauchenden Brief zum Lehrertisch segelte. Es sah aus wie ein Heuler mit der Ausnahme dass er giftgrün war. Die Eule ließ ihre Last vor dem Schulleiter fallen um aus der Decke wieder hinaus zu schweben. Alle warteten mit angehaltenem Atem als Dumbledore ihm mit seinem Zauberstab anstupste. Der Umschlag sprang auf und eine bekannte Stimme füllte den Raum.

„GLAUBE NICHT DU KÖNNTEST DICH FÜR IMMER IM SCHLOSS VERSTECKEN, ALTER MANN. ICH HABE EINEN LISTIGEN PLAN UND BALD WIRST DU UND DEIN ERBÄRMLICHER ORDEN DES PHÖNIX VOR DEM MÄCHTIGEN LORD VOLDEMORT NIEDERKNIEN. SEI GEWARNT, EINE FALSCHE BEWEGUNG, EIN SCHLAG GEGEN MICH UND MEINE LEUTE, WIRST DU DEM SCHMERZHAFTESTEN TOD, DEN MAN SICH VORSTELLEN KANN, GEGENÜBERSTEHEN."

Sobald die Stimme verschwand, entzündete sich der Brief in eine Wolke grünen Rauchs, der über dem Kopf des Schulleiters schwebte und die Form des Dunklen Mals annahm. Die Schüler fanden schnell ihre Stimmen wieder und rannten panisch aus der Großen Halle. Harry beobachtete es ruhig und dachte es wäre and er Zeit zum Büro des Schulleiters zu gehen. Auf seinem Weg hinaus konnte er nicht anders als zu denken, _das wird ein langer Tag._

OoOoOoOo

Dumbledore tauchte kurze Zeit nach Harry auf, schnell gefolgt von Ron, Hermine und Ginny. Sobald alle saßen, gab der Schulleiter ihnen allen eine Tasse Tee und bot Zitronenbonbons an. Als alle sich eingerichtet hatten, stellte Dumbledore die entscheidende Frage.

„Harry, was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"

Harry seufzte tief und begann seinen Kopf an der Stell zu reiben, wo seine Narbe war. Ron, Ginny und Hermine erbleichten und tauschten Blicke aus. Sie hatten ihn das seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr tun sehen, aber sie wussten was es bedeutete.

„Sir, ich hatte letzte Nacht einen Traum."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Dumbledore ein wenig skeptisch. Er verstand die Bedeutung nicht.

„Es war nicht irgendein Traum. In unserer Zeit, hatte ich Träume über das was Voldemort zu der Zeit tat, wo ich sie hatte. Das lag an der Verbindung die ich durch meine Narbe mit ihm habe. Offensichtlich hatte ich sie nicht mehr seit wir unsere Zeit verlassen haben, da das Ereignis an dem ich die Narbe bekommen habe noch nicht stattgefunden hat. Trotzdem hatte ich letzte Nacht einen."

„Wie ist das möglich?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Ihr wisst wie ich letzte Nacht seine Form angenommen habe um Sev zu testen?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte Ginny.

„Nun, um eine so genaue Kopie wie möglich zu machen, habe ich die Verbindung, die ich mit ihm durch das Dunkle Mal habe, weiter als sonst geöffnet. Es erlaubte mir einen Einblick in seine Psyche und so konnte ich seine Persönlichkeit kopieren…"

„… und die Verbindung mit seinem Geist hat die Vision hervorgerufen", schlussfolgerte Hermine.

„Ich schätze schon."

„Warum tut deine Narbe weh? Ich meine du reibst sie, also nehme ich an dass sie es tut", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Tut sie. Ist es euch nie in den Sinn gekommen dass ich mit allen Verbunden bin, denen ich ein Mal gegeben habe? Sowohl Voldie, als auch die Ordensmitglieder? Ihr drei habt Tattoos oder andere Male an euch durch die ich euch kontaktiere. Ich muss auch ein Mal haben an dass sie alle gebunden sind. Als ich zum ersten Mal die Ordensmale geschaffen habe und später das für Voldie, habe ich sie an die eine Sache gebunden die dauerhaft ist, aber am unauffälligsten."

„Deine Narbe", schlussfolgerte Ginny.

„Ja. Darum tut sie weh, weil ich sie weiter geöffnet habe und sie offen geblieben ist. Deshalb habe ich begonnen wieder Visionen zu haben."

„Also was ist in diesem Traum passiert, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Er sprach von einer Prophezeiung die er entziffert. Was ich verstehen konnte, war dass es altes ägyptisch ist und er die Übersetzung noch nicht beendet hat."

„Weißt du wovon sie handelt?" fragte Ron seinen Freund.

„Etwas dass die Prophezeiung der Vier genannt wird. Ich denke sie ist über Voldemorts Niederfall/gang."

OoOoOoOo

A/N Nun, dies kam schneller raus als das letzte. Es mag so scheinen als ob dies und das letzte Kapitel ein wenig langweilig wären, aber ich versichere euch dass der Inhalt von diesem besonders in der Zukunft wichtig wird. Es taucht sogar in der fünfte fic auf. Danke an alle die ein Review hinterlassen haben.


	15. Die Prophezeiung der Vier

Ü/N Hallo Leute, es tut mir furchtbar Leid das solange kein neues Kapitel gekommen ist, aber an dem Wochenende wo ich das Kapitel eigentlich posten wollte, habe ich es geschafft meine CPU zu schrotten. Und danach war der PC 4 Wochen in der Reparatur …….. so und nun gibt es das Kapitel mit 6-wöchiger Verspätung. Ich habe in der Zwischenzeit fleißig übersetzt aber leider bei weitem noch nicht alles auf dem Rechner. Aus diesem Grund werde ich auch weiterhin nur alle vier Wochen updaten. Ich habe mir aber vorgenommen die Daten zu sichern und im Notfall könnte ich an einen anderen PC gehen.

Alles Liebe

Eure Doro

_Kapitel fünfzehn – Die Prophezeiung der Vier_

Die folgenden zwei Wochen verflogen wie im Wind. Ron und Hermine verbrachten immer mehr Zeit miteinander und machten ‚Pärchen Sachen'. In den meisten Nächten schlichen sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und trafen sich in Corvus Corax, wo sie sich eine stille Ecke suchten um sich zu beschäftigen. Ginny verbrachte ihre Tage mit Remus, weil sie nicht wirklich mit den Leuten aus ihrem Haus zurecht kam. Remus, so fühlte sie, verstand sie gut. Sie hatten ähnliche Persönlichkeiten und obwohl ihre Beziehung rein platonisch war, gab es an der Schule eine Menge Gerede darüber wie nah sie einander waren. Ginny hatte den letzten Vollmond mit dem Werwolf verbracht und fand dass ihre Anwesenheit Remus Verwandlung erleichterte als auch die Zähmung des wilden Tieres. Obwohl es nie so sicher war wie der Wolfsbanntrank, schaffte sie es bis zu einem gewissen Grad ihn zu kontrollieren.

Der Rest der Rumtreiber verbrachte ihre freie Zeit in der Bibliothek um ihre Animagus - Formen zu erforschen. Sie wussten von den Zeitreisenden dass sie alles über das Tier wissen mussten ehe sie die Verwandlung versuchten. Manchmal nahmen sie sich die Zeit um einen Streich zu planen, gewöhnlich auf Kosten der Slytherins, sehr zu Harrys Ärger. James und Sirius hatten auch wieder ihre Fehde mit Sev aufgenommen. Obwohl die Gryffindors es immer provozierten, hatte Sev dank der Stunden mit Harry gelernt zurück zu schlagen.

Harry verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit Arbeit. In seinen Freistunden machte er Hausaufgaben und las die Bücher die er aus Corvus Corax mitgebracht hatte. In der Öffentlichkeit las er nur Bücher über Lichtmagie. An den Abenden vorm Abendessen studierte er weiterhin die Dunklen Künste. Nach dem Essen und ehe Sev für seine Stunden kam, schrieb Harry weiter an seinen Büchern. Momentan arbeitete er an einem Text über verlorene Dunkle Künste. Über die Jahre, seit er dieses Hobby begonnen hatte, hatte er fünf Bücher beendet, die er alle veröffentliche wollte sobald er in seine Zeit kam. Es war eine Sache in dieser Zeit die er nicht mit Sev teilte. Obwohl er dem jüngeren stablose Magie beibrachte, eine Kunst die seit dem Mittelalter verloren war und ihm auch die Immunitätskette geben hatte, brachte er ihm nicht die richtige alte Magie bei. Selbst alte Zaubertränke waren außer Frage seit er es mit Hermine besprochen hatte. In Wahrheit fand sie es nicht gut ihm mehr beizubringen als das was er bereits gelernt hatte aber es gab nichts was sie dagegen tun konnte. Harry war sein eigener Herr und während er ihre Meinung schätzte, konnte ihn nichts von seiner Meinung abbringen wenn er sie einmal gebildet hatte.

An den Abenden setzte er die Stunden fort die er Sev gab. Der junge Slytherin war inzwischen schon sehr gut im schauspielern, eine Fähigkeit die sehr nützlich war wenn man den Dunklen Lord anlog. Harry hatte sich sogar ein paar Mal als Voldemort verkleidet damit sein Freund daran üben konnte und jedes mal träumte er in der Nacht davon was sein Feind tat. Es schien als hätte sich die Verbindung am nächsten Tag geschlossen, aber in den ersten Stunden konnte er interessante Sachen sehen und hören. Neben dem Unterricht als Spion hatte Harry auch mit den anderen Stunden weitergemacht. Sev war fähig mit Waffen umzugehen und war sehr gut in stabloser Magie, er hatte fast Harrys Level erreicht. Er brauchte für schwere Zauber wie den Patronus weiterhin einen Zauberstab, alles was sein Jahr abdeckte fand er einfach. Obwohl er wusste wie es stablos funktionierte, machte er es wie es ihm sein Mentor gesagt hatte und benutzte den Zauberstab in der Öffentlichkeit. Harry hatte ihm mehr als einmal gesagt, dass diese neue Fähigkeit ein Vorteil im Kampf sein konnte, aber nur wenn der Feind es nicht wusste. Sev hatte auch eine Menge Tränke gelernt und zeigte seine Vorliebe bei mehreren Gelegenheiten. Mit Harrys Hilfe war er sehr viel weiter als Siebtklässlerniveau in seinem gewählten Feld und war ziemlich stolz auf seine Fähigkeiten. Die eine Sache die Sev noch meistern musste, war die Animagus – Verwandlung. Weil es nicht viele Informationen über Velociraptoren gab, musste er das Beste aus dem machen was es gab. Er hatte die gleichen Schwierigkeiten wie Harry als dieser herausgefunden hatte dass seine Form nicht existierte. Eine ausgestorbene Kreatur zu haben, war nicht besonders praktisch.

Am Abend des 18. Februars erlebte Harry einen ziemlich beunruhigenden Traum. Er hatte einen Großteil des Abends als Voldemort verbracht und spielte Wortspiele mit seinem Schüler um ihn in die Ecke zu drängen. Zu seiner Erleichterung war Sev gut darin seltsame Fragen zu beantworten ohne sich in Lügen zu verwickeln. Weil er die Verbindung für mehrere Stunden benutzt hatte, war sie weit offen als er zu Bett ging. Was es so beunruhigend machte, war nicht dass es blutig oder gewalttätig war, sondern dass Harry die Person die darin verwickelt war ziemlich gut kannte.

Sobald Harry die Augen schloss, fand er sich in einem bekannten Arbeitszimmer wieder, mit den gleichen Möbeln und der Figur die sich über das Pergament beugte. Nach einigen Minuten der gleichen Szenerie begann Harry durch den Raum zu wandern und las schließlich über die Schulter des Dunklen Lords hinweg.

Das stellte sich als schlechte Idee heraus als Voldemort plötzlich den Stuhl durch Harry zurück schob ehe er aufstand und den Raum verließ. Als Harry sich von dem Schock erholt hatte einen Stuhl in sich zu haben, rannte er schnell durch die Tür und folgte der Figur durch das endlose Netzwerk von Steintunneln. Nach was wie eine Ewigkeit schien, endete das Paar in einen großen Thronsaal, die Wände waren mit Folterinstrumenten und Ketten versehen. Einige Todesser standen auf der einen Seite ihr Flüstern verstummte als ihr Meister eintrat. Als Voldemort sich auf seinen Thron setzte, trat einer von ihnen vor.

„M-Meister?"

„Was ist es, Snape?"

„Wir haben das Mädchen. Sie war schwer zu kriegen, weil sie in Mitglied im Orden des Phönix ist, aber wir haben sie am Ende gekriegt."

„Sehr gut, Satanus. Bring sie rein."

„Ja, mein Lord."

Harry sah der zurückweichenden Figur Satanus Snapes verdutzt nach. _Welches Mädchen? Woher wussten sie dass sie ein Ordensmitglied war? Wie haben sie sie bekommen?_ Das waren nur ein paar Fragen die durch seinen Kopf schwirrten während Voldemort ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf der Armlehne trommelte. Nach einigen Minuten kamen Satanus und Caligula Malfoy zurück in den Raum und schleiften eine bewusstlose Frau hinter sich her. Harrys Herz sank als er bemerkte wer es war. Er kannte sie tatsächlich was ihn noch schlechter fühlen ließ. Als die junge Frau vor den Dunklen Lord geworfen wurde, schmolzen die zwei Todesser zurück in die Schatten und ließen sie in den fahrigen Händen ihres Meisters. Harry zuckte zusammen als sein Feind seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn auf die Gefangene richtete.

„Enervate!"

Langsam wurde sie wach, schließlich setzte sie sich auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Als ihre Augen auf der Kreatur vor ihr landeten, erbleichte sie erheblich und begann vor Angst zu zittern. Voldemort grinste sie nur an.

„Hallo, meine Liebe. Ich nehme an du wunderst dich warum du hier bist."

„J-ja."

„Nun, lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Vor dreißig Jahren, als mein Lehrmeister Grindelwald an der Macht war, hatte er zwei Hauptgegner. Einer, wie du sicher weißt, war der Muggelliebhaber Albus Dumbledore. Der andere war nur ein Kind. Ein magisches Kind, ja, aber dennoch nur ein Kind. Nun, am Tag von Grindelwalds Niederlage wagte dieser Junge mich heraus zu fordern und durch pures Glück gewann er. Dieser Junge verschwand kurze Zeit später aber ich vergaß ihn nie. Am Tag al mein Lehrmeister verlor, schwor ich Rache an dem zu üben, der mich besiegt hatte. Ich habe Jahre gesucht aber ohne Ergebnis. Er war weg. Verschwunden. Nicht mehr. Ich habe das Mysterium nie gelöst. Nun, beim Kampf in St. Mungo habe ich etwas gespürt, das ich seit Jahren nicht gespürt hatte. Nicht seit die kleine Plage verschwunden war. Der Bengel ist wieder aufgetaucht und diesmal werde ich meine Rache haben. Weißt du warum ich dir das erzählt habe?"

„N-n-nein."

„Du bist meine einzige Verbindung zu ihm."

„W-wie?"

„Sein Name war Harry. Harry Evans!"

Heather Evans keuchte auf. Dies war nicht was sie erwartet hatte, aber sie sah den Dunklen Lord nur verwirrt an.

„W-was lässt sie denken ich hätte etwas mit ihm z-zu tun?"

„Weil du und deine Schwester die einzigen Evans mit magischem Blut seid. Ihr müsst in irgendeiner Weise verwandt sein."

„Aber meine Familie sind alle Muggel."

„Ich bezweifle das. Er war ein Evans und so bist du. Jetzt sag mir wo er ist."

„I-ich weiß es nicht!"

„Nicht gut genug. Crucio!"

Harry wandte sich ab als seine Tante gefoltert wurde als stille Tränen sein Gesicht herab rannen. Er sah erst zurück als der Fluch gehoben wurde.

„Erzähl mir, kleines Schlammblut, wo kann ich Harry Evans finden?"

„Ich weiß nicht von wem sie sprechen!"

„Tust du. Crucio!"

„TUE ICH NICHT!"

„Ich glaube dir nicht!"

Nach einigen Minuten hob er den Fluch und Voldemort sah sie bewertend an, ehe er mit den Fingern schnippte. Sekunden später war Satanus an seiner Seite.

„Ja, Meister?"

„Ich liebe es Informationen aus meinen Opfern zu foltern, aber bei dieser verliere ich die Geduld. Bring mir das Veritaserum."

„Ja, mein Lord."

Wenige Momente später kehrte Satanus mit einem Fläschchen des bekannten, klaren Trankes zurück. Harry beobachtete wie er ein wenig Heathers Hals runter schüttete und ihre Augen glasig wurden. Voldemort grinste und begann die Befragung.

„Wie lautet dein Name?"

„Heather Marie Evans."

„Bist du irgendwie mit Harry Evans verwandt?"

„Könnte sein, aber ich weiß nichts davon."

Voldemort machte ein böses Gesicht. Das war nicht die Antwort die er wollte. Er entschied es noch einmal zu versuchen.

„Weißt du wo Harry Evans sich aufhält?"

„Nein."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja."

„CRUCIO!"

Heather schrie als der Fluch sie traf und Harry zuckte zusammen. Die Schuld begann an ihm zu nagen. Dies war alles wegen ihm. Es war seine Schuld dass sie gefoltert wurde.

„Caligula! Verabreich den Gegentrank. Ich will dass sie bei klarem Verstand ist, wenn ich ihre Strafe austeile."

„Ja, mein Lord."

Sobald der Gegentrank Effekt zeigte, sah die arme Frau trotz Voldemorts bösem Blick trotzig in die roten Augen.

„Du magst nicht wissen wo ich ihn finde, aber du wirst dennoch einem Zweck dienen. Wenn ich ihn nicht direkt verletzten kann, dann tue ich es indirekt. Ich frag mich was der Dunkle Rächer, Hoffnung für das Licht sagen würde, wenn seine eigene Verwandte eine Todesserin ist. Ich kann sogar meinen eigenen Spion in Dumbledores Rängen haben!"

„ICH WERDE MICH IHNEN NIE ANSCHLIEßEN!"

„Wer hat gesagt du hättest eine Wahl? Imperio!"

Harry beobachtete verzweifelt wie Heathers Augen glasig wurden und sie auf Voldemort zuging und ihren linken Arm hob. Mit einem Gewinnergrinsen richtete der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab auf das entblößte Fleisch.

„Morsmordre!"

OoOoOoOo

Harry schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch und zischte vor Schmerz, weil seine Narbe pochte. Als sich sein Blickfeld geklärt und der Schmerz nachgelassen hatte, sprang er aus dem Bett und warf sich dunkelgrüne Roben über ehe er aus der Tür rannte. Als er zu Dumbledores Büro rannte, sandte er einen Ruf an den Rat des Ordens, die Führer des Ordens sich so schnell wie möglich zu treffen. Er traf Dumbledore am Wasserspeier und schuf eine Tür nach Corvus Corax ohne zu warten. Der Schulleiter sah ihn neugierig an ehe er durch die Tür eilte und ein Feuer entzündete. Während der Professor beschäftigt war, hielt Harry die Tür auf und sandte verzweifelt mentale Nachrichten an alle in Hogwarts die gerufen worden waren, inklusive der Lehrer, den Zeitreisenden und Severus.

/Alle Ordensmitglieder treffen sich am Eingang zum Büro des Schulleiters um Zugang zum Flohnetzwerk zu haben./

Innerhalb von Minuten begannen einige Lehrer aufzutauchen, jeder warf ihm fragende Blicke zu ehe sie in den Raum rannten und nach Corvus Corax flohten. Als Sev den Korridor entlang gestürzt kam, waren im Ron, Hermine und Ginny dicht auf den Fersen, bremsten aber ab als sie ihren Freund in der Tür sahen.

„Harry", keuchte Sev, „was ist los? Wer hat das Treffen einberufen?"

„Ich. Ich erkläre es beim Treffen."

Die fünf waren die letzten die kamen und gingen durch die Tür und ließen sie hinter sich zufallen. Sobald sie Corvus Corax erreichten, konnte Harry erkennen dass der Rest des Rates bereits dort war. Und Dumbledore versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Der Raum verstummte als Harry blaue Funken ausstieß, alle setzten sich und sahen den Siebzehnjährigen gespannt an. Mit einem Seufzen richtete sich Harry an den Orden.

„Es tut mir Leid euch alle um drei Uhr morgen zu rufen, aber ich versichere euch es ist wichtig. Voldemort hat Heather Evans gefangen."

Sobald er es gesagt hatte, fühlte Harry wie ihn eine Welle aus Schuld traf. Es half auch nicht dass die Ordensmitglieder erstaunt aufkeuchten. Sich umsehend, konnte er Angst und Trauer auf allen Gesichtern sehen. Heather war beliebt und so etwas wurde nicht leicht genommen. Harry gab allen eine Minute oder zwei um die Neuigkeit zu verarbeiten ehe er fort fuhr.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber es wird noch schlimmer. Sie wurde gefangen und für Informationen gefoltert, bevor ihr Veritaserum gegeben wurde um sicher zu gehen dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Ich kann stolz sagen dass sie nichts preisgegeben hat unter der Folter und das einzige Mal dass sie Antworten gegeben hat, war unter dem Wahrheitsserum. Der Sicherheitszauber hat verhindert dass sie Ordenmitglieder preisgegeben hat, aber ich muss euch alle warnen Voldemort hat sie unter dem Imperius-Fluch und sie als Todesser gebranntmarkt."

Diese Neuigkeit erschreckte alle so sehr dass sie panisch begannen untereinander zu flüstern. Harry musste mehr Funken ausstoßen um die Aufmerksamkeit aller zu erlangen.

„Sie hat zunächst abgelehnt ihm zu dienen, darum der Imperius, aber die Tatsache besteht dass sie das Mal trägt. Voldemort hat vor sie zu benutzen um den Orden zu bespitzeln. Wie ihr bemerkt habt, ist sie nicht hier trotz des Rufes den ich ausgesandt habe. Domus Corvus Corax ist gegen jeden geschützt der ein Todesser ist, ob loyal oder nicht. Wenn jemand das Dunkle Mal trägt, können sie das Grundstück nicht betreten. Die einzige Ausnahme ist Severus Snape den ich bedacht habe, als ich die Schutzzauber erschaffen habe. Jeder andere der markiert wird, in diesem Fall Heather, kann keinen Fuß in einem fünf Meilen Radius um das Schloss setzten. Das ist eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme die Probleme bereiten kann. Heather ist dem Dunklen Lord nicht loyal. Wenn entdeckt wird dass sie nicht zu den Treffen kommen kann und daher keine Informationen sammeln kann, könnte sie als überflüssig angesehen werden und getötet werden. Ich bin sicher dass keiner von euch das möchte. Darum habe ich eine Idee die Heather lange genug am Leben halten wird um sie zurück zu holen und Severus Position bei den Todessern zu stärken."

„Was schlägst du vor, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich schlage vor, wir geben ihr außerhalb der Treffen Informationen. Weil Voldemort nicht weiß wie wir arbeiten, durch den Sicherheitszauber weiß er nicht dass wir Treffen haben. Wir könnten ihn durch mehrere Leute falsche Informationen zukommen lassen mit genug Wahrheit damit es glaubhaft ist, die sie dann Voldemort berichtet. Wenn wir Sev sagen das gleiche weiter zu geben, wird er ihm mehr vertrauen, weil seine Informationen mit denen seines ‚Spions' übereinstimmen. Wenn wir es schaffen Heather zu befreien, wird Sev ein hoher Vertrauter sein der uns mehr zukommen lassen kann."

„Und du bist sicher das funktioniert?"

„Bin ich, Professor Dumbledore. Es ist die einzig logische Lösung für die Zeit."

„Ok dann. Danke dass du es weiter gegeben hast. Harry. Ich denke wir können eine Menge damit anfangen. Der Orden ist entlassen."

OoOoOoOo

Als Harry zurück in seinen Raum in Hogwarts kam, ließ er sich in einen Sessel vor dem Feuer plumpsen. Wie erwartet setzten sich Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Dumbledore zu ihm und Dumbledore beschwor Tee und Hörnchen und stellte sie vor ihnen auf den Tisch. Nach einigen Minuten hielt Harry die Stille nicht mehr aus und entschied es wäre das Beste das Gespräch hinter sich zu bringen.

„Er hat sie wegen mir genommen."

„Was meinst du, Harry?" fragte ihn Ginny.

„Er hat ihr erzählt dass er seit dreißig Jahren einen Groll hegt. Einen Groll auf einen gewissen Harry Evans. Er nahm an wir wären verwandt und sie könnte ihm sagen wo ich bin. Er hat offensichtlich nach mir gesucht nachdem ich ihn 1944 besiegt habe, aber er hat nach einigen Jahren aufgegeben. Als er beim Kampf sein Mal brennen spürte, wusste er dass ich zurück bin. Er ist wieder hinter mir her und dachte er käme durch Heather an mich heran. Er sagte bevor er den Imperius-Fluch sprach dass wenn er mich nicht physisch schlagen kann mir psychisch wehtun würde indem er meine Familie verfolgt."

„Und es funktioniert oder Harry?"

„Ja, tut es, Mine. Wenn ich andere Entscheidungen getroffen hätte, wie einen anderen Alias in der Vergangenheit zu benutzen, hätte ich es verhindern können."

„Aber das konntest du nicht wissen", warf Ron ein, „woher solltest du wissen dass dies passiert? Konntest du nicht! Du kannst nicht verurteilt werden oder dich selbst verurteilen für Dinge die mit bester Absicht getan wurden!"

„Ich habe _entschieden_ ihn zu quälen! Ich habe _entschieden_ ihm das Dunkle Mal zu geben und seinen Zauberstab zu zerbrechen! Wenn ich ihn einfach geschockt hätte und gegangen wäre, wäre dies niemals passiert!"

„Harry, du liegst falsch", sagte Dumbledore, „wenn du ihn nicht gequält hättest, stimme ich zu wäre er nicht so wütend, aber er hätte dennoch Rache gewollt. Wenn du ihm das Dunkle Mal nicht gegeben hättest, hätte es schreckliche Folgen. Bei der Schlacht von St. Mungo hätte ich vermutlich das Duell verloren wenn er nicht abgelenkt gewesen wäre. Er lässt dich als einziger seine Pläne sehen, was nützlich für den Orden ist."

„Und du musst daran denken, dass wenn du seinen Zauberstab nicht zerbrochen hättest, hätte er nie den bekommen den er beim Trimagischen Turnier benutzt hat. Priori Incantatem wäre nicht passiert und du hättest getötet werden können. Das Dunkle Mal könnte auch das gewesen sein, dass dich als Baby gerettet hat."

„Hermine hat Recht, Harry", fuhr Ron fort, „dass du ein Parselmund bist, ist im Ergebnis davon dass der Zauberer zurück geschlagen ist. Wenn du nicht Parsel sprechen könntest, wäre Ginny in der Kammer des Schreckens gestorben. Du hättest auch nie Simbi und Nirah bekommen und wärst in der Lage gewesen den Kraftabzieh-Zauber zu lesen. Salazar Slytherin hätte Lord Gryffindor getötet!"

„Bestraf dich nicht selbst, Harry. Deine Freunde haben Recht! Die Entscheidungen die du getroffen hast, sind tiefer in der Zeit verwurzelt als die anderer. Dieses Mal wären die Konsequenzen fatal. Wenn du etwas anders gemacht hättest, hätte es die Struktur der Zeit an sich aufgerebbelt und eine Menge unlösbarer Zeitparadoxe gebildet", erklärte der Schulleiter.

Harry saß still und versuchte dass was ihm gesagt wurde zu verarbeiten. Die Schuld lag schwer in seinem Magen, aber tief drinnen wusste er dass sie Recht hatten. Obwohl er sich in letzter Zeit mehr wie er selbst verhalten hatte, trotz seines Anfalls von Selbstmitleid, war er sehr deprimiert. Er wusste dass er ein tapferes Gesicht machen musste um Voldemort zu besiegen. Remus Worte im Krankenflügel hatten geholfen und halfen ihm einzusehen dass er unter Depressionen litt und sie überwinden musste. Es erlaubte ihm sein Leben weiterzuleben während er es von seinen Freunden verbarg. Er hatte in aller Stille selbst an seinen Problemen gearbeitet und diese neue Information war ein Rückschlag für ihn. Er wusste dass ihn ein weiterer Schlag versenken konnte und der Gedanke ängstigte ihn mehr als alles andere.

OoOoOoOo

In der folgenden Nacht, nach einer ausgedehnten Stunde mit Sev, fiel Harry ins Bett und wusste er würde von Voldemort träumen. Er hatte die Rolle des Dunklen Lords angenommen damit sein Freund üben konnte und öffnete so die Verbindung weit genug um eine Vision zu haben. Er freute sich nicht darauf, aber von vorherigen Visionen wusste er dass Voldemort die Prophezeiung fast komplett übersetzt hatte. Harry hatte sogar angefangen Altägyptisch zu lernen, in der Hoffnung eine genauere Übersetzung zu machen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte sich auf wörtliche Übersetzungen gestützt, weil er keine Ahnung von der Sprache an sich hatte. Es war daher sehr wahrscheinlich dass die Übersetzung bestenfalls bruchstückhaft war. Er verstand nicht warum sein Erzfeind nicht den Übersetzungszauber benutzte, den er und seine Freund benutzt hatten als sie Gründer zum ersten Mal trafen. Er dachte sich es wäre ein zu leichte und Lichtzauber dass es dem Dunklen Lord nicht in den Sinn kam ihn zu benutzen.

Als Harry die Augen schloss und einschlief, fand er sich im Arbeitszimmer von Voldemort wieder. Zu seiner Erleichterung tat der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr als vor seinem Schreibtisch zu sitzen und ein Wälzer mit Interpretationen verschiedener Hieroglyphen zu lesen. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit um einen Blick auf die vertrauten Papier zu erhaschen und keuchte auf als er eins sah dass vermutlich die Übersetzung so weit war. Als er sie überflog, murmelte er vor sich und versuchte es ich zu merken.

„Linie des Basilisken und Linie des Löwen,

Für immer in tödliche Qual verwickelt,

Sollen sich vorm Ende jedes Jahrtausends treffen,

zu einem Duell mit dem Tod.

Der endgültige Kampf soll kommen,

Zehntausend Jahre vom heutigen Tag.

Wo der Löwe und die Schlange bis zum Ende kämpfen,

die Schlange, die von der Dunkelheit gedeckt wird, wird dem Löwen zum Opfer fallen

Das Licht wird sich durchsetzen

Geholfen von Vieren

Dem Heiler, der Seherin, dem Löwen und der Weisen,

Die Hoffnung für alle, die Kraft für alle, gewählt vom Schicksal

Werden sie dem Licht für immer dienen."

OoOoOoOo

A/N Entschuldigt die Verspätung. Ich leide unter einer schrecklichen Lage – Schreibblockade! Es überrascht mich sogar, dass ich so weit gekommen bin, ehe es passiert ist, aber es stört dennoch. Ich habe die ganze Geschichte geplant; es bereitet mir nur Schwierigkeiten die Kapitel zu schreiben. Wenn die Kapitel für eine Weile nur langsam kommen, tut es mir sehr Leid, aber ich gebe mein Bestes. Hoffe ihr mögt das Kapitel. Obwohl die Prophezeiung dazu bestimmt ist verwirrend zu sein. Es wird alles im nächsten Kapitel geklärt. Es baut auf einem zufälligen Kommentar aus der zweiten fic auf, nur um euch einen Tipp zu geben.

Danke für alle Reviews, die ich bis jetzt bekommen habe!


	16. Der Doppel Erbe

Ü/N Also hier das neueste Kapitel. Es ist noch nicht beta gelesen aber ich hoffe meine drei Jungs bekommen es schnell auf die Reihe. Da einige Leute fragen wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, hier mal ein Hinweis. Bislang war es so das klein doro sich jeden ersten Samstag im Monat die Mühe gemacht hat sich auf den ganzen fanfic Seiten einzuloggen und ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen.

_Kapitel sechzehn – Der Doppel Erbe_

Sobald Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch nahm ein sauberes Pergament und eine gefüllte Feder. Bevor er es vergessen konnte, schrieb er das Stück Prophezeiung dass er in seinem Traum gesehen hatte nieder und las es mehrmals durch. Einiges machte für ihn Sinn, aber einige Stücke passten nicht. Er rollte es auf und steckte es in die Tasche seine Umhangs, er hatte vor es mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny beim Mittag durchzugehen.

Nachdem er geduscht und sich angezogen hatte, ging er zum Frühstück und plumpste auf einen Sitz neben Sev. Der Jüngere sah ihn besorgt an.

„Geht es dir auch gut, Harry?"

„Mir geht es gut, Sev."

„Du siehst nur müde aus. Vielleicht solltest du heute Abend ‚traumlosen Schlaf' nehmen. Ich mache dir welchen wenn du willst."

„Schon ok, Sev. Ich hatte nur eine seltsame Nacht."

Sev sah sich um ob die Slytherins in der Nähe lauschten bevor er seinem Freund zuflüsterte.

„Hast du wieder von Shirley geträumt?"

„Ja, habe ich. Ich erzähl es dir später. Triff mich mittags in meinem geheimen Raum; wir werden es mit den anderen drei diskutieren. Hermine ist schlau, ich brauche sie vielleicht um etwas zu interpretieren."

„Sicher, ich sehe dich dort."

Harry dachte es wäre am Besten allen Bescheid zu sagen und zu sehen ob alle kamen. Als die anderen drei in der Halle waren, schickte er ihnen eine mentale Nachricht.

/Ron? Hermine? Ginny? Ich muss etwas wichtige mit euch besprechen. Trefft ihr euch mittags mit mir in meinem Raum/

/Sicher/

/Ja/

/In Ordnung. Was ist los Harry/

/Ich erzähl dir später davon, Mine. Ich hatte letzte Nacht einen Traum und weiß etwas über die Prophezeiung der Vier/

/Wir werden dort sein. Bringst du noch jemanden mit/

/Sev kommt, aber ich denke wir sollten es interpretieren bevor wir es Dumbledore sagen. Er muss sich über dringendere Probleme Gedanken machen./

Harry hätte ihnen mehr gesagt, aber in dem Moment kam Lucius Malfoy in den Raum gestürmt. Der-Junge-der-lebt konnte Wut auf seinem Gesicht sehen und fühlte sich unwohl. Obwohl er wusste dass er ihn in einem Kampf besiegen konnte, erinnerte er sich an den erwachsenen Lucius den er im Sommer vor seinem zweiten Jahr kennen gelernt hatte. Für einen zwölfjährigen war es eine beeindruckende Person und so wie er jetzt aussah, erinnerte er Harry an damals.

„Anguifer, ich will ein Wort mit dir."

„Leg los, Malfoy, niemand hält dich auf."

„Warum ist mein Zimmer rosa?"

„Das war ein ganzer Satz, Lucius. Ich glaube ich hatte ein Wort erlaubt", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen. Malfoys Ausdruck wurde dunkler.

„Beantworte nur die Frage, Anguifer."

„Warum sollte ich wissen warum dein Zimmer rosa ist?"

„Weil du es warst der die Farbe geändert hat!"

„Und ich nehme an du hast Beweise dafür?"

„ICH BRAUCH KEINE BEWEISE, DU DUMMES SCHLAMMBLUT!"

„Beruhig dich, Lucius, dir platzt sonst eine Arterie. Du willst doch nicht dass das passiert, oder? Das würde die Malfoy Perfektion ruinieren, oder?"

„Ich lass es nicht zu, dass du Herr über mich spielst, Anguifer. Du hast kein Recht einem Malfoy so in den Weg zu treten."

„Wirklich? Warum ist das so?"

„Du solltest deinen Älteren Respekt zollen."

„Nun, wenn ich meine Älteren treffe, gehe ich sicher dass ich ihnen den nötigen Respekt zeige."

„Ich zeige es dir! Serpensortia!"

Als die Schlange aus dem Zauberstab des Siebtklässlers schoss, reagierte Harry instinktiv.

#Greif den blonden Jungen an!#

Lucius staunte als seine beschworene Schlange ihn angriff anstatt Harry. Die in Hörweite sahen Harry komisch an als sie bemerkten dass er Parsel gesprochen hatte. Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand legte der Slytherin einen Erinnerungszauber auf alle die es gehört hatten ehe sie es verbreiten konnten. Das letzte was er gebrauchen konnte war das raus kam dass er mit Schlangen sprechen konnte. Es wäre sonst wieder wie im zweiten Jahr. Sobald Lucius die angreifende Schlange los war, sandte Harry einen Fluch zurück. Es war einer den er schon eine Weile ausprobieren wollte aber die richtige Gelegenheit hatte sich nie ergeben. Jetzt schien eine gute Zeit wie jede andere zu sein. Die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Halle war auf Lucius gerichtet als er anfing so laut er konnte zu singen.

" This is the song that never ends,

It just goes on and on my friends,

Some people started singing it not knowing what it was

And they'll continue singing it forever just because,

This is the song that never ends,

It just goes on and on my friends,

Some people started singing it not knowing what it was

And they'll continue singing it forever just because,

This is the song that never ends…."

Alle Schüler lachten lautstark als Malfoy ohne Erfolg versuchte aufzuhören zu singen. Dumbledore versuchte während er lachte den Effekt umzukehren, aber nichts schien zu wirken, sehr zu Lucius Bestürzen. Schließlich sprach der Schulleiter einen Schweigezauber damit er verstummte, obwohl sich seine Lippen weiterhin bewegten. Als der Junge verstummt war, lehnte sich Sev zu seinem Freund rüber.

„Harry, was hast du getan?"

„Ich habe ihn dazu gebracht ‚the song that never ends' wieder und wieder zu singen."

„Wann löst er sich auf?"

„Wird er nicht. Das ist der Sinn."

„Wirst du ihn eventuell aufheben?"

„Nö. Wie du sehen konntest, konnte der Schulleiter den Zauber nicht brechen. Das einzige was ihn brechen kann, ist ein Schock Dunkler Magie. Ich weiß dass Dumbledore se nie in Erwähnung ziehen würde, darum habe ich den Zauber so benutzt."

„Also, wann wird er enden?"

„Was wird passieren, Sev, wenn er zu einem Todessertreffen geht? Denkst du Shirley lässt es zu dass einer seiner Diener das ganze Treffen über seinen Mund bewegt?"

„Er wird den Schweigezauber aufheben…"

Sev lachte laut und erntete seltsame Blicke der anderen Slytherins.

„Harry, das ist klasse! Ich hoffe nur dass ich dort bin um es zu sehen..."

„Wenn du es bist, musst du mir davon erzählen."

OoOoOoOo

Beim Mittag ging Harry um sich mit seinen Freunden in seinem Raum zu treffen. Als er dort ankam, stellte er fest, dass er der erste dort war. Er begann ein wenig mit dem Schwert zu trainieren bis ihn ein Geräusch plötzlich umdrehen ließ. Sev lehnte gegen die Wand und beobachtete ehrfürchtig seine Übung.

„Du bist wirklich gut, Harry."

„Du solltest Ron sehen. Er ist der Meister mit dem Schwert. Ginny ist die beste im Bogenschießen und Hermine ist eine Kampfsportexpertin."

„Und worin bist du Experte?"

„Duellieren. Ich weiß mehr Zauber und Flüche als alle anderen, sowohl Licht als auch Dunkle. Weißt du, ich habe den Vorteil über Dumbledore und Voldemort, die beide generell auf ihren Zweig der Magie zurückgreifen. Ich benutze Licht und Dunkle Magie gleichermaßen und das gibt mir den Vorteil."

„Ich verstehe. Darum gewinnst du immer in Kämpfen gegen die Todesser."

„Ja, ist es. Merk dir für die Zukunft beide Arten der Magie zu benutzen. Normalerweise halten sich Todesser an Dunkle Zauber, weil sie mächtiger sind und dass lässt sie kraftvoller aussehen, weil sie sie benutzen können. Wenn du auch Lichtzauber benutzt, kannst du genauso viel Schaden anrichte ohne dich selbst zu ermüden."

„Ich versuche es mir zu merken."

„Also, willst du üben bis die anderen kommen?"

„Sicher."

Sev ging in die Waffenkammer und zog ein Schwert raus das seinem Zweck diente und begann einen Schaukampf mit Harry. Während der letzten sechs Monate des nächtlichen Trainings war der junge Slytherin recht gut geworden. Er war bei weitem nicht so gut wie die Zeitreisenden, aber er war besser als andere seines Alters. Als Hermine, Ron und Ginny durch die Tür kamen, starrten sie die kämpfenden Jungendlichen geschockt an. Harry bewegte sich problemlos, seine Bewegungen waren weich und flossen in einander über. Sev war anmutig in seinen Bewegungen, aber sparsamer als Harry und strengte sich nicht mehr an als nötig. Was die Schüler überraschte war es wie gut die beiden Slytherins zusammen arbeiteten. Natürlich waren die Zeitreisenden daran gewöhnt als Team zu arbeiten und es war ein kleiner Schock zu sehen was für eine enge Beziehung Harry zu ihrem schleimigen Zaubertränkelehrer hatte. Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten bemerkte Harry dass sie alle zu sahen und zögerte in seiner Bewegung und erlaubte Sev eine tiefe Wunde in seinem Arm zu öffnen. Der Jüngere warf sofort sein Schwert weg und untersuchte die Wunde.

„Harry, es tut mir Leid! Ich wollte nicht …"

„Schon in Ordnung, Sev. Ich war abgelenkt. Es war meine eigene Schuld. Es wird eh in ein paar Minuten heilen."

„Wie?" fragte Sev verwirrt.

„Du vergisst, dass ich zum Teil ein Vampir bin. Ich heile schnell wenn es nur flache Wunden sind."

„Oh."

Zu dem Zeitpunkt hielt Hermine es für angebracht zu unterbrechen. Um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, räusperte sie sich. Als sie sich zu ihr umdrehten, deutete sie an sich zu setzen. Ehe er sich setzte, holte Harry die Prophezeiung aus seiner Tasche und vervielfältigte sie und gab jedem eine Kopie. Während die anderen es lasen, lehnte sich Harry in seinem Stuhl zurück um ihre Reaktionen abzuwarten. Hermine hatte einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als ob sie versuchte den fehlenden Teil des Puzzles zu lösen. Ginny schien einen Teil zu verstehen, aber zog die Stirn kraus als sie die letzten Zeilen las. Ron und Sev sahen nur verwirrt aus. Hermine war die erste die es kommentierte.

„Nun, etwas davon macht Sinn, Harry. Zumindest der erste Teil. Danach wird es ein wenig verschwommen. Einige der Details stimmen nicht mit dem überein was wir bereits wissen."

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Ich habe das gleich gedacht."

Ehe weitere Kommentare gemacht wurden, stand Sev auf und nahm seine Tasche hoch. Er drehte sich zu Harry und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

Entschuldige, Harry. Ich muss zu Verwandlung. Ich habe keine Freistunde wie ihr vier. Ich sehe dich beim Abendessen."

„Tschau, Sev."

Sobald der Jüngere den Raum verlassen hatte, seufzte Ginny erleichtert auf.

„Es ist besser so wie es ist, das Mittag ist eh zu Ende. Einige der Dinge die wir besprechen sind über die Zukunft und du weißt wir können nicht darüber sprechen wenn er hier ist."

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht warum du den Schleimbeutel so sehr vertraust, Harry", sagte Ron, „Ich meine, du weißt doch wie er in der Zukunft ist, Er hasst dich!"

„Ron, woran du denken musst, ist, dass Sev ein Spion ist. In der Zukunft ist er gemein und muffelig, aber ich war es der ihm beigebracht hat so zu sein. Etwas was ich hasse zu tun, aber es war notwendig. Er hasst mich als Harry Potter den Sohn von James Potter. Ihr habt aus erster Hand gesehen dass die Rumtreiber nicht mit ihm klarkommen. Sie sind nicht so schlimm seit ich sie befreundet habe und ich habe ihr Aufeinandertreffen auf ein Minimum gehalten. Aber man kann garantieren das sobald wir nach Hause gehen sie wieder an der Gurgel des anderen sind. Eine Sache an die ihr denken müsst, ist, dass der Sev den ich hier kenne nicht weiß dass ich ein Potter bin. Er hat gelernt mich als Person zu mögen und hat mich nicht wegen meines Vaters verurteilt."

„Ich schätze. Aber du kriegst mich nie dazu ihn zu mögen."

„Ich bitte dich nicht darum ihn zu mögen, Ron. Ich will nur dass ihr höflich miteinander umgeht. Du hast es während des Streichkriegs geschafft, also sehe ich nicht warum du jetzt aufhören solltest. Egal, wir haben dringendere Sachen zu besprechen. Wie die Bedeutung dieser Prophezeiung."

„Nun, wir müssen uns Zeile für Zeile vornehmen und sehen ob wir alle mit der Interpretation übereinstimmen. Ich meine, wir könnten alle unterschiedliche Meinungen dazu haben", sagte Hermine ganz im Forschermodus.

„Du musst bedenken, Mine, dass Voldie nicht viel altägyptisch kann. Er benutzt Wörterbücher um es zu interpretieren und die Übersetzung könnte nicht ganz akkurat sein. Warum er keine Übersetzungsspruch benutzt, werde ich nie begreifen, aber er ist auch nicht der normalste auf Erden."

„Das ist ein gutes Argument, Harry und wir müssen es berücksichtigen."

„Wir sollten mit der ersten Zeile anfangen", sagte Ginny, „Linie des Basilisken und Linie des Löwen. Ich nehme an es dreht sich um Blutlinien. Vermutlich Slytherin und Gryffindor. Soweit man die Familien zurückverfolgen kann, werden sie von Löwen und Schlangen repräsentiert. Und Slytherin hatte eine Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens."

„Stimmt. Hat jemand einen anderen Vorschlag?" fragte Hermine. Als sie als Antwort nur Kopfschütteln erhielt, begann sie wie eine Wahnsinnige Notizen auf einem Muggelblock zu machen.

„'Für immer in tödliche Qual verwickelt', weist vermutlich auf die Fehde zwischen den beiden Familien hin, die schon seit tausenden von Jahren besteht", fügte Ron hinzu, „und 'Sollen sich vorm Ende jedes Jahrtausends treffen' passt dazu. Es war am Ende des letzten Jahrtausends das Harry im Kampf in der Kammer des Schreckens zwischen Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor war."

„Stimmt. Und am Ende dieses Jahrtausends bereit Voldie Probleme. Wer immer der Erbe Gryffindors ist, muss ihm am Ende des Jahrtausends gegenüber treten."

„Aber ich dachte du wärst es, der ihm gegenüber tritt, Harry?" fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Genau wie ich. Aber ich bin der Erbe Ravenclaws nicht Gryffindors also bezweifle ich dass ich es sein könnte."

„Du hast Recht, Harry. Du kannst es nicht sein. Das Löwensymbol hat traditionell nichts mit der Ravenclawfamilie zu tun. Die Prophezeiung geht weiter mit ' Der endgültige Kampf soll kommen, Zehntausend Jahre vom heutigen Tag'. Ich vermute das bedeutete dass eine Linie oder die andere Zehntausend Jahre nachdem die Prophezeiung geschrieben wurde, ausgelöscht wird. Harry, weißt du wie alt die Prophezeiung ist?"

„Weiß ich nicht, Mine. Voldemort hat es nicht gesagt. Ziemlich alt würde ich sagen, wenn sie in altägyptisch ist."

„Ich dachte die ägyptische Bevölkerung gab es für tausende von Jahren?" sagte Ginny.

„War sie. Die magische sogar noch länger als sie der Muggel. Die magischen Ägypter waren vor elf und acht tausend Jahren auf ihrem Höhepunkt. Die Muggel kamen am Ende dieser Zeitperiode und später. Es konnte in jeder Zeit dazwischen sein."

„Woher weißt du soviel über das Thema, Harry?" fragte Hermine den grünäugigen Jungen.

„Ich habe darüber gelesen und lerne ein wenig von der Sprache ich könnte vielleicht an das Original kommen und eine genauere Übersetzung abgeben."

„Das macht Sinn. Das nächste Stück geht 'Wo der Löwe und die Schlange bis zum Ende kämpfen, die Schlange, die von der Dunkelheit gedeckt wird, wird dem Löwen zum Opfer fallen'. Das scheint so als würde Slytherin Gryffindor zum Opfer fallen. Der Erbe Slytherins benutzt Dunkle Magie und der Erbe Gryffindors benutzt Lichtmagie.

„Kann also nicht Harry sein", schnaubte Ron.

„Was meinst du damit, Weasley", sagte Harry mit beißendem Ton. Ron sah bestürzt aus.

„Beruhig dich Kumpel. Ich meine nur dass du ein Dunkler Zauberer bist. Du hast es oft genug gesagt. Du würdest Licht und Dunkle Magie benutzen und nicht nur Licht."

„Stimmt. Entschuldige Ron, ich bin nur etwas empfindlich bei dem Thema. Ich befürchte immer noch das die Leute denken ich wäre böse."

„Scho ok, Kumpel. Also, denkst du das die Gryffindor Familie die Slytherin Linie für immer vernichtet?"

„Das ist der Eindruck den man bekommt", stimmte Ginny zu, „der nächste Teil unterstützt das noch. ' Das Licht wird sich durchsetzen' bedeutet das die Seite des Lichts die Dunklen Mächte vernichten wird, aber das nächste Stück ist verwirrend. 'Geholfen von Vieren, dem Heiler, der Seherin, dem Löwen und der Weisen, die Hoffnung für alle, die Kraft für alle, gewählt vom Schicksal, werden sie dem Licht für immer dienen.' Was denkt ihr bedeutet das? Ich meine, der Seher könnte ich sein und der Heiler könnte Ron sein, aber bei dem Rest bin ich mir nicht sicher."

„Mine wäre die Weise", sagte Ron mit einem Grinsen und erntete Gekicher von seiner Schwester und seinem besten Freund und seine Freundin errötete.

„Ron! Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen."

„Er hat Recht Mine. Du bist die Weise und ich nehme an die vier weist auf uns hin. Natürlich könnte der Weise Dumbledore sein oder eine ganz andere Person, aber bei dem was in den letzten 2 ½ Jahren passiert ist, ist es sicher zu sagen wir haben eine Bestimmung. Die nächste Zeile bestätigt das 'Die Hoffnung für alle, die Kraft für alle, gewählt vom Schicksal' das könnte meinen dass wir dazu bestimmt sind auf diese Reise zu gehen. Wir wissen bereits dass wir bestimmt waren zu kommen, denn unsere Anwesenheit hat die Zeitlinie bewahrt. Als Glenadade geboren wurde, wussten wir dass wir für etwas Großes bestimmt waren. Vielleicht ist es dies auf das alles zuläuft."

„Harry hat Recht. Wir sind aus einem Grund hier und es fängt an Sinn zu machen."

„Ich versteh's nicht. Harry kann nicht der Löwe sein. Sicher, er war ein Gryffindor als er zum ersten Mal eingeteilt wurde, aber wir wissen dass er Ravenclaws Erbe ist, nicht Gryffindors."

„Ich stimme mit Ron überein", sagte Ginny. Hermine trat plötzlich ein konzentrierter Ausdruck auf das Gesicht, als versuchte sie etwas heraus zu finden ehe Erkenntnis ihr Gesicht überzog. Sie sah ihre Freunde an, die sie fragend anblickten ehe sie erklärte.

„Ich habe eine Theorie."

„Hier kommt's", murmelte Ron.

„Halt die Klappe, Ron. Hat sich keiner von euch gefragt warum Harry so mächtig ist? Ich meine magisch. Wir wissen dass ihn seine Vampirsinne stärker machen, aber davor hat er schon Dinge gemeistert die niemand sonst in seinem Alter kann. Voldemort so oft gegenübertreten bevor und nachdem wir gegangen sind. Selbst jetzt kann er komplexe Zauber stablos ausführen während der Rest von uns es nicht kann. Wir haben das gleiche Training wie er bekommen aber wir sind magisch nicht stark genug um die schwersten Zauber ohne Zauberstäbe zu benutzen."

„Worauf willst du hinaus?" fragte Ron verärgert. Er hasste es daran erinnert zu werden wie viel mächtiger sein Freund war als der Rest von ihnen. Ron wurde leicht eifersüchtig und obwohl er wusste das Harry ein schweres Leben hatte, hasste er es immer noch das ihm gesagt wurde wie stark Harry wirklich war.

„Worauf ich hinaus will, Ronald, ist, dass etwas davon leicht erklärt werden kann. Seine Ur-Großmutter ist eine Elfe. Elfen sind sehr mächtige magische Wesen, also ist es natürlich das ein wenig durch Minh und James weitergegeben wurde. Du kannst auch seine Ravenclawabstammung da mit rein rechnen. Aber denk logisch darüber nach. Obwohl es einen Effekt haben würde, wie viel dieser Macht wird über tausend Jahre in denen schwächere Hexen und Zauberer geheiratet wurden, verdünnt."

„Ich verstehe was du meinst, Hermine, aber wo willst du hin? Warum bin ich so mächtig wenn es so verdünnt wurde?"

„Ich komme darauf. Nun, stell dir vor das jeder dieser Faktoren berücksichtig wurde, aber es immer noch eine ungeklärte Menge gibt. Etwas das vorher nicht bestimmt wurde. Etwas das mit der Elfen und Ravenclawabstammung kombiniert eine mächtigen Zauberer ergibt."

„Kommst du irgendwann zu diesem Punkt, Mine? Wir haben in vierzig Minuten Zauberkunst."

Hermine antwortete nicht, sie stand einfach auf und ging auf eines der Bücherregale auf der andern Seite des Raumes zu. Nach einigen Minuten entfuhr ihr ein Triumphschrei und sie kam zurück zu ihren Freunden. Sei setzte sich legte das Buch auf ihren Schoß und starrte Harry verwirrt an.

„Ihr wisst alle das Minh-Minh-Lama eine Halbelfe ist, richtig?"

Alle drei nickten.

„Weiß jemand von euch wer ich Vater war?"

Alle schüttelten ihren Kopf. Hermine lächelte und gab das offene Buch an Harry, der nach Luft schnappte als er sah worauf sie hinaus wollte. Er sah die starrenden Rotschöpfe an und flüsterte den Namen seines Urgroßvaters.

„Ethelred Gryffindor."

OoOoOoOo

A/N Nun, das ging ein wenig schneller als das letzte Kapitel. Ich habe immer noch Probleme, aber dies war leichter zu schreiben als das letzte. Ich versuche das nächste Kapitel in ein oder zwei Tagen raus zubringen. Nächstes Kapitel – Sev geht zum Todessertreffen und was sagt Shirley zu einem singenden Malfoy?


	17. Dunkle Pläne

_Kapitel siebzehn – Dunkle Pläne_

„Sag das noch mal"

„Minhs Vater hieß Ethelred Gryffindor, der Ur-ur-urenkel von Godric Gryffindor."

„Bist du sicher?"

„So steht es hier, Ron. Muss ich dir die Seite zeigen?"

„Nein, ich glaube dir, es ist nur…."

„Eine Menge zu verdauen?"

„Ja."

„Wie denkst, fühle ich mich? Alles was ich immer wollte, war es ein normaler Teenager zu sein und es scheint als fände ich immer neue Wege um besonders zu sein. Ich hasse es Ich verdiene es nicht…"

„Harry, sprich nicht so", unterbrach Ginny, „du hast eine Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Das kann nicht jeder von sich sagen. Die Dinge die dich besonders machen, sind einfach die Werkzeuge die du brauchst um zu gewinnen und deinen Zweck zu erfüllen."

„Ich weiß, Ginny. Es ist nur, ich mag es nicht ein Schicksal zu haben. Es lässt mich fühlen als hätte ich keine Kontrolle über mein Leben. Als wäre als ich als eine Waffe für die Seite des Lichts geschaffen."

„Aber du bist so viel mehr als das…", sagte Hermine.

„Nein, bin ich nicht, Mine. Alles was in den letzten 2 ½ Jahren geschehen ist, hat darauf dass ich Voldemort besiege. Das ich nun au Ich halte es nicht mehr aus! Ich hasse es besonders zu sein, ich hasse es der Retter der Zaubererwelt zu sein, ich hasse es der verdammte Junge-der-lebt zu sein!"

„Harry beruhig dich Kumpel. Du hast keine Wahl…"

„Ich weiß! Das ist das Problem. Seit meinem ersten Jahr wurde ich in die Position manövriert in der ich den Dunklen Lord bekämpfen kann. Dumbledore hat mich manipuliert der perfekte Gryffindor zu sein, schbevor ich den Hut aufgesetzt habe. Seitdem schubst er mich in immer gefährlichere Situationen in Vorbereitung für das was ich eines Tages tun muss!"

„Harry! Sprich nicht so über Professor Dumbledore!" r Hermine empört. „Er ist der einzige Erwachsene dem wir trauen können…."

„Mach deine Augen auf, Hermine! Er benutzt uns! Ich habe in letzter Zeit viel darüber nachgedacht und je mehr ich darüber nachdenke was passiert ist desto mehr sehe ich wie er alles zu seinem Vorteil manipuliert. Welcher Mensch der richtig tickt, lässt drei lfjährige einen Dunklen Lord allein gegenüber treten? Ein Dunkler Lord der so berüchtigt ist, dass die Leute fürchten seinen Namen auszusprechen nachdem er vermutlich vor 14 Jahren gestorben ist? Dumbledore weiß alles was in der Schule passiert, also kannst du mir nicht sagen dass er nicht wusste was wir vorhatten. Schließlich hat er mir den Tarnumhang gegeben. Und seitdem wir durch die Zeit reisen, benutzt er uns soviel wie möglich. Wir sind gewöhnlich die erste Verteidigungslinie im Kampf obwohl wir nur Schüler sind."

„Harry du verstehst es nicht, oder", flüsterte Ginny, „wir sind die erste Verteidigungslinie weil wir gut sind. Wir wissen mehr als irgendjemand hier und wir haben Fähigkeiten die gegen die Todesser eingesetzt werden können. Es ist nicht Teil eines Plans um uns zu benutzen; wenn überhaupt dann ist es ein Kompliment."

„Ginny, du weißt so gut wie ich das Dumbledore mir nicht vertraut…"

„Was meinst du?" fragte Ginny geschockt.

„Er hasst alles was Dunkel ist. Seit Percys Tod, misstraut er mir bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Er weiß welche Art von Magie ich benutze und er stimmt dem überhaupt nicht zu. Wenn er mich nicht für seine Zwecke benutzen würde, glaubst du wirklich dass ein Lichtzauberer wie Dumbledore erlauben würde das mächtige Dunkle Magie an seiner Schule praktiziert wird? Ich meine, ich habe Sev ein paar Dunkle Flüche beigebracht trotz meines besseren Gewissens, weil ich weiß das er in seiner Position jede Hilfe braucht die er kriegen kann."

„Aber siehst du nicht", Hermine ein, „Dumbledore vertraut Severus weil du es tust. Er war wegen eines Todessers von Anfang an vorsichtig insbesondere wenn man an Satanus Snape denkt und den Schaden den er angerichtet hat. Er hat dir vertraut als du ihm gesagt hast das Severus auf der Seite des Lichts steht, also kannst du nicht sagen dass er dir nicht vertraut."

„Mine, ich habe gesagt er vertraut _mir _nicht. Er mag meinem Urteil vertrauen, weil er mich genug kennt um zu wissen dass ich den Dunklen Lord od sehen will und da wird Sev unentbehrlich sein. _Ich _bin es dem er nicht vertraut, nicht meinem Urteil. Er weiß das ich im Moment fest auf der Seite des Lichts bin und alles tun würde um den Mörder meiner Eltern vernichtet zu sehen."

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Kumpel?" fragte Ron seinen Freund.

„Was ich meine, ist, dass er weiß dass ich ein Schwarzmagier bin und als solcher Dunkle Künste nutze. Er mag es nicht, aber toleriert es weil er hofft meine Fähigkeiten gegen Voldemort einzusetzen und er weiß dass wir in der Hinsicht das gleiche Ziel haben. Was er von mir fürchtet, ist, dass ich der nächste Dunkle Lord werde. Dumbledore weiß das ich mehr Dunkle Magie kenne als Voldie und er hat Angst ich verderbe und verwandle mich in eine schlimmere Bedrohung als die jetzige. Darum vertraut er mir nicht."

„Ich verstehe, Harry, aber wo kommt das so plötzlich her? Ich meine, was hat es damit zu tun dass du Gryffindors Erbe bist?"

„Ginny, es hat alles damit zu tun. Es hat sich gerade heraus gestellt dass ich mächtiger bin als die meisten. Das wird Probleme mit unserem geschätzten Schulleiter mit sich bringen. Wenn er weiß dass ich der in der Prophezeiung bin, wird er versuchen mich in die Rolle zu manövrieren, die mir bestimmt ist. Das ist was in der Zukunft geschehen ist ehe wir auf diese Reise gegangen sind. Er hat mich auf den Weg gebracht von dem er dachte dass ich ih in meinen ersten Jahren folgen müsste. Es verstärkt auch die Aussage dass er mir nicht vertraut. Tom Riddle ist der Erbe von Slytherin und als dieser mächtig genug ein Dunkler Lord zu werden. Denkst du Dumbledore vertraut mir mehr oder weniger wenn er weiß das ich der Erbe von zwei Gründern bin?"

Die anderen drei stießen lange Seufzer aus. Sie verstanden auf was Harry hinaus wollte, aber sie dachten er falsch lag. Es störte sie dass der Junge – der – lebt anscheinend das Vertrauen in seinen Mentor verloren hatte. Wenn er Dumbledore misstraute, konnte es Brüche im Orden des Phönix bedeuten und zahlreiche Probleme entstehen lassen.

Dennoch hatten sie alle ein nagendes Gefühl in ihrem Gewissen das Harry Recht hatte. Wenn sie es durchdachten wie ihr Freund es getan hatte, schien es das der Schulleiter eine Menge Situationen zu seinem Vorteil manipuliert hatte. Sie vertrauten seine Motiven nicht weniger, aber es gab Anstoß zum Nachdenken. Bevor Hermine ihren Standpunkt weiter diskutieren konnte, klingelte es zur nächsten Stunde. Als sie zur Tür hinaus gingen -Harry und Ron zu Zauberkunst und Ginny und Hermine zu Kräuterkunde -, waren die vier Zeitreisenden tief in Gedanken versunken, bedachten die Prophezeiung und die Audie sie auf die Zukunft hatte.

OoOoOoOo

In der Nacht, während Sevs Stunde mit Harry, begann sein Dunkles Mal zu brennen. Mit einem Zischen ließ er sein Schwert fallen und griff seinen linken Unterarm in der Hoffnung den Schmerz zu lindern. Harry konnte sofort sehen was los war und entfernte Sevs rechte Hand von seinem Arm. Er schob den Ärmel seines Freundes hoch und beobachtete intensiv das fiese schwarze Tattoo ehe er seine andere Hand über die Verunstaltung legte und begann in der Elfensprache zu singen. Sekunden später ließ er den Arm und los und sah in die Augen des jüngeren Slytherins.

„Du gehst besser."

„Was hast du mit meinem Arm gemacht? Es tut nicht mehr weh"

„Elfenheilzauber. Du machst dich besser fertig"

Sev nickte ehe er aus der Tür eilte. Mehrer Minuten später wurde Harry von seinem Buch durch intensives Klopfen an seiner Tür gerissen. Als er sie öffnete, traf er auf einen verwirrt aussehenden Sev, der in Todesserroben gekleidet war und die weiße Maske in der Hand hielt.

„Was ist los Sev?"

„Harry, was mache ich nur? Ich weiß nicht wie man appariert!", sagte er und atmete schwer.

„Beruhig dich, du fängst an zu Hyperventilieren. Was meinst du, du kannst nicht apparieren? Ich habe gedacht das wäre eine Bedingung um ein Todesser zu werden. Wie sollst du sonst zu den Treffen kommen? Wie bist du zu deiner Inszenierung gekommen?"

„Mein Vater hat mich dorthin appariert. Er hat gesagt er erwarte von mir es vor dem nächsten Treffen zu lernen. Ich wusste nicht dass es so bald sein würde und es ist mir total entfallen. Was soll ich tun?"

„Keine Angst, komm rein und ich bring dich hin."

Als Sev in den Raum trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss, versuchte Harry panisch einen Weg zu finden seinen Freund zu dem Treffen zu bringen. Er wusste dass wenn er nicht auftauchte oder später kam, würde er bestraft werden. Während der Cruciatus nicht bei ihm funktionierte, wusste Harry das es nicht der einzige Folterfluch war den der Dunkle Lord kannte. Als er einen Plan schmiedete, hatte er ein Auge auf seine Schüler. Er konnte sehen das Sev zu Tode geängstigt war. Er hatte seit seiner Einführung keinem Treffen beigewohnt und trotz Harrys Training war Voldemort immer noch jemand den man fürchtete. Plötzlich wusste Harry was er tun musste. Als er an Sevs Training dachte, kam ihm seine eigene Verbindung mit Voldemort in den Sinn und ein Grinsen brauch auf seinem Gesicht aus. Dabei sah ihn Sev ängstlich an und das verwandelte das Grinsen in ein Lächeln.

„Ich habe eine Idee, Sev. Aber für zukünftige Treffen werde ich dir beibringen zu apparieren."

„Du wirst es mir beibringen?"

„Natürlich! Wir können ja nicht zulassen das unser einziger Spion in Schwierigkeiten gerät, oder? Ich hatte sowieso vor es dir irgendwann beizubringen, also machen wir es halt früher als später."

„Danke, Harry. Also wie komme ich dort hin?"

„Ich bring dich hin."

„WAS! Harry, du kannst zu keinem Todessertreffen gehen!"

„Warum nicht? Wenn ich mich unsichtbar mache, weiß keiner dass ich jemals dort gewesen bin und ich kann ein Auge auf dich haben. Moralische Unterstützung irgendwie. Nicht das ich deine Fähigkeiten anzweifle schließlich stellst du dich im Training sehr gut an. Wenn ich dort bin, kann ich dich rausholen, sollte etwas schief gehen."

„Bist du sicher dass es sicher für dich ist?"

„Mir passiert nichts. Und ich könnte etwas aufschnappen das dir entgeht. Schließlich musst du aufpassen nicht getötet zu werden also kannst du es dir nicht leisten rumzuschnüffeln."

„Stimmt. Wir müssen aber bald gehen. Schließlich können wir in Hogwarts nicht apparieren."

„Ich weiß. Wir flohen nach Corvus Corax. Wir können von dem Portschlüsselraum aus apparieren."

Ohne weitere Umstände schuf Harry eine Tür zu seinem Raum und das Paar flohte nach Domus Corvus Corax. Als sie aus dem Feuer kamen, sahen sie ein paar neugierige Ordensmitglieder die herumhingen. Harry rief die nächste Person herüber und bat sie Dumbledore zu kontaktieren um ein Ordenstreffen inzubrufen. Er sagte ihr wohin die beiden gingen so dass sich der Schulleiter nicht gleich Sorgen machte wenn er nicht sofort auftauchte. Danach gingen sie zum Apparierpunkt, dort machte sich Harry unsichtbar, ergriff Sevs Arm und disapparierte mit einem l_plopp._

Als die beiden beim Treffen ankamen, sahen sie dass sie in einem verboten aussehenden Wald waren. Harry wunderte sich kurz warum das Treffen nicht wie sonst in Voldemorts Thronsaal abgehalten wurde. Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als mehrer _plopps _um ihn herum ertönten. Sev hatte angefangen zu zittern als die restlichen Todesser auftauchten und sich in einem Kreis anordneten. Harry dachte es wäre das Beste etwas zu tun um seinen Freund zu versichern.

/Du machst das gut, Sev. Vergiss nicht, keine Emotionen auf deinem Gesicht zu zeigen und schau als würdest du den fiesen Bastard lieben. Wenn du zu viel Angst hat, stell ihn dir in Unterwäsche vor./

/Das ist nicht gerade die Art von Vorstellung die ich haben möchte, anke/

/Entschuldige, ich dachte es könnte dich beruhigen. Du siehst so angespannt aus, versuch natürlicher zu wirken/

/Du hast Reden, Harry, du bist unsichtbar/

/Nun, wenn du unsichtbar wärest, glaubst du das Shirley dir vertrauen würde/

Sev schnaubte kurz bei dem Namen, was einige Todesser in der Nähe dazu brachte ihn missbilligend anzusehen. Sev starrte böse zurück so gut er konnte.

/Was tue ich wenn er mich fragt? Woher weiß ich was ich ihm sage und was nicht/

/Ich lass es dich wissen./

/Das ist sehr beruhigend, danke./

/Kein Grund für Sarkasmus./

In dem Moment wurde ihre mentale Unterhaltung durch den Auftritt des Dunklen Lords unterbrochen. Er sah genauso aus wie bei der Schlacht als Harry ihn gesehen hatte. Seine roten Augen betrachteten die versammelten Todesser kritisch. Einige traten unruhig von einem auf den anderen Fuß aber glücklicherweise war Sev keiner von ihnen. Während der Dunkle Lord seine Truppen betrachtete, sandte Harry eine mentale Nachricht an seine Schlangen.

/Simbi, Nirah könnt ihr euch umsehen/

/Sicher/

/In Ordnung/

/Passt auf das keiner auf euch drauf tritt und achtet auf Nagini/

/Wer ist Nagini/ frage Simbi.

/Nagini war Voldemorts Schlange in meiner Zeit. Ich weiß nicht ob sie in dieser Zeit schon existiert, aber für den Fall achtet auf eine große Schlange und wenn ihr seht, geht ihr aus dem Weg./

/Natürlich, werden wir./

Die zwei Korallenschlangen schlüpften auf den Boden und machten sich auf den Weg durch die Todesserreihen als Voldemort entschied seine Anhänger anzusprechen. Harry sprach schnell einen Schweigezauber auf sich und Sev als Voldemort den ersten Todesser hervor rief.

„Luciusss! Ich will deinen Bericht"

Lucius Malfoy trat aus der Menge, er zitterte mehr als er es normalerweise getan hätte. Nachdem er sich vor seinem Meister verbeugt hatte, entfernte er seine Maske und sah den Dunklen Lord ängstlich an. Voldemort sah ihn verwirrt an als der junge Mann still da stand, sich sein aber stetig bewegte und er einen schmerzvollen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte. Schließlich verlor Voldemort die Geduld und hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Finite Incantatem."

"This is the song that never ends,

It just goes on and on my friends,

Some people started singing it not knowing what it was

And they'll continue singing it forever just because,

This is the song that never ends,

It just goes on and on my friends,

Some people started singing it not knowing what it was

And they'll continue singing it forever just because,

This is the song that never ends…."

Es war gut Harry den Schweigezauber gesprochen hatte, denn er und Sev konnten ihr hysterisches Gelächter bei Voldemorts geschocktem Gesicht nicht unterdrücken. Caligula Malfoy, der neben seinem Meister stand, hatte einen ähnlich geschockten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht während Satanus Snape fies grinste. Lucius sang einfach weiter.

" This is the song that never ends,

It just goes on and on my friends,

Some people started singing it not knowing what it was

And they'll continue singing it forever just because,

This is the song that never ends…."

Voldemort erholte sich von seinem Schock und richtete plötzlich seinen Zauberstab auf den singenden Jungen.

„Crucio!"

Lucius hörte zu singen auf und begann laut zu schreien. Als der Fluch aufgehoben wurde, lag der Siebklässler still auf der Erde und atmete tief ein. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit und hob den Schweigezauber um mit Sev zu sprechen.

/Ich habe dir gesagt das mächtige, schwarze Magie das einzige ist um den Fluch zu brechen./

/Du hast es geplant/

/Aber natürlich/

/Wie Slytherin von dir./

/Danke./

Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte sich Lucius auf die Knie gerafft und begann seinen Bericht.

„Ich entschuldige mich, mein Lord. Ein Junge in der Schule hat mich verflucht zu singen und selbst Dumbledore konnte nicht entfernen. Ich bin von hrer Macht beeindruckt, Meister"

„Hör auf zu schleimen und fahr fort"

„Entschuldigung mein Lord. Ich habe nur wenig zu berichten. Der AnguiferJunge bereitet immer noch Probleme. Er steht Dumbledore nahe, wahrscheinlich ein Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix und er ist magisch sehr mächtig. Ich habe ihn auch die Dunklen Künste benutzen sehen etwas was der alte Muggelliebhaber nicht gutheißt. Er würde einen guten Todesser abgeben, mein Lord."

„Dann wirst du versuchen ihn zu rekrutieren, Luciussss. Wenn er Dumbledore treu ist und umgekehrt werden kann, könnten wir einen exzellenten Spion haben. Wenn er sich uns nicht anschließt, bin ich sicher kann er einen Quidditchunfall oder so etwas haben…."

„Ja, mein Lord."

„Oh, und Luciusss?"

„Ja, mein Lord?"

„Crucio!"

Sobald das Schreien aufhörte und Lucius in die Todesserreihen gekehrt war, lief Voldemort für einige Minuten vor seinen Anhängern auf und ab.

„Ich habe euch alle aus einem Grund hergerufen. Ich habe die Übersetzung der Prophezeiung der Vier beendet. Ihre Worte interpretierend, vermute ich dass am Ende dieses Jahrtausends der Erbe Gryffindors gegenüber treten wird und gewinnt. Persönlich mag ich diesen Gedanken nicht. Daher habe ich entschieden das Problem zu eliminieren ehe es auftritt. Wenn ich den Erben jetzt töte ehe er mächtig genug ist um mich zu bekämpfen, wird die Prophezeiung nie in Kraft treten. Ich werde lange vorher zur Wurzel des Problems kommen ehe die Blume wächst. Daher habe ich für euch alle eine Aufgabe. Ich will das ihr alle Familien verfolgt die ich zerstören muss. Es ist unwahrscheinlich dass ihr Name immer noch Gryffindor ist, also müsst ihr die Familienaufzeichnungen durchsehen. Sobald ihr die Abkömmlinge Gryffindors gefunden habt, werde ich die Linie des Löwen für immer zerstören."

OoOoOoOo

A/N Ok, für die Person die sagt das in OdP steht das Harry nur der Erbe von Lily und James ist, du musst bedenken das ich es seit Monaten geplant hatte und ich ändere keine Dinge die für meine Geschichte wichtig sind und das nur weil es einem Buch steht das raus gekommen ist nachdem ich meine 2te fic geschrieben habe.

Auch ein Wort zu Harrys Macht weil er der Erbe Gryffindors und Ravenclaws ist. Vor einiger Zeit wurde erwähnt dass ich Harry zu mächtig mache. Ich wollte nur erwähnen dass die Sache mit dem Erben aus dem letzten Kapitel ihn nicht noch mächtiger macht, ich habe nur erklärt warum er bereits so hohe Machtlevel zeigt. Er wird nicht noch mächtiger als er bereits ist. Dachte nur ich sollte es erklären.

Was den Streichkrieg betrifft, habe ich nie gesagt wer gewonnen hat, weil er aufgegeben wurde als Harry im Koma endete.


	18. Vollmond Spaß

_Kapitel achtzehn – Vollmond Spaß_

Harry erstarrte als er Voldemorts Plan hörte. Er wusste was passieren würde, wie das ganze ablief. Dies war der entscheidende Moment den er jetzt miterlebte. Das eine Treffen, das in fünf Jahren zum Tod seiner Eltern führte. Er wusste jetzt genau warum die Potters ausgewählt wurden, warum Voldemort insbesondere sie töten wollte und warum er ein Waise wurde als er kaum älter als ein Jahr alt war. Einige der Fragen die ihn seit Jahren plagten, wurden endlich beantwortet. Das Puzzle mit vielen fehlenden Teilen war jetzt komplett. Alles was er seit Ende seines ersten Jahres von Dumbledore herausfinden wollte, kam jetzt scharf ins Bild. Er hatte den Grund vermutet und hatte selbst einige phantasievolle erfunden, aber jetzt stand er der düsteren Realität gegenüber und wünschte er hätte es nie herausgefunden. Natürlich war es eine Erleichterung endlich zu wissen warum er bei den Dursleys gelassen wurde und was hinter Voldemorts Besonderheit mit ihm steckte. Er bemerkte auch dass etwas anderes Sinn machte. Als seine Eltern getötet wurden, hatte Voldemort seiner Mutter gesagt zur Seit zu treten. So viel wusste er von seinen Treffen mit den Dementoren. Er verstand jetzt dass er und sein Vater die Erben Gryffindors waren, nicht Lily. Anderseits, wenn Heather eine Richtlinie war, dann könnte Voldemort geplant haben seine Mutter zu nehmen und sie zur mentalen Folter seines unsichtbaren Feindes zu benutzen.

Als Harry genau darüber nachdachte, stellte er fest dass es genau genommen fünf Jahre waren bis seine Eltern getötet wurden. Er verstand auch warum. Von dem was er vor kurzem gelernt hatte, war Minhs Vater ein Gryffindor. Weil ihre Eltern nie in der Menschenwelt aufgeführt worden sind, nur in der Elfenwelt, war Voldemort nicht in der Lage die Verbindung zu finden. Davon war Harry verwirrt. Selbst wenn die Information fünf Jahre brauchte um ans Licht zu kommen, schien es immer noch seltsam das sie überhaupt raus gesickert war. Minh hatte sofern er wusste es niemandem gesagt. Er hätte davon gehört. Und Gaerwyn würde es nicht erzählen. Sie war weise und erkannte sicher die Gefahr darin bekannt zu geben das ihr Enkel der Erbe Gryffindors war, wenn der Erbe Slytherins die Macht an sich reißt. Harrys Augenbraue verzog sich in Gedanken. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie ein so gut gehütetes Geheimnis gelüftet werden konnte.

Harry wurde durch das Jubeln der versammelten Todesser aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Sein Kopf schnellte nach oben als eine große Frau vorgeführt wurde, sie hatte ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht und sah mit leeren Augen zu ihrem ‚Meister'. Harry entfuhr ein lautes Keuchen als er Heather erkannte. Ein naher Todesser sah sich bei dem Geräusch um und wunderte sich woher es kam. Harry schlug eine Hand über seinen Mund und bewegte sich vorsichtig zu Sev zurück. Als er zu seinem Freund zurückkehrte, rief er seine Schlangen zurück. Er hatte das Gefühl bald gehen zu müssen, obwohl er nicht verstand, warum. _Better safe than sorry, _dachte er als er eine mentale Verbindung schuf.

/Simbi? Nirah? Kommt jetzt zurück. Wir gehen bald./

Nach einigen Minuten kam das Schlangenpaar durch Crabbe Seniors Beine und fixierte sich an Harrys Knöcheln. Harry war erleichtert sie wieder zu haben und richtete sofort wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Monster vor sich, das seinen Arm in einer Art um Heathers Schulter gelegt hatte, die Harrys Blut kochen ließ.

„Meine treuen Todesser. Ich bin stolz den Spion in Dumbledores Reihen und den Niederfall meines Feindes präsentieren zu dürfen. Einige von euch werden es wissen, aber die meisten nicht. Sie ist ein trauenswürdiges Mitglied des Phönixordens und mit meinem Imperiusfluch wird sie ein unbezahlbarer Gewinn sein. Sie ist außerdem mit Harry Evans verwandt, ein Zauberer der mir seit dreißig Jahre nicht aus dem Kopf geht. Das letzte Mal ist er mit seinem Leben davon gekommen. Diesmal wird er nicht so viel Glück haben. Aber zuerst zeige ich ihm wozu ein Dunkler Lord wirklich in der Lage ist. Mit der Hilfe meiner jungen Konkubine werde ich ihn richtig und für immer brechen."

Sobald Harry das Wort ‚Konkubine' hörte, stieg sein Ärger. Wut durchfloss ihn bis er seine Fäuste so stark ballte das Blut floss und auf die Erde tropfte. _Wie kann er es wagen? Sie ist nur eine junge Frau. Er wir dafür zahlen, _dachte er als der sich vorstellte welche Auswirkungen das einzelne Wort haben konnte. Als sein Zorn seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, ließ er seiner Wut freien Lauf durch das Dunkle Mal auf Voldemorts Arm. Sofort ließ der Dunkle Lord Heather los und griff mit einem Schrei seinen schmerzenden Arm. Die Todesser beobachteten geschockt wie ihr Herr und Meister vor Schmerzen schrie und auf die Knie fiel, während Schmerzenstränen seine Wangen hinab liefen. Harry betrachtete mit verbissenem Vergnügen wie sein Feind sich wand und sich vor seinen Anhängern lächerlich machte. Es brachte ihm jedoch wenig Befriedigung, aber es diente ihm als angemessener Sündenbock für seine Wut. Nach zehn Minuten hatte sich Harrys Zorn auf ein annehmbares Level reduziert, obwohl er Heather immer noch bedauernd betrachtete. Er wusste dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte, weil Dumbledore sie brauchte um dem Dunklen Lord mit falschen Informationen zu füttern. Das ließ seinen Ärger auf Dumbledore weiter anwachsen, vor allem jetzt wo er wusste was seine Tante durchmachen musste.

Sobald sich Voldemort von den stechenden Schmerzen erholt hatte, stand er auf und überblickte das Meer maskierter Gesichter. Die Todesser scharrten auf ihren Plätzen, die genaue Prüfung ihres Lords war ihnen unangenehm. Nach ein oder zwei Minuten verstand Voldemort was vor sich ging.

„Evans! Ich weiß dass du hier bist! Es ist die einzige Erklärung für das was gerade passiert ist, komm jetzt raus oder ich tue der jungen Frau was an!"

Harry beobachtete ängstlich wie Voldemort beide Hände um Heathers zierlichen Hals legte und zudrückte. Der-Junge-der-lebt begriff plötzlich wohin ihn sein Zorn gebracht hatte und ein See aus Schuld bildete sich in seinem Magen. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, ehe er zu einer Entscheidung kam. _Ich kann genauso gut eine wenig Schaden anrichten, solange ich hier bin, _dachte er. Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand machte Harry Sev unsichtbar während die Todesser abgelenkt waren, und schickte ihm eine mentale Botschaft.

/Sev, willst du ein wenig Spaß haben/

/Definiere Spaß. Du scheinst in der Klemme zu stecken. Was wirst du tun, Harry/

/Vertrau mir! Verwandle dich und greif die nächsten Todesser an. Das sollte sie für eine Weile beschäftigen/

/Muss ich den Leuten wehtun/

/Ich fürchte schon. In der Zukunft wir Shirley Schlimmeres von dir verlangen. Also kannst du ruhig an den bösen Jungs üben/

/Ich vermute…./

Sekunden später verwandelte sich Sev in seine Animagus-Form, die Verwandlung hatte er erst kürzlich in den Stunden mit Harry vollbracht. Er stieß ein Knurren aus, das von einem Ort zu seiner rechten, wo er annahm dass sich Harry befand, beantwortet wurde. Als Einheit griffen die unsichtbare Macht des Leoparden und die des Velociraprors die Todesser an. Voldemort staunte nur als seine Anhänger einer Macht zu Opfer fielen die sie nicht sahen und daher nicht bekämpfen konnten. Die anderen Todesser, die begriffen hatten was vor sich ging, fingen an zu disapparieren. Nach einigen Minuten, nachdem das Treffen totales Chaos war, machte sich Harry auf den Weg zu seinem immer noch verwandelten Hauskameraden, ergriff die Echse am Schwanz und apparierte die beiden nach Domus Corvus Corax zurück.

OoOoOoOo

„Nun, das ist gut gelaufen!", sagte Harry als er Sev in den Ballsaal führte.

„In welcher Weise?"

„Das bisschen mit Lucius war lustig."

„Nun, ja, aber musstest du ihn angreifen? Er weiß jetzt dass du seine Plan kennst."

„Ja, aber wenn er raus findet das Dumbledore es weiß, wird er denken ich habe es ihm gesagt. Ich nehme alle Verdächtigung von dir."

„Stimmt, denke ich. Und ich konnte meine neue Form im Kampf ausprobieren…"

„Siehst du? Ein großer Erfolg!"

Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatten sie den Tisch erreicht und wandten sich den ruhigen, wartenden Gesichtern zu. Sie beide grinsten die Ordensmitglieder verlegen an ehe sie Platz nahmen.

„Was war das mit einer Kampfsituation? Ich dachte es wäre eine einfache Mission um Informationen zu sammeln", begann Dumbledore.

„Nun, es hat so begonnen, Sir, aber es ist ein wenig außer Kontrolle geraten…"

„Erkläre!"

„Nun, ich bin wütend geworden und habe mich auffliegen lassen…"

„Harry! Wie konntest du das tun? Du hast das Leben unseres einzigen Spions gefährdet!"

„Nein, habe ich nicht! Ich habe nur ein wenig Ärger verursacht…"

„Was ist passiert?"

Harry atmete tief ein und erklärte dann von Anfang bis Ende was bei dem Treffen passiert war. Als er berichtete was mit Lucius Malfoy geschehen war, begannen die anderen Zeitreisenden leise zu lachen und selbst der ernste Schulleiter schien bei dieser Geschichte weich zu werden. Nachdem Harry geendet hatte, setzte er sich und wartete auf das Urteil.

„Nun, Harry, ich denke es war ein wenig unvernünftig von dir dein Temperament zu verlieren, weil es eine Menge Schaden hätte anrichten können. Aber da es keine Nachwirkungen zu geben scheint, will ich es dieses Mal übersehen."

Harry stieß die Luft aus, die er angehalten hatte, und fiel zurück in seinen Stuhl. Er wusste dass er die Kontrolle nicht hätte verlieren dürfen, aber der Gedanke daran das seine Tante Voldemorts Konkubine war, passte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, hätte er versucht sie sofort dort zu retten. Er wusste aber dass er nicht dazu in der Lage war, weil ihr Opfer notwendig war um Sevs Position im Orden (oder bei den Todessern?) zu sichern. Als er zu seinem Freund hinüber sah, stellte er fest dass er die Konsequenzen tragen musste wenn er aufflog. Sie waren in den letzten Monaten gute Freunde geworden und er wollte seinen Freund so lange er konnte schützen. Als er es durchdachte, entschied er Heathers Rettung einzuleiten ehe er in die nächste Zeit reiste. Er traute Dumbledore nicht zu sie rauszuholen wenn er nicht selbst dort war um sicher zu gehen dass es passierte. Es blieben ihm noch einige Monate und das musste genug sein, um Voldemort von Sevs Treue zu überzeugen. Als sich das Ordenstreffen auflöste und die Mitglieder verschwanden, konnte Harry nicht anders als sich schuldig zu fühlen für das was seine Tante durchmachte. Es war seine Schuld und er wusste es. Die Frage war nur, würde sie ihm verzeihen?

OoOoOoOo

Am folgenden Wochenende fand man Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und die Rumtreiber in einem geheimen Raum, den Sirius im letzten Jahr gefunden hatte. Nach Jahren des Lernens waren James, Sirius und Peter endlich bereit die Animagus-Verwandlung zu versuchen. Sie saßen mit Remus und den Zeitreisenden in einem Kreis, schlossen ihre Augen und überdachten die Informationen die sie seit Weihnachten gesammelt hatten. Harry und seine Freunde gaben ihnen noch letzte Ratschläge und sprachen die Prozedur noch einmal durch.

Nach einigen Minuten waren Remus und die Zeitreisenden von galoppierenden Tieren umgeben. James warf seinen Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere als er durch den Raum sprang, Sirius dicht auf seinen Fersen und fröhlich bellend. Peter wanderte allein herum und schnüffelte in mehreren Ecken ehe er weiter ging. Remus hatte ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und die anderen konnten Tränen in seinen Augen erkennen. Sie sahen einander an ehe sie sich in ihre Tiere verwandelten und James und Sirius hinterher eilten. Dem letzteren entfuhr ein Schrei als Harry auf ihn sprang und James spielte mit Ron indem er ihn durch den Raum jagte. Das Thestral war der klare Gewinner, aber der Hirsch piekste ihn mit seinem Geweih und rannte wieder los. Hermine und Ginny flogen durch den Raum, das jüngere Mädchen tauchte hinab und landete neben Remus, der ein wenig ausgeschlossen wirkte. Nachdem sie sich verwandelt hatte, legte sie einen Arm um ihn und beobachtete mit ihrem Freund wie die anderen herumtollten.

„Was ist los, Remy?"

„Nichts."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht!"

„Mir geht's gut, wirklich."

„Sicher, wenn du es sagst..."

„Es ist nur…"

„Was?"

„Wie kann ich ihnen jemals danken? Ich meine, sie haben das alles nur gemacht um mich bei Vollmond zu begleiten. Das kann ich ihnen nie zurückzahlen!"

„Remus, wahre Freundschaft basiert auf Treue. Wenn sie wirklich deine Freunde sind, dann erwarten sie keine Gegenleistung von dir. Sie haben es getan weil sie treue Freunde sind, die dir die Verwandlung leichter zu ertragen machen wollen. Es ist ein wunderbares Geschenk und ich weiß du fühlst dich zu Dank verpflichtet, aber wenn du ihnen sagst das du zurück bezahlst, egal in welcher Weise, dann kann es gut sein das sie sich beleidigt fühlen."

„Denkst du das wirklich?"

„Ich weiß es."

„Danke, Gin."

„Wofür?"

„Dass du meine Freundin bist!"

Die beiden wurden von Sirius gestört, der vor ihnen zum stehen kam und sich in seine menschliche Form zurück verwandelte.

„Das war großartig! Ich kann verstehen warum ihr vier eure Formen so mögt. Danke für die Hilfe, wir hätten es nie ohne euch geschafft!"

„Das ist schön, Siri. Ich bin sicher ihr hättet es irgendwann geschafft!"

„Sicher, nachdem wir von der Schule abgegangen sind. Wir können morgen Nacht mit euch zwei gehen..."

Das war der Zweck der vollständigen Verwandlung. In der folgenden Nacht war Vollmond und die Rumtreiber wollten es zu ihrem ersten Ausflug mit dem Werwolf machen. Ginny war die letzten Monate bei Remus gewesen nur um sicher zu sein das sie ihn kontrollieren konnte. Sie hatte den drei Fünftklässlern und den anderen Zeitreisenden während der gemeinsamen Stunden gesagt wie man am besten einen Werwolf ruhig hielt, und sie fühlten sich alle ganz gut vorbereitet. Dieses erste Mal begleiteten Harry, Ron und Hermine die Gruppe für den Fall das etwas schief ging.

„Ich freue mich darauf, Sirius", sagte Remus.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht ich würde denn Tag erleben an dem Remy sagt er würde sich auf den Vollmond freuen", sagte James als er hinter den dreien auftauchte.

„Hast du Spaß gehabt, James?"

„Hatte ich, Ginny. Wohin ist Peter eigentlich gegangen?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Das letzte Mal das ich ihn gesehen habe, hat er in der Ecke geschnüffelt, aber das ist eine Weile her."

Die vier saßen da und beobachteten ihre Freunde für einige Minuten, ehe schließlich alle wieder ihre menschliche Form annahmen und sie sich vor das Feuer setzten.

„Wisst ihr, wir brauchen Spitznamen", kündigte Sirius an.

„Gute Idee, Siri."

„Ich weiß dass es eine ist, James. Alle meine Ideen sind gut."

„Wirklich? Was ist mit der die du letzten Juni hattest…?"

„Nun, darüber müssen wir nicht sprechen", unterbrach Sirius schnell und sah in die lachenden Augen seiner Freunde.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Ron.

„Keine Macht auf Erden bringt mich dazu dir die Geschichte zu erzählen", erwiderte der dunkelhaarige Junge.

„Nicht einmal Veritaserum?"

„Nicht einmal das."

„Also, wie nennen wir uns?", fragte Remus.

„Nun, du solltest Moony sein", sagte Sirius mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich mag es. Was ist mit dir?"

„Nun, ich bin ein Hund, also etwas Hundeorientiertes."

„Wie wär's mit Tatze?", schlug James vor.

„Perfekt! Gefällt mir. Und du kannst nichts anderes als Krone sein!"

„Was ist mit mir?", fragte Peter.

„Irgendjemand einen Vorschlag?", fragte Remus.

„Wurmschwanz", flüsterte Harry.

„Was war das, Harry, Kumpel?" sagte James.

„Wurmschwanz."

OoOoOoOo

Am folgenden Abend folgten alle Remus zur Peitschenden Weide, die Rumtreiber unter James Tarnumhang und die Zeitreisenden waren selbst unsichtbar. Als alle in der Heulenden Hütte waren, versteckte James seinen Umhang in einer Ecke wo er nicht kaputt gehen konnte, und alle setzten sich um zu warten. Sobald Remus die Verwandlung spürte, rollte er sich zu einer Kugel auf dem Boden zusammen, was für die anderen das Zeichen war sich zu verwandeln. Bald sah die Hütte wie eine richtige Menagerie aus, mit verschiedenen Tierarten die herum rannten. Es brauchte nicht viel um den Werwolf zu unterwerfen und bald verließen die acht Freunde den Schutz der Heulenden Hütte und eilten auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Sie verbrachten die Nacht damit sich gegenseitig zu jagen, den Waldboden zu untersuchen und die verschieden Tiere die dort wohnten zu besuchen. James und Sirius waren entzückt als sie in eine Herde Zentauren rannten, aber das Highlight von Harry und Ron war es als sie auf ein paar Einhörner trafen. Wie sie alle wussten, konnten sich nur Jungfrauen den Wesen nähern, doch in ihrer Tierform schenkten ihnen die Einhörner wenig Beachtung. Sie sahen ein wenig ängstlich aus als sie bemerkten das Harry ein Raubtier war, aber als er seinen Kopf vor Respekt leicht senkte, ignorierten sie ihn.

Als sie in den frühen Morgenstunden zurück nach Hogsmeade kehrten, waren sie überrascht ein paar grasende Thestrale zu treffen. Als Ron sie erblickte, sprang er hinüber und grüßte sie mit einen Wiehern. Harry betrachtete die Kreaturen fasziniert. Er hatte nicht gewusst dass der Verbotene Wald Thestrale beherbergte, weil er nie zuvor eines bei seinen Ausflügen gesehen hatte. Er beobachtete seinen Freund und machte sich einen mentalen Denkzettel Hagrid nach ihnen zu fragen, wenn sie in ihre Zeit zurückkehrten.

Schließlich begann der Himmel heller zu werden und die Gruppe ging zur Heulenden Hütte zurück, wo sie beobachteten wie Remus sich in seine menschliche Form zurück verwandelte. Der Junge brach vor Erschöpfung auf dem Boden zusammen sobald die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war, und James und Sirius mussten ihn hoch heben und zum Gryffindorturm tragen. Ehe sich die Zeitreisenden trennten, drehte sich Hermine zu allen um und lächelte.

„Wir haben eine gute Sache gemacht. Ihnen zu helfen wird Remus Verwandlungen in der Zukunft einfacher machen."

„Ich weiß, Mine. Und für Sirius ist es praktisch wenn er auf der Flucht ist."

„Ja. Wir haben Gutes getan."

„Das haben wir."

OoOoOoOo

A/N Um Bookworm 247 Frage zu beantworten. Ich habe nicht vor James von Harry erfahren zu lassen. Es würde zuviel verraten. Er weiß bereits dass Harry eine Waise ist und dass seine Eltern gestorben sind als er klein war. Wenn er wüsste dass er es war, gäbe es Probleme. Außerdem hat er gesehen was für ein schweres Leben Harry hatte und würde vermutlich nicht wissen wollen das es das wer was seinem Sohn passiert ist. Was die vierte fic angeht, so habe ich eine geplant. Der Wolf und der Pelikan wird wahrscheinlich 30 Kapitel lang und dann fange ich die nächste an.

Und warum ich nicht update, nun ich habe vor ein paar Wochen erwähnt dass ich Probleme habe die Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich weiß dass eine Menge Leute ungeduldig werden und ich entschuldige mich dafür, aber ich tue mein bestes. Ich denke ich bin ziemlich gut mit dem updaten, daher hoffe ich ihr seht es ein das ich das Tempo nicht für immer halten kann. Ich habe sogar während meiner Prüfungen upgedatet, also sollten die Leute keinen Grund haben sich zu beschweren. Ich will nicht gemein sein, aber ich weiß das wenn ich die Kapitel durchrase, habe ich Probleme damit das sie nicht gut sind und die Geschichte ruinieren.


	19. April, April

_Kapitel neunzehn – April, April_

Die Wochen nach dem Todessertreffen vergingen ziemlich schnell. Die Zeitreisenden und Rumtreiber waren sich seit dem ersten gemeinsamen Vollmond näher gekommen und verbrachten mehr Zeit gemeinsam damit Streiche zu planen. Sev und Harry arbeiteten weiter an ihrem Waffentraining und ihren Duellierfähigkeiten, sowie am Apparieren. Harry hatte kein Bedürfnis das letzte Treffen zu wiederholen. Je schneller Sev selbst gehen konnte umso besser. Wie die meisten Dinge begriff der Fünftklässler es schnell und bald verschwanden die beiden an den Wochenenden nach Hogsmeade und in die Winkelgasse, ohne dass es jemand bemerkte. Sie hatten das Gefühl sie brauchten eine Auszeit von ihrem hektischen Leben und sahen keine Problem darin, ein paar unerlaubte Ausflüge zu machen.

Als der April heran rollte, waren alle entspannter geworden. Voldemort war besonders ruhig, was alle in einer falschen Sicherheit wiegte. Sogar der sonst immer wache Alastor Moody entspannte seine ständige Wache ein wenig, obwohl er genauso paranoid wie eh und je war. Die Freuden des Frühlings fanden ihren Höhepunkt am Morgen des 1. Aprils. Die Schüler waren bestürzt als sie feststellten, dass es nur Sägespäne und Heu zum Frühstück gab. Als sie zu den Lehrern sahen, stellten sie fest dass das Kollegium ähnlich verwirrt war. Schließlich hatte Sirius mit ihnen Mitleid und stand auf, hüstelte um die Aufmerksamkeit aller zu erlangen.

„April, April!", sagte er grinsend. Die ganze Schülerschaft und die Lehrer, mit Ausnahme von den Rumtreibern, Harry und Ron stöhnten auf. Die Prankster grinsten böswillig und tauschten wissende Blicke aus. Die Rumtreiber hatten in den letzten Wochen unermüdlich mit Harry, Ron, Gallatea und Peeves gearbeitet um genug Ideen zu sammeln, damit der Tag unvergesslich würde. Harry hatte sein ‚Mischief Making Kit' SW1 hervor geholt, welches er von den Weasley Zwillingen bekommen hatte bevor es auf diese irre Reise ging, und benutzt einige Produkte daraus an den Lehrern. Weil die Dinge darin ursprünglich von Rons Brüdern waren, wusste niemand woher sie waren, und das machte sie einzigartig und lustig.

Als es Zeit fürs Mittagessen war, waren die Schüler ziemlich irritiert. Zaubertränke war eine Katastrophe gewesen, als alle herausfanden das die Kessel mit einer unsichtbaren Substanz versehen waren die nicht einmal Professor Sewell kannte. Immer wenn die Schüler versuchten einen Trank mit der Kombination aus Asphodel und Einhornhaar zu brauen, war das Ergebnis ihrer Arbeit ein wenig anders als sonst. Der Trank bildete Dämpfe und hinterließ die Schüler, die das Pech hatten das Fach an dem Morgen zu haben, nur in der Lage altes Aramäisch zu sprechen. Leute die Zauberkunst hatten, waren von einem Irritationszauber betroffen. Alle die durch die Tür traten wurden so verzaubert, dass sie alles Metallische anzogen. Stühle, Tische und Besteck flogen auf die Unglücklichen zu, die das Klassenzimmer vor Professor Flitwick betreten hatten.

Zum Ende des Mittags machten sich die Leute ein wenig Sorgen als die neuen und alten Rumtreiber Regenschirme hervor holten. Alle sahen beklommen an die Decke der Großen Halle, einige versuchten davon zu laufen bevor der unausweichliche Streich begann. Diejenigen die es versuchten, wurden von einer nicht sichtbaren Kraft zurück in den Raum geschleudert und mit Aalschleim bedeckt. Einige Mädchen quietschten bei der Schweinerei, aber alle wurden still als es Anspitzerabfälle regnete. Diejenigen die aus reinblütigen Familien stammten, verstanden nicht was das für kleine Holzstücke waren. Die schleimigen Leute hingegen stöhnten frustriert, weil die Abfälle an ihnen kleben blieben.

Beim Abendessen wagte Harry einen Blick auf Dumbledore zu werfen. Es war deutlich am Funkeln seiner Augen zu sehen, dass er die Geschehnisse des Tages lustig fand. Als er entdeckte dass Harry ihn beobachtete, versuchte er missbilligend auszusehen, aber seine zuckenden Lippen verrieten ihn. Harry grinste zurück und klatschte in die Hände. Sofort erschienen ein Schlagzeug und einige E-Gitarren in einer Ecke des Raums. Die meisten bemerkten es nicht bis zum Ende des Essens, als die Tische mit einer Handbewegung Rons verschwanden. Der Schulleiter blickte den Jungen-der-lebt an, der einfach unschuldig lächelte und auf die Instrumente deutete, die sofort zum Leben erwachten. Die Schüler und die meisten der Lehrer waren verwirrt bis Dumbledore aufstand um sie anzusprechen.

„Es scheint, dass unsere derzeitigen Prankster eine Party organisiert haben um den 1. April mit uns zu feiern. Obwohl ich nichts davon wusste, sehe ich nichts Schlechtes darin. Habt Spaß!"

Dumbledore bewegte seine Hände ein paar Mal und die Halle war schlicht geschmückt. Mit ein wenig Hilfe der Zeitreisenden, auch Hermines, sah die Halle bald wundervoll aus. Obwohl die Schüler zunächst misstrauisch waren, waren sie bald in der Stimmung und begannen zu tanzen. Harry sah sich zufrieden in der Halle um. Es war seine Idee gewesen die Schule so zu überraschen und er war jetzt froh dass er es gemacht hatte. Obwohl es Todesser-Angriffe gab, verdienten die jüngeren Hexen und Zauberer ein wenig Spaß. Tage der Dunkelheit lagen vor ihnen und jede Erleichterung von dem Terror war willkommen.

Am folgenden Samstag eilten Harry und Sev durch den Geheimgang zum Honigtopf nach Hogsmeade. Sobald Harry spürte dass sie die Anti-Apparier-Wälle hinter sich gelassen hatten, gab er seinem Freund ein Zeichen und sie apparierten in die Winkelgasse. Nach einem kurzen Trip zum Ordensverlies bei Gringotts um Geld zu holen, traten die beiden wieder ins Tageslicht. Sev hatte am Anfang gezögert das Hogwartsgelände zu verlassen, weil er den Schulregeln nicht so öffentlich trotzen wollte. Er hatte kein Problem sie in Notfällen zu brechen oder sie ein wenig zu beugen, aber das Gelände zu verlassen und nach London zu gehen, war ein Grund sie rauszuschmeißen. Harry versicherte ihm das Dumbledore keinen von beiden rausschmeißen würde und das er den Jüngeren beschützen konnte wenn er müsste, aber Sev war nicht überzeugt. Diese Mal machte er sich ein wenig Sorgen als Harry auf den Schwarzzaubererbezirk zuging. Die anderen Male als sie dort gewesen waren, waren sie in der Winkelgasse, dem Tropfenden Kessel und ein wenig in Muggel-London gewesen. Das letztere war eine Offenbarung für Sev gewesen, der keine Chance gehabt hatte mit Muggeln zu interagieren.

„Harry, wohin gehst du?", fragte er als er hinter her rannte um aufzuschließen.

„Knockturngasse."

„Aber die ist für Schwarzmagier!"

Harry hob nur eine Augenbraue in Richtung seines Begleiters und ging weiter. Plötzlich wurde Sev klar das sein Freund es todernst gemeint hatte als er sagte er wäre ein Schwarzmagier. Natürlich hatte er ihn zuvor Schwarze Magie benutzen sehen, aber das war was es in Sevs Gedanken deutlich machte. Es war ein großer Unterschied ob man etwas wusste oder ob man es glaubte. Jetzt wusste er ohne Zweifel, dass Harry an diesen Ort gehörte. Er steuerte zielsicher durch die Sabberhexen und die versammelten Aussätzigen der Gesellschaft im Dunklen Distrikt. Natürlich war Sev einige Male mit seinem Vater dort gewesen, aber nie ohne einen begleitenden Erwachsenen. Harry zu sehen als wäre er dort zuhause war ein wenig beängstigend.

Als er schließlich den Sechstklässler einholte, trat Harry gerade in ein Tattoo Studio. Der junge Slytherin wusste dass der Ältere ein Tattoo hatte, aber er hatte nie gedacht er würde sich ein neues machen lassen.

„Was machen wir hier, Harry?"

„Ich will ein Tattoo."

„Du hast ein Tattoo."

„Ich weiß, aber ich muss etwas hinzufügen."

„Warum schaffst du nicht so etwas wie ein Ordensmal?"

„Sie sind nicht ganz das gleiche. Sie sind nicht dauerhaft und bewegen sich nicht. Hast du dir mal ein Ordenstattoo angesehen?"

„Ich habe die von deinen Freunden gesehen. Ron hat ein Thestral auf dem Rücken. Ginny hat einen Phönix auf dem Knöchel und Hermine hat ein Einhorn auf der Schulter."

„Ja, das sind ihre Ordensmale. Hast du sie jemals bewegen sehen?"

„Nein…"

„Und sehen sie lebensecht aus?"

„Nicht wirklich."

„Nun, da siehst du's. Ich will etwas Dauerhaftes."

„Sicher, wenn es das ist was du willst. Wie lange wird es dauern?"

„Etwa eine Stunde, denke ich. Es wird nicht so groß wie das andere."

„Was lässt du machen?"

„Nun, da musst du wohl warten um es zu sehen."

Harry ging mit einem Grinsen in Sevs Richtung in den Nebenraum. Als er etwa 50 Minuten später heraus kam, strahlte er.

„Jetzt fühl ich mich besser."

„Warum?"

„Das verstehst du nicht."

„Was hast du machen lassen?"

Zur Antwort hob Harry sein Shirt und zeigte Sev seinen zernarbten Rücken. Unter dem Ouroboros umrundeten Raben war ein brüllender Gryffindor-Löwe.

OoOoOoOo

Drei Stunden später beendeten die beiden Slytherins ihr Eis bei Florean Fortescues, als weiter unten in der Straße die Leute schrieen. Harry sprang auf seine Füße, schrumpfte ihre Einkäufe und steckte sie in seine Robentasche, ehe er losrannte um nach zu sehen. Sev dicht auf seinen Fersen. Was er sah, ließ sein Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Etwa fünfzig Todesser, verstärkt von einem Dutzend Dementoren und dem Dunklen Lord selbst, griffen Hexen und Zauberer links, rechts und in der Mitte an. Als er den anderen Jungen hinter sich spürte, zog Harry ihn in einen schattigen Hauseingang und drehte den entsetzten Sev zu sich um.

„Sev, sieh mich an!"

„Harry! Angriff! Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Beruhig dich und hör mir zu, Sev. Du musst dich konzentrieren. Ich werde sie bekämpfen. Du musst einen Anti-Disapparier-Schirm um die ganze Gasse legen. Denk daran, nur einen Disapparier-Schirm. Die Leute sollen weiterhin hinein apparieren können, nur nicht raus. Dann musst du die Leute zusammen treiben und aus dem Weg schaffen und einen Schutzschild um sie legen. Danach schaff einen Patronus und find heraus ob es noch jemand kann. Versuch die Kinder in die Läden zu bringen und schütze sie vor den Explosionen und Einstürzen. Kannst du das für mich tun?"

„Was wirst du machen?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich werde sie zurück halten und Verstärkung rufen. Geh sicher dass keiner versucht den Helden zu spielen. Sie enden wahrscheinlich damit dass sie selbst getötet werden. Verstehst du?"

„Ich tue worum du mich bittest, Harry."

„Danke."

Als Harry auf die Menge schwarzer Umhänge zuging, drehte er sich noch einmal um weil er seinen Namen hörte. Sev trug einen besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht aber Harry konnte die Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen leuchten sehen.

„Viel Glück."

OoOoOoOo

Dumbledore wurde von einem panischen Ruf in seinem Kopf, bei seiner Mittagsruhe, überrascht.

#Rufe alle Ordensmitglieder. Rufe alle Ordenmitglieder. Die Winkelgasse wird angegriffen! Ich wiederhole, die Winklegasse wird angegriffen! Alle fähigen Kämpfer werden sofort benötigt! Etwa fünfzig Todesser, ein Dutzend Dementoren und der Große Bastard selbst sind anwesend. Noch keine zivilen Opfer, aber ich kann sie nicht für immer aufhalten. Sie sind… #

Die Verbindung wurde plötzlich unterbrochen, was Dumbledore zusammen zucken ließ. Wenn Harry normalerweise eine mentale Verbindung unterbrach war es ein sanfter Prozess. Dies fühlte sich jedoch an als wäre die Verbindung auseinander gerissen worden, was kein gutes Zeichen war. Dumbledore versuchte nicht weiter darüber nach zu denken warum Harry in der Winkelgasse war, als er eine Tür in seiner Bürowand schuf und bereite sich vor nach Domus Corvus Corax zu gehen und raus zu apparieren. In Harrys Raum traf er mit Filius, Minerva, Alastor und den anderen drei Zeitreisenden zusammen.

„Albus! Was ist los?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Alastor. Ich weiß so viel wie du. Es klingt aber dringend."

„Harry würde nicht so rufen, wenn es nicht so wäre", fügte Ginny hinzu.

„Ich stimme zu. Ich hoffe nur wir sind rechtzeitig…"

OoOoOoOo

Sobald er angefangen hatte die Todesser anzugreifen, rief Harry den Orden um Hilfe. Er wusste dass sie bemerken würden dass es kein Streich war und sie kommen würden sobald sie konnten. Er musste den Feind nur solange aufhalten bis Verstärkung eintraf. Er sah auf und stellte fest das Sev das tat worum er ihn gebeten hatte und die meisten Schaulustigen aus dem Weg verschwanden. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Aufgabe vor sich und schickte Flüche, die in alle Richtungen flogen, die durch die Ränge der Todesser schnitten. Leider war ihre Zahl überwältigend und bald war er in einem See aus Schwarz. Seine mentale Nachricht wurde plötzlich unterbrochen, als er von einer merkwürdig aussehenden Klinge in die Schulter gestochen wurde. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei ging er zu Boden, aber er hatte Glück und konnte die Klinge aus seinem Fleisch ziehen ehe er von dem Todesser überwältigt wurde. Er stoppte seinen Angriff und nahm sich ein paar wichtige Sekunden um den mächtigen Schutzschild um sich aufzubauen, während er zu Atem kam. Der Schild war stark genug um einige Minuten zu halten, und er würde alles bis auf die schlimmsten Flüche abhalten. Harry konnte fühlen wie er von mehreren Unverzeihlichen getroffen wurde, war aber durch seine Immunitätskette geschützt. Sobald er wieder bei Sinnen war und begann zu fühlen wie seine Schulter heilte, sprang er auf seine Füße und ging wieder in die Offensive.

Nach ein paar Minuten bemerkte Harry, dass mehr Leute an dem Kampf teilnahmen als bisher. Als er einen bekannten Patronus vorbei galoppieren sah, sah er sich um und entdeckte Hermine und Ginny, die in der Nähe kämpften. Auf der anderen Seite des Schlachtfeldes sah er wie Ron Sevs Patronus verwirrt anstarrte. Harry hatte vergessen dass der Patronus seines Freundes seine eigene Animagus-Form annahm. Der rotschöpfige Gryffindor war ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen, als er einen geflügelten Leoparden auf eine Gruppe Dementoren zuspringen sah. Nach einigen Minuten war klar das der Orden gewann, aber es war knapp. Wie erwartet war Dumbledore auf der anderen Seite des Feldes und bekämpfte Voldemort. Harry verstärkte seinen Schild und tat was er am besten konnte. Innerhalb von Sekunden griff der Dunkle Lord vor Schmerzen seinen Arm und Dumbledore gewann die Oberhand. Dieses Mal war Harry bereit als er von hinten angegriffen wurde.

Das Resultat vom letzten Mal als er in dieser Position war, quälte ihn immer noch. Er würde nicht noch mal erwischt werden. Als das Schwert auf seine Hinterkopf zu schwang, drehte er sich um und zog sein eigenes Schwert. Der Todesser war offensichtlich überrascht, aber gewann schnell seien Fassung wieder. Das Paar begann brutal zu kämpfen, Harry versuchte die ganze Zeit Schmerzen durch Voldemorts Dunkles Mal zu senden. Schließlich machte der andere Mann einen Fehler und Harry versenkte sein Schwert in seinem Bauch. Der-Junge-der-lebt starrte erschrocken wie der Schwarzmagier zu Boden ging und seine blutende Wunde bedeckte. Der Mann verlor bald durch Blutverlust das Bewusstsein und als Harry sah wie der Körper schlaff wurde, sprang er in Bewegung. Er kniete sich und hielt seine Hände über die Wunde, während er einen Elfenheilzauber sprach. Die Wunde verschloss sich ein wenig und ließ den Verletzten in einer kritischen Verfassung, aber in keinem tödlichen Zustand. Als Harrys Energie nachließ, brach er vor Erschöpfung auf dem Boden zusammen, er sah noch wie Ron in sein Richtung rannte bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

OoOoOoOo

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, war er im Krankenflügel von Domus Corvus Corax. An seinem Bett saß ein erschöpft aussehender Albus Dumbledore, der aufrechter zu sitzen schien als Harry in seine Richtung blickte. Der Junge dachte sich er hätte auf sein Aufwachen gewartet, um ihn nach dem Kampf zu befragen.Harry beschloss dieses Mal Dumbledore zuvorzukommen, und eröffnete das Gespräch mit DER Frage:SW2

„Was ist passiert?

„Das ist was ich gerne wissen würde, Harry."

„Ich hab zuerst gefragt."

„Das hast du getan, mein Junge, das hast du getan. Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass du mich in meinem Büro gestört hast indem du um Hilfe gerufen und behauptet hast, die Winkelgasse würde angegriffen. Ich habe mit einigen Ordensmitgliedern am Kampf teilgenommen und dich dabei schnell aus den Augen verloren. Das nächste Mal als ich dich gesehen habe, lehnte der junge Ronald über dir und du hattest das Bewusstsein verloren. Die Todesser waren zurück geschlagen und Voldemort zog sich zurück. Jetzt will ich das du mir erzählst was passiert ist."

Harry stieß einen Seufzer aus ehe er seine Geschichte erzählte. Er gab die unerlaubten Ausflüge nach London zu, das er Sev das Apparieren beigebracht und die Ausflüge als Übung benutzt hatte, und was passiert war als die Todesser auftauchten. Sobald er geendet hatte, saß er in Stille und wartete auf das Urteil des älteren Schulleiters. Nach einigen angespannten Minuten brachte Dumbledore Harry aus seiner Misere.

„Als erstes, Harry, möchte ich dir sagen, wie enttäuscht ich von dir bin. Du hast absichtlich eine bekannte Schulregel immer und immer wieder gebrochen. Nicht nur das du einen jüngeren Hauskameraden dazu ermutig hast dich bei diesen Ausflügen zu begleiten. Das war unverantwortlich von dir! Ich würde auch gern sagen dass ich trotz deines groben Ungehorsams weder dich noch Mr. Snape der Schule verweise. Das ist nur weil ihr euch selbst rehabilitiert habt indem ihr über zwei hundert Hexen und Zauberer gerettet habt, die bei dem Angriff anwesend waren. Wenn ihr nicht zusammen gearbeitet hättet um die Leute davor zu beschützen verletzt zu werden und so viele Feinde allein bekämpft habt, hätten wir vor einem Massaker gestanden. Ich würde gern wissen warum du den Todesser geheilt hast, auf dem du zusammen gebrochen bist?"

Harry erblasste als er sich an den Mann erinnerte, den er mit seinem Schwert durchbohrt hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich konnte ihn nicht sterben lassen. Ich wusste als ich ihn verwundet hatte dass er sterben könnte, und das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Ich habe nie jemanden getötet, trotz der vielen Kämpfe in denen ich gewesen bin. Ich gehe immer sicher den Feind zu schocken oder unbrauchbar zu machen und sie niemals zu töten. Es ist etwas was ich niemals zulassen werde das ich es tue. Ich mag als Schwarzmagier gelten, aber ich werde niemals böse. Wenn ich jemanden töte, dann sinke ich auf Voldemorts Niveau und das werde ich nie tun. Selbst wenn ich dabei sterben sollte."

„Noble Worte, Harry, aber du musst verstehen dass diese Leute dein Mitleid nicht verdient haben. Auf dem Schlachtfeld gilt die Regel: töten oder getötet zu werden. Es sind böse Leute und die Menschen müssen vor ihnen gerettet werden."

„Böse Taten die im Guten Namen getan werden, sind nicht weniger böse. Ich werde nie zum Mörder werden. Es tut mir Leid."

„Für jetzt werde ich deine Entscheidung akzeptieren, aber ich fleh dich an es noch einmal zu überdenken."

„Professor, Sie haben gesagt das Todesser böse sind und es verdienen zu sterben. Wie unterscheidet sich Ihr Urteil von dem wie Voldemort Muggel verurteilt zu sterben? Tom Riddle wurde von Muggeln in seiner Kindheit missbraucht. Sie haben ihm wehgetan und er hat sie dafür verurteilt. Er verletzt sie und Sie verurteilen ihn dafür. Aber wer beurteilt Sie? Wo verschwimmt die Grenze zwischen Gut und Böse?"

„Ein stichhaltiger Grund, Harry, und keiner den ich im Moment weiter verfolge."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil wir dringendere Sachen besprechen müssen. Und im Moment habe ich keine Antwort für dich."

„In Ordnung. Aber das ist nicht vorbei!"

„Ich weiß. Jetzt möchte ich dich um deine Meinung bei einer Sache bitten. Ich glaube wir müssen anfangen neue Ordensmitglieder bei den Schülern zu rekrutieren. Fünfklässler und darüber. Hast du eine Idee wie wir vorgehen können?"

„Nun, Sie müssen sich ihrer Loyalität bewusst sein, ehe Sie sie ansprechen."

„Ja, aber wie erreichen wir es ohne sie einzeln in mein Büro zu bringen, um ihnen Veritaserum zu verabreichen?"

Harry dachte einige Minuten stark nach, er dachte über seine Zeit in der Vergangenheit, aber auch über die Muggelwelt nach. Nach einigen Minuten erschien ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als er über die perfekte Lösung nachdachte.

„Wäre es das Beste wenn sie nicht wüssten dass wir ihre Loyalität überprüfen?"

„Ja, auf sie Weise könnten wir auch jegliche Todesser ausrotten."

„Nun, dann habe ich die perfekte Lösung."

„Was?"

„Das Hollerith System."

OoOoOoOo

A/N Nun, das ging ein wenig schneller als das letzte! Alle die das Hollerith System nicht kennen, wird es im nächsten Kapitel erklärt. Ich wollte auch sagen dass in diesem Kapitel eine Zeile ist, die in der nächsten fic wichtig wird. Ein Beutel Bertie Botts für alle die es erraten und warum es wichtig ist. Danke für die Reviews und Geduld.

* * *

SW1Was soll denn das heißen? Ein Kit um Streiche zu machen?

SW2Ist zwar keine wortwörtliche Übersetzung mehr, klingt aber zumindest für mich besser.


	20. Der Orden wächst

_Kapitel zwanzig – Der Orden wächst_

Der Schulleiter sah Harry verständnislos an.

„Was meinst du, Harry?"

Harry war ein wenig überrascht, dass er etwas wusste, was dem Schulleiter nicht bekannt war. Er lächelte zurück und begann seine Idee zu erklären.

„Das Hollerith-System ist die perfekte Lösung für das Problem. Sie haben es selbst gesagt, es gibt kaum etwas zu tun um ihre Loyalität zu testen mit der Ausnahme sie in ihr Büro zu schleifen und sie unter Veritaserum zu setzen. Selbst wenn wir sie von Fawkes testen zulassen, dauert es zu lange. Es ist in Ordnung für Ordensmitglieder, weil nur wenig gleichzeitig kommen; aber die ganze Schule zu überprüfen, wäre zu viel verlangt. Ich kenne keine andere effiziente Methode sie auf magische Weise zu testen, also denke ich sollten wir auf ein altes Muggelkonzept zurückgreifen. Es ist alt genug, so dass nicht einmal die Muggelgeborenen es in Frage stellen. Genau genommen werden wenige davon gehört haben."

„Das ist alles gut und schön, Harry, aber was genau ist es? Und warum glaubst du wird es funktionieren?"

„Herman Hollerith war ein amerikanischer Mathematiker. Die meisten seiner Arbeiten wurden in der Mitte bis zum Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts geschaffen und waren fixierte auf eine die Idee, fixiert, die Volksbefragung zu verbessern. Er arbeitete mit Karten, in die Löcher gestochen wurden um verschieden Informationen darzustellen. Das machte es einfacher Antworten bei einer Volksbefragung zu zählen und war sehr genau. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher wie es genau funktioniert, aber im Grunde war es einen schnelle Art Umfragedaten zusammen zu tragen."

„Aber was hat es das mit allem zu tun?"

„Haben sie noch ein wenig geduld mit mir, es gibt einen Grund. Vor dem zweiten Weltkrieg in den frühen 1930ern gab es eine Volksbefragung in Nazideutschland und die Antworten wurden durch eine Abwandlung des elektronischen Hollerith-Zählsystems gezählt. Wissen Sie, einige Fragen der Befragung waren scheinbar unwichtig, aber durch das Nutzen der Hollerith-Maschine waren die Nazis in der Lage heraus zu finden wer Jude war und wer nicht, einfach anhand der Kombination von Antworten die sie gegeben hatten. Die Antworten wurden in Karten gestanzt und als sie eine Vorlage möglicher Antworten hatten, war es ihnen möglich den einheimischen, kulturellen Hintergrund mit geringer Fehlerquote zu bestimmen. Das wurde später während des Holocausts benutzt."

„Ich denke ich verstehe worauf du hinaus willst", murmelte der Schulleiter.

„Worauf ich hinaus will, ist, dass wir das gleiche Prinzip benutzen können. Die Nazis haben herausgefunden wer die Juden waren indem sie unschuldige und wahllose Fragen stellten. Wir können das gleiche tun. Wir können eine Art Test entwickeln, möglicherweise schriftlich und mit Multiple-Choice-Antworten, der wenn er korrigiert wird, die Loyalitäten der Schüler zeigt. Wenn wir es auf ausreichend raffiniertem Weg tun, bemerkt keiner den wahren Zweck. Dann nehmen wir die zur Seite, die fähig sind dem Orden beizutreten und testen sie mit Fawkes um sicher zu gehen und wir haben ein Auge auf potenzielle Todesser."

„Und du bist sicher dass das funktioniert?"

„Positiv. Wir sagen einfach dass der Test ein Teil einer internationalen Umfrage von Schulkindern ist, oder so etwas in der Richtung, stecken sie alle in die Große Halle unter Examensbedingungen und keiner merkt den Unterschied."

Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück und dachte genau darüber nach. Was Harry vorschlug machte Sinn und es war eine Muggeltechnik. Wenn die Eltern nachfragen sollten, konnten sie einfach sagen es wäre eine Umfrage. Leute aus Zaubererfamilien konnten den Hintergedanken möglicherweise nicht sehen. Lächelnd grinste er den strahlenden Harry an.

„Nun, mein Junge, ich denke du hast unser Problem gelöst."

OoOoOoOo

Es dauerte zwei Wochen, ehe Harrys Plan Früchte trug. Zwei Tage nach dem Kampf durfte er den Krankenflügel verlassen und er berief sofort ein komplettes Ordenstreffen ein. Er brauchte hierbei nicht nur den Ordensvorstand da es so viele Leute brauchte um die Fragen für den Test auszutüfteln. Sie mussten raffiniert genug sein um Verdächtigungen zu verhindern, aber auch genau genug um ein Bild über die Loyalitäten der Schüler zu liefern. Als alle angekommen waren, trat Harry vor und erklärte seine Idee. Viele von den Hexen und Zauberern aus den alten Zaubererfamilien spotteten darüber das eine Muggelerfindung die Lösung ihrer Probleme sein sollte, aber die meisten der Muggelgeborenen stimmten zu. Einige der älteren hatten sogar davon gehört und von dem Erfolg in den verschiedenen Fällen, in denen das System benutzt wurde. Insbesondere Yanika versuchte die Leute zu überzeugen. Sie war eine von den Personen, die von der Umfrage der Nazis betroffen war und als Ergebnis als Gypsy klassifiziert und in ein Konzentrationslager geschickt wurde. Sie konnte erkennen was Harry vor hatte und dachte dass, während die Maschine selbst und die Benutzung der Karten vielleicht nicht nötig waren, war die Grundidee gut klang.

Schließlich wurde nach langem hin und her abgestimmt. Es war eine knappe Mehrheit für Harry, aber es war genug. Innerhalb von zwei Stunden hatte er die Ordensmitglieder in verschiedene Gruppen anhand ihrer philosophischen Stärken unterteilt. Einige arbeiteten am Aussehen des Testes; andere entwickelten Ideen, wie man die Ergebnisse auswerten konnte. Mehrere Gruppen der schlauen Leute dachten sich die zu stellenden Fragen aus und diejenigen, die wie Dumbledore Experten in der menschlicher Natur waren, überprüften die Fragen die gewählt wurden. Einige Leute entwickelten sogar Methoden um sicher zu stellen, das die Schüler ehrliche Antworten gaben. Schließlich nutzt der ganze Test nichts wenn falsche Antworten gegeben wurden. Sogar Gaerwyn und Lolide waren zu Harrys Freude erschienen. Er überredete sie sogar ein paar Tage zu bleiben nachdem der Test zusammen gestellt war. Am 20. war James Geburtstag und er hoffte sie würden bleiben um ihn zu überraschen.

Nach zwei Wochen waren schließlich alle Vorbereitungen getroffen. Alle hatten hart gearbeitet, damit er so schnell wie möglich fertig wurde, und die meisten Ordensmitglieder waren erschöpft. Die Fragen zu formulieren war schwieriger gewesen als sie zunächst erwartet hatten, denn einige Vorschläge hätten den Zweck des Testes verraten. Am letzten Tag der Arbeit gesellte sich Harry zu Dumbledore und ließ sich auf den Platz rechts neben ihm fallen, während einige der Forscher letzte Checks machten und andere Ordensmitglieder die fertigen Papiere kopierten.

„Also, denken Sie es wird funktionieren?", fragte er den alten Mann.

„Ich glaube das wird es, Harry, ich glaube das wird es!"

„Ich weiß dass eine Menge Leute skeptisch sind, aber ich denke es gibt uns einen ganz guten Überblick über die Schüler. Ich meine es muss nicht 100 sein, weil wir mögliche Mitglieder so wieso noch mit Fawkes testen. Es muss nur die Anzahl der Kandidaten reduzieren und dafür, dass die Zaubererwelt sie immer kritisieren, haben die Muggel ziemlich gute Ideen. Genau genommen denke ich es wäre von Vorteil wenn alle sich die Zeit nehmen würden um zu sehen was die Muggelwelt zu bieten hat."

„Ich stimme dir zu, Harry. Schließlich waren es die Muggel, welche die Zitronenbonbons erfunden haben."

OoOoOoOo

Am Tag nachdem die Vorbereitungen für die Tests beendet waren, hielt Dumbledore es für nötig sie beim Frühstück anzukünden. Als Harry und Sev zum Frühstück gingen, spekulierten sie über die Reaktion der Schüler.

„Ich rechne damit das Malfoy ablehnen wird ihn zu machen", sagte Harry.

„Ja, ich stimme zu. Er wird einen auf ‚alle Malfoy tun nichts was sich nicht lohnt' machen. Er besteht sicher darauf dem Ministerium mitzuteilen dass er nicht fair behandelt wurde. Oder er wird seinen Vater rufen. Es ist immer ‚warte nur bis mein Vater davon hört' und ‚mein Vater wird das nie erlauben'."

Harry konnte das kurze Kichern nicht verhindern, das ihm bei Severus Beschreibung entfuhr. Es war genau Lucius Malfoy, der nach seinem Vater rufen würde, wenn es nicht nach seiner Nase ging. Es war genau das Gleiche mit Draco in seiner Zeit. Beim kleinsten Problem würde er Lucius sobald wie möglich schreiben. Harry war nur froh das Caligula die Tests in keinster Weise beeinflussen konnte. Dumbledore machte sie obligatorisch, wie weil er wusste das die Kinder der Todesser alles verdächtig fanden von dem sie den Zweck nicht kannten. Und wenn die Briefe die Eltern erreichten, waren die Tests vorbei und abgeschlossen.

„Ich frag mich was die Rumtreiber sagen werden?", grübelte Harry.

„Nun, ich wette dass Black einen Streich beim Test abzieht. Nur um Ärger zu machen. Das ist etwas was er machten wird. Er wird wahrscheinlich auch etwas tun um die ZAGs zu stören. Er ist selbstsüchtig, er denkt nur an seine eigene Unterhaltung und denkt nicht an die Bildung anderer Leute. Er hat mindestens eine Prüfung pro Jahr gestört seitdem wir angefangen haben. Potter ist nicht viel besser."

„Ich bin sicher es nicht so schlimm", sagte Harry, dem das Thema ein wenig unangenehm war.

„Vertrau mir, Harry, es ist so. Potter und Black sind die größten Schwachköpfe die ich zu meinem Bedauern kennen gelernt habe. Sie denken ihnen gehört die Welt, und ich weiß ganz sicher dass sie sogar mit Mord davon kommen würden. Ich weiß nicht wie oft sie etwas Gefährliches getan haben, nicht sich selbst sondern anderen, und sind mit dem Verlust von Hauspunkten und ein paar Strafarbeiten davon gekommen."

„Nun, wir sind auch nicht gerade Engel", versuchte Harry Sev zu beruhigen.

„Stimmt, aber wenigstens versuchen wir keinem weh zu tun. Ich meine, es stimmt das wir Streiche spielen aber es ist immer harmloser Spaß. Die Rumtreiber stört es nicht ob Menschen verletzt werden."

„Nun, wir sind jetzt in der Großen Halle, also denke ich sollten wir das Thema wechseln. Wir können es nicht zulassen das die Schüler raus finden das wir von den Tests wissen", sagte Harry und beendete das Gespräch.

„Schätze schon."

Das Paar setzte sich an den Slytherintisch und häufte Essen auf die Teller. Sie hatten sich strategisch in die Nähe von Lucius Malfoy gesetzt um seine Reaktion auf Dumbledores Ankündigung zu sehen. Als sie ihre zweite Portion Würstchen verputzten, stand Dumbledore vom Lehrertisch auf und klatschte in die Hände um die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler zu erlangen. Als die Halle ruhig war, räusperte er sich und machte die Ankündigung.

„Ich habe ziemlich interessante Neuigkeiten. Ihr werdet euch alle freuen, denn der Unterricht fällt heute aus."

Dumbledore bekam nicht die Chance Fortzufahren, als Jubelschreie durch die Große Halle drangen. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Slytherins gleichermaßen feierten den Lernausfall eines ganzen Tages. Am Ravenclawtisch jedoch konnte man laute Beschwerden hören. Ravenclaws liebten es zu lernen und die Neuigkeit dass sie einen ganzen Tag nichts lernten, ärgerte sie. Nachdem das Getöse leiser geworden war, bat der Schulleiter um Ruhe und setzte mit dem fort was er sagen wollte und zerstörte die Pläne dreier Häuser, die diese für den Tag gemacht hatten.

„Nun, obwohl der Unterricht ausfällt, lassen wir euch den Tag nicht frei machen. Der Unterricht fällt aus gutem Grund aus. Wir starten eine schulweite Aktivität, die uns etwas über jeden von euch erzählt, was uns eine bessere Schüler-Lehrer-Beziehung aufbauen lässt. Die Tests sind Multiple-Choice und sollten etwa 3 Stunden in Anspruch nehmen. Es ist ein neues Konzept und wurde uns von jemandem vorgeschlagen der der Schule nahe steht und wird in naher Zukunft jedes Jahr durchgeführt. Ihr habt eine Stunde um euch vorzubereiten und wir treffen uns um 10 Uhr wieder in der Großen Halle. Danke sehr."

Die erstaunten Schüler begannen alle gleichzeitig zu schnattern. Die Ravenclaws packten eilig zusammen und eilten zur Bibliothek um für den unerwarteten Test zu lernen. Ginny war die einzige die nicht ging, sondern entschied sich lieber sich zu Ron und Remus zu setzen. Sie hatte nicht den Mut dazu ihren Mitschülern zu sagen dass es nicht die Art von Test war für die man lernen konnte. Die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs reagierten unterschiedlich, einige Leute beschwerten sich, dass sie geleitet wurden und andere neugierig worum es gehen konnte.

Der Slytherintisch war eine andere Sache. Die meisten Schüler hatten mit Ärger reagiert, erbost darüber das sie es nicht vor dem Rest der Schule wussten. Die meisten der Slytherins waren Reinblüter und hatten hochrangige Mitglieder der Familie im Ministerium für Zauberei und bildeten sich etwas darauf ein Dinge vor Leuten aus anderen Häusern zu wissen. Die Tatsache, dass es eine Überraschung war, passte ihnen gar nicht. Wie vorher gesagt, gab Lucius seine Einwände laut bekannt. Sev und Harry beobachteten amüsiert wie er sich bei jedem beschwerte der zuhörte.

„Das ist nicht Recht. Warum habe ich nichts davon gewusst? Wartet nur bis ich es meinem Vater sage! Er hat Dumbledore schneller hier raus als ihr ‚Quidditch' sagen könnt! Ehrlich, er ist nicht in der Lage diese Schule zu führen."

„Und wen schlägst du vor, der sie leiten sollte, Malfoy? Deinen Vater?", dehnte Harry die Frage.

„Halt dich da raus, Anguifer. Und genau genommen denke ich, dass mein Vater bessere Arbeit bei der Führung dieser Schule leisten würde als dieser alte Spinner."

„Wirklich? Ich bin sicher er hätte auch Spaß dabei. Die Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten und zu zeigen wie man ein guter, kleiner Todesser ist. Er würde Hogwarts zu einer Fabrik von Voldemorts Anhängern machen."

„Sprich nicht so über meinen Vater! Er ist ein zehnmal besserer Zauberer als du es jemals sein wirst!"

„Ist das so, Lucius? Dann sag mir warum der gute, alte Caligula jedes Mal im Krankenhaus gelandet ist als wir aufeinander getroffen sind?"

„Lügen!"

„Nein, ich mein es ernst. Dein Vater ist ein unfähiger Trottel der an diesem lausigen Versuch eines Dunklen Lords hängt und hofft Macht zu erhalten, die er noch nicht in der Lage war zu erkaufen."

Lucius stand auf und plötzlich war sein Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Harry blinzelte nur und das Stück Holz brach glatt in der Mitte durch. Er grinste als ein verwirrter Malfoy seinen Zauberstab ungläubig anstarrte.

„Ich schlage vor du lässt das mal nachsehen, Lucius. Oh und merke dir, dass du mir in Zukunft lieber nicht in die Quere kommst!"

Harry deutete Sev an ihm zu folgen und ging aus der Großen Halle, einen triumphierenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, und ließ einen erstaunten Lucius zurück.

OoOoOoOo

Eine Stunde später waren alle zurück in der Großen Halle. Die Haustische waren entfernt worden und an ihrer Stelle waren Reihen von verschieden farbigen Tischen. Jeder Tisch war einer Hausfarbe zugeordnet. Die Schüler sammelten sich im hinteren Teil und warteten auf weitere Anweisungen. Bald begannen die Lehrer die Schüler zu ihren Tischen zu bringen, alle wurden nach Name, Haus und Jahr gesetzt. Sobald alle saßen, sprach Harry wie angewiesen einen stablosen Zauber über die ganze Halle, der verstärken sollte dass die Schüler wahrheitsgemäß antworteten. Es war ein leichter Wahrheitszauber - nicht so stark wie Veritaserum - aber genug um sicher zu stellen dass die Schüler sorgfältig mit ihren Antworten umgingen. Dann ging Professor McGonagall herum und teilte Federkiele aus, die verhinderten, dass die Schüler schummelten. Es waren dieselben die bei den Prüfungen benutzt wurden. Als das geschehen war, stellte sich Dumbledore vor alle.

„Ihr habt alle drei Stunden Zeit. Ihr müsst alle Fragen beantworten und eure Antworten müssen ehrlich sein. Viel Glück und habt Spaß."

Mit einem Händeklatschen erschienen auf allen Tischen die Papiere. Die Schüler drehten sie um und sahen sich die Fragen an, die meisten runzelten verwirrt die Stirn.

‚_Was ist dein Lieblingssorte an Schaumbad?'_, lasen sie die erste Frage.

Sie sahen sich über die Reihen hinweg an, zuckten die Schultern und begannen die seltsamen Fragen zu beantworten. Als sie zu den Fragen kamen ‚_wenn du einen Nifler als Haustier hättest, was würdest du mit ihm tun?'_ und ‚_was würdest du lieber spielen: Himmel und Hölle oder fangen?' _begannen sie zu kichern. Die Lehrer mussten die Schüler daran erinnern, dass sie unter Testbedingungen waren und sie deshalb still sein mussten.

Wie erwartet barst ein großer geistähnlicher Drache zwei Stunden nach Testbeginn in die Große Halle und zog unter der verzauberten Decke Kreise. Alle fingen an zu schreien, ließen sich zu Boden fallen und krabbelten unter ihre Tische. Nur ein paar blieben sitzen, inklusive Harry und der Rumtreiber. Nachdem der ‚Drache' eine zweite Runde durch die Halle gedreht hatte, stand Harry auf und bewegte seine Hand in dessen Richtung. Die Erscheinung löste sich sofort auf und verwandelte sich in eine Rauchwolke. Als er zu den sitzen gebliebenen Rumtreibern sah, konnte der Junge-der-lebt sehen wie sich die Gesichtsausdrücke von Schadenfreude in Enttäuschung verwandelten, als sie Harry genervte Blicke zuwarfen. Dumbledore brach die Stimmung indem er aufstand und sich räusperte.

„Wenn sich bitte alle setzen würden…"

Die Schüler krabbelten unter ihren Tischen hervor, setzten sich wieder auf ihre Stühle und nahmen die Feder zur Hand.

„… ich möchte gern den Herren Potter, Black, Lupin und Pettigrew jeweils eine Strafarbeit mit Mister Filch garantieren und jeder verliert 20 Punkte von Gryffindor. Das war ein gefährlicher Streich und hätte leicht in einer Massenpanik enden können! Er hat außerdem einen wichtigen Test unterbrochen. Ich versichere ihnen, ich werde mit ihren Vätern darüber sprechen. Ich möchte außerdem Mr. Anguifer 20 Punkte gutschreiben, weil er einen kühlen Kopf behalten und das Problem für uns gelöst hat."

Die restlichen Gryffindors warfen den Rumtreibern mörderische Blicke zu. Achtzig Punkte so kurz vorm Ende des Schuljahres zu verlieren, warf sie wahrscheinlich aus dem Rennen für den Hauspokal. Sie mussten versuchen extra Punkte wieder gut zu machen beim letzten Quidditchspiel der Saison, und das ausgerechnet gegen Slytherin.

Der Rest vom Test lief glatt und als er geendet hatte, sah Harry sich in der Großen Halle unter den Schülern um und fragte sich welche es wert waren die nächste Generation des Ordens des Phönix zu werden.

OoOoOoOo

A/N An Kittygirl220 die nächste wird 1995 sein und wenn du die Zeile magst dann benutz sie. Es stört mich nicht. Und was die Leute angeht die altes Aramäisch sprechen, der Zauber hätte sich nach einer Weile aufgelöst, so dass die Leute danach nicht in der Lage wären es noch zu sprechen.

Als Antwort auf maraudergirls Frage, es wird eine Konfrontation zwischen den Zeitreisenden, den Rumtreibern und Snape geben. Es wird auch mit Voldies Kopf spielen, wenn er herausfindet, dass Harry sein alter Feind ist.


	21. Aufnahme

**Ü/N **So ich habe mich doch entschieden mal wieder eine eigen Nachricht an euch zu schreiben. Denn wie ihr ja eigentlich wissen solltet. Ist die A/N am Ende immer von Lunathemoonmonster. Ich wollte noch einmal sagen dass ich nur jeden ersten Samstag im Monat update, ansonsten schaffe ich es nicht. Die Antworten zu euren Reviews könnt ihr in meiner yahoogroup finden den Link dazu gibt es auf meinem Steckbrief.

OoOoOoOo

_Kapitel einundzwanzig – Aufnahme _

Es dauerte drei Tage um die Ergebnisse des Tests auszuwerten. Obwohl es nicht so lange dauerte um die Ergebnisse zu berechnen, aber Harry bestand darauf das sie mehrere Male überprüften ehe mögliche Ordenskandidaten gewählt wurden. Die jüngeren Jahre waren gleich abgelegt worden, weil sie nicht alt genug waren, um von richtigem, praktischem Nutzen zu sein. Ihre Ergebnisse wurden abgeheftet um sie in der Zukunft noch einmal zu überprüfen und die scheinbar nützlichen waren, würden später noch einmal getestet. Die in den 3 höheren Jahren wurden auf 14 mögliche Kandidaten eingegrenzt.

Beim Frühstück am Tag nachdem die Ergebnisse fest standen, erhielten die 14 gewählten eine Eule vom Schulleiter. Die Zeitreisenden und Sev beobachteten, wie die Eulen durch die Große Halle schwirrten und vor den überraschten Schülern landeten. Die Umschläge waren goldfarben und auf jedem stand vorne „WICHTIG – NICHT IM BEISEIN ANDERER ÖFFNEN!". Die meisten der 14 nahmen den Umschlag und stopften ihn in ihre Taschen um sie zu öffnen wenn sie in ihre Zimmer kamen oder wenn während des Tages Zeit für sich alleine hatten. Am Gryffindortisch jedoch riss eine Person bereits den Umschlag auf, die versammelten Freunde warteten gespannt was darin war. Harry entdeckte dies und sandte Dumbledore einen amüsierten Blick. Dann stieß er Sev in die Seite und deutete diskret zur anderen Seite der Halle. Sekunden später kam roter Rauch aus dem Umschlag und umgab die überraschte Gruppe. Eine laute urteilsfreie Stimme füllte die Halle und erhielt die Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrer und aller vier Häuser.

„LEUTE DIE IHRE UMSCHLÄGE AN UNANGEMESSENEN ZEITEN ÖFFNEN, VERDIENEN ALLES WAS SIE BEKOMMEN."

Als sich der Rauch auflöste, begannen die Leute die betroffen waren zu schreien als sie ihre rot gefleckte Haut sahen.

OoOoOoOo

„Harry, kann ich mitkommen?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass das weise wäre, Sev."

„Aber ich will sehen wer reinkommt …."

„Du wirst es beim nächsten Ordenstreffen sehen."

„Ich kann nicht bis dahin warten!"

„Sev. Geduld ist eine Tugend. Glaub es jemandem der es auf die harte Tour gelernt hat."

„Wie?"

„Das möchtest du nicht wirklich wissen."

„Doch, tue ich."

„Nein, tust du nicht."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein. Ok, können wir uns für eine Minute konzentrieren?"

Sev sah seinen Freund verlegen an und kratzte mit seiner Stiefelspitze über den Boden. Das Paar hatte die letzten Stunden in Harrys Raum gesessen und das Treffen das für später am Tag geplant war, diskutiert. Die Briefe, die an die möglichen Ordensmitglieder gesandt wurden, waren nur eine erste Einladung. Die ausgewählten Schüler sollten den Abend zu Dumbledores Büro gehen, wo ihnen ein Platz im Orden des Phönix angeboten wurde. Diejenigen die zustimmten würden noch von Fawkes getestet werden und Harry sprach die restlichen Zauber die nötig waren. Sev wollte auch gehen, weil er beim Test geholfen hatte und kannte einige die eingeladen waren, aber Harry dachte es wäre keine gute Idee. Schließlich würden diejenigen die nicht einstiegen, wissen wer der Spion war und Harry wollte kein Risiko eingehen das seinen Freund gefährdete.

„Harry, bitte, ich werde auch nicht im Weg sein …"

„Nein! Du darfst nicht als Mitglied gesehen werden, von jemandem der es womöglich einem Todesser oder dem Kind eines Todessers sagen könnte. Es würde dich aufdecken und Shirley würde einen Spion in seinen Reihen nicht gut aufnehmen."

„Ich weiß, aber ich könnte unsichtbar bleiben."

„Du hast die stablose Unsichtbarkeit noch nicht gemeistert!"

„Ich bin fast da! Und du hast mir gesagt ich würde es schneller begreifen als Dumbledore es tat."

„Das ist weil du jung bist, aber wenn du nicht ganz unsichtbar bist, kannst du noch entdeckt werden. Es interessiert mich nicht _wie _sichtbar du bist."

„Ich könnte einen kurzfristigen Unsichtbarkeitszauber benutzen. Wie den, den du an mir im Gemeinschaftsraum benutzt hast, als du so getan hast als wärst du Shirley. Wenn es mich nicht ganz unsichtbar machen muss, hält es länger und ich kann ihn wenn nötig erneuern."

Harry sah seinen Freund für eine Minute an und dachte über den Vorschlag nach. Er konnte sehen das Sev wirklich gehen wollte und der _hatte _hart daran gearbeitet die stablose Unsichtbarkeit zu meistern. Es war das letzte gewesen was Harry entschieden hatte dem jungen Slytherin beizubringen, er hatte bereits stablose Magie und die Animagus - Verwandlung geschafft. Das Waffentraining würde weiter gehen so wie die Zaubertrankstunden, aber der Unsichtbarkeitszauber war das letzte Stück großer Magie das der Junge brauchte.

„In Ordnung, aber du musst ruhig bleiben. Ich will dich in einer Ecke des Büros haben, aus dem Weg und egal was passiert, sag nichts. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Mutter!"

„Sev!"

„Sorry. Ich werde mich benehmen."

Harry stieß einen langen Seufzer aus als er sich umdrehte und hinausging.

OoOoOoOo

„Hallo alle zusammen, ich bin froh das ihr es geschafft habt."

Die versammelten Schüler eilten in das Büro und setzten sich in die Stuhlreihe vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Einige fielen mehr auf als andere durch ihre grellroten Gesichter, aber alle hatten etwas gemein. Sie hatten alle Angst und waren alle verwirrt. In den Briefen stand nicht warum sie her gerufen wurden, nur das ihre Anwesenheit ehrerbietig erbeten wurde. Dass sie sich gegenseitig ansahen, beruhigte keinen, es waren Schüler aus allen vier Häusern und keiner schien etwas gemein zu haben. Die Anwesenheit von Harry Anguifer, der in den Schatten hinter ihnen lauerte, half nicht dabei ihre Angst zu mildern.

„Ich habe euch alle aus gutem Grund hergebeten", sagte Dumbledore und erlangte die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Raum, „ihr wurdet alle durch eine akkurate Methode als mögliche Kandidaten gewählt, die den Kräften des Lichts im Kampf gegen Voldemort beitreten."

Fast alle zuckten bei dem Namen zusammen, aber Dumbledore hatte ihre unerschütterliche Aufmerksamkeit.

„Nun, ich weiß das ihr alle jung seid und euch im Moment auf eure Studien konzentrieren müsst, aber ich glaube der beste Zeitpunkt etwas mit Wichtigkeit zu beginnen, ist, wenn man jung ist. Vor mir sehe ich nun vierzehn von Hogwarts Besten und Intelligentesten und diese werden wahrscheinlich das richtige machen. Ich habe euch heute nicht hergebeten um euch zu ängstigen oder in Schlachten bis zum Tode zu kämpfen. Ich habe euch nicht hergebeten um euer Leben für eine Sache zu geben an die ihr vielleicht glaubt, aber nicht als wichtig genug erachtet um den ultimativen Schritt zu tun. Ich habe euch hergebeten um einen Weg für euer Leben zu wählen. Ich habe euch hergebeten um einen Unterschied zu machen um der Zaubererwelt zu helfen das Unheil zu besiegen das sie plagt. Ich bitte euch alle eine bessere Zukunft für unsere Kinder zu schaffen und die Kinder unserer Kinder. Ich habe euch hergebeten um euch zu fragen ob ihr dem Orden des Phönix beitreten wollt."

Stille

Harry bewegt sich unruhig als er auf die Reaktion der anderen wartete. Dumbledores vorsichtig geplante Rede schien die versammelte Menge in Stille geschreckt zu haben. Nach einigen Minuten schien die Information die ihnen gegeben wurde, einzusickern und einige begannen zu lächeln. Harry wusste, dass einige der versammelten Familienmitglieder im Orden hatten, die ihnen dabei geholfen hatten zu entscheiden darum zu bitten beizutreten. Einige würden ein wenig darüber wissen was es heiß dem Orden beizutreten und andere waren der Idee ganz neu gegenüber. Es war offensichtlich von ansehen allein wer Verwandte in der Organisation hatte. Harry konnte praktisch die Aufregung spüren die von ihnen ausging. Sie mussten Jahre darauf gewartet haben darum gebeten zu werden beizutreten, wenn man von den Ausdrücken auf ihren Gesichtern ausgehen konnte. Harry lächelte ein wenig und war einen schnellen Blick in die Ecke in der sich Sev versteckte.

/Nun, was denkst du/

/Nun, zehn stehen fest. Einige haben Eltern im Orden und einige sind Freunde von denen, die dort welche haben. Bei den anderen vier bin ich nicht sicher./

/Ich stimme zu. Vielleicht brauchen sie nur ein wenig Überzeugung./

Harry richtete seine Telepathie auf den Schulleiter, der still an seinem Schreibtisch saß und auf eine Antwort wartete.

/Professor/

/Ja, Harry/

/Einige von ihnen scheinen ein wenig besorgt. Vielleicht sollten sie einige Dinge erklären./

/Ich stimme dir zu. Ein paar sehen so aus als wollten sie fliehen./

„Ihr wisst alle dass es eine große Entscheidung ist. Ich will, dass ihr euch Zeit nehmt und nicht in eine Entscheidung stürzt, die ihr später bereut. Das ist weder für euch, noch den Orden gut. Wenn ihr Zeit braucht, dann nehmt sie euch. Ihr müsst verstehen, dass ihr als Schüler von Hogwarts nicht gebeten werdet in Schlachten zu kämpfen in die ihr nicht wollt. Wie ihr wahrscheinlich bereits wisst, haben wir mehrere Schüler die dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber stehen und Todesesser auf einer halbwegs regelmäßigen Basis bekämpfen. Das wir nie von euch verlangt werden. Wenn ihr beitretet, wir euer Mitwirken komplett geheim gehalten und ihr hättet wenig mit Kampfsituationen zu tun. Ihr findet vielleicht heraus dass ihr besser in Strategie oder Forschung seid oder sogar in Heilmagie. Wir haben für jeden einen Platz im Orden und selbst die unfähigste Person kann eine Veränderung vollbringen. Jeder spielt seine Rolle und egal wie klein sie werden einen Unterschied für das Ganze vollbringen."

Einige Schüler nickten hierbei und die vier die unentschlossen schienen, wirkten ein wenig entspannter. Nach einigen Minuten sprach einer der Hufflepuffs.

„Wie treten wir bei?"

„Ich lasse Fawkes, meinen Phönix, eure Loyalität testen. Dann werdet ihr aufgenommen. Sobald ihr eingetreten seid, werdet ihr zum nächsten Ordenstreffen gerufen, wo euch eure Position zugeteilt wird."

„All dies Gerede über herbeirufen und aufnehmen … klingt ganz nach den Todessern", wies ein Ravenclaw hin.

„Ich versichere euch es hat nichts mit Todessern zu tun, zum einen, wir foltern unsere Mitglieder nicht. Außerdem ist die Rangfolge demokratischer, obwohl wir einen Anführer haben, haben wir auch den Ordensvorstand, der die wichtigen Entscheidungen fällt. Was die Dunkle Seite betrifft, verfalle sie in totales Chaos. Wenn Voldemort ausfällt, verlieren sie ihren Führer. Bei uns wir ein neuer gewählt, wenn der Anführer ausfällt. Der Vorstand würde die Ordnung wahren. Nun, ich kann euch nicht mehr sagen, es sei denn ihr tretet bei denn es könnte ein Sicherheitsrisiko darstellen."

An dem Zeitpunkt hielt Harry es für nötig am Gespräch teilzunehmen. Er trat vor und setzte sich neben Dumbledore hinter seinen Schreibtisch und lächelte die Schüler an. Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand unter dem Schreibtisch führte er einen komplizierten Zauber an der Gruppe aus ohne, dass diese es mitbekam.

„Wie ihr wahrscheinlich geraten habt, ist der Orden des Phönix eine ziemlich exklusive Gruppe. Ihr seid privilegiert gefragt worden zu sein beizutreten, aber wenn ihr immer noch das Angebot ablehnt, dann habt ihr das Recht dazu. Was ihr verstehen müsst, ist, dass wenn ihr euch dagegen entscheidet ihr nichts weitersagen könnt was ihr heute erfahren habt. Um das zu sichern wurdet ihr zur Verschwiegenheit verzaubert. Nun, um die Anonymität beizubehalten, möchte ich das ihr euren Namen und eure Entscheidung auf ein Stück Pergament schreibt und es in diese Kiste tut", sagte er, und deutete auf einen Haufen Pergament, einen Topf mit Federkielen und einee Kiste die auf dem Tisch standen. „Diejenigen, die sich entschieden haben beizutreten, kommen in einer halben Stunde wieder. Danke."

Nachdem er aufgestanden war, eilte Harry aus dem Raum, Sev dicht auf seinen Fersen. Sobald der Wasserspeier wieder an seinen Platz sprang, stieß er einen lauten Seufzer aus und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Ein frisch sichtbarerer Sev kam hinzu und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich dachte es wäre einfacher als das. Ich hatte nicht erwartet dass sie so misstrauisch sind."

„Du hast es gut gemacht, beide du und Dumbledore. In einer halben Stunde gehen wir zurück und sehen was passiert. Ich bin mir sicher das mindestens zehn mitmachen."

„Ich schätze…."

OoOoOoOo

Eine halbe Stunde später fand man Harry, Dumbledore und einen sichtbaren Sev in einer Reihe hinter dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters sitzen. Ein paar Minuten später konnte man ein zögerliches Klopfen an der großen Holztür hören. Dumbledore lächelte und räusperte sich.

„Kommt rein!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und vierzehn Schüler kamen in den Raum. Als alle saßen, grinste sie der Schulleiter breit an. Er bemerkte jedoch dass ein Gryffindor ins besondere seinem Spion böse Blicke zuwarf.

„Snape!"

„Potter."

„Was tust du hier Todesser?"

Harry warf seinem Vater einen missbilligen Blick zu, aber überließ es Sev die Sache zu regeln. Er mochte es nicht zwischen seinem Vater und seinem Freund zu entscheiden.

„Ich bin ein Mitglied des Ordens, ich dachte das wäre deutlich."

„Warum sollten sie dich rein lassen? Hast du sie bezahlt oder was?"

„Du solltest dem Orden mehr Respekt zollen, Potter. Ich bin seit Januar ein Mitglied und ich bin eine wertvolle Bereicherung."

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher."

„Nun, nun Jungs. Ich werde keine Kämpfe erlauben", fuhr Dumbledore dazwischen. Beide sahen ihn entschuldigend an, ehe sie sich böse anstarrten.

„Ich denke wir sollten mit der Einführung beginnen", sagte Harry.

/Fawkes/

/Ja Harry/

/Könntest du sie bitte testen/

Der Phönix senkte seinen Kopf vor seinem Herrn und flatterte zu den nervös aussehenden Schülern hinüber. Er setzte sich bei einem nach dem anderen auf die Schulter und stieß eine Phönixnote aus. Als er zu Remus kam, zögerte er und sah zu Harry hinüber.

/Herr, dieser ist ein Werwolf./

/Ich weiß./

/Und du vertraust ihm/

/Mit meinem Leben. Wenn er dem Licht treu ist, dann lass ihn rein. Wir haben bereits ein paar Nicht – Menschen im Orden, inklusive Werwölfen und Vampiren./

/Ich weiß Harry, aber jedes Mal frage ich lieber den Anführer um sicher zu gehen, dass sie akzeptiert werden können./

/Sehr schön. Lass ihn rein./

Remus seufzte erleichtert auf, als Fawkes eine Note ausstieß und zu dem Slytherin neben ihm ging. Schließlich hatte Fawkes seine Runde durch die Gruppe gemacht und saß gemütlich auf seiner goldenen Stange. Harry trat vor um die neuen Mitglieder anzusprechen.

„Ihr wurdet alle durch das reinste Wesen für würdig erachtet unseren Rängen beizutreten. Der Phönix, Namensträger unserer Organisation. Um eure Einführung zu beenden, werdet ihr euer Ordensmal erhalten. Es ist dem Dunklen Mal der Todesser ziemlich ähnlich, aber es verursacht keine Schmerzen. Wenn ihr ein Kitzeln in eurem Mal spürt, werdet ihr zu einem Treffen gerufen und ihr müsst direkt nach Domus Corvus Corax, unserem Hauptquartier, eilen. Ihr werdet bald dorthin gebracht. Normalerweise gibt es noch einen anderen Teil bei eurer Einführung, wo ihr unter einen Schweigezauber gelegt werdet. Diesen Teil habe ich vorhin erledigt, bevor ihr die Papiere unterschrieben habt. Es wird versichern, dass ihr nicht mit einem Nicht – Mitglied über etwas sprecht was den Orden betrifft. Das ist unsere Versicherung gegen Spione. Wenn wir sie dennoch haben, können sie Voldemort nichts berichten."

„Harry, wie sehen die Male aus?" fragte James seinen Freund.

„Sie können alles sein, was ihr mögt. Die Verbindung zum Orden kann mit einem Geburtsmal verbunden werden oder einer Narbe oder jeden anderen Makel. Wenn ihr mögt, könnt ihr ein Ordenstattoo bekommen, ein schmerzloses, bewegtes Bild auf eurer Haut, ziemlich ähnlich einem normalen Tattoo in der Form und der Stelle eurer Wahl. Jetzt will ich das jeweils einer vor tritt und ich erstell die Verbindung."

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis jeder sein Mal erhielt, James wählte einen Hirsch auf seinem Arm und Remus wählte einen heulenden Wolf auf seinem Rücken. Die drei Slytherins wählten alle eine Schlange an verschiedenen Positionen. Sobald sie alle erledigt waren, ging Harry hinüber zur Wand des Büros und legte seine Hand auf den kalten Stein.

„Ich möchte dass ihr alle herkommt und eure Hand auf die Wand legt."

Die Schüler sahen ihn komisch an, aber bewegten sich schnell um zu gehorchen. Sobald sie die Wand berührten, begann die Umgebung die sie berührten blau zu glühen. Als es vorbei war, gab Harry das Passwort und schuf eine Tür. Die meisten von ihnen waren davon überrascht und sahen den Sechstklässler erstaunt an.

„Dies ist euer Weg zu unserem Hauptquartier. Wenn ihr woanders seid, könnt ihr einfach apparieren, aber da es Anti–Apparierwälle um die Schule gibt, ist es der schnellste Weg dorthin."

Er zog die Tür auf und scheuchte sie in den Raum der vom Rest der Schule versteckt war und führte sie zum Kamin. Dort angekommen nahm er eine Prise Flohpulver und warf sie in das Feuer. Er trat hinein und rief das Ziel deutlich aus, so dass die anderen es hören konnten und verschwand aus der Sicht. Ein paar Minuten später kam der Erste der Gruppe aus dem Feuer in die große Eingangshalle von Domus Corvus Corax gestolpert.

„Willkommen in Corvus Corax auch bekannt als Rabenhaus. Dies ist mein Zuhause und ich war nett genug es dem Orden als Hauptquartier nutzen zu lassen. Nun, wenn ihr Severus Snape folgt, gibt er euch eine Führung durch das Schloss. Habt Spaß!"

Harry drehte sich um dun begann mit Dumbledore zurück zum Kamin zu gehen. Das Paar hatte früher entschieden das Sev eine gute Person wäre um ihnen das Schloss zu zeigen. Er kannte den Ort so gut wie die Rückseite seiner Hand und liebte es den Stadtführer zu spielen. Die anderen beiden hatten sich auch um den Rest der Angelegenheiten gekümmert und dachten es wäre angebracht dem jungen Slytherin etwas zu tun zu geben. Als sie sich den Kamin näherten, wurde Harrys Arm von seinem Vater gegriffen und hielt ihn zurück. Dumbledore sah ihn an und lächelte seinen jungen Freund an und eilte ohne ihn zurück nach Hogwarts. Harry drehte sich um und traf auf die erwartenden Paar Augen.

„James, Remus, Lily was kann ich für euch tun?"

„Nun, Harry wir haben eine Frage."

„Und die wäre?"

„Warum wurden Peter und Sirius nicht gefragt beizutreten?"

OoOoOoOo

A/N Entschuldigt dass es so lange gedauert hat. Die gute Nachricht ist, dass ich denke, dass ich meinen Enthusiasmus für dies fic wieder habe, also könnte das nächste Kapitel nicht so weit entfernt sein.


	22. Slytherin gegen Gryffindor

_Kapitel zweiundzwanzig – Slytherin gegen Gryffindor_

Harry starrte drei an wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Er wusste nicht was er ihnen sagen sollte und er konnte ihnen nicht zu viel erzählen was Dinge über die Zukunft aufdecken würde. Dinge, die wenn sie enthüllt würden, die Zukunft stark verändern konnten. Wie konnte er ihnen sagen das Wurmschwanz sie eines Tages an ihren schlimmsten Feind verraten würde? Wie konnte er ihnen sagen das alle dachten es wäre Sirius? Als er darüber nachdachte, könnte es sehr wohl eben diese Situation sein die Sirius verdächtig wirken ließ. Schließlich waren Remus, James und Lily alle Ordensmitglieder und er war es nicht. Aber Peter war es auch nicht. Andererseits konnte die Tatsache, dass Peter nie gefragt wurde darauf zurückgeführt werden das er ein schwacher Zauberer war. Sie sahen ihn immer noch an und er musste etwas sagen.

„Sie haben unseren Anforderungen nicht entsprochen."

„In welcher Weise?" fragte Remus „wenn ich, ein Werwolf, gewählt werden konnte, dann hätten sie sicher auch gewählt werden können."

„Remus, deine Lycantrophie stand nie zur Debatte. Im Orden diskriminieren wir keine Nicht-Menschen. Wir haben verschiedene Arten in unseren Reihen. Werwölfe, Veela, Vampire wie ich und sogar Elfen!"

„Elfen!" keuchte Lily.

„Ja, Elfen. Ich war es sogar der sie gebeten hat beizutreten. Die Tatsache dass du ein Werwolf bist, wurde nicht einmal bedacht. Wir vertrauen dir, das ist alles was zählt."

Tränen bildeten sich in Remus Augen als er bemerkte dass dem Orden sein Zustand nicht kümmerte. Er war gewollt als die Person die er war und nicht was er war. James lächelte seinen Freund an und Lily umarmte ihn. Allzu bald drehten sie sich zu Harry mit entschlossenem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Ähm, du hast nie erklärt warum Siri und Peter nicht hier sind", warf ihm James vor.

„Seht, es ist nicht meine Schuld", verteidigte sich Harry, „ich habe nur den Test vorgeschlagen, ich habe ihn nicht geschrieben."

„Was meinst du?" fragte Remus.

„Wisst ihr der Test den ihr am Anfang der Woche geschrieben habt? Das war in Wirklichkeit um die Loyalität der Schüler zu testen. Er sollte uns sagen wer ein möglicher Todesser und wer ein mögliches Ordensmitglied ist. Jeder der in keine dieser Kategorien passte, wurde ignoriert. Ich will nicht sagen, dass sie böse sind oder Voldemort unterstützen, ich sage nur dass ihre Loyalität die Lichtseite zu unterstützen nicht garantiert werden konnte. Das schließt alle ein die aus einer Licht oder Schwarzmagischen Familie stammen, aber keine Seite wählen wollten, jeder der neutral bleiben wollte. Außerdem jeder der eine Seite gewählt hat, aber sich der Sache nicht mit ganzem Herzen widmet. Ich nenne eure Freunde nicht vertrauensunwürdig. Alles was ich sage, ist, dass ihr Einsatz für den Orden nicht garantiert ist und das konnten wir durch die Tests sehen."

„Aber die Tests waren eine Menge Unsinn", rief James.

„Habt ihr jemals von dem elektronischen Hollerith System gehört?"

Lilys Augen weiteten sich vor Erkenntnis.

„Das wird bei einer Zählung verwendet. Mit Karten und Löchern."

„Ja, das stimmt. Wir haben es offensichtlich abgeändert, aber das Grundprinzip ist das Gleiche geblieben. Durch das Fragen scheinbar zufälliger Fragen konnten wir die Loyalität jeder Person feststellen indem wir die Kombination der Antworten verglichen. Schließlich würde ein Todesser niemals zugeben Schaumbad mit Rosenduft zu verwenden. Sie würden wahrscheinlich Pinie wählen, wenn sie eine Antwort geben müssten."

Die anderen drei starrten ihn ungläubig an. Die Tatsache das ihre Wahl des Schaumbads ihren Eintritt in den Orden entschieden hatte, konnten sie nicht verstehen.

„Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht", sagte James.

„Ihr müsst es nicht verstehen, nur akzeptieren", seufzte Harry, „vertraut mir, wir haben sicher gestellt dass die Tests nicht manipuliert werden können. Vielleicht wenn sie älter sind und sie besser wissen was sie mir ihrem Leben anstellen wollen, werden sie gebeten dem Orden beizutreten. Schließlich werden die Tests von jetzt an jedes Jahr stattfinden. Sie kommen vielleicht nächstes Jahr rein oder das Jahr danach. Ich meine, ihr drei habt Glück gehabt so jung schon gefragt worden zu sein. Normalerweise akzeptieren wir nur Sechst und Siebtklässler, aber diesmal haben wir eine Ausnahme gemacht."

„Du bist sicher wir können ihnen nichts davon sagen?" fragte Lily.

„Es tut mir Leid, Lily, aber es ist eine Sicherheitsfrage. Den Zauber den ich auf euch gelegt habe, ist unbrechbar. Selbst ich kann ihn nicht umkehren. Ihr müsst nur lernen Ausreden zu finden wenn ihr zu den Treffen kommt."

„Das ist leichter gesagt als getan, Harry", sagte James, „Sirius ist wie ein Bruder für mich. Wir teilen alles. Er wird es nicht mögen dass ich Geheimnisse habe."

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Aber ihr habt eure Wahl getroffen und ich weiß definitiv das deine Eltern beide sehr stolz sein werden das du entschieden hast Mitglied zu werden. Ich kenne beide für eine lange Zeit und sie sind mir sehr wichtig."

„Ich habe nie bemerkt dass du meine Eltern so gut kennst. Ich weiß das du sie getroffen hast, aber seid ihr wirklich so gute Freunde?"

„Die besten."

„Kann ich mit ihnen über dies sprechen?"

„Natürlich. Du kannst Dinge über den Orden mit anderen Mitgliedern diskutieren nur nicht mit Fremden."

„Ok, ich schätze wir kehren lieber zur Schule zurück."

„Ja", stimmt Lily zu, „ich habe noch Arithmantik Hausaufgaben die ich fertig machen muss."

„Und du brauchst Schlaf James", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen, „schließlich spielt Slytherin morgen gegen Gryffindor und wir wollen ja nicht dass du vom Besen fällst, oder?"

OoOoOoOo

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry plötzlich auf als er dringendes Klopfen an seiner Tür hörte. Als er auf seine Uhr sah, las er ‚viel zu früh – schlaf wieder ein' und stöhnte laut auf. Er sprang aus dem Bett und ging durch den Raum und riss die Tür auf, ein böser Blick auf dem Gesicht und er hatte seine Fangzähne ausgefahren. Sev trat nervös einen Schritt zurück als er seinen Freund sah. Harry entspannte sich als er sah wer es war, trat zur Seite und hielt die Tür offen. Als Sev eintrat, schmiss Harry die Tür hinter ihm zu.

„Was für eine Art von Zeit nennst du das! Die Sonne ist noch nicht einmal aufgegangen!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich bin nur so nervös."

„Wir haben bereits gegen Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw gespielt, Sev. Es können nicht nur die Nerven sein."

„Es ist weil wir Gryffindor gegenüber stehen. Du weißt das Potter und Black was gegen mich haben."

„Sev, sag mir die Wahrheit. Es kann nicht nur sein weil wir gegen Gryffindor spielen. Ravenclaw hatte ein ebenso gutes Team wie sie und wir haben sie geschlagen. Und ich bin mir sicher dass sich James und Sirius benehmen werden. Wenn sie es nicht tun, müssen sie mir Rede und Antwort leisten."

Sev ließ seinen Kopf hängen und stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus. Nach einem Moment sah er auf und in die Augen seines Freundes.

„Mein Vater kommt um zu zusehen", flüsterte er.

Harry verstand sofort. Satanus Snape wollte seinen Sohn gut spielen sehen und wie Slytherin seinen größten Rivalen schlug. Wenn ihr Haus heute verlor, würde Sev schrecklich dafür leiden. Eine Welle der Entschlossenheit baute sich in Harry auf und er legte eine schützende Hand um die Schulter seines Freundes.

„Dann müssen wir sicher gehen dass wir gewinnen, keine Sorge Sev, ich lass sie uns nicht schlagen."

„Danke Harry."

„Wofür sind Freunde da? Nun, es ist viel zu früh um aufzustehen. Wenn wir nicht noch etwas schlafen, dösen wir auf unseren Besen ein und das hilft Slytherins Chancen gar nicht."

„Ich schätze schon. Entschuldige das ich dich geweckt habe."

„Schon in Ordnung. Geh zurück ins Bett. Ich sehe dich beim Frühstück."

Sev tat wie ihm geheißen und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Harry stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus ehe er zurück ins Bett kroch. Er schloss die Augen und wollte schlafen, aber stattdessen lag er bis Sonnenaufgang wach.

OoOoOoOo

Harry ging am nächsten Morgen in seine grüne und silberne Quidditchrobe gekleidet in die Große Halle. Als er einen niedergeschlagen aussehenden Severus am Ende des Tisches sitzen sah, ging er hinüber und schob seinem Freund einen Teller mit Essen unter die Nase. Sev wich zurück und kräuselte vor Ekel seine Nase.

„Ich bin nicht hungrig", murmelte er.

„Das kümmert mich nicht. Du gehst nicht dort hinaus bis du etwas isst. Ich lass es nicht zu dass du dich vor deinem Vater blamierst indem du mitten im Spiel ohnmächtig wirst. Das wirst du nie überleben. Wort wörtlich."

„Ich weiß. Ich denke nur dass ich im Moment irgendwas bei mir behalten kann."

Harry sah sich in der Halle um, um sicher zu gehen dass niemand hinsah ehe er seine Hand leicht über Sevs Kopf bewegte. Der jüngere beruhigte sich sofort und begann regelmäßiger zu atmen. Harry lächelte froh dass sein Beruhigungszauber wirkte. Er würde schnell aufhören zu wirken, aber es gab dem Fünftklässler die Chance etwas zu frühstücken. Sev lächelte Harry an und griff nach dem Teller vor sich. Halbwegs durch die Mahlzeit hielt er inne als er James sah in seine scharlachrote und goldene Quidditchrobe gekleidet und mit Sirius an seiner Seite durch die Halle auf sie zukamen.

„Jetzt geht's ums Ganze", begann James, „ihr wisst schon dass wir dies definitiv gewinnen werden."

„Was macht dich so sicher James?"

„Weil wir das bessere Team haben, Harry."

„Wirklich? Ich glaube wir beide haben sowohl Hufflepuff als auch Ravenclaw mit Vorsprung besiegt. Ihr habt keinen Beweis das ihr die bessere Mannschaft seid."

„Natürlich sind wir besser", rief Sirius, „wir sind Gryffindors."

Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Trotz seiner Anstrengungen über das Jahr hinweg bemerkte er dass er nie Sirius Mentalität, das Gryffindor das beste aller Häuser von Hogwarts war, brechen konnte. Das war etwas an seinem Paten das sich niemals ändern würde.

„Das werden wir sehen, Sirius. Das werden wir sehen."

Gerade in dem Moment schlugen die Türen der Großen Halle auf und drei Personen kamen herein. Eine stand leicht abseits und starrte böse vor sich hin und hatte die Arme verschränkt. Er starrte die glotzenden Schüler böse an und stand aufrechter und versuchte so einschüchternd wie möglich zu wirken. Die anderen beiden waren große, elegante Frauen mit warmen Lächeln und sorgenden Augen. James und Harry leuchteten sofort als sie das Paar sahen, während Sev bei dem Anblick des Mannes zurückwich.

„Gaerwyn! Lolide!" rief Harry und rannte rüber um seine Freunde zu treffen. James war nicht weit hinter ihm.

„Tante Lolide! Großmutter!"

Die meisten der Schüler warfen James fragende Blicke zu als er die junge Frau ‚Großmutter' nannte. Sie sah nicht alt genug aus um seine Mutter zu sein, geschweige den seine Großmutter. James ignoriert das Geflüster und umarmte die zwei Frauen, Harry tat es ihm kurz darauf nach. Gaerwyn und Lolide strahlten die beiden Jungen an die jüngere Schwester gab dem Sechstklässler eine extra lange Umarmung. Sie hatte Harry sehr vermisst und war froh ihn wieder zu sehen. Obwohl sie dabei gewesen war als die Tests geschaffen wurden, hatten weder sie noch ihre Schwester viel Zeit gehabt sie mit ihm zu verbringen.

„Es ist schön euch zwei wieder zu sehen! Wir haben gehört ihr spielt in einem Quidditchspiel gegeneinander und wir dachten es wäre für uns eine einmalige Chance im Leben als haben wir entschieden zu kommen."

„Wir wollten es für nichts in der Welt verpassen", stimmte Lolide zu.

Beide Jungen grinsten die zwei Elfen an. Nach einigen Minuten des Gesprächs stand Dumbledore auf um alle anzusprechen.

„Nun, es schien als hätten wir heute ein paar Gäste, ohne Zweifel um unser letztes Spiel der Saison zu sehen. Wenn ihr euch alle auf den Weg ins Stadion macht, kann das Spiel beginnen."

Harry gab Gaerwyn und Lolide noch einen letzen Drücker und ging zurück zum Slytherintisch um Sev einzusammeln und gemeinsam mit ihm zum Quidditchfeld zu gehen. Als sie die Umkleidekabinen erreichten, entfernte sich Harry ein wenig von den anderen und zog ein Glas mit durchsichtigem Zaubertrank aus seiner Tasche. Er schraubte den Deckel ab, tauchte seine Hand hinein und verteilte es großzügig auf seiner sichtbaren Haut. Der Zaubertrank war eine seiner eigenen Erfindungen und erlaubte ihm im starken Sonnenlicht Quidditch zu spielen ohne das seine Haut zu stark verbrannte. Er musste ihn regelmäßig auftragen, aber es half. Nachdem der Slytherinkapitän seine Standardrede gehalten hatte, machte sich der Rest des Teams bereit auf das Feld zu gehen. Harry war der letzte in der Reihe und ehe er hinaus trat, fühlte er ein sanftes Echo der Berührung auf seinem Arm. Als er hinab sah, sah er Gallateas durchsichtige Hand dort ruhen. Er sah ihr in die Augen und grinste sie hell an. Sie grinste zurück und nickte zur Tür.

„Hau sie um."

„Das habe ich vor", erwidert er.

Mit einem letzten Blick zu seiner Liebe trat er in die Aprilsonne und blinzelte über das Feld wo seine Mannschaftskameraden warteten. Er stieg auf seinen Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab und drehte einige Runden um das Feld ehe er sich in seine Position begab. Er hörte wie Sirius, der aktuelle Stadionsprecher, ihn ankündigte.

„Und zu letzt haben wir Harry Anguifer den Slytherin Sucher. Besser spät als nie, schätze ich. Und unser Schiedsrichter für das Spiel wir die liebenswerte Minh Potter, unsere eigene Medihexe und Gryffindor Jäger James Potters Mutter sein. Hoffentlich wird das Gryffindor den Gewinn bescheren den sie verdienen…"

„BLACK!"

„Es tut mir Leid Professor McGonagall."

„Das wird es ihnen auch, Black."

„Ähm … ja, wie auch immer, die Bälle wurden frei gelassen und das Spiel beginnt."

Harry flog hoch über dem Stadion und hielt seine Augen offen für den wertvollen Schnatz. Er wusste das Sev zu diesem Zeitpunkt nervös sein würde und wollte das Spiel so schnell wie möglich beenden. Die Gryffindormannschaft war gut aber glücklicherweise für Harry war ihr Sucher ihr schwächstes Glied. Wenn Harry den Schnatz bald sah, konnte er verhindern das die Jäger zu viele Tore machten. Er wusste von vorherigen Spielen das sein Vater ein hervorragender Jäger war und in dem Zustand in dem Sev sich befand, konnte das Spiel leicht im Vorteil für Gryffindor enden.

„Und Potter fliegt das Feld hinab, Snape dicht an seinenFersen. Nicht das der schleimige Dummkopf eine Chance hätte…"

„BLACK, ICH WARNE SIE!"

„Entschuldigung Professor. Potter wirft und GRYFFINDOR PUNKTET! ZEHN PUNKTE FÜR GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry umrundete das Feld und hielt weiterhin die Augen offen nach einem goldenen Glänzen. Als er an der Lehrertribüne vorbei flog, sah er das saure Gesicht Satanus Snapes auf seinen Sohn gerichtet mit deutlicher Enttäuschung in den Augen. Neben ihm sahen die zwei Elfen James mit komplett anderen Augen als der Todesser an. Sie sahen stolz aus. Harry wich einem Klatscher aus und begann eine Idee zu haben. Er flog ein bisschen tiefer und bekam einen Klatscher dazu ihm zu folgen. Dieser folgte ihm als er direkt auf die Lehrertribüne und Satanus Snape zuflog. Der Mann bemerkte den Sucher der auf ihn zuflog nicht bis es zu spät war. Harry zog in letzter Minute hoch und der schwere, schwarze Ball flog weiter und krachte in den überraschten Snape.

„Und Harry Anguifer schaltet einen von unseren _vornehmen _Gästen in einem gewagten Zug aus. GO HARRY!"

„BLACK! IN MERLINS NAMEN!"

„Entschuldigung. Und am Ende von diesem wunderbaren Stück Strategie von Anguifer nimmt Snape jr. den Quaffel … und … und … ZEHN PUNKTE FÜR SLYTHERIN!"

Harry strahlte Sev an als er vorbei flog und der jünger strahlte ihn dankbar an. Ohne den missbilligenden Blick seines Vaters auf ihm konnte der Junge nun besser spielen. Mit einem schnellen Dreher in der Luft schnappte er den Quaffel und eilte wieder auf die Gryffindor Torringe zu. Zehn Minuten später stand es Unentschieden zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor und das Spiel heizte sich auf. Beide Seiten benutzten schmutzige Tricks um einen Vorteil zu erlangen. Und Harry war geschockt als er sah wie sein Vater versuchte Sev von seinem Besen zu treten. Er flog von oben auf sie zu und schlug James aus dem Weg und schickte den Gryffindor auf eine schiefe Flugbahn. Er brauchte einige Minuten um wieder Kontrolle über seinen Besen zu erlangen was Slytherin genug Zeit gab um zwei weitere Tore zu machen. Harry sah sich um und stellte fest dass das Spiel ziemlich gewalttätig wurde und entschied es wäre an der Zeit das Spiel zu beenden. Er drehte ein paar Runden und schaute stark nach dem Glitzern dass das Spiel beenden konnte. Schließlich entdeckte er ihn über dem Kopf des Gryffindor Suchers. Er hatte einen Flashback von seinem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts als das Gleiche mit Malfoy passiert war. Er raste genau auf den anderen Spieler zu, der Gryffindor Sucher wich in letzter Minute aus als Harry über seinen Kopf flog. Er flog zu der Lehrertribüne und hielt den goldenen Schnatz hoch in die Luft und stieß einen Freudenschrei aus.

„Und Anguifer holt den Schnatz", sagte Sirius in einer niedergeschlagenen Stimme, „Slytherin gewinnt 210-80."

Harry sah zum Rest seiner Mannschaft, die herüber geflogen kamen um ihm zu gratulieren. Als sie landeten, gingen sie auf die Lehrertribüne um den Quidditchpokal in Empfang zu nehmen. Harry entdeckte Gaerwyn und Lolide die am Rand der Menge standen und fest mit stolzem Grinsen klatschten. Harry lächelte zurück und wandte sich an Sev, de benommen neben ihm stand. Er stieß seinen Freund an um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und strahlte ihn an.

„Wir haben's geschafft, Sev. Wir haben Gryffindor besiegt."

„Ich weiß, Harry. Ich kann es nicht glauben!"

„Ich weiß. Aber wir haben es geschafft! Wir haben den Quidditchpokal gewonnen!"

OoOoOoOo

A/N (Luna the Moonmonster) OK, ein paar Leute hatten Fragen. Sirius wurde nicht gefragt weil er noch nicht reif genug ist. Der Test war da um die zu zeigen die bereit waren ihr Leben im Kampf zu opfern für das an was sie glauben. James, Remus und Lily waren als Person genug gewachsen um eine reife Entscheidung zu treffen. Sirius ist im Herzen immer noch ein Kind und wird es in manchen Aspekten immer bleiben. Er ist aus den Streichen und Albernheiten noch nicht heraus gewachsen und wäre eher ein Hindernis als eine Hilfe für den Orden. Warum Fawkes bei Remus gezögert hat obwohl er eine reine, magische Kreatur ist und hinter den Werwolf sehen kann, Fawkes weiß von den Vorurteilen in der Zaubererwelt gegenüber Wesen wie Remus die grundlegend als Dunkle Kreaturen klassifiziert wurden. Es ist egal ob er eine Fliege nichts zu Leide tun würde wenn er könnte, die Tatsache ist das der Wolf immer unter der Oberfläche präsent ist. Obwohl Menschen in der Lage sind schrecklichere Dinge zu tun, als Remus tun könnte, wusste Fawkes das die Vorurteile vorhanden waren. Darum fragt er den Anführer oder zweiten in der Rangordnung ob sie sicher sind ehe er zustimmt sie rein zu lassen. Er will sicher gehen das der Orden das Individuum akzeptiert und ihm vertraut trotz ihres Nicht-Menschen-Status. Auch das Schaffen des Tarnumhangs, das ist eine von diesen Huhn und Ei Dingen, wie die Kreation von Quidditch. Das ist ein anderes Paradox, genau wie es Harrys Existenz ist. Hoffe das beantwortet ein paar Fragen.


	23. Severus schnüffelt herum

_Kapitel dreiundzwanzig – Severus schnüffelt herum_

Severus hatte ein leichtes Hüpfen in seinem Schritt, als die Slytherin Quidditchmannschaft zurück zum Schloss ging. Harry ging neben ihm und schickte seinem Freund hin und wieder einen belustigten Blick. Als die Gruppe die Haupttür erreichte, griff Sev den Arm des Älteren und zog ihn zur Seite und wartete darauf dass der Rest der Mannschaft ins Schloss ging. Als er sicher war dass sie alleine waren, löste er seinen Griff und drehte sich zu Harry.

„Warum hast du das meinem Vater angetan?"

Harry hatte so etwas erwartet.

„Du warst durch seine Präsenz abgelenkt. Ich musste etwas tun sonst hätten wir das Spiel verlieren können."

„Stimmt, aber musstest du ihn in den Krankenflügel schicken?"

„Ja! Was hätte ich sonst tun _können_?"

„Ihn verhexen vielleicht."

„Ich konnte keinen Zauber benutzen. Das hätte es offensichtlich gemacht. So kann ich behaupten ich hätte versucht einem Klatscher auszuweichen und er war im Weg."

„Du bist unmöglich!"

„Ich weiß!"

„Aber Harry, du hättest sicher einen weniger schmerzhaften Weg finden können…"

„Sev, du magst also deinen Vater?"

„Nein …"

„Was hat er dir an Weihnachten angetan?"

Sev ließ seinen Kopf hängen.

„Du siehst", fuhr Harry fort, „du magst ihn nicht einmal. Genau genommen weiß ich sogar dass du ihn hasst. Also warum verteidigst du ihn?"

„Weil er mein Vater ist und wenn er je verdächtigt dass du es mit Absicht gemacht hast um mir zu helfen, bin ich es der dafür leidet. Und sag mir nicht es war für meinen Nutzen. Sicher kommt deine starke Abneigung gegen ihn mit ins Spiel."

Harry grinste Sev verlegen an.

„Nein das könnte ein Teil vom Grund sein."

„Ähä, dachte ich mir."

„Aber ich konnte nichts dagegen machen! Er ist einfach so ein unliebsamer Geselle!"

Sev lächelte seien Freund wissend an und schritt in die Schule.

OoOoOoOo

Unten im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum fand an dem Abend eine ziemlich heftige Party statt. Sie war nicht so wie die Gryffindor Feten die Harry erlebt hatte, nicht einmal die von den Weasley Zwillingen organisierten. Zu sagen es war wild, war eine Untertreibung. Das Licht war ziemlich stark gedämmt und ließ den an sich schon düsteren Kerker noch verbotener aussehen. Die Musik war dunkel und erotisch nicht was Harry erwartet hatte. Wenn überhaupt hatte der Junge-der-lebt gedacht dass die Reinblüter Opern und Kammermusik spielen würden, aber nicht so etwas Gewagtes. Er beobachtete die Vorgänge zunächst von einer Ecke aus, entzückt von den kreisenden Figuren auf der Tanzfläche. Bald kam er in die Stimmung des Ganzen und fand sich deutungsvoll mit Bellatrix Lestrange tanzen wieder, etwas was er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Der Takt der Musik pulsierte in seinem Kopf und er fühlte wie er seine Hemmungen gehen ließ und sich selbst vergnügte.

Es war mehrere Stunden später als Harry sich mit Sev am Getränketisch wieder traf. Er schnappte sich eine kleine Flasche Odgens Feuerwhiskey und schlich hinüber wo sich sein Freund mit Angelica Nott unterhielt und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jüngeren.

„Amüsierst du dich, Sev?"

„Tue ich bestimmt", lallte er und hielt eine Flasche Bier hoch. „Wie steht's mit dir?"

„Nie besser. Dies war nicht was ich von einer Gruppe Slytherins erwartet habe…"

„Warum? Dies passt zu uns findest du nicht?"

„Nun … ja, aber es war nicht was ich erwartet habe. Ich dachte Reinblüter wären … langweiliger/schwerfälliger/trübseliger."

„langweiliger/schwerfälliger/trübseliger?"

„Ja, du weißt schon? Wie die britische Königsfamilie. Teekuchen und Arien."

Sev sah ihn komisch an ehe er sich dem vernachlässigten Mädchen widmete und das Gespräch wieder aufnahm. Harry stieß einen langen Seufzer aus und ging sich einen anderen Tanzpartner suchen. Auf seinem Weg durch den Raum war er angeekelt Lucius Malfoy mit einer ziemlich hässlichen Siebtklässlerin an der entfernten Wand zu sehen. Bei genauerer Betrachtung sah Harry mehr als er je sehen wollte und ging schnell weiter. Er fand eine dunkle Ecke in der er lauern konnte und betrachtete den Raum feiernder Slytherins. Als ein Gryffindor hatte er die Slytherins als düstere, böse Kinder gesehen dazu bestimmt Voldemort zu dienen und Chaos in der Welt zu verbreiten. Jetzt war er älter und weiser, wusste mehr über die Natur und die Nutzung der Magie. Er sah vor sich keine Mini – Todesser sondern Individuen die eines Tages entscheiden würden ihr Leben eigenständig zu leben oder sich den Rängen des Dunklen Lords anzuschließen. Trotz dem was die anderen Häuser dachten, waren nicht alle Slytherins böse. Eine Menge von ihnen kam aus Dunklen Familien aber viele waren auch aus Lichtfamilien. Da er den Unterschied zwischen Dunkelheit und Bosheit gelernt hatte, schätzte Harry es dass die Slytherins so stark falsch eingeschätzt wurden. Sie waren schließlich nur Kinder. Sie hatten Hoffnungen und Träume wie alle anderen auch. Sie hatten nur eine bessere Chance diese Träume zu erreichen als Leute in anderen Häusern. Sie hatten den Ehrgeiz um das zu erreichen was sie wollten. Als er darüber nachdachte, bemerkte Harry einige Probleme die die anderen Häuser hatten. Viele Jahre zuvor bevor die Rivalität Tradition wurde, waren die anderen Häuser wahrscheinlich eifersüchtig auf die Slytherins. Ihre natürliche List und der Ehrgeiz hieß das sie ihrem gewählten Bereich, wenn es möglich war, erfolgreich waren. Sie machten ihre Gewinne Jahrhunderte zuvor durch erfolgreiche Geschäftsunternehmungen und hinterließen fast den ganzen magischen Adel der Moderne als Slytherins. Über die Jahre waren die Slytherins erfolgreich wo Leute aus anderen Häusern es nicht waren was zu Ärger und Vorurteilen führte. Salazars Betrug hatte die Rivalität gestartet, aber Harry konnte nun erkennen dass das Problem eskaliert war. Diesen Raum voller Teenager wie alle anderen zu sehen, konnte er erkennen wie Vorurteile und Diskrimination traurige Berühmtheit auf die Schultern von Kindern stapelten. Dieser Gedanken brachte Harry Klarheit und zum ersten Mal trotz der Monate in der Schlangenhöhle sah er die Slytherins als das was sie waren.

Leute wie alle anderen auch.

OoOoOoOo

In der Nacht des nächsten Vollmondes sortierte Harry seine Bücher in Stapel für den nächsten Morgen. Er hatte seine Hausaufgaben zuvor erledigt und wollte einen ordentlichen Raum wenn er ihn verließ. Er sollte die anderen Animagi in zwanzig Minuten treffen, das einzige was er noch erledigen musste, war es Sev wegzuschicken. Harry hasste es seinen Freund so auszuschließen, aber es war nicht sein Geheimnis um es zu verraten. Jeden Monat während des Vollmondes, wenn Sev für seine nächtlichen Stunden kam, musste Harry sich verschiedene Ausreden ausdenken warum er wieder gehen musste. Zuerst schien es zu funktionieren, aber als Sev ihn besser kennen lernte, schienen seine Ausreden weniger effektiv. Sev wurde misstrauisch und es gab nichts was Harry oder jemand anderes dagegen tun konnte. Ein kräftiges Klopfen an der Tür brachte Harry aus seinen Gedanken und mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand drehte sich das Schloss herum und erlaubte dem jüngeren Eintritt. Als er vor der Tür stand, sah er Harry durchdringend an ehe er zu einem Schluss kam.

„Du lässt die Stunde wieder ausfallen", sagte er mit einer Stimme der Tatsachen.

„Ja, tue ich", sagte Harry.

„Warum?"

„Ich bin heute Abend beschäftig."

„Womit? Sag es mir, Harry, was machst du jeden Monat?"

„Nichts!"

„Wirklich? Du verschwindest einmal im Monat ohne ersichtlichen Grund."

„Nein! Ich meine ja! Nein! Was meinst du mit jeden Monat?"

„Glaube nicht dass ich nicht bemerkt habe was passiert. Einmal im Monat lässt du unsere Stunde ausfallen und schleichst dich in der Nacht raus. Ich weiß nicht wohin du gehst oder mit wem aber du bist nie bis Sonnenaufgang in deinem Bett."

Harry war ein wenig unwohl das Sev so viel herausgefunden hatte, aber etwas störte ihn an dem was der Fünftklässler gesagt hatte.

„Woher weißt du dass ich bis Sonnenaufgang nicht in meinem Raum bin?"

„Weil ich einen Zauber auf deinem Zimmer habe der mir sagt ob du da bist oder nicht. Ich habe es gern zu wissen ob du da bist oder nicht. Wen ich dich brauche, kann ich gleich herkommen wenn du in deinem Zimmer bist oder gar nicht gucken brauche wenn du es nicht bist. In den Nächten in denen du verschwindest, gucke ich jede Stunde nach ob du zurück bist und du bist nie vor Sonnenaufgang zurück."

Harry war sprachlos. Sev, sein Schüler hatte einen Spitzelzauber auf seinem Zimmer und er hatte es nicht bemerkt. Bilder von Mad-Eye-Moody der ‚STÄNDING WACHSAM' rief, erschienen vor seinem geistigen Auge und er fragte sich was er noch alles übersehen hatte. Er sollte eigentlich rund um die Uhr wachsam sein, denn er wusste das er ständig das Ziel böser Zauberer war. Die Tatsache dass ein einfacher Fünftklässler um seine Verteidigung gekommen war, störte ihn.

„Wie hast du den Zauber gesprochen ohne dass ich es bemerkt habe?"

„Ich habe es während einer unserer Stunden gemacht. Du hast sowieso von mir erwartet dass ich in deinem Raum Zauber spreche, also habe ich gedacht du würdest es nicht bemerken wenn ich einen zusätzlichen spreche. Ich hatte Recht."

„Du hättest das nicht tun sollen! Welche weiteren Zauber liegen auf meinem Zimmer?"

„Keine! Ich schwöre. Aber wir kommen vom Thema ab. Ich will immer noch wissen wohin du gehst."

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen Sev. Es nicht mein Geheimnis."

„Was ist so besonders am Vollmond?"

Harry war davon überrascht. Es war offensichtlich das Sev aufmerksamer war als die Leute ihm zutrauten. Ein wahrer Slytherin.

„Was lässt dich denken dass der Vollmond besonders ist?"

„Weil du an jedem Vollmond verschwindest. Es ist nicht nur einmal im Monat oder der gleiche Tag. Es ist der Vollmond."

„Und was wenn es so ist? Es geht dich nichts an, Sev. Nicht alles betrifft dich"

„Ich dachte ich wäre dein Freund, Harry. Ich dachte du sorgst dich um mich. Schließ mich nicht aus, Bitte."

„Es tut mir Leid, aber es ist wie ich gesagt habe, es ist nicht mein Geheimnis das ich verraten darf."

„Ich werde es raus finden, weißt du."

Harry dachte daran zurück was er über das fünfte Jahr seiner Eltern gehört hatte. Über den Vorfall mit Severus, Remus, Sirius und der Peitschenden Weide. Der Vorfall bei dem James Sevs Leben gerettet hatte. Harry lächelte seinen jungen Freund an.

„Ich weiß, Sev, ich weiß."

Am achtzehnten April fand Harry sich vor zwei ziemlich aufgeregten Elfen im Zauberkunstkorridor wieder. Gaerwyn und Lolide waren einige Wochen in Domus Corvus Corax in Erwartung auf James 16. Geburtstag geblieben. Sie wollten dort sein, weil sie die meisten der vorherigen Geburtstage verpasst hatten. Er wusste dass sie woanders lebten aber nicht das sie Elfen waren. Minh und Eustace hatten ihre Jugend damit erklärt dass sie nicht ganz menschlich waren und darum nicht wie normale Leute alterten. James hatte dies akzeptiert und hatte keine weiteren Fragen gestellt als man ihm gesagt hatte die Sache nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Minh-Minh-Lama war nicht die Art von Person die man nervte ohne heftige Konsequenzen. Sie hatte ein unerhörtes Temperament und James hatte früh gelernt ihr nicht in die Quere zu kommen. Lolide und Gaerwyn waren für seinen sechzehnten Geburtstag da um ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ihm wurde sein ganzes Leben Fakten vorenthalten aber die Zeit war gekommen wo die Elfen dachten er wäre alt genug um die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Die Tatsache das er so jung schon ein Ordensmitglied war, versicherte ihnen das er reif genug war das ganze nicht weiter zu erzählen. Die Elfen waren außerhalb des Ordens unbekannt. Selbst dort wusste nur der Vorstand was Lolide, Gaerwyn und Minh wirklich waren. Die meisten Leute in der Zaubererwelt inklusive des Dunklen Lords und seiner Mächte dachten das Elfen hunderte von Jahren zuvor ausgestorben waren. Niemand außerhalb des Ordens hatte sie seit Jahrhunderten gesehen. Die Zeitreisenden selbst waren geschockt gewesen als sie sie in der Zeit der Gründer zum ersten Mal kennen lernten und dachten dass sie nicht in ihrer eigen Zeit noch lebten.

„Harry! Genau die Person die wir gesucht haben", rief Gaerwyn in der Elfensprache. Harry lächelte und antwortete in der gleichen Weise.

„Gaer, schön dich so schnell wieder zu sehen. Ich nehme an ihr seid für James Party hier."

„Ja, sind wir. Genau genommen ist es das worüber wir mit dir sprechen wollten", sagte ihm Lolide, „uns wurde die Aufgabe übertragen die Party selbst zu organisieren. Und wir wollten dass du dabei hilfst. Wir dachten wir könnten etwas Ähnliches machen wie bei dir. Du weißt die traditionelle Elfenparty. Natürlich würden wir den Gästen nicht sagen was das Thema ist, aber wir dachten es wäre nett für James ein kleines Beispiel von der Welt zu sehen aus der seine Vorfahren stammen."

„Ich denke das ist eine großartige Idee! Was soll ich tun?"

„Nun, wir gehen zurück nach Hause um Material zu holen und haben uns gefragt ob du mitkommen möchtest."

„Gaerwyn meinst du das ernst?"

„Natürlich."

„Ja! Ich liebe es Falaryth zu besuchen. Ich war ewig nicht dort. Es wird nett sein alle wieder zu sehen."

„Wir werden nicht lange bleiben Harry", erklärte Lolide, „nur ein paar Stunden. Wir müssen ein paar Dinge abholen. Du kannst uns helfen einige der Dekorationen auszusuchen. Welcher Mensche außer dir weiß schließlich mehr über die Elfenkultur?"

„Keiner von dem ich wüsste. Aber sicher hat Eustace etwas durch das Zusammenleben mit Minh gelernt."

„Nicht wirklich", sagte ihm Gaerwyn, „weißt du, als Minh entschieden hat in der Menschenwelt zu bleiben hat sie aktiv auf ihr Leben als Elfe aufgegeben. Als sie Eustace geheiratet und ein Kind als Mensch aufgezogen hat, hat sie euer Wege und Sitten angenommen. Obwohl sie tief drin immer eine Elfe bleiben wird, hat sie die Menschenwelt komplett umarmt. Als ein ‚Mensch' hat sie nicht viel über die Elfen mit Eustace geteilt. Er spricht unsere Sprache nicht, kennt unsere Magie nicht und ignoriert unsere Kultur. Du auf der anderen Seite hast zwei Jahre zuvor so viel du konntest über uns gelernt. Ich vermute sogar du könntest dich wenn du müsstest in unsere Gesellschaft integrieren. Genauso wie Minh gewählt hat als Mensch zu leben, könntest du nach Falaryth ziehen und als Elf leben."

„Du denkst das wäre wirklich möglich?"

„Ja, das tun wir."

„Das ist gut. Ich habe mir überlegt meinen Ruhesitz dorthin zu verlegen."

„Das könntest du tun, Harry. Lolide und ich würden dich dort gern heißen genau wie der Rest unserer Familie."

„Das ist schön zu wissen. Also, wann gehen wir?"

„Jetzt."

OoOoOoOo

Harrys Ausflug nach Falaryth verging für seinen Geschmack viel zu schnell. Er liebte die Elfenstadt und wünschte er könnte für einige Wochen dort bleiben. Aber es sollte nicht so sein. Sie sammelten die für die Party benötigten Materialien in wenigen Stunden und kehrten bald zur Schule zurück.

Das Aufbauen dauerte eine ganze Weile, aber Harry hatte Spaß es zu tun. Ginny, Ron und Hermine hatten alle zugestimmt zu helfen, aber sie mussten das tun was ihnen gesagt wurde. Sie kannten sich schließlich nicht mit Elfen Geburtstagstraditionen aus.

Schließlich kam der Tag der Party. Es waren nicht viele Leute eingeladen, nur die Zeitreisenden, die Rumtreiber, Lily und James Familie. Peeves und Gallatea tauchten auch auf, der Poltergeist ließ ein paar Filibuster Feuerwerkskörper los. Die Gryffindors waren erstaunt darüber als sie sahen wie Harrys versteckter Raum heraus geputzt war. Lily liebte die pflanzenähnlichen Dekorationen und Sirius und James spielten zwischen den flatternden Materialien Verstecken. Remus und Peter fanden das Essen köstlich und waren bald mit Pasteten und Obsttörtchen voll gestopft. Nach dem öffnen der Geschenke stand James auf um sich bei allen für ihre Freundlichkeit zu bedanken. Er war erfreut über die Mühe die sich alle gegeben hatten. Er war ein wenig besorgt als er einen schönen geschnittenen Bogen und einen Köcher mit Pfeilen von Lolide und Gaerwyn bekam, sagte aber nichts. Er dachte nur er hätte wie jeder andere auch verrückte Verwandte. Nach den Geschenken ging Harry zu Lolide und sprach sie auf Elfisch an.

„Lolide, wann werdet ihr es ihm sagen?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Wir haben es letzte Nacht diskutiert und wir wissen nicht wie er es aufnimmt. Er könnte s gut aufnehme oder er könnte enttäuscht sein das wier es nicht früher gesagte haben. Wir wollen die Party nicht ruinieren indem wir es ihm in der Mitte davon erzählen."

„Nun, dürfte ich einen Vorschlag machen."

„Leg los!"

„Ich schlage vor ihr erzählt es ihm jetzt und bringt es hinter euch. Dann können alle für ein Spiel zum Quidditchfeld gehen. Du weißt wie sehr James Quidditch liebt. Wen er keine Probleme damit hat, dann ist es fein. Wenn nicht, dann wird ihn ein Spiel aufmuntern.

„Was lässt dich denken wir sollten es ihm jetzt sagen. Wir könnten bis später am Tag warten."

„Hauptsächlich weil er unser Unterhaltung belauscht und ein wenig verwirrt aussieht."

Lolides Augen weiteten sich und sie sah zu dem starrenden James. Es schien er hatte gehört wie sie Elfisch sprachen und sich fragte was es war. Er schien geschockt das er nicht wusste das sein Slytherin Freund in der Lage war mit seinen nicht menschlichen Verwandten ihn ihrer Sprache sprechen zu können.

„Das hast du absichtlich gemacht", warf sie ihm vor.

„Natürlich!"

„Harry!"

„Was? Du hast vor dich her geschoben und ich wusste es würde Abend werden und ihr hätte es ihm immer noch nicht gesagt. Du brauchtest nur einen kleinen Stoß in die richtige Richtung. Geh und sag es ihm jetzt. Ich überrede die andere zu einem Quidditchspiel."

Lolide sah Harry ungläubig an ehe sie zu ihrem Großneffen ging und ihn an einem Arm zur Seite zog. Sie deutete Gaerwyn Und Minh an ihr zu folgen und verließ mit dem verwirrten Jungen den Raum. Harry grinste ihnen nach und versammelte alle für ein Quidditchspiel und führte sie zum Spielfeld. Niemand bemerkte eine fast unsichtbare Gestalt die in einigem Abstand folgte.


	24. Mondscheinwahnsinn

_Kapitel vierundzwanzig – Mondscheinwahnsinn_

„Ich will kommentieren!"

„Kann ich Schiri sein?"

„Wir könnten Treiber sein."

„Lily und Harry werden natürlich Sucher sein."

„Ich will ein Jäger sein."

„Was ist mit den Hütern?"

„James wird natürlich ein Jäger sein."

„Ich war noch nie zuvor auf einem Besen…"

Alle sahen Lolide ungläubig an, ehe sie ihre Köpfe schüttelten und mit ihren Plänen fort fuhren. (Fragt mich nicht wie das geht, wenn sie im ersten Teil den Schiedsrichter macht). Die zwei Elfen hatten James erklärt, wer und was sie waren und der Junge hatte es gut aufgenommen.

Genau genommen erfreute ihn die Vorstellung, dass er eng mit den mystischen Elfen verwandt war. Als die Gruppe, die Dumbledore unterwegs aufgesammelt hatte, am Quidditchfeld ankam, hatte James ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Sirius fragte seinen Freund, was denn so lustig sei, bekam aber nur ein fröhliches Schulterzucken zur Antwort. Während die anderen sich noch stritten, wer denn nun welche Position, in welchem Team spielte, fand James Harry und zog ihn beiseite.

„Hey, James was ist los?"

„Du weißt was los ist. Seit wann sprichst du die Sprache meiner Tante Lolide?"

„Woher weißt du, dass es Elfisch war?"

„Meine Mutter hat es mir gesagt. Sie war nah genug dran, um euch beide zu belauschen, so wie ich. Ich habe sie auf dem Weg nach unten gefragt und sie hat mir geraten, mit dir zu sprechen."

„Nun es ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, das jetzt zu erklären. Ich schlage dir folgendes vor, ich erzähl dir jetzt ein wenig und wir beenden es am 1. September."

„Warum am ersten September? Das ist noch lange hin!"

„Ja, aber es ist der beste Zeitpunkt es dir zu sagen. Vertrau mir."

„Wenn du darauf bestehst. Was kannst du mir jetzt sagen?"

„Wenn du so willst, habe ich Gaerwyn und Lolide früher schon mal geholfen. Vor langer Zeit. Hast du dich nicht gewundert, dass ich sie genauso herzlich begrüßt habe wie du, als sie das erste Mal her gekommen sind?"

„Ich dachte es wäre, weil du sie durch den Orden kennst…"

„Nein, ich kenne sie schon lange. Vor zwei Jahren war Lolide meine Lehrerin. Sie hat mir eine Menge über Elfen und deren Lebensweise beigebracht. Eine Sache die ich gelernt habe, war die Sprache. Ich habe auch einige Ausflüge in die Elfenwelt gemacht, wo ich meine Fähigkeiten verfeinern konnte. Darum spreche ich Elfisch so fließend. Es wissen nicht viele Leute, aber ich bin auch zum Teil Elf."

„Wirklich? Also weißt du eine Menge über meine Familie."

„Das kann man so sagen."

„Denkst du, Tante Lolide wird mich ebenfalls unterrichten?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Du musst sie fragen."

„Wenn sie nein sagt, unterrichtest du mich?"

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil die Geheimnisse der Elfen nicht die meinen sind und ich sie nicht erzählen darf."

„Aber…"

„Nein, James, das ist mein letztes Wort. Wenn Lolide dich nicht unterrichtet, dann frag deine Mutter."

„In Ordnung", seufzte James resigniert, „ich schätze wir sollten den Streit auflösen, ehe sie sich daran erinnern, dass sie Zauberstäbe haben."

Harry sah zu der Stelle, an der die anderen Partygäste standen. Die meisten waren noch immer in eine heiße Diskussion über die Positionen und die Mannschaften verwickelt. Die Erwachsenen und Geister standen auf einer Seite und beobachteten amüsiert, wie die Jungen es auskämpften. Schließlich sah Dumbledore, dass sie nicht weiter kamen und trat vor, um die Sache zu klären.

„Wenn ich kurz um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten dürfte. Ich denke, es gibt einen einfachen Weg dies zu regeln. James, ich glaube, als Geburtstagskind solltest du Kapitän des einen Teams sein. Du solltest auch den Kapitän des anderen Teams wählen."

„Ich will gegen Harry spielen, also sollte er der Kapitän des andren Teams sein."

„Sehr gut. Nun wählt jeder von euch einen Spieler und sagt die Position, die er in eurer Mannschaft einnehmen wird. Das sollte den Streit regeln, findet ihr nicht?"

„Ja, Professor."

„Nun, warum fängst du nicht an, James?"

James und Harry sahen sich die versammelten Spieler an und machten gedankliche Notizen, wer auf welcher Position am besten wäre. James traf dann die erste Wahl.

„Ich will Lily als meine Sucherin."

„Ich nehme Ron als Hüter."

„Dad, du kannst mein Hüter sein."

„Ginny als Treiber."

„Remus als Jäger."

„Professor Dumbledore als meinen anderen Treiber."

„Sirius als einen Treiber."

„Mine, du kannst ein Jäger sein."

„Genau wie du, Peter."

„Das lässt Gaerwyn als einen meiner Jäger."

„Tante Lolide, ich will dich als meinen anderen Treiber."

„Also Minh, du bist mein letzter Jäger."

Die zwei Mannschaften waren gewählt und alle suchten sich Besen und verzauberten ihre Kleidung in unterschiedliche Farben. Dumbledore trat mit der Kiste der Quidditchbälle zur Mitte des Feldes und öffnete sie.

„Da Peeves das Spiel kommentiert, bleibt Lady Ravenclaw als unser Schiedsrichter übrig, weil sie die Bälle nicht berühren kann, werde ich sie los lassen. Ich will, das wir ein nettes, faires Spiel haben und ich möchte keine Verletzungen sehen."

Die zwei Mannschaften stiegen in die Luft. Harrys Team bestand aus den Zeitreisenden, Minh, Gaerwyn und dem Schulleiter.

James Mannschaft auf der anderen Seite des Feldes, hatte seine ganzen Rumtreiber Freunde, seinen Vater und seine Tante.

Das Spiel begann gut und bald waren beide Mannschaften im hektischen Treiben. Das Spiel war schnell und der alte Schulleiter war überraschend wendig auf seinem Besen. Lolide, die nie zuvor geflogen war, machte sich überraschend gut, was zeigte, dass sie ein Naturtalent im Fliegen war. (Also wie gesagt, hier muss Luna irgendwie vergessen haben was sie im ersten Teil geschrieben hat, denn dort macht Lolide den Schiedsrichter während der Quidditchspiele.)

Das Spiel endete schließlich mehrere Stunden später damit, dass Harry den Schnatz fing. James Team gewann dennoch, da sie deutlich mehr Tore erzielt hatten. Harry erkannte, das seine Seite es nicht schaffen würde und da sie das Licht verloren, wurde es immer schwieriger den Schnatz zu sehen. Als er einen schimmernden goldenen Ball entdeckte, beendete er das Spiel und die Spieler flogen runter auf das Feld. Als die Gruppe zum Schloss ging, blieben die Animagi ein wenig zurück, um die Sachen für den nächsten Vollmond zu besprechen. Bis jetzt waren sie im Wald geblieben, aber einige von ihnen waren begierig darauf weiter zu gehen. Als die Gruppe ging, drehte sich Sirius um und ging rückwärts, so dass er den Rest der Truppe sehen konnte, wenn er mit ihnen sprach.

„Also werden wir nächsten Monat Hogwarts erkunden?" fragte er.

„Ich bin nicht sicher", argumentierte Harry, „ich meine, das Risiko erwischt zu werden ist größer. Und wenn wir die Kontrolle über Remus verlieren, könnte es passieren, dass er Schüler verletzt die nicht im Bett sind. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass wir nicht die einzigen sind, die nachts durch die Schule streifen. Der Astronomieturm ist immer voller Leute. Wenn Remus dort Amok läuft, könnte das schrecklich enden."

„Das geht schon", erwiderte ihm James, „wir sind schon eine Weile dabei. Ich denke, wir können das regeln. Und wenn es zum Schlimmsten kommt, kannst du immer noch auf ihn rauf springen, Harry."

„James!"

„Entschuldige, Remy, aber es ist wahr. Harry hat die beste Kampfform und er könnte dich leicht unterwerfen, wenn wir die Kontrolle verlieren."

Sirius drehte sich um, um über die Frontstufen zu springen und drehte sich wieder zurück, um seinen Rückwärtsgang wieder aufzunehmen. Als er sich drehte, entdeckte er eine schemenhafte Figur, die ihnen folgte. Er sah genauer hin und bemerkte, dass es ein fast unsichtbarer Severus Snape war. Ein fieses Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er feststellte, dass der Slytherin alles gehört hatte, was sie besprochen hatten.

OoOoOoOo

Zwei Nächte vor dem nächsten Vollmond, stürmte Sev wütend durch den Kerker. Es war fast vier Wochen her, seit er die Rumtreiber und Harrys Freunde dabei belauscht hatte, was sie jeden Monat vorhatten. Bei seinen Nachforschungen, hatte er nichts herausgefunden. Er hatte einige Theorien, aber keine handfesten Beweise.

Das Problem war, dass er Harry gefragt hatte, der ihm eine Antwort verwährte. Wenn er seinem Freund folgte, würde er schnell entdeckt.

Harry war besonders wachsam, seit er von Sevs Zauber auf seinem Zimmer erfahren hatte und würde es bemerken, wenn sich jemand an ihn heranschlich. Besonders in dieser Nacht. Er würde es erwarten, das Sev ihm folgte und der junge Slytherin wusste dies.

Unglücklicherweise stieß Sev mit der letzten Person zusammen, die er treffen wollte, als er eine Ecke umrundete – Sirius Black.

Der Gryffindor kam um die Ecke geschossen und rannte in den unerwarteten Slytherin hinein und beide gingen mit einem Knall zu Boden.

„BLACK! Das tat weh! Komm von mir runter, du unnützer Klotz."

Sirius raffte sich auf und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Sev seine verlorenen Bücher aufhob und sie in seinen Armen stapelte. Als der Spion sich umdrehte um zu gehen, stoppte die Stimme seines Feindes seine Schritte.

„Du wirst es nie herausfinden, weißt du."

Sev gefror innerlich, ehe er sich langsam zu dem grinsenden Gryffindor umdrehte.

„Was herausfinden?"

„Das Geheimnis des Vollmonds. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du es dich nicht von innen zerfrisst zu wissen, dass dein bester Freund in der Welt ein Riesengeheimnis hat und es dir nicht anvertraut. Er vertraut uns und er vertraut seinen anderen Freunden. Aber er vertraut dir nicht."

Severus knurrte den anderen Jungen an und drehte sich um, um wegzugehen.

„Ich wette du möchtest wissen was es ist. Das große Geheimnis, das er dir nicht verrät. Es muss groß sein, wenn er es _dir_ nicht verrät. Ich meine ich bin sicher dass er dir alles andere erzählt. Alle seine Geheimnise. Ich wette es ist das einzige was er dir verheimlicht."

Sev wirbelte aufgebracht herum und warf Sirius einen bösen Blick zu. Tatze grinste nur, als er feststellt, das einen Nerv getroffen hatte.

„Ich verstehe. Er hat auch noch andere Geheimnisse, ist es das? Enthält er dir viel vor? Hat er dir gesagt wer er wirklich ist? Oder woher er ist? Hast du ihn je gefragt wo er die ersten sechzehn Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hat? Hat er dir irgendwas davon anvertraut?"

„Hat er es _dir _gesagt", spie Sev ihm entgegen.

„Nun, das ist die große Frage, oder nicht! Hat er es _mir_ erzählt? Hat er es James und Remus erzählt? Hat er es Peter oder Lily gesagt? Bist nur _du_ es, den er nicht mit diesen Informationen betraut?"

„Hat er dir irgendwas davon erzählt?"

„Ich weiß es und du musst dich wundern. Aber ich sag dir was. Ich werfe dir so zu sagen einen Knochen zu. Komm in der Nacht des Vollmondes zur Peitschenden Weide. Da ist ein Knoten an den Wurzeln. Drück ihn um die Äste gefrieren zu lassen und klettere durch den Gang an ihren Wurzeln. Dort findest du die Antworten zu all deinen Fragen."

„Warum erzählst du mir das?", knurrte Severus.

„Ist es nicht erlaubt freundlich zu sein?", antwortete Sirius in einem herablassenden Ton.

„Warum sollte ich dir glauben?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich schätze, du musst mir einfach vertrauen."

OoOoOoOo

Sirius Black zu vertrauen war eines der dümmsten Dinge die Sev je getan hatte, dachte er, als er zwei Tage später den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Seit James Geburtstag hatte der Fünftklässler den Unsichtbarkeitszauber perfektioniert, den Harry versucht hatte ihm beizubringen.

Er konnte nun ganz unsichtbar werden und nicht nur durchsichtig. Das macht das rum schleichen viel einfacher. Heute Nacht war es ein Geschenk des Himmels, als er durch den Kerkerkorridor ging und durch die Haupttür hinaus in die kalte Maiabendluft trat.

Es schien ihm sicherer, ein wenig früher zu gehen, um eine Chance zu haben, sich an einem Ort zu verstecken, von dem aus er die Peitschende Weide sehen konnte, ohne entdeckt zu werden.

Er wusste, das Harry nach ihm Ausschau halten würde und Sev wusste nicht wie er es machte, weil er es ihm nie gezeigt hatte, aber er wusste es war unmöglich sich in direkter Sicht vor Harry zu verstecken.

Sev wartete wie es schien schon seit Stunden, obwohl es in Wirklichkeit eher 20 Minuten waren. Gerade als er aufgeben und wieder hinein gehen wollte, weil er dachte das Black ihn wie gewöhnlich ausgetrickst hatte, öffnete sich die Haupttür der Schule. Zwei Personen gingen die Steinstufen hinab und über das Gras auf die Peitschende Weide zu.

Severus konnte erkennen, dass eine der Gestalten groß und schlank war und offensichtlich die andere stützte.

Der Slytherin vermutete, dass es ein Lehrer war. Die Person sah zu alt aus um ein Schüler zu sein; selbst für einen Siebtklässler. Die andere Figur war kleiner, eine Tatsache, die durch die gekrümmte Körperhaltung noch deutlicher wurde.

Diese zweite Figur hielt sich den Bauch und schien Schmerzen zu haben. Als das Paar den Baum erreichte, sah Sev, wie der Lehrer einen langen Stock aufhob, der hinter einem Busch lag und einen Teil des Stammes damit drückte. Die Peitschende Weide gefror. Sekunden später verschwand das Paar in einem versteckten Loch.

Sev hielt den Atem an und wartete in Stille wie es schien für eine Ewigkeit, ehe die ältere Person aus dem Gang wieder auftauchte und allein zurück zum Schloss ging.

Fasziniert wartete der Fünftklässler noch einige Minuten, nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, ehe er vor huschte und nach dem fallen gelassenen Stock suchte.

Ein schneller Stoß am Baum ließ die Äste gefrieren und Sev ging zu dem Loch in der Erde. Die schattenhafte Form, die schnell über das Gras auf ihn zu rannte, bemerkte er nicht.

OoOoOoOo

„Kommt schon, wir kommen zu spät", sagte Harry als er Ron, Hermine und Ginny zum Astronomieturm führte.

„Wir sind schon spät, Harry", entgegnete Ron, „wir kommen wenn wir kommen. Es stört sie nicht zu warten.

„Es tut mir Leid, Ron, ich habe nur ein schlechtes Gefühl."

Harry hatte schon seit Tagen eine ungute Ahnung. Eine Woche zuvor hatte Ginny ihm gesagt, das sie das Gefühl habe, etwas Ernstes würde passieren. Etwas das Freundschaften erschüttern und unüberwindbare Spalten ergeben würde. Auf seine Nachfrage erklärte sie ihm, sie könnte es nicht genauer erläutern, da sie es selbst nicht verstand. Harry hatte sich die Warnung zu Herzen genommen.

Er wusste, seine Freundin lag bei so etwas nie daneben. Seit dem Gespräch mit Sev, vor dem letzten Vollmond, war er immer auf der Hut. Er wusste, dass der Jüngere rumgeschnüffelt hatte, was einer der Gründe war, warum sich die Gruppe auf dem Astronomieturm traf.

Sie trafen sich normalerweise in Harrys geheimen Raum, ehe sie sich mit Remus trafen, aber Harry hatte das Gefühl, das Sev wusste dass sie dort waren und versuchte ihnen zu folgen. Plötzlich wurde Harrys Überlegung von James unterbrochen, der um die Ecke gestürzt kam und Hermine umrannte.

„Hey James, wo willst du so eilig hin," rief ihm Ron nach.

„Frag Sirius.", war die Antwort, die sie erhielten.

James verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke und Ron half seiner Freundin vom Boden hoch.

Sie klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern und begann die Treppe hinauf zu steigen. Hermine hielt jedoch inne, als sie feststellte, dass Harry nicht folgte. Als sie auf ihn herunter sah, entdeckte sie seine angespannte Miene.

„Harry, was ist los?"

„James."

„Ja, er ist dort lang gegangen", sagte sie und deutete in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Es ist sein fünftes Jahr. Es ist das fünfte Jahr von allen."

„Hast du das jetzt erst festgestellt, Kumpel? Wir sind jetzt seit Monaten hier!"

Ginny schlug ihrem Bruder auf den Kopf und beobachtete, wie Erkenntnis auf Harrys Gesicht dämmerte.

„Sev! Der Vorfall mit der Peitschenden Weide! Er ist seit Ewigkeiten misstrauisch und jetzt hat er genug raus gefunden, um Remus zu folgen. Dorthin ist James gegangen!"

Harry wollte ihm folgen, aber Hermine ergriff seinen Arm und stoppte ihn.

„Harry, nein! Du darfst dich nicht einmischen! James war derjenige der sein Leben gerettet hat; etwas das er ihm nie vergeben hat. Du darfst dich nicht einmischen, es könnte die Geschichte verändern."

„Ich muss Sev helfen…"

„Harry, hör mir zu. Wir werden nach oben gehen und mit Sirius sprechen. Wir müssen alle Fakten herausfinden."

„Können wir dann nachsehen ob es ihm gut geht?"

„Natürlich! Nun komm schon."

Harry nickte und folgte den anderen drei zögernd zu Spitze des Astronomieturms, wo sie Peter hin und herlaufen sahen und Sirius über die Balustrade lehnte und fasziniert die Erde betrachtete. Harry wurde wütend, als er die Schadenfreude auf dem Gesicht seines Paten sah. Er schritt zu ihm herüber, griff den jüngeren am Arm, drehte ihn herum, knurrte tief in seiner Kehle und ließ seine Schneidezähne länger werden. Sirius sah nervös in Harrys leicht glühende, grüne Augen.

„Wa-was ist los Harry?"

„Du wirst mir sagen wohin James so eilig gegangen ist."

„Wa-was hat er dir gesagt?"

„Dich zu fragen. Nun rede."

Sirius Augen und Stimme verhärteten sich als er anfing sich zu entspannen. Er wusste Harry würde ihm nichts tun obwohl er ziemlich wütend schien.

„Es war nur ein Witz. Er war neugierig. Ich dachte es würde ihm eine Lektion erteilen."

„Wer?", fragte Harry in eisigem Ton.

„Snape. Er hat rumgeschnüffelt und ich habe ihn in einem Korridor getroffen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, das wenn er wissen will wohin wir jeden Monat gehen, dann soll er unter der Peitschenden Weide nachsehen."

„WO EIN LEBENDER WERWOLF AUF IHN WARTET!"

Sirius Angst kehrt vollkommen zurück, als Harrys ganzer Körper ein unirdisches Licht abgab. Die anderen drei beobachteten die Vorgänge fasziniert. Sie hatten Harry nur ein paar Mal zuvor leuchten sehen und das war immer nur im Kampf gewesen, wenn er besonders wütend war. Sirius sah seinen Freund ängstlich an und ließ den Kopf hängen. (Was mit Peter geschehen ist, weiß ich nicht, ich vermute mal plötzlich vom Erdboden verschwunden)

„Es war nur als Scherz gedacht. Es ist nicht so als würde Remus jemanden verletzen."

„Sirius, in diesem Zustand ist Remus ein WILDES TIER! Du weißt, er ist nicht er selbst! Ohne die Anwesenheit eines Animagus wird er Severus töten. Und wenn Severus wegen dir stirbt, wirst du nicht lange genug leben, um es zu bereuen.", schrie Harry, bevor er den zitternden Gryffindor zu Boden warf und mit einem Sprung vom Turm hechtete.

Ron, Hermine und Ginny rannten zur Kante und beobachteten wie sich Harry im Flug verwandelte und zur Peitschenden Weide glitt, wo man zwei Figuren auf der Erde liegen sehen konnte.

OoOoOoOo


	25. Reaktionen

Doro: Hallo Leute, es tut mir furchtbar leid dass es so lange gedauert hat bis dieses Kapitel raus kommt, aber das letzte Gewitter hat meinen PC gewreckt. Also war es nicht meine Schuld sondern die höheren Mächte. Dafür habe ich Teil 3 endlich fertig und vielleicht lasse ich mich dazu hinreißen jede Woche ein Kapitel zu posten, aber nur wenn ihr nett fragt._  
_

_Kapitel fünfundzwanzig – Reaktionen_

Sev lag auf seinem Rücken und starrte ausdruckslos in den schnell dunkler werdenden Himmel. Der Vollmond schien hell zu seiner Linken und erzeugte einen passenden Abwechslung Kontrast. James saß schwer atmend auf der Seite und beobachtete die Peitschende Weide genau. Für lange Zeit bewegte sich keiner, da sie in ihre Gedanken vertieft waren. Sie wurden durch schwere Flügelschläge aufgeschreckt, als ein großer Leopard neben ihnen landete.

Beide beobachteten wie Harry sich in seine menschliche Form zurück verwandelte und zu ihnen rüber rannte.

„James! Severus! Seid ihr in Ordnung?"

„Mir geht es gut, Harry", sagte James, „aber ich bin mir bei Snape nicht sicher. Er hat einen ziemlich großen Schock erlitten."

„Sirius hat mir erzählt was er getan hat. Vertrau mir er wird so etwas dummes nicht wieder tun."

„Woher weißt du das? Ich meine Sirius durchdenkt die Dinge nur nicht richtig."

„James, ich kann nicht glauben dass du ihn so leicht davon kommen lässt."

„Harry, beruhig dich. Es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert. Sirius hat nur einen Streich gespielt."

„Wie kannst du ihn verteidigen? Sirius mag unreif sein, aber er ist nicht ganz dumm. Er hat es absichtlich gemacht. Vielleicht hat er die Konsequenzen nicht ganz durchdacht, aber jemanden blind an einen Ort mit einem lebenden Werwolf zu schicken, ist offensichtlich gefährlich. Sev hätte gebissen werden können. Oder übel zugerichtet. Was wäre mit Sirius passiert, wenn Sev getötet worden wäre?"

„Er hat nicht nachgedacht…"

„Du hast Recht. Er nicht nachgedacht. Und wenn er mir oder Sev zu nahe kommt, wird er für Lange Zeit nicht in der Lage sein zu denken. James, weißt du wie lange es dauert aus einem magisch verursachten Koma aufzuwachen?"

„Nein…"

„Nun, du kannst Sirius von mir sagen, dass wenn er mehr Streiche wie diesen spielt, er es aus erster Hand erfährt."

„Du würdest nicht…"

„Einen Jahreskameraden in den Tod schicken, ist etwas was ich nicht tun würde, aber Rache zu üben, ist etwas anderes. Sag ihm er soll sich von mir und meinen Freunden fern halten."

„Aber, Harry…"

„Ich will es nicht hören, James. Ich bin dir nicht böse, nur enttäuscht, dass du auf Sirius Seite stehst. Ich weiß dass er wie ein Bruder für dich ist, aber er hat mein Vertrauen verloren. Du hast mich letzten Monat gefragt warum Sirius nicht ausgewählt wurde dem Orden des Phönix beizutreten. Dies ist ein Paradebeispiel dafür. Wie denkst du würde der Rest des Ordens reagieren, wenn eines ihrer jüngsten Mitglieder unseren einzigen Spion in Voldemorts Reihen getötet hätte? Denkst du sie wären erfreut? Er wäre an Ort und Stelle für Verrat hingerichtet worden. Du magst denken, er wäre verantwortungsbewusst genug um so einer wichtigen Organisation beizutreten, aber wie du heute Abend gesehen hast, wird er noch für eine ganze Weile nicht bereit sein."

„Ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt. Unseren Spion zu töten, wäre schlecht…."

„Es wäre schlimmer als schlecht. Es wäre katastrophal. Stell dir vor wie viele Leben Sev über die Jahre retten wird. Wenn das weggenommen würde, wäre Sirius für mehr als Sevs Tod verantwortlich, sondern auch für die Tode die er hätte verhindern können. Unschuldige Leute die nur ihr Leben retten wollen."

„Ich werde mit ihm sprechen."

„Gut. Danke dass du Sev gerettet hast, ich wünschte ich hätte hier sein können um es selbst zu tun, aber es hat nicht geklappt. Ich weiß Sev wird es dir übel nehmen, aber es gibt nichts was ich dagegen tun kann und es _wird_ gutes in der Zukunft bringen. Für jetzt denke ich, wäre es das Beste wenn du gehst."

„Sicher Harry, wenn es das ist was du willst."

„Bitte."

James drehte sich um und ging zurück ins Schloss, sein Körper begann zu zittern als der Schock einsetzte. Er hatte nicht erwartet dass alles so läuft. Er wusste das Sirius das falsche getan hatte, selbst wenn es ein Slytherin war. Wenn der Spion getötet worden wäre, hätte es ziemlich schwere Konsequenzen haben können. Als er die Haupttür erreichte und sie aufstieß, entschied er direkt ins Bett zu gehen. Es war ein ereignisreicher Abend gewesen und er wollte nur noch schlafen. Er würde am Morgen mit Sirius sprechen.

OoOoOoOo

Harry beobachtete wie die schattenhafte Figur seines Vaters in der Schule verschwand, ehe er hinüber zu der Stelle ging an der sein Freund ausgestreckt auf dem Boden lag. Sev reagierte nicht als Harry sich neben ihm fallen ließ und eine tröstende Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Besorgt schüttelte Harry den jüngeren leicht.

„Severus, bist du in Ordnung?"

Der Fünftklässler drehte seinen Kopf zu seinem Freund und sah ihn emotionslos an.

„Ich war so verängstigt, Harry. Und du warst nicht hier um mich zu retten."

Harry stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. Er war erleichtert das Sev klar genug war, um mit ihm zu sprechen, aber er machte sich auch Sorgen um den leeren Ausdruck in den Augen des Jungen. Selbst in der Zukunft, als Harrys Zaubertranklehrer, hatte Sev nie so leer ausgesehen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sev. Ich wäre gekommen wenn ich es gewusst hätte. Du weißt das."

„Hast du es nicht?"

„Habe ich was nicht?"

„Es Gewusst."

„Natürlich nicht!", rief Harry geschockt, „was lässt dich denken ich hätte es gewusst? Ich würde nie etwas tun um dir weh zu tun. Du bist mein Freund. Das weißt du doch."

„Nicht so gut wie Black."

„Ich rede im Moment nicht mal mit Sirius. Ich habe ihm direkt gesagt, dass wenn er etwas tut, um dir Schaden zuzufügen, er es bereuen wird. Was hat dir den Eindruck gegeben ich wäre mit ihm besser befreundet als mit dir?"

„Er hat mir gesagt ihr wärt eng befreundet. Das du nicht mein Freund wärst."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er das gesagt hat. Waren das seine genauen Worte?"

„Nein…"

„Nun denn."

„Aber er hat angedeutet, du wärst enger mit ihm und seinen Gryffindors befreundet, als mit mir. Ich weiß dass du mit ihnen befreundet bist, aber ich hasse es, dass du vor mir Geheimnisse hast, aber nicht vor ihnen. Zum Beispiel woher du kommst oder wo du alles gelernt hast was du weißt. Black hat angedeutet, dass du solche Dinge mit ihnen teilst. Aber du hast es mir nie erzählt. Nie."

„Sev, ich habe niemandem von diesen Dingen erzählt. Nur Dumbledore und einigen Ordensmitgliedern. Aber nicht den Rumtreibern. Es ist etwas das heftige Konsequenzen haben könnte, wenn es je heraus käme und das kann ich nicht zu lassen. Die Information kann nicht leichtfertig heraus gegeben werden. Und das Remus ein Werwolf ist, das ich habe ich dir nicht erzählt, weil es nicht mein Geheimnis war. Ich wurde gebeten es geheim zu halten und das habe ich getan. ich versuche mein Wort nicht zu brechen wenn es geht. Sev, wenn es dir so viel bedeutet, wenn es dich mir mehr vertrauen lässt, dann erzähl ich dir war du wissen willst. Ich sage dir woher ich komme und was ich in meinem Leben getan habe."

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung, Harry. Allein die Tatsache dass du bereit bist es mir zu sagen, reicht mir. Ich will nichts Wichtiges gefährden."

„Das ist schön, Sev. Aber ich versichere dir, eines Tages wirst du es wissen. Und wenn dieser Tag kommt, hoffe ich dass du mich nicht hasst."

„Ich könnte dich nie hassen, Harry."

„Mach keine Versprechen die du nicht halten kannst."

„Hast du gemacht. Du hast gesagt, du würdest auf mich aufpassen. Stattdessen finde ich heraus, das Potter derjenige ist, der mich vor dem Werwolf gerettet hat."

„Es tut mir Leid, Sev. Wie ich gesagt habe, hätte ich es gewusst, hätte ich es verhindert. Aber du musst lernen selbst auf dich aufzupassen, Sev. Ich werde nicht immer da sein um dich zu beschützen. Genau genommen werde ich nicht viel länger hier sein. Ich werde mein bestes tun, in der Zeit die ich noch habe, aber du musst akzeptieren das Dinge geschehen und ich nicht alles lösen kann."

Harry fühlte sich schlecht Sev zu sagen, dass er von dem Peitschenden Weide Vorfall nichts wusste. Er wusste davon, aber er durfte sich nicht einmischen. Er musste die Dinge so laufen lassen, wie sie sein sollten und durfte keins der Details verändern. Der Vorfall hatte auch einen Keil zwischen ihn und Sirius getrieben, von dem er bezweifelte, dass er jemals gelöst würde. Obwohl er ein wenig gewusste hatte, was passierte, hatte ihn die Realität von Sirius Böswilligkeit geschockt. Ehe er alle Einzelheiten kannte, dachte er es wäre ein Unfall, aber er hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen und es war etwas, was er nie vergeben würde. Wenn er in seine eigene Zeit kam, würde er ein kleines Gespräch mit seinem Paten führen.

Das Paar saß für einige Minuten auf dem Rasen, ehe Harry schließlich aufstand und Sev auf seine Füße zog. Er warf einen Blick auf die Peitschende Weide, hinter der Remus sein Verwandlung allein durchstand. Aber Harry wusste, dass der Werwolf für eine Nacht ohne sie auskommen konnte. Sev war im Moment die Hauptsorge und das war alles was zählte.

Sev, lass uns zurück zum Schloss gehen. Ich denke wir beide brauchen Schlaf. Du fühlst dich am Morgen besser."

„Sicher, wenn du meinst."

Harry sah den jüngeren besorgt an als er ihm zum Schloss folge. Sev schien zu weit entfernt um getröstet zu werden, mehr wie der Zaubertranklehrer aus der Zukunft, als der schüchterne Jüngling auf den Harry zählen konnte.

OoOoOoOo

Am nächsten Morgen kam Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und fand Severus vor wie er starr ins Feuer blickte. Der Fünftklässler wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Harry ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Sev, kommst du mit zum Frühstück?"

„Ich schätze mal."

„Hast du letzte Nacht überhaupt geschlafen?"

„Nein."

„Bist du hier gewesen, seit wir zurückgekommen sind?"

„Hab keinen Sinn darin gesehen ins Bett zu gehen. Ich wusste ich würde nicht schlafen können. Und hier fühl ich mich wenigstens sicher."

„Du hättest es mir sagen sollen. Ich hätte dir einen Schlaftrank gebraut."

„Ich bezweifle dass es funktioniert hätte."

„Ich mach dir einen Trank der Lebenden Toten."

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Trank."

„Das hab ich kapiert", sagte Sev mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Es ist der stärkste, bekannte Schlaftrank. Sehr wirksam. Man benutzt ihn nur im Notfall."

„Was ist drin?"

Harry lächelte und dachte an seine allererste Zaubertrankstunde zurück.

„Nun, Asphodel und Wermut spielen eine große Rolle."

„Oh. Das muss ich mir merken."

„Wirst du."

„Gehen wir nun zum Frühstück?"

„Sicher", sagte Harry, zog Sev hoch und ging zur Tür.

OoOoOoOo

Die Große Halle war wie immer voller Schüler, als das Paar zum Slytherintisch ging. Am anderen Ende der Halle entdeckte Harry, wie die Rumtreiber zusammen in einer Gruppe am Ende des Gryffindortisch saßen. Sie sahen auf, als die beiden Slytherins eintraten und Harry warf einen bösen Blick in Sirius Richtung. Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich und er sah auf den Tisch hinab. Harry sah zu den anderen die neben ihm saßen. James blickte verzweifelt zwischen den beiden hin und her. Peter sah gleichgültig drein, Lily sah wütend aus und durchbohrte Sirius mit ihrem Blick und Remus sah einfach nur vernichtet aus. Sev bemerkte dass sein Freund langsamer wurde und folgte seinem Blick. Sobald er Remus sah, fing er an zu zittern. Glücklicherweise bemerkte Harry es schnell, führte ihn zum anderen Ende der Großen Halle und setzte sie mit dem Rücken zum Gryffindortisch.

„Geht's dir gut, Sev?"

„Ja. Er sieht so harmlos aus. Du würdest nie erraten was er ist."

„Er _ist_ harmlos so wie er jetzt ist. Du magst das vielleicht nicht wissen, aber dies bringt ihn um. Sein ganzes Leben war er darauf bedacht niemandem weh zu tun und jetzt ist genau das passiert, weil er einen Freund mit seinem Geheimnis betraut hat und dieser sein Vertrauen missbrauchte. Er fühlt sich schrecklich, vertrau mir. Was du verstehen musst, Sev, ist das es nicht seine Schuld ist. Wenn er in Wolfsform ist, hat er keine Macht mehr über seinen Körper. Du solltest ihm nicht die Schuld für etwas geben worüber er keine Kontrolle hat. Wenn du jemandem die Schuld geben willst, gib sie Sirius."

„Ich tue es, ich tue es wirklich, aber ich kann nicht anders als es Potter ebenfalls übel zu nehmen. Ich meine, wir hassen uns gegenseitig und haben es immer getan und jetzt hat er etwas, was er mir für den Rest meines Lebens vorhalten kann."

„Es wird nicht so lange sein", murmelte Harry.

„Was?"

„Nichts", sagte er, „wenigstens bist du am Leben. Und ich weiß dass es bedeutet dass du in James Schuld stehst, aber wenigstens weißt du, dass er sich kümmert. Er hat dich vielleicht nicht gern, aber er war bereit sein Leben zu riskieren um deines zu retten. Und er hat nichts als Gegenleistung verlangt. Merk dir das."

„Ich mag es nur nicht ihm etwas schuldig zu sein."

„Warum hasst du James überhaupt so? Und Remus. Du hast sie nie gemocht und ich habe mich gefragt wie das begonnen hat."

„Wir sind seit ich mich erinnern kann verfeindet. Die Snapes und Potters haben sich schon immer bekämpft. So weit die Familie zurückverfolgt werden kann, waren alle Potters Lichtzauberer. Die Snapes andererseits waren schon immer Dunkel."

„Aber ich dachte ich hätte dir gesagt, Licht und Dunkel wäre irrelevant."

„Hast du, du hast mir gezeigt dass die Absicht böse ist und nicht die Magie. Aber die Potters verstehen das nicht. Jeder Potter der gelebt hat, ist ein überzeugter Lichtmagier. Sie sind nie abgewichen und ein Potter der Dunkle Magie benutzt, ist unerhört. In meiner Familie ist jeder Dunkel gewesen. Nicht gleich böse wie mein Vater, aber alle waren Dunkel. Darum sind wir bestimmt nie miteinander ausgekommen."

„Sev, wenn du je einen Dunklen Potter triffst, würdest du ihm eine Chance geben?"

„Das wird nie geschehen."

„Aber wenn es geschieht…"

„_Wenn_ ich jemals einen Dunklen Potter treffe, einen ohne Vorurteile wie der Rest der Familie, gebe ich ihm eine Chance."

„Gut. Das ist alles was ich hören wollte."

„Warum fragst du? Gibt es etwas was ich nicht weiß?"

„Es gibt viele Dinge die du nicht weißt. Doch du bist noch nicht soweit, um alle Einzelheiten zu erfahren."

„Wenn du es sagst."

„Tu ich. Nun, du hast mir gesagt warum du nicht mit James auskommst, aber was ist mit den anderen?"

„Nun, es ist mir nicht gestattet mit Lily Evans zu sprechen, weil mein Vater es nicht gutheißen würde, wenn ich mich mit Muggelgeborenen abgebe. Und Pettigrew ist ein Trottel. Meiner Zeit nicht wert. Lupin ist ein Freund von Potter, also mögen wir uns deshalb nicht. Black ist eine andere Sache. Weißt du, die Hälfte der Black Familie ist Dunkel und die andere Hälfte Licht. Sirius Black ist auf der Lichtseite und will dass alle es wissen. Er hat immer behauptet Lichtzauberer zu sein. Und wenn er freundlich zu mir wäre, würde es bedeuteten, er würde öffentlich Schwarzmagier akzeptieren. Das will er mit allen Mitteln verhindern. Die Sache ist, für jemanden der behauptet gut und weiß zu sein, zieht er ganz schön Dunkle Streiche ab. Ich denke die Ermordung eines Klassenkameraden könnte als böse bezeichnet werden."

„Ich versteh deinen Standpunkt. Er hat mein Vertrauen verloren und ich bezweifle das er es je wieder erlangt. Dafür ist es zu spät. Ich hätte nie gedacht, das er so böswillig sein könnte."

Ihre Unterhaltung wurde durch ein höfliches Hüsteln hinter ihnen unterbrochen. Harry drehte sich um und sah in das Angesicht ihrer Unterhaltung.

„Kann ich mit dir sprechen, Harry?"

„Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen, Sirius."

„Bitte. Ich habe einige Dinge zu sagen."

„Leg los."

Sirius blickte flüchtig auf die umher sitzenden Slytherins, die den Austausch interessiert belauschten.

„Können wir an einen privaten Ort gehen?"

„Nein. Ich denke das ist etwas, was der Rest meines Haus hören sollte."

„Harry…"

„Nein. Wenn du etwas zu sagen hast, kannst du es hier sagen."

Sirius blickte schnell in die interessierten Gesichter. Lucius sah besonders aufmerksam aus.

„Ich bin gekommen um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen, Harry."

„Warum entschuldigst du dich bei mir? Du solltest Sev sagen, dass es dir Leid tut. Schließlich war er es den du versucht hast zu töten."

Die nahe sitzenden Slytherins keuchten auf und gaben die Nachricht den Tisch entlang weiter. Bald spekulierte ein Viertel der Halle was geschehen war. Schnell sprang das Wort zum Hufflepufftisch über und dann zum Ravenclawtisch. Minuten später nahmen auch die Gryffindors an der Diskussion teil. Die Lehrer hatten es auch gehört und lauschten den weiteren Worten von Sirius und Harry.

„Ich habe nicht versucht ihn zu töten…."

„Ihn in eine Situation zu schicken, in der er schutzlos einem wilden Tier gegenüber steht, ist nicht die Art, die ich harmlos nennen würde. Er hätte getötet werden können und das hätte dich zum Mörder gemacht."

„Ich bin kein Mörder!"

„Aber du hättest es sein können. Leicht. Was dich nicht besser macht als einen Todesser."

Einige der älteren Schüler sandten Harry giftige Blicke, aber sie waren zu interessiert um das Gespräch zu unterbrechen. Sirius sah den grünäugigen Jungen geschockt an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Ich bin _kein_ Todesser."

„Nein? Sie töten ohne zu denken. Du hast fast das gleiche getan. Sag mir, was ist der Unterschied?"

Glücklicherweise nutzte Dumbledore die Gelegenheit um diese Unterhaltung zu unterbrechen. Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände und trat an den Tisch.

„Jungs, ich glaube wir sollten diese Debatte in mein Büro verlegen."

Harry, Severus und Sirius nickten und folgten dem Schulleiter zögerlich aus der Großen Halle und ließen lautes Flüstern hinter sich zurück.

OoOoOoOo

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Dumbledore, als sich die vier im Büro des Schulleiters nieder ließen.

„Black hat versucht mich zu töten", verkündete Sev.

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue und sah zu dem sich windenden Sirius.

„Würden Sie das bitte erklären, Mr. Black?"

Sirius ließ seinen Kopf hängen und sah Harry an, von dem er sich Unterstützung erhoffte.. Er war enttäuscht als seine Augen den kalten Blick des anderen trafen. Er würde keine Hilfe von Harry bekommen.

„Es war als Streich gedacht, Sir", begann er, „Snape hatte dort herum geschnüffelt wo er nicht sollte und ich dachte ich sollte ihm eine Lektion erteilen."

„Das ist alles schön und gut, Mr. Black, aber das sagt mir noch nicht was Sie getan haben."

„Ich habe ihm gesagt dass wenn er wissen will was vor sich geht er am Vollmond unter der Peitschenden Weide nachsehen sollte."

Dumbledore erbleichte und seine Augen verloren das Funkeln. Ein Stirnrunzeln zierte seine weisen Züge, als er Sirius enttäuscht ansah.

„Mr. Black, Sie wissen was dort bei Vollmond haust und dennoch haben Sie mutwillig einen schutzlosen Mitschüler dorthin geschickt?"

„Ja."

„Sie verstehen, dass ich das Recht hätte Sie der Schule zu verweisen."

„Ja, Sir.", antwortete er still.

„Ich denke da Mr. Snape Opfer dieses gefährlichen und sinnlosen Streiches ist, sollte er über Ihre Bestrafung entscheiden."

Sirius war von diesem Vorschlag geschockt, aber Sev sah nur nachdenklich aus. Er hatte seit Jahren einen Weg gesucht um Sirius loszuwerden, ihn und seine Gruppe von Freunden. Jetzt hatte er endlich die Gelegenheit die Schande auszugleichen. Rauswurf. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den verblüfften Gryffindor. Er konnte so eine große Entscheidung nicht alleine treffen. Er sah zu der Person hinüber, die ihm eine faire Antwort geben würde. Als sein Blick zu dem anderen Slytherin schweifte, sah er wie Harry leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Die Nachricht empfangen, sah er zurück zum Schulleiter.

„Ich will nicht dass Sie ihn der Schule verweisen."

Dumbledore sah ein wenig überrascht aus und Sirius war so geschockt, dass er es nicht glauben konnte. Er war sprachlos. Der Junge den er fast getötet hätte, wollte ihn nicht rauswerfen.

„Und warum ist das so, Mr. Snape?" fragte ihn der Schulleiter.

„Es gibt schlimmere Strafen."

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Ja, ich möchte dass Sie ihm einen Monat Strafarbeiten mit Filch geben, genug Punkte von Gryffindor abziehen damit sie den Hauspokal nicht gewinnen und ihm verbieten bis zum Ende des Jahres jegliche Streiche zu spielen."

Wenn die ersten zwei Bestrafungen Sirius erschreckt hatten so versetzte ihn die letzte in staunende Verwunderung.

„Die Bedingungen kann ich Ihnen garantieren", sagte Dumbledore, „es scheint nur fair wenn Sie ihm die Verweisung ersparen. Was soll die Strafe sein wenn er dieses Jahr noch einen Streich spielt?"

„Rauswurf."

„Ich verstehe."

„Nennen Sie es Haftbedingungen. Wenn er sie bricht, erhält er eine schlimmere Bestrafung."

„So sei es. Sirius Black, hiermit verurteile ich Sie zu einem Monat Strafarbeit mit Mr. Filch, den Abzug von 250 Hauspunkten und das Verbot bis zum 1. September keinen Streich mehr zu spielen."

OoOoOoOo


	26. James und Lily sitzen auf dem Baum

_Kapitel sechsundzwanzig – James und Lily sitzen auf dem Baum_

„Wie konntest du nur auf seiner Seite sein?"

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass es richtig war was er getan hat, ich sage nur das ich ihn dafür nicht verurteile. Er hat einen Fehler gemacht. Jeder könnte einen machen."

„Einen Fehler? Du nennst versuchten Mord einen Fehler? Wenn dies ein einfacher Fehler ist, würde ich deine Interpretation einer Sünde hassen. Ich _versteh_ dich nicht."

„Aber Lily…"

„_Wage _es nicht mir mit _aber Lily_ zu kommen, James Potter! Wir sind seit fünf Jahren befreundet, aber jetzt kann ich erkennen, dass ich dich überhaupt nicht kenne. Wenn du seine Seite hierbei einnimmst, dann bist du nicht die Person, die ich dachte die du wärst."

„Lily, hör mir zu…"

„Nein, James. Ich bin damit durch dir zuzuhören. Dieses Mal hörst du mir zu. Ich weiß dass du Snape gerettet hast, aber das rehabilitiert dich auch nicht. Wenn du Sirius hierbei unterstützt, dann befürchte ich sind wir durch."

„Lily, du kannst mir das nicht antun…"

„Doch ich kann! Harry hatte Recht mit dem was er gesagt hat."

„Er hat Sirius bedroht! Er hat gesagt er würde ihn in ein Koma bringen, oder ihn töten."

„Er hat nur seinen Freund beschütz."

„Genau wie ich."

„Das ist ein Unterschied, James. _Sein_ Freund ist unschuldig."

„Wohl kaum!"

„Oh, also hat er sich selbst unter die Weide geschickt, oder?"

„Nein…"

„Sirius hat es getan, also ist _er _der Schuldige. Ich kann es nicht verzeihen, es tut mir Leid."

„Lily du kannst dich nicht von mir trennen."

„Es tut mir Leid, James."

„Aber…"

„Nein! James, du hörst mir nicht zu. Du hast gesehen, was er Remus angetan hat. Er hat niemandem zuvor wehgetan und jetzt hat ein Freund dem er sein Geheimnis anvertraut hat so etwas getan. Du scheinst nicht zu begreifen, dass Sirius nicht nur Snapes Leben in Gefahr gebracht hat, sondern sein eigenes und auch das von Remus. Was denkst du hätte das Ministerium getan, wenn Remus Snape getötet hätte? Der Henker wäre mit seiner Axt schneller hier gewesen, als du ‚verurteilt' sagen kannst. Remus wäre ‚nieder geschlagen' gewesen. Sirius wäre für Mord nach Askaban geschickt worden. Denkst du wirklich er hält es länger als fünf Minuten bei den Dementoren aus, ehe er verrückt wird."

„Lily, ich weiß es war dumm von ihm. Ich sehe es ein. Aber ich weiß nicht, warum das zwischen _uns_ kommen sollte. Es hat nicht mit uns zu tun."

„James, es hat alles mit uns zu tun. Remus ist mein Freund genau wie deiner. Du hast Snape vor ihm gerettet, was dich zu einer Schlüsselfigur in dem ganzen macht. Sag nicht du bist nicht beteiligt. Es tut mir Leid James, aber ich kann dies nicht mehr tun."

Lily drehte sich von ihrem Freund weg und verließ den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Paar war bis spät in die Nacht aufgeblieben, um über den Vorfall zu sprechen, in den James sich hatte verwickeln lassen. Lily, obwohl sie die meisten Slytherins nicht mochte, war nicht in einer Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen in der man schon früh im Leben Vorurteile über die Häuser annahm. Obwohl die Slytherins generell etwas gegen Muggelgeborene hatten, konnte sie es nicht gutheißen versuchten Mord durchkommen zu lassen. James, obwohl er nicht mochte was Sirius getan hatte, trat dessen Handlungen nicht offen gegenüber. Das war etwas was sie nicht akzeptieren konnte. Obwohl sie James liebte, hatte sie ihre Prinzipien und würde sie für nichts aufgeben. Nicht einmal für die Liebe

OoOoOoOo

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen die Große Halle betrat, merkte er sofort dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Atmosphäre schien anders zu sein, aber er konnte nicht genau sagen woran es lag. Er setzte sich in die Mitte des Slytherintisches, mit dem Rücken zur Wand und beobachtete den Raum vor sich. Er sah genau so aus wie immer. Die Lehrer saßen am Lehrertisch und diskutierten über was auch immer Erwachsene diskutierten. Die Schüler hielten ihre Unterhaltungen wie bei jeder anderen Mahlzeit. Die Anzahl und Lautstärke waren normal und es schienen keine deutlichen Gerüchte herum zu schwirren. Die Schüler schienen alle anwesend zu sein, genau wie die Lehrer. Es gab an keinem der Tische deutliche Lücken. Die Dekoration war die gleiche, denn die Decke zeigte den Himmel von draußen. Harry stieß einen Seufzer aus und senkte seinen Kopf, um zu essen. Als er es tat, bemerkte er wie Simbi aus seinem Ärmel schaute. Er sah die Schlange nachdenklich an, ehe er leise in Parsel zischte:

#Simbi, bin nur ich es oder stimmt hier heute morgen etwas nicht?#

#Es stimmt tatsächlich etwas nicht. Der Raum riecht nicht richtig.#

#Fühlst du dich bereit es heraus zu finden?#

#Nicht wirklich, aber da du offensichtlich so beschäftigt bist, Harry, tue ich es besser.#

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete belustigt, wie seine Schlange vom Tisch auf den Boden kroch. Auf Simbi und Nirah konnte man immer zählen, dass sie ihn unterhielten, selbst in den schlimmsten Situationen. Sie waren auch unglaublich nützlich. Ein Biss von ihnen stoppte einen Todesser effektiver als Askaban. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und füllte sich gerade Essen auf, als Sev durch die Tür geschritten kam und dem Älteren gegenüber Platz nahm.

„Was ist los, Harry?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher", antwortete er, „aber etwas stimmt nicht."

Sev sah ihn unverständlich an, ehe er sich im Raum umsah.

„Für mich scheint alles normal zu sein."

„Vielleicht. Ich bin sicher etwas stimmt nicht, aber ich kann nicht bestimmen was. Alles sieht normal aus, aber das ist es nicht. Es ist komisch."

Sev sah sich noch mal im Raum um, dieses Mal genauer, aber konnte nicht erkennen was es sein könnte.

„Ich verstehe was du meinst. Etwas ist anders, aber alles sieht aus wie sonst auch."

„Ich habe Simbi ausgesandt sich umzusehen, aber ich bin nicht sicher was er herausfindet. Es könnte nur meine Einbildung sein."

Das Paar setzte die Mahlzeit fort. Sev sprach über die bevorstehenden Jahresendprüfungen und Harry hörte gut zu und gab Ratschläge. Schließlich war dies Sevs ZAG Jahr und Harry hatte die Prüfungen bereits zweimal gemacht.

„Sev, merk dir, nur nicht in Panik zu geraten. Sie sind nicht so schlimm wie sie scheinen, vertraue mir. Du wirst mit den meisten keine Probleme haben. Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke sollten nach den ganzen Zusatzstunden kein Problem für dich sein. Ich denke du wirst dich auch in Astronomie und Kräuterkunde gut machen. Kräuterkunde ins besondere weil du die Zaubertrankzutaten gut kennst."

„Aber was ist mit Geschichte der Zauberei? Ich werde mir nie die ganzen Koboldaufstände merken."

„Sev, je mehr du dich sorgst, desto schlechter schneidest du ab. Du wirst sie alle ohne Probleme schaffen. Du bist intelligenter als du dir selbst zutraust."

„Aber…"

Glücklicherweise wählte Simbi diesen Augenblick um wieder aufzutauchen. Er kniff Harry leicht ins Bein, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und kletterte wieder auf den Tisch. Sobald Harry bemerkte dass die kleine Schlange da war, hob er sie das restliche Stück hoch und hielt sie auf Augenhöhe.

#Hast du etwas herausgefunden?#

#Du hattest Recht. Etwas ist passiert.#

#Was ist passiert, Simbi?#

#Deine Eltern sitzen nicht zusammen.#

Harry sah ein wenig überrascht aus und blickte schnell hinüber. Sev, der die Unterhaltung nicht verstanden hatte, folgte seinem Blick, der auf James am Gryffindortisch ruhte. Er saß wie gewöhnlich neben seinen Freunden und der Jüngere konnte nicht erkennen, warum Harry so interessiert an ihm war. Er sah zurück zu seinem Freund und stellte fest, dass sein Blick zum anderen Ende des Tisches gewandert war. Wieder folgte er Harrys Blick und entdeckte Lily Evans, die bei ein paar Drittklässlern saß. Er bemerkte plötzlich, dass man so etwas noch nie gehört hatte. James und Lily waren seit Jahren Freunde, bevor sie schließlich zusammen kamen. Sie hatten seit dem ersten Jahr beim Essen nie getrennt gesessen. Sie jetzt an den Entgegengesetzten Enden des Tisches zu sehen, war bizarr.

„Harry, warum sitzen Potter und Evans nicht zusammen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Sev, aber ich habe vor es heraus zu finden."

Ehe Severus ihn aufhalten konnte, war Harry aufgestanden und ging hinüber zum Gryffindortisch. Er hielt direkt neben Ron an und ließ sich auf einen Sitz fallen. Einige der umliegenden Gryffindors sahen ihn missbilligend an, aber da er als einer der angenehmsten Slytherins, die je durch die Hallen von Hogwarts geschritten war, galt, bat man ihn nicht zu gehen. Ron schien ein wenig überrascht zu sein, dass Harry dort war, aber drehte sich dennoch herum, um mit seinem Freund zu sprechen.

„Was ist los, Kumpel?"

„Warum sitzen meine Eltern nicht zusammen?", fragte er auf Angelsächsisch.

„Sie hatten letzte Nacht einen heftigen Streit", antwortete ihm Ron ebenso, „Lily hat James im Gemeinschaftsraum runter geputzt. Sie stimmt James nicht zu, dass er Sirius unterstützt nachdem er das mit Snape getan hat."

„Ich verstehe ihre Sichtweise, aber sie können nicht getrennt bleiben. Wenn sie nicht zusammen sind, ruiniert es die ganze Zeitlinie."

„Harry, mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir haben uns nicht eingemischt, also müssen sie trotzdem zusammen kommen. Lily ist im Moment nur ein bisschen wütend. Sie beruhigt sich schon wieder."

„Aber was wenn sie es nicht tut? Was wenn ich dazu bestimmt war sie zu überreden? Was wenn ich bestimmt bin und es nicht tue? Und was wenn ich es tue und sie weiter auseinander bringe?"

„Harry, warum lässt du es nicht für den Moment ruhen? Lass ihnen - sagen wir einen Monat - und wenn sie bis dahin immer noch nicht zusammen sind versuchen wir die Dinge zwischen ihnen zu richten."

„Sicher, wenn du es für das Beste hältst."

„Tue ich. Weißt du, du macht dir für einen Siebzehnjährigen zu viele Sorgen."

„Ich fühl mich nicht wie siebzehn. Eher wie siebzig."

„Ich weiß Harry, ich weiß."

OoOoOoOo

Die Prüfungszeit lag schneller über der Schule als die Schüler gehofft hatten. Jünglinge versuchten panisch so viele Informationen wie menschlich möglich in ihre Hirne zu pressen, ehe die Prüfungen begannen. Sev war in heller Aufregung, ein Zustand, von dem Harry getrost behaupten konnte ihn noch nie darin gesehen zu haben. Der Junge war panisch und für jemanden der immer kühl und gesammelt wirkte, war es eine ziemliche Überraschung. Der junge Slytherin verbrachte mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek, als die Ravenclaws und das wollte schon etwas heißen. Harry hatte begonnen ihn zu begleitet, aber als Sev ihm ständig Fragen stellte, wie z.B. warum Olbas Öl und Eichenwurzel nicht gemischt werden sollten, oder wie der Name des Kommandanten in der letzten Koboldrebellion war, fing er an in die Bibliothek in Domus Corvus Corax zu flüchten, um dort zu lernen. Immer häufiger begleiteten ihn Hermine und Ginny, die ähnlich genervt waren, aber aus anderen Gründen. Ginny wollte von den nicht auszuhaltenden Ravenclaws wegkommen, die von morgens bis abends über den Unterricht sprachen. Hermine wollte aus Hufflepuff wegkommen, wo sie von Menschen umgeben war, die die Prüfungen nicht ernst genug nahmen.

„Es ist als wäre man zurück in Gryffindor", sagte sie eines Tages, „dort werden die Menschen für ihren Mut geschätzt, nicht für ihr Wissen. Ich erinnere mich an die ersten Jahre wo ich von Leuten umgeben war, die nicht lernen wollten."

„Wie ich?" fragte Harry.

„Ja! Wie du und Ron! Aber ich muss zugeben, Harry, dass du, seitdem du in Ravenclaw warst, deine Studien ernst nimmst. Etwas das Ron immer noch nicht tut."

„Gib es auf Hermine, er mag dein Freund sein, aber du bringst ihn nie dazu zu lernen, wenn er nicht will. Er macht es dennoch gut, dank des Wissensaustauschs. Er versteht die Prinzipien hinter der Magie die wir lernen viel besser, also sind auch seine Noten besser geworden. Ich denke du kannst nicht mehr erwarten."

„Ich weiß, Harry, aber ich sehe ihn nicht gern sein Potenzial verschwenden."

„Er ist bereits fortgeschrittener als die meisten anderen, durch die ganze alte Magie die er kennt. Und er hatte zusätzliche Stunden im Heilen bei Minh und Madam Pomfrey."

„Stimmt. Er ist ein faszinierender Heiler, das gestehe ich ihm zu."

Die drei versuchten sich so viel wie möglich in Harrys Schloss zu verstecken, häufig begleitete sie der ruhige Remus. Selbst Ginnys Freundschaft hatte es nicht geschafft, ihn aus seiner gedrückten Stimmung zu holen. Er sprach nicht mit Sirius und Peter war nicht die beste Gesellschaft, also hatte er entschieden sich ihrer kleinen Lerngruppe anzuschließen. Es störte niemanden, weil sie wussten, dass die zusätzliche Lernerei ihn von den nicht lang zurückliegenden Ereignissen ablenkte.

James und Lily hatten sich auch in ihre Studien vertieft. Beide waren tief unglücklich seit sie sich getrennt hatten, aber keiner wollte nachgeben. James würde seinen Freund nicht aufgeben und Lily stimmte nicht mit ihm überein. Beide waren sturköpfig und es schien kein Ende ihrer Probleme zu geben. Harry hatte aus der Ferne beobachtet, wie sich das ganze entwickelte und bekam von Ron Insiderinformationen. Er wollte sich einmischen, aber sein rothaariger Freund stoppte ihn. Zum Schluss hatte er aufgegeben und zugestimmt zu warten und nach den Prüfungen mit ihnen zu sprechen.

Schließlich kam der 14. Juni herbei und brachte die erste Prüfung mit sich. Sev traf Harry früh am Morgen in seinem Zimmer, er zitterte schrecklich und knetete seine Hände.

„Harry, ich kann das nicht tun", sagte er, als der Ältere die Tür nach einem panischen Klopfen geöffnet hatte.

„Sicher kannst du, Sev. Bist du jedes Jahr so?"

„Nein, es ist nur, weil es die ZAGs sind. Wenn ich es nicht gut mache, ist es mir nicht gestattet ein Zaubertrankmeister zu werden."

„Etwas sagt mir, dass du deinen Wunsch bekommst."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Jetzt komm. Wir müssen vor der ersten Prüfung frühstücken. Ich habe Verwandlung und du weißt wie streng Professor McGonagall bei den Slytherins sein kann."

Harry versuchte nur seinen Freund abzulenken. Er wusste, dass Minerva ihm gegenüber immer fair war, trotz dessen er ein Slytherin war. Ordensloyalität oder so etwas. Harry wusste, dass wenn er Sev nicht auf andere Gedanken brachte, er im Krankenflügel landen würde. Der grünäugige Junge leistete gute Arbeit Sev zu beschäftigen, bis er James auf sie zukommen sah. Er stand auf und sagte Sev das er gleich zurückkäme, ehe er auf den Gryffindor zuging.

„Ich denke nicht dass es eine gute Idee wäre, wenn du oder einer deiner Freunde am Slytherintisch gesehen werdet, James."

Der andere Junge hielt inne und wartete auf Harry, dass er ihn aus der Großen Halle führte.

„Was willst du?", fragte Harry, als das Paar in einem nahe gelegenen Klassenzimmer zum Halt kam. James scharrte für ein paar Sekunden mit den Füßen, ehe er erklärte:

„Wie du weißt, habe ich an meinem Geburtstag herausgefunden, dass ich Elfenblut habe."

„Ja."

„Und du scheinst eine Menge über Elfen zu wissen. Du kennst ihre Weisen, Sprache und Magie. Du weißt so viel wie meine Mutter, wenn nicht mehr und sie ist in der Elfenwelt aufgewachsen. Sie bringt mir die Geschichte bei und die Bräuche ihrer Leute, aber sonst bringt sie mir nichts bei. Sie sagt die Sprache und Magie sind nur für ihre Leute."

„Entschuldige wenn ich das offen sage, James, aber was hat das alles mit mir zu tun?"

„Da komm ich hin. Ich habe angefangen darüber nachzudenken und habe herausgefunden, dass du nicht _so _viel Elfenblut haben kannst. Also warum durftest du es lernen und ich nicht?"

„James, mir wurde es aus einem bestimmten Grund beigebracht. Wie du zweifellos weißt, wissen nicht viele Leute dass die Elfen noch existieren. Vor tausend Jahren und noch vor kürzerer Zeit waren unsere beiden Rassen befreundet. Dann ist etwas Schlimmes passiert und die Elfen haben sich von den Menschen distanziert. Die meisten Elfen trauen unseren Leuten nicht und haben es für eine lange Zeit nicht getan. Deine Familie ist eine Ausnahme. Obwohl sie die Existenz der Elfen nicht häufig offenbaren, und dann nur wenigen Auserwählten, wünschen sie sich das unsere Völker wieder Freunde werden. Ich wurde für diese Aufgabe auserwählt. Mir wurde ihre Kultur, Magie und Sprache beigebracht. Ich weiß mehr über die Elfen, als ein anderer Mensch je zuvor, selbst vor der Trennung. Ich werde eines Tages die Menschen und Elfen wieder zusammen bringen, aber um das zu tun, muss ich beiden Rassen zeigen, dass wir einander trauen können. Mir wurde das Elfenwissen anvertraut und ich habe bewiesen, dass ich es verantwortungsbewusst einsetze. Eines Tages werde ich zu den Elfen zurückkehren, wenn ich weniger Verantwortung habe und einige Brücken bauen. Du, wie auch immer du mit ihnen verwandt bist, wurdest nicht mit dieser Aufgabe betraut. Du hast keinen Grund ihre Sprache zu sprechen oder ihre Magie zu lernen."

„Aber ich bin zum Teil Elf! Ich habe ein Recht zu lernen!"

„Nein, hast du nicht."

„Habe ich! Harry, ich möchte dass du mir das beibringst was mein Familie nicht tut."

„Es tut mir Leid, James, ich werde es nicht tun. Die Elfen teilen ihr Wissen nicht leichtfertig und ich werde es auch nicht. Wenn Minh, Lolide und Gaerwyn nicht wollen, dass du es lernst, dann werde ich ihr Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen. Ich halte Versprechen die ich meinen Freunden gebe. Ich bin meinen richtigen Freunden gegenüber _sehr_ loyal."

„Das bin ich auch."

„Ich weiß, das ist einer der Gründe warum ich dich nicht unterrichte. Du hast in den letzten Wochen bewiesen, dass du deine Freunde sehr schätzt und euch nichts trennt. Meine Antwort ist nein."

„Aber warum?"

„Nauro."

„Was?"

„Es ist Elfisch."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Was bedeutet es?"

„Werwolf."


	27. Der große Streich und das Abschiedsfest

Irgendwie scheint da ein Fehler passiert zu sein und mein html dokument wurde nur halb hochgeladen, also ich hoffe das jetzt die ganzen 6000 und ein paar zerquetschte Worte angezeigt werden.

_Kapitel siebenundzwanzig – Der große Streich und das Abschiedsfest_

Am Ende der Prüfungszeit war Harry jenseits der Verzweiflung. Sev hatte sich in ein nervöses Wrack verwandelt, trotz der Tatsache, dass er offensichtlich all seine Prüfungen gut gemeistert hatte. Remus ging es immer noch schlecht, obwohl einige Wochen seit dem Vorfall mit der Peitschenden Weide vergangen waren. Sirius ging Harry wohlweißlich aus dem Weg. Für die der Ältere ihm dankbar war. Er wusste dass wenn er Sirius alleine traf es zu einer Schlägerei kommen würde. Er hatte jedes Wort ernst gemeint, das er seinem Paten und seinem Vater in der Nacht des Angriffs gesagt hatte. Er war von der Reaktion des Gryffindors nicht beeindruckt und ihre Beziehung war im Moment angespannt. Er fürchtete in seine eigene Zeit zurück zu gehen, etwas was die anderen Zeitreisenden nicht von sich sagen konnten. Sie konnten es nicht erwarten ihre Familien wieder zu sehen, aber Harry wusste nicht was er seinem Paten sagen sollte, wenn er ihn wieder sah. Obwohl er wusste, dass der Mann der Askaban entkommen war, ganz anders war als der Junge den er jetzt kannte, er wusste das was er mit Sirius hatte bevor er ging nicht wieder das gleiche sein würde.

Das was ihn am meisten störte, war jedoch das James und Lily immer noch nicht miteinander sprachen. Harry hatte ein paar Mal versucht sich einzumischen, aber Ron hatte ihn jedes Mal abgehalten. Der grünäugige Junge war jenseits der Verzweiflung. Seine Eltern kämpfen zu sehen, zerriss ihn innerlich und es gab nichts was er dagegen tun konnte. Er wusste, dass er sich nicht in ihre Leben einmischen sollte, aber die Versuchung war groß. Eine Woche nachdem die Prüfungen beendet waren und zwei Tage vor Schuljahresende entschied er, nicht weiter auf Ron zu hören und dennoch mit ihnen zu sprechen. Er hatte nur noch zwei volle Tage um seine Eltern gesund und lebendig zu sehen und er hatte nicht vor einen Moment davon zu verschwenden.

Am vorletzten Tag eilten zwei Eulen zu den entgegen gesetzten Seiten des Gryffindortisches und brachten jeweils eine Nachricht für Harrys Eltern. Der Junge selbst beobachtete genau vom Slytherintisch aus wie Lily und James ihre Briefe öffneten und sie genau studierten. Beide blickten zu Harry hinüber und nickten leicht mit dem Kopf. Harry lächelte zurück und stand auf um aus der Halle zu gehen und in einen ungenutzten Klassenraum im Zauberkunstkorridor zu eilen. Er ging zum Fenster hinüber und beobachtete, während er wartete, wie der Krake durch den See schwamm. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Lily leicht an die Tür klopfte und in den Klassenraum kam.

„Harry?"

„Hallo, Lily. Wie geht es dir?"

„Mir geht es gut, Harry, aber ich bin ein wenig verwirrt. Warum hast du mich hergebeten?"

„Wenn du ein paar Minuten wartest, findest du es heraus. Ich habe etwas Wichtiges mit dir zu besprechen und es kann nicht warten."

Gerade in dem Moment, klopfte es wieder an der Tür und James streckte seinen Kopf herein.

„Harry? Was ist los?", sagte er ehe er Lily auf einem der Stühle sitzen sah, „was macht Lily hier?"

„James, komm rein", sagte Harry, „wir müssen reden. Wir alle."

James und Lily sahen Harry seltsam an um dann einander verwirrt anzusehen. Nach einigen Augenblicken trat James zögerlich in den Klassenraum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er erschreckte sich ein wenig, als Harry mit einer einfachen Handgeste die Tür verriegelte und einen Stillezauber erhob.

„Setz dich, James, es kann eine Weile dauern. Zuerst gibt es etwas was ich euch gern sagen möchte. Wisst ihr, ich gehe bald und ich werde nächstes Jahr nicht mehr wiederkommen. Genau genommen werdet ihr mich für eine lange Zeit nicht wieder sehen und selbst dann werde ich ... anders sein. Die Sache ist die. Wir haben noch zwei Tage zusammen und ich will keine Minute davon vergeuden. Das Problem dabei ist, es ist sehr schwer, Zeit mit euch zu verbringen, wenn ihr nicht miteinander sprecht."

„Warum hast du es uns nicht früher gesagt, dass du gehst? Wohin gehst du? Warum können wir dich nicht wieder sehen? Wissen die anderen davon?", fragte Lily besorgt. Während der Monate in denen sie ihn kannte, hatte sie Harry als Freund zu würdigen gelernt. Er war einfallsreich und tapfer, eine perfekte Balance zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Harry sah sie an, ein trauriger Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen.

„Ich habe es euch nicht gesagt, weil ich euch nicht beunruhigen wollte. Ich werde euch wirklich vermissen, mehr als ihr jemals wissen werdet und es euch zu sagen macht das Ganze wirklicher. Bevorstehender. Ich wollte es so lange wie möglich hinauszögern. Die einzig andere Person die weiß dass ich gehe, ist Sev und er weiß nicht _wann _ich gehe. Und was das angeht, das kann ich euch noch nicht sagen. Ich verspreche, dass ich es euch am 1. September erzähle. Wenn ihr früher zur Schule kommt, statt den Hogwarts Express zu nehmen, dann sage ich es euch. Ich gehe von hier aus, bevor der Zug kommt und ich will euch ein letztes Mal sehen. Könnt ihr das für mich tun?"

Die beiden Fünftklässler nickten langsam mit dem Kopf und nahmen alles auf was Harry gesagt hatte.

„Das ist gut. Nun, der Hauptgrund warum ich euch beide hergebeten habe, ist um über eure Trennung zu sprechen."

„Harry, das ist unsere Angelegenheit. Da solltest du dich nicht einmischen", sagte Lily.

„Lily, es tut mir Leid, aber es _ist _meine Angelegenheit. Ich weiß, die ganze Sache dreht sich um die Ereignisse des letzten Vollmondes. Was ich von Ron mitbekommen habe, habt ihr wegen Sirius gestritten. Die ganze Sache drehte sich um meinen Freund und Sirius Dummheit. Ihr könnt nicht behaupten, dass ich nicht involviert bin. Also liegt es in meinem Interesse das ihr wieder zusammen kommt."

„Warum?"

„James, die Frage werde ich am 1. September beantworten. Ich will das wirklich noch nicht besprechen."

„In Ordnung, wenn du es sagst, Harry."

„Tu ich. Ich will jetzt dass ihr eure Streitigkeiten aus dem Weg räumt. Ich habe die Tür abgeschlossen und einen Stillezauber auf den Raum gelegt und ich lasse euch nicht eher heraus, bis ihr wieder zusammen seid."

„Aber Harry, du kannst uns nicht zwingen zusammen zu sein", protestierte seine Mutter.

„Ich zwinge euch zu nichts was ihr nicht wollt. Ich weiß dass ihr euch liebt und ich habe selbst gesehen wie schlecht es euch in den letzten Wochen gegangen ist. Ich habe euch in der Großen Halle beobachtet, wie ihr so tut als sei alles in Ordnung, aber in euren Augen konnte ich sehen dass es euch auseinander reißt. Lily, ich weiß das du nicht mit James Wahl übereinstimmst seinen Freund zu unterstützen, wenn dieser offenbar falsch handelt. Aber du musst erkennen, dass James seinen Freunden Loyalität beweist, egal was passiert, und sich nicht darum schert, was richtig und was falsch ist.. Sirius hat falsch gehandelt, aber James gibt ihm eine zweite Chance, weil er sein Freund ist. Fast wie ich, als ich herausgefunden habe das Sev das Dunkle Mal trägt. Wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, hätten wir keinen Spion in Voldemorts Reihen. Sirius ist keine schlechte Person nur kindisch und voreilig und trifft dadurch Entscheidungen die weniger als weise sind. Ich weiß tief drin dass er keine gemeine Person ist. Er hat auf einen kindischen Groll reagiert und die Konsequenzen hat er nicht ganz durchdacht."

„Aber Harry, ich stimme dem nicht zu was Sirius getan hat, egal welche Konsequenz es hatte. Die Tatsache das James ihn mir vorzieht, passt mir nicht."

„James bevorzugt Sirius nicht. Er tut das von dem er denkt, dass es Recht ist, was genau das ist was du tust. Es ist nur so, dass ihr euch nicht einig seid. Das ist das Problem. Was ihr begreifen müsst ist, dass ihr unterschiedlicher Meinung seid, die hat jeder, aber das darf euch nicht auseinander reißen. Wir stimmen nicht immer überein, es wäre eine langweilige Welt wenn wir es täten, aber ihr müsst lernen Kompromisse zu treffen. Lily, du denkst das es nicht richtig ist, das James Sirius unterstützt aber James zeigt einem Freund starke Treue. Anstatt ihn für die Ursachen dahinter zu verdammen, solltest du die Tat selbst bewundern. Nicht viele Leute sind so eng befreundet, dass sie bei allem zusammenhalten und solch eine Treue zeigen, wie James sie Sirius beweist, das ist bewundernswert. Verdamme ihn deswegen nicht. Beweise ihm ähnlich viel Treue und eure Beziehung wird dadurch wachsen. Vertrau mir, ich weiß es."

James und Lily starrten den Slytherin mit offenem Mund an. Was Harry ihnen gesagt hatte, machte Sinn, aber es war etwas was sie nie zuvor bedacht hatten. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis alle Informationen zu ihnen durchgedrungen waren, aber als es geschehen war, sah sich das Paar an, lächelte und umarmte sich. Harry beobachtete befriedigt wie die zwei aneinander hingen, für eine Ewigkeit wie es schien. Als sie sich schließlich trennten, hatten beide Tränen in den Augen.

„Es tut mir Leid, James, ich hätte verständnisvoller sein sollen", sagte Lily mit tränenschwerer Stimme.

„Mir tut es auch Leid. Ich bin ein Trottel gewesen. Aber du solltest wissen, dass ich Sirius nicht vorziehe. Niemals. Er mag wie ein Bruder für mich sein, aber du bist die Frau die ich liebe und ich will das wir nie wieder getrennt sind."

Als sich das Paar vorlehnte um sich zu küssen, deaktivierte ein grinsender Harry die Zauber, die auf der Tür lagen und schlüpfte leise aus dem Raum

OoOoOoOo

Als James und Lily zum Mittagessen Händchen haltend in die Große Halle kamen, begannen die meisten Schüler zu jubeln. Die Gryffindors waren besonders laut, weil die Stimmung in den letzten Wochen in ihrem Turm eisig gewesen war. Sie waren erleichtert, dass die Dinge sich wieder normalisierten. Selbst einige der Lehrer klatschten; am offensichtlichsten Dumbledore und McGonagall. Sie hatten beide die zwei Gryffindors gern und waren erfreut sie wieder glücklich zu sehen.

Am Slytherintisch starrten die meisten Leute böse in die Richtung der Gryffindors. Harry hatte jedoch ein riesiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Seine Augen trafen Rons auf der anderen Seite des Raums und er ließ eine kleine Welle los, als sein Freund ihn fragend ansah. Ron sah nicht so aus als wollte er widersprechen, da er wie die meisten froh war das sie wieder zusammen waren. Mit einem Grinsen schickte Harry Ron eine Nachricht.

/Hab ich es gut gemacht/

/Harry! Ich habe dir gesagt dich nicht einzumischen, oder nicht/

/Hat es geklappt/

/Nun ja, aber das ist nicht der Punkt./

/Ist er nicht? Ich dachte die Idee wäre, das meine Eltern für immer glücklich leben und mich irgendwann haben./

/Ja, aber ich bin sicher sie wären alleine wieder zusammen gekommen./

/Wirklich? Sie schienen ziemlich böse aufeinander als ich mit ihnen sprach. Sie verstehen die Dinge jetzt besser. Alles kommt in Ordnung./

/Das sollte es besser, weil das durcheinander bringen der Zeitlinie wäre wirklich schlimm./

/Ron, ich weiß das sie deine Freundin ist, aber ich denke du hast zu viel Zeit mit Hermine verbracht. Du fängst schon an wie sie zu klingen./

/Harry/

/Es stimmt! Es gibt dennoch etwas was ich mit dir besprechen möchte, aber warte mal eine Minute. Ich will ein paar mehr Leute in das Gespräch einbringen./

Harry schloss hierbei die Augen und konzentrierte sich stark. Er wollte eine Menge Leute in die mentale Verbindung einbringen und es benötigte mehr Arbeit als eine eins zu eins Unterhaltung. Langsam aber sicher band er die anderen Zeitreisenden, die Rumtreiber und Lily - Sirius und Peter ausgeschlossen - sowie Sev, Peeves, Gallatea und die Potters in das Gespräch/die Verbindung ein. Als er fertig war, fing er an seinen Plan zu erklären.

/Freunde, ich habe eine Idee, aber ich brauch eine Menge Leute um es durchzuführen. Ist jemand von euch daran interessiert einen letzten Streich zu spielen? Wenigstens solange wir, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und ich noch hier sind. Ein Streich um alle Streiche zu beenden. Der ultimative Streich. Jeder der daran interessiert ist, trifft mich nach dem Abendessen in meinem geheimen Raum./

Seine Nachricht versandt, schloss Harry die Verbindung und seufzte erleichtert auf. Er hasste es so große mentale Verbindungen auf einmal zu halten, weil es eine Menge Energie kostete. Vor sich hinstarrend dachte er noch einmal über seinen Plan nach. Er war perfekt. Er wollte das es etwas war voran man sich erinnerte und das war es. Der ultimative Streich. Es war Zeit Chaos in Hogwarts zu verbreiten.

OoOoOoOo

Harry war erfreut als sich die Tür zu seinem Raum öffnete und Leute eintraten. Er war ziemlich überrascht Hermine neben Ron gehen zu sehen und lächelte sie an. Schließlich waren die einzigen, die noch fehlten, Sev und die Geister. Die letzteren flogen einige Minuten später durch die Wand, dicht gefolgt von Sev, der eine Tür von seinem Schlafsaal aus geschaffen hatte. Sobald alle saßen oder in Peeves und Gallateas Fall schwebten, begann Harry vor ihnen hin und her zu wandern.

„Ich habe euch alle hergebeten um mir mit einem Streich zu helfen. Ich weiß ihr liebt alle Streiche, mit der Ausnahme von Hermine, und ich denke wenn wir hierbei zusammen arbeiten, können wir etwas Unvergessliches schaffen. Minh, Eustace, ich weiß ihr solltet verantwortungsbewusste Erwachsene sein und all das, aber ich dachte ihr wolltet vielleicht dabei sein."

„Ich bin dabei", sagte Eustace sofort.

„Ich auch", unterstützte Minh, „du weißt ich würde nie eine Chance auslassen ein bisschen Unheil zu stiften."

„Das ist gut. Nun, ich habe es genau geplant damit es funktioniert und wir müssen alle zusammenarbeiten. Peeves, ich weiß du hast fast tausend Jahre Erfahrung Streiche allein zu spielen, aber ich dachte du möchtest dabei sein und ich brauch dich hierfür."

„Einmal ein Rumtreiber immer eine Rumtreiber", behauptete Peeves stolz, „ich bin dabei. Sag mir nur was ich tun soll."

„Das gleiche gilt für mich", sagte Gallatea.

Harry wandte sich an die Gryffindors und sah sie durchdringend an, besonders James.

„Seid ihr Leute dazu in der Lage mit Sev zu arbeiten? Ich brauche seine Hilfe dafür. Er hat eine Schlüsselfunktion. Könnt ihr das?"

„Ja", sagte James, die anderen nickten zustimmend. Harry lächelte erleichtert.

„Danke. Jetzt da das aus dem Weg ist, hier ist der Plan. Ein paar Monaten zuvor habe ich den Slytherins einen ziemlich guten Streich gespielt…"

OoOoOoOo

Zwei Tage später beim Abschiedsfest betraten alle Schüler und Lehrer die Große Halle und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze an den Tischen. Niemand schien zu bemerken dass einige der Schüler und eine Medihexe nicht echt waren. Sie waren ganz aus Licht gemacht, waren aber so verzaubert, das sie wie die echten Originale aussahen und agierten. Es war ein Zauberspruch, den Harry entwickelt hatte, um die Abwesenheit der Prankster vom Fest zu verschleiern, um so den Verlust der letzten Hauspunkte zu verhindern. Bevor das Essen erschien, stand Dumbledore auf, um seine übliche Rede zu halten.

„Meine Damen, Herren, Lehrer, Schüler und Geister, wir haben uns alle an einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts erfreut, aber es kommt zu einem Ende, wie es alle guten Dinge tun. Dieses Jahr war für uns alle ziemlich aufregend, aber jetzt ist es an der Zeit für mich, euch alle nach Hause gehen zu lassen, damit ihr eure Köpfe von dem leeren könnt was ihr gelernt habt. Ich möchte den Siebtklässlern für ihre Zukunft Glück wünschen und hoffe sie treffen die richtigen Entscheidungen im Leben. Ich möchte euch auch alle warnen in diesen Dunklen Zeiten vorsichtig zu sein. Lord Voldemort ist mächtig und zeigt keine Gnade. Wenn ihr ihm oder seinen Todessern in den Weg kommt, versucht nicht mutig zu sein, rennt wenn es möglich ist. Etwas Erfreulicheres; Gratulation an Slytherin ,die nicht nur den Quidditchpokal gewonnen haben, sondern es auch geschafft haben, wie ihr alle wisst, alle anderen Häuser beim Gewinn des Hauspokals zu schlagen. Gut gemacht Slytherin! Ich bin sicher ihr seid alle hungrig, also haut rein."

Mit einem Klatschen des Schulleiters erschien das Essen auf den Tischen und alle stapelten es auf ihre Teller. Das Geschwätz war und laut und alle schienen sich gut zu amüsieren, bis ein lautes Klopfen sie aus ihren Unterhaltungen riss. Schüler und Lehrer wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Tür zu, die noch von dem Aufprall vibrierte. Als sie zusahen, traf sie ein weiterer Schlag und erschrak fast jeden. Die jüngeren Schüler und Lehrer wurden beim dritten Mal langsam nervös und die älteren Schüler und Ordensmitglieder zogen ihre Zauberstäbe um sich bereit zu machen, für das was kam. In diesem Moment traf ein weiterer Schlag die Tür und schlug sie auf.

Schüler und Lehrer zugleich gerieten in Panik, als schwarz gekleidete Personen die Halle betraten und sich im Raum verteilten. Die meisten Schüler schrieen als die letzte Person eintrat. Groß und eindrucksvoll mit schwarzen Roben, Alabasterhaut und den leuchtend roten Augen - Lord Voldemort.

Er grinste und besah sich die verängstigten Gesichter im ganzen Raum. Er sah zu einem besorgten Dumbledore hinauf und begegnete dessen Blick. Der Schulleiter war überrascht als der Dunkle Lord ihm zuzwinkerte und lächelte, ein schwacher Blitz erschien für einige Sekunden auf seiner Stirn. Der Professor entspannte sich sofort, Erleichterung färbte seine Augen. Viele Leute in der Halle, die das Symbol gesehen hatten, hätten die Verbindung nicht machen könne. Obwohl Harry seine Narbe 1943 und 1944 sichtbar gelassen hatte, dachte er die 70er waren zu dicht an seiner Zeit, um es zu riskieren und hatte sie verdeckt. Nur die ihn auch in den 40ern kannten, würden es verstehen. Einige der älteren Lehrer senkten ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe und deuteten den jüngeren an, es ebenfalls zu tun. Das getan, entspannte sich der Schulleiter und lehnte sich zurück, um die Show zu genießen. Wenn Harry soviel Ärger auf sich nahm und riskierte von der ganzen Hogwartsbevölkerung verhext zu werden, musste es das wert sein.

Sobald der Schulleiter sich entspannte, grinste Harry breit und deutete den ‚Todessern' an die Schüler und Lehrer ganz zu umzingeln. Dann hob er beide Arme in die Luft und senkte sie schnell, ein Signal für zwei Personen, durch die Tür hinter ihm zu gehen. Die Temperatur in der Großen Halle fiel plötzlich ab und die Leute machten sich Sorgen als die fließenden Roben von den Köpfen der Personen fielen und die entstellten, gammelnden Gesichter der Dementoren enthüllte. Harry grinste und fing an seine Zuhörer anzusprechen.

„Hallo alle zusammen, erlaubt mir mich vorzustellen. Ich bin Lord Voldemort und bin euer Gastgeber für den heutigen Abend. Jetzt will ich, dass ihr alle _Hallo _sagt."

Stille.

„Kommt schon, ihr könnt es tun. Muss ich gemein werden?"

Das erregte eine Reaktion. Die verängstigten Schüler riefen ‚Hallo, du-weißt-schon-wer'. Harry grinste breit, die gemeine Seite seiner Natur zwang ihn dazu, sie ein wenig zu triezen.

„Ich fürchte ich weiß nicht wer. Ihr müsst schon deutlicher werden. Einmal noch, bitte."

Niemand sagte etwas. Ein Runzeln zierte Harrys tödlich blasse Stirnhaut.

„Muss ich einen Unverzeihlichen benutzen?"

„Hallo Lord V-Voldemort", stotterten die Schüler. Harry sah hoch zu Dumbledore und war erfreut Belustigung in seinen Augen zu sehen. Er genoss es genauso wie Harry.

„Das ist viel besser. Aber ich denke ihr zollt mir nicht den nötigen Respekt."

Mit einer Geste seiner knochigen Hand, fühlten die Schüler wie sie auf dem Boden vor der großen Figur knieten. Der Junge-der-lebt grinste dabei und zeigte eine Reihe brillant weißer Zähne.

„Danke, ich mag es wenn ihr so willfährig ausseht. Dementoren!"

Die zwei ‚Dementoren' schwebten vor und hielten neben ‚Voldemort' an.

„Ich möchte dass ihr durch die Menge geht und eine Person aus jedem Haus wählt und sie hier her bringt."

Die Schüler wichen bei der Neuigkeit zurück und versuchten sich hinter einander zu verstecken, aber bemerkten schnell, dass sie in den Kreis maskierter Zauberer um sie herum gerannt waren. Sie waren in der Mitte gefangen, mit Todessern hinter ihnen und Dementoren vor ihnen. Die zwei schwebenden Wesen erreichten die Reihe von Kindern und deuteten scheinbar zufällig auf Leute. Als sie vorbei gingen, fühlten die Menschen wie sie eine Kälte erfüllte, in ihre Knochen kroch und sie heftig zittern ließ. Schließlich standen zwei Schüler vor dem Dunklen Lord, die in ihren Stiefeln vor Angst bebten. Lucius Malfoy fiel sofort auf seine Knie und begann auf dem Boden rum zu kriechen. Sirius Black zog seinen Zauberstab und versuchte den Mann vor sich zu verhexen, nur um heraus zu finden, das seine Zauber von einem mächtigen Schild abprallten und in einem Winkel wegflogen. Mit einer Bewegung von Harrys Hand flog sein Zauberstab durch die Luft und befestigte sich an der Decke der Großen Halle. Sirius starrte mit offenem Mund in die Flugrichtung, ehe er böse mit ‚Voldemort' wurde.

„Du Bastard! Warum hast du _das_ gemacht?"

Die meisten Leute in der Halle keuchten bei dem Ausbruch auf und warteten gespannt was mit dem Gryffindor geschehen würde. Sirius, der bemerkte dass er dem Dunklen Lord widersprochen hatte, wich zurück. Eine weitere Geste hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle fest, was ihn noch mehr ängstigte.

„Nun, nun, _das_ können wir nicht zulassen, oder? Du _wirst_ mir Respekt zeigen oder du lebst nicht lang genug um den Tag zu Ende zu erleben. Ich befreie dich jetzt, aber ich erwarte dass du tust was ich befehle. Hast du verstanden?"

„Ja."

„Ja, _was?"_

„Ja, Sir?"

„Nicht gut genug."

„Ja, Voldemort?"

„Noch schlimmer."

„Ja, mein Lord."

„Viel besser. Danke."

Sirius senkte beschämt den Kopf weil er die Kreatur vor sich ‚mein Lord' nennen musste. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben gegen die Dunklen Mitglieder seiner Familie gekämpft, um seine Position auf der Lichtseite zu sichern. So etwas zu einem bösen Zauberer vor der ganzen Schule zu sagen, war die ultimative Demütigung. Harry grinste innerlich, da er wusste dass dies Sirius umbrachte. Dieser Teil des Plans war Sevs Idee, seine eigene Weise um sich an dem Jungen zu rächen, der versucht hatte ihn umzubringen. Nach einem Moment, in dem er die vier Schüler vor sich hatte kriechen lassen, bedeutete Harry einem seiner schwarz gekleideten Helfer vorzutreten.

„Ich möchte einen kleinen Test durchführen. Wärst du so freundlich?"

Sev zog den Ärmel hoch und entblößte das Dunkle Mal, das in seine Haut gebrannt war. Einige der Lehrer sprangen auf ihre Füße als sie das sahen, sie zogen die Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf den Todesser. Harry beschwor stablos ihre Zauberstäbe und klebte sie neben den von Sirius an die Decke. Sie staunten ihren verschwundenen Zauberstäben hinter her und starrten die Person an, die so einen mächtigen Beschwörungszauber stablos gemeistert hatte. Harry grinste nur ehe er seine Finger über Sevs Dunkles Mal hielt. Er warf dem Schulleiter einen Blick zu, der verstand was er vorhatte und nickte fast unmerklich. Sobald Harry es sah, berührte er Sevs Mal und nutzte seine Verbindung zu Voldemort durch das Dunkle Mal des Dunklen Lords um die Todesser zu rufen. Harry dachte es wäre ein genialer Teil seines Plans. Es würde nicht nur den echten Todesser Probleme bereiten, wenn sie in Voldemorts Hauptquartier für ein nicht existierendes Treffen auftauchten, sondern auch Dumbledore die Todesser unter der Hogwartsbevölkerung zeigen. Sicher genug, als der Ruf raus ging, ergriffen etwas ein Dutzend, die meisten davon Slytherin Siebtklässler, kurz ihren Arm. Zu Dumbledore hochsehend, sah Harry ihn kurz nicken. Er hatte gesehen wer reagiert hatte und würde ihnen in Zukunft weitere Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Grinsend drehte sich Harry zurück zu den Schülern und wartete als ein paar dem Ruf antworteten und an seine Seite kamen. Als es klar war das keine weiteren kommen würden, wandte er sich an die, die er hatte und sein Gesicht verzog sich sofort ärgerlich.

„Ihr _Idioten!"_

Die Todesserkinder sahen sich besorgt an, keiner begriff was sie getan hatten bis Harry fort fuhr.

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen euch zu zeigen? Vor nicht weniger als einem Dutzend Mitgliedern des Orden des Phoenix. Das war ein Test eurer Treue und ihr habt alle versagt! Setzt euch jetzt. Ich werde euch später bestrafen. Und jetzt ihr vier", sagte er und deutete auf die Schüler die von den ‚Dementoren' gewählt worden waren. „tretet vor und zeigt mir eure Arme."

Die vier taten wie geheißen, der einzige der nicht zitterte, war Lucius. Sobald Harry das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm sah, wedelte er entlassend seinen Arm und deutete der nächsten Person an vorzutreten. Sirius trat vor, einen Ausdruck von Angst auf dem Gesicht. Harry griff grob nach seinem Arm und sandte Sev einen amüsierten Blick, der immer noch an seiner Seite stand, das Gesicht mit einer Todessermaske verdeckt. Harry wusste dass er es genoss. Seine Körpersprache schrie förmlich vor Schadenfreude. Harry drehte sich zu seinem besorgt aussehenden Paten zurück und schlang seine Hand um seinen Arm und sprach deutlich einen Zauber.

„Morsmordre!"

Sirius schrie, als Schmerzen durch seinen Arm schossen. Dumbledore sprang auf seine Füße, einen besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Harry starrte ihn nieder und sandte ihm schnell eine mentale Nachricht.

/Es ist in Ordnung. Ich erteile ihm nur eine Lektion. Ich entferne es wenn ich fertig bin./

/Ich hoffe du tust es Harry, für deinen eigenen Segen hoffe ich, du tust es./

Harry sah zu dem zitternden Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw doch Harry machte eine entlassende Geste und sie stürzten erleichtert zu ihren Tischen zurück. Sirius war vor Schock fest gefroren, hielt schützend seinen Arm und starrte böse zu seinem neuen Meister.

Harry grinste und hob seine Hand. Die verteilten ‚Todesser' bewegten sich von ihren Positionen im Raum weg und versammelten sich hinter ihm und standen strategisch gut mit einigen zur linken und einigen zur rechten Seite. Es war Zeit das der Spaß begann.

„Sirius Black, ich glaube es ist an der Zeit das du lernst wie es ist einer meiner treuen Todesser zu sein. Meine Diener erziehen dich jetzt, Untergebene? Nehmt es weg!"

Die ‚Dementoren' waren unbemerkt zur Decke geschwebt und versteckten sich in den Dachsparren. Peeves aktivierte einige Zauber die Harry beim Mittagessen gelegt hatte und sanfte Musik begann die Halle zu füllen. Schüler und Lehrer starrten zugleich ungläubig als die ‚Todesser' anfingen synchron von einer Seite zur anderen zu schwingen. Es war deutlich dass sie gut geprobt hatten. Wie eins begannen sie zu singen, der Klang hallte durch die Große Halle und traf alle Ohren.

I will follow him,

Follow him wherever he may go.

And near him I always will be,

For nothing can keep me away.

He is my destiny.

I will follow him.

Ever since he touched my heart I knew.

There isn't an ocean too deep,

A mountain so high it can keep,

Keep me away.

Away from his love.

Die Musik wurde plötzlich schneller und die ‚Todesser' sangen und tanzten ernsthaft, sie sprangen hinter ‚Voldemort' wie etwa aus einer Musicalshow. Alles was die Leute in der Halle tun konnten, war es amüsiert zu beobachten.

I love him, I love him, I love him,

And where he goes I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow."

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt trat Minh vor, sie stand neben Harry und sang ein Solo.

I will follow him,

Follow him wherever he may go

There isn't an ocean too deep,

A mountain so high it can keep,

Keep me away.

Alle stiegen für den nächsten Teil mit ein, sie fassten sich an den Händen und standen in einem Kreis um Harry. Sirius stand einfach vor ihnen und beobachtete die Vorgänge geschockt.

We will follow him,

Follow him.

Follow him wherever he may go.

There isn't an ocean too deep,

A mountain so high it can keep,

Keep us away.

Away from his love.

Diesmal trat Ginny in das Zentrum der Bühne unterstützt von dem Rest von ihnen. Als sie tanzte, bewegte sie sich suggestiv gegen Harry, etwas was sie bei der Generalprobe nicht getan hatte. Harry begann furchtbar rot zu werden und errichtete schnell einen Versteckzauber um es zu verdecken.

Oh, yeah,

Oh yes I love him,

(I'll follow)

I'm gonna follow

(True love)

He'll always be my true love

(Forever)

From now until forever.

Als das Lied seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, versammelte sich die Gruppe hinter Harry und tanzte zusammen in einer Reihe. Als das Lied endete, verblasste die Musik immer mehr, dank Peeves und Gallatea in den Dachsparren. Während des Liedes begannen die Bewohner der Großen Halle zu begreifen, dass sie ausgetrickst wurden. Einige fingen an zu klatschen und zu jubeln, die meisten waren Gryffindors und die Lehrer entspannten sich. Viele am Slytherintisch und Sirius hatten es noch nicht begriffen und starrten immer noch die Gruppe vor ihnen an. Harry hob seine Hände und brachte diejenigen die jubelten zum schweigen.

„Danke, danke. Ich bin froh dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich denke das hat es für Sie zusammengefasst, Mr. Black. Finden Sie nicht?"

Zur Antwort begann Sirius ungläubig seinen Kopf zu schütteln. Harry fasste es absichtlich falsch auf und grinste breiter.

„Sie verstehen es immer noch nicht? Was für eine Schande. Ich schätze wir erklären es ein bisschen besser. Untergebene? Noch einmal bitte."

Peeves vernahm seinen Einsatz und startete die Musik wieder. Dieses Mal traten die meisten Todesser zurück und erlaubten Eustace vorzutreten. Er kniete vor Harry und fing zu singen an, ein Blick der Verehrung auf seinem Gesicht.

Look into my eyes

You will see

What you mean to me.

Such a heart,

Such a soul,

And when you find me there

You'll search no more.

Don't tell me it's not worth trying for.

You can't tell me it's not worth dying for.

You know it's true.

Everything I do,

I do it for you

Look into your heart.

You will find,

There's nothing left to hide.

Take me as I am,

Take my life.

I will give it up,

I would sacrifice.

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for.

I can't help it, there's nothing I want more.

You know it's true.

Everything I do,

I do it for you.

There's no love

Like your love,

And no other

Could give more love.

There's no way

There's loving.

All the time,

All the way.

You can't tell me it's not worth trying for,

I can't help it, there's nothing I want more.

I would fight for you,

I lie for you,

Walk the wire for you,

I would die for you.

You know it's true.

Everything I do,

I do it for you.

Als Eustace aufstand, schüttelte Harry seine Hand und applaudierte mit dem Rest der Halle. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wussten alle dass es ein geplanter Streich war, dazu bestimmt, sie erst zu erschrecken und dann zu unterhalten. Als die Leute begriffen dass keine Gefahr drohte, fingen sie an selbst Spaß zu haben. Harry verbeugte sich tief und rief ihnen zu:

„Habt ihr Spaß?"

„Ja!" war die schallende Antwort.

„Gut, lehnt euch zurück, entspannt euch und genießt die Show!"

Dieses Mal trat wieder Ginny vor, die anderen verschwanden im Hintergrund und bewegten sich dort, sie flossen in einem durchdachten Tanz, der dazu gedacht war die ganze Szene unwirklicher wirken zu lassen. Ginny hatte zwei Soloparts in ihrem Streich bekommen, weil sei eine der besseren Singstimmen hatte. Was Harry jedoch nicht zu sehen erwartet hatte, waren die Menge an Emotionen in ihren Augen, als sie für ihn sang.

How do I

Get through one night without you?

If I had to live without you,

What kind of life would that be?

Oh, I

I need you in my arms

Need you to hold.

You're my world my heart my soul,

And if you ever leave,

Baby you would take away everything good in my life,

And tell me now,

How do I live without you?

I want to know.

How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live

Without you?

There'd be no soul in my sky.

There would be no love in my life.

There'd be no world left for me.

And I,

Oh Baby I don't know what I would do.

I'd be lost if I lost you.

If you ever leave,

Baby you would take away everything real in my life.

And tell me now,

How do I live without you?

I want to know.

How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Please tell me baby.

How do I go on?

If you ever leave.

Well baby you would take away everything,

I need you with me.

Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life?

And tell me now

How do I live without you?

I want to know.

How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

How do I live without you?

How do I live without you baby?

How do I live?

Als das Lied endete, erreichte der Jubel in der Großen Halle unerreichte Höhen. Harry war die ganze Zeit von Ginnys Augen verzaubert. Als sie aufstand und auf seine Höhe trat, zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie fest auf die Lippen. Der Lärm in der Halle verdreifachte sich, als sich das Paar der Sache nicht bewusst war. Als sie sich trennten, grinste Harry das Mädchen in seinen Armen an und lehnte sich vor um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern:

„Ich bin bereit."

Ginny juchzte laut und zog Harry für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich. Als sie sich schließlich trennten und sich in der Halle der strahlenden Gesicht umsahen, bemerkte Harry das Dumbledore mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen am Lehrertisch saß. Harry grinste ihn an und entfernte sich von Ginny, ehe er ihr wieder zuflüsterte:

„Ginny, willst du meine Freundin sein?"

„Natürlich, Harry. Du weißt nicht wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe, dass du mich das fragst."

„Ich habe eine gute Idee. Nun ich denke wir sollten das später beenden. Wir müssen eine Show weiterführen und der nächste Teil ist der beste."

Ginny entfernte sich zögerlich von ihm und schloss sich den anderen ‚Todessern' an. Dies war ihr Abschlusssong und sie wollten es besonders gut machen. Es sollte ein Spaßtag für die Schüler sein, aber sie hatten auch eine Nachricht an die gehen Siebtklässler übermittelt. Als sie ihre Plätze einnahmen, gingen die schwebenden Kerzen aus und hüllten die Halle in Dunkelheit. Ein Spotlight erschien, erleuchtete ‚Voldemort' und folge ihm wohin er ging. Nachdem er sich kurz gesammelt hatte, fing Harry an zu singen.

I've paid my dues.

Time after time.

I've done my sentence

But committed no crime.

And bad mistakes

I've made a few.

I've had my share of sand,

Kicked in my face

But I've come through.

Harry fiel zu Boden als die 'Todesser' vortraten. In einer Dusche aus leuchtenden goldenen, gelben und orangefarbenen Funken, die sich zu einen Phönix sammelten, warfen sie ihre Roben weg und enthüllten Phoenixuniformen aus schimmernden rot und gold, die Gesichter mit schimmernden, verzauberten Federn verdeckt, was sie wie große Versionen von Fawkes aussehen ließ. Den Schülern und Lehrern entfuhren oohs und aahs als sie das sahen. Harry war still geworden und die Phönixe sangen jetzt.

We are the champions my friends.

And we'll keep on fighting till the end.

We are the champions,

We are the champions.

No time for losers,

'Cause we are the champions

Of the world.

Harry krabbelte auf seine Füße, als der große, leuchtende Phönix verblasste und die Ordensmitglieder in den Schatten verschwanden. Er sah auf die beobachtende Menge und begann noch einmal zu singen.

I've taken my bows,

And my curtain calls.

You've brought me fave and fortune

And everything that goes with it.

I thank you all

But it's been no bed of roses,

No pleasant cruises.

I consider it a challenge before the whole human race

And I never lose.

Als die letzten Worte verklangen, traf ihn ein Blitz aus grünem Licht von hinten und er fiel in einem Haufen zu Boden. Die meisten Schüler keuchten auf und sahen alarmiert aus, aber sie stellten fest, dass es Teil der Show war als die grünen Funken eine verschandelte Version des Dunklen Mals bildeten. Im Licht dieser neuen Erscheinung trat der Orden noch einmal vor und sang den Refrain so laut sie konnten.

We are the champions my friends.

And we'll keep on fighting till the end.

We are the champions,

We are the champions.

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions

Of the world.

We are the champions my friends.

And we'll keep on fighting till the end.

We are the champions,

We are the champions.

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions.

Der Lärm war phänomenal. Selbst die meisten der jüngeren Slytherins jubelten mit dem Rest der Schule. Harry stand auf und entledigte sich seiner Robe, ehe er in der Mitte der Künstler trat und zu beiden Seiten von sich Ordensmitglieder hatte. Sie verbeugten sich alle als Gallatea und Peeves herab geschwebt kamen und sich ebenfall vor der Menge verbeugten. Es dauerte eine Weile bis der Lärm nachließ, aber als er es tat, trat Harry vor um die Schule anzusprechen, er ließ seine Voldemort Verkleidung fallen und rief bei denen, die noch nicht kapiert hatten wer der Oberprankster war, ein Keuchen hervor.

„Meine Damen und Herren, ich würde Ihnen gern für Ihre Mitarbeit danken. Wir fühlten uns verpflichtet, da es der letzte Schultag ist, euch eine Show zu bieten die ihr für eine ganze Weile nicht vergessen werdet. Es hat als einfacher Streich begonnen, aber nach genauerer Überlegung habe ich entschieden, dass ihr eine besondere Überraschung verdient um danke zu sagen, das ihr das ganze Jahr unsere Streiche ausgehalten habt. Wie ihr vielleicht wisst oder auch nicht wisst, werden meine drei Freunde und ich morgen gehen, da es andere Orte gibt an denen wir Dinge zu erledigen haben. Wir hatten alle ein wundervolles Jahr mit euch allen und egal wohin wir gehen, werden wir immer diese Erfahrungen haben auf die wir fröhlich zurück blicken können. Danke schön!"

Ginny trat vor und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Freund als die Halle in Applaus ausbrach. Sie wussten beide dass sie traurig sein würden diese Zeit gehen zu sehen, aber sie freuten sich auf die Zukunft und den Wert der neuen Erfahrungen, die sie gemeinsam meistern würden.


	28. Tränenreicher Abschied

Also irgendwie mag diese Seite in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so wic ich es gern wollte. Sollten einige von euch das Kapitel letzte Woche ganz früh gelesen haben, dann schaut lieber noch einmal nach ob ihr letzte Woche alles gelesen habt.

_Kapitel achtundzwanzig – Tränenreicher Abschied_

Der Rest des Abends verlief für alle gut. Die Prankster verließen alle die Halle, um sich wieder die Schulroben für die Schüler und im Fall der Erwachsenen normale Kleidung anzuziehen. Harry versteckte diejenigen, die nicht unsichtbar werden konnten und sie gingen zurück zu ihren Tischen, wo sie die Plätze der Fälschungen einnahmen, die ihre Abwesenheit vertuscht hatten. Die Stimmung in der Großen Halle war lustiger als zuvor und der einzige der keinen Spaß hatte, war Sirius. Der Gryffindor saß an seinem Tisch und blickte finster um sich her. Harry konnte von der anderen Seite der Halle sehen, dass ihn das neu kreierte Mal immer noch störte. Trotz seines Versuches griesgrämig auszusehen, konnte Sirius den Schmerz in seinen Augen nicht verbergen. Während er aß, benutzte er den unversehrten Arm mehr und der Junge-der-lebt fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig. Sev stieß ihn in die Rippen und holte ihn so aus seinen Gedanken.

Hör auf."

„Womit aufhören?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Hör auf, dich schuldig zu fühlen. Er hat es verdient. Es ist ja auch nicht so, als wäre es permanent. Du entfernst es später, richtig?"

„Natürlich. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, dass er es mir nicht vergibt, dass ich ihn vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich gemacht habe."

„Wird er. Bist nicht du es, der ihm vergeben sollte und nicht anders herum?"

„Ich denke, er hat genug gelitten. Er hatte nicht vor dich zu töten, er wollte dich nur erschrecken und er wurde vor den Leuten die er kennte lächerlich gemacht. Er muss die nächsten zwei Jahre mit diesen Menschen verbringen und wenn er etwas tut was sie nicht gut finden, können sie ihn hieran erinnern."

„Ich weiß dass ich es tun werde. Ich kann es nicht erwarten!"

„Sev, provozier ihn nicht. Er hat bereits einmal versucht dich zu töten. Ich denke, das verletzt ihn mehr als alles andere. Es stört ihn nicht, dass er ausgelacht wird. Du hast es selbst gesagt, seine halbe Familie ist Dunkel. Er möchte nicht mit ihnen in Verbindung gebracht werden und was heute Abend geschehen ist, spricht gegen alles was er sein ganzes Leben versucht hat zu beweisen. Seine Loyalität zum Licht. Shirleys Mal in seine Haut gebrannt zu haben, ist die ultimative Erniedrigung."

„Kannst du es wirklich entfernen?"

„Ja, natürlich. Der einzige der das Mal entfernen kann, ist der, der es erschaffen hat. Oder wenn du selbst eins hast, derjenige der deines kreiert hat. Derjenige der das Originalmal gibt, hat Macht über alle die danach geschaffen werden."

„Heißt das du könntest meines entfernen wenn du wolltest? Weil du Shirley seins gegeben hast?"

Harry sah seinen Freund einen Moment an und überlegte, was er ihm sagen sollte. Er wusste dass Sev nie um das Dunkle Mal gebeten hatte und alles tun würde um es loszuwerden. Andererseits brauchte der Orden seinen Spion und Sev war die einzige Person, die sie damit betrauen konnten. Harry musste eine schwierige Entscheidung treffen. Er konnte seinen Freund anlügen und das Vertrauen brechen, das er so mühsam aufgebaut hatte. Oder er könnte die Wahrheit sagen und Sev vor die Wahl stellen. Wenn er die falsche Entscheidung traf, wäre der Orden ohne Spion, aber Sev wäre frei um sein Leben zu leben. Wenn er entschied dem Orden zu helfen, wäre er für den Rest seiner Tage verdammt. Harry sah tief in die Augen seines Freundes und traf eine Entscheidung.

„Ich könnte."

„Wirklich? Du könntest es weg machen?"

„Wenn es das ist was du willst. Ich hätte es dir nach Weihnachten sagen sollen, aber ich habe selbstsüchtig gehandelt. Wir brauchten einen Spion und du warst ein guter Kandidat. Die Entscheidung ist deine. Ich entferne es wenn du willst und versuche nicht es dir auszureden. Alles worum ich dich bitte, ist das du darüber nachdenkst. Sag es mir morgen, bevor du gehst."

„In Ordnung, Harry, ich werde darüber nachdenken."

„Das ist alles worum ich dich bitte."

Harry drehte sich um und sah in die Große Halle voller lachender Gesichter. Da waren so viele Leute die er während des Jahres lieben gelernt hatte. Es würde sehr schwer fallen auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Er wusste dass am nächsten Tag, bevor der Zug abfuhr, die letzte Chance war die meisten von ihnen zu sehen. Diejenigen, die im Orden waren, würde er später im Sommer bei den Treffen sehen, aber die anderen würde er das letzte Mal sehen. Selbst wenn er sie in seiner eigenen Zeit traf, würden sie nicht die gleichen wie jetzt sein. Minerva war das perfekte Beispiel dafür. Er hatte sie als Siebtklässlerin in den Vierzigern gekannt und es war nicht das gleiche sie jetzt zu sehen oder daran zu denken, wie sie in seinen ersten vier Hogwarts-Jahren war.. Sie war nicht so sorgenfrei und schien das Gewicht der Welt für die Hälfte der Zeit auf ihren Schultern zu tragen. Er vermisste es, sie als Kind zu sehen und er fürchtete sich davor, die, die er jetzt kannte, als Erwachsenen zu sehen. Sev war derjenige, den er am meisten vermissen würde. Im Moment war er des Jüngeren bester Freund und Vertrauensperson. In der Zukunft war Harry nur ein nerviger Schüler, den der Zaubertranklehrer hasste. Da durch zu brechen, würde schwer werden. Sev hatte zwanzig Jahre der Bitterkeit und des Selbsthasses vor sich, die in Harrys Zeit deutliche Spuren hinterlassen hatten, die jetzt noch nicht da waren. Er war noch ein Kind. Ein ziemlich reifes Kind, aber dennoch ein Kind. Er hatte noch etwas von der Unschuld, die der Zaubertranklehrer vor langer Zeit verloren hatte.

Harrys Augen trafen Ginnys am Ravenclawtisch und sein Herz zog sich fast schon schmerzhaft in seiner Brust zusammen, als sie ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte. Es war über ein Jahr her, seit ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in Grindelwalds Gefängnis. Damals war er nicht bereit sein Leben weiter zu leben und Gallatea zu verlassen, obwohl sie nie wieder zusammen sein konnten. Eintausend Jahre trennten die zwei und das war ein Hindernis von dem Harry wusste, dass er es nie überwinden konnte. Als ein Geist konnte Gallatea nie mit ihm zusammen sein und so sehr er auch wünschte, dass die Dinge anders waren, war es eine unmögliche Situation. Aber jetzt sah er Ginny an und sah eine hübsche, junge Frau die ihn seit Jahren liebte. Zuerst, das wusste er, war es eine Schwärmerei für den-Jungen-der-lebt gewesen, aber im Laufe der letzten drei Jahre hatte sie ihn als Person kennen gelernt und nicht als die Leitfigur. Ihre Gefühle waren nun wirklicher und jetzt liebte sie ihn für die Person die er war. Das war etwas, was Harry immer gewollt hatte. Mit Gallatea hatte er jemanden, der mit seinem Ruhm nicht anfangen konnte und daher stand das nie zwischen ihnen. Als Harry schließlich feststellte, dass er jemanden aus seiner eigenen Zeit finden musste, war Ginny die perfekte Wahl. Sie kannte ihn als er selbst und er hatte auch Gefühle für sie. Nie wieder würde sie von seinem Ruhm beeinflusst werden, weil sie ihn als ein echtes menschliches Wesen gesehen hatte. Jemand der fehlbar war, genau wie jeder andere. Harry konnte nicht verleugnen das er besonders war, und es immer sein würde, aber Ginny war jemand, der ihn an seinem schlimmsten Punkt gesehen hatte und ihn dennoch liebte. Als er seine Depression nach dem Vampirbiss bekämpfte, hatte sie alles riskiert indem sie es Remus erzählte, damit dieser Harry helfen konnte, damit umzugehen.. In Grindelwalds Hauptquartier hatte sie zugesehen wie er Tag für Tag gefoltert wurde und ihn dennoch getröstet. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, war Ginny die Person, die ihn verstand und der Grund war gut genug um mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Er würde Gallatea immer lieben, aber es war Zeit für ihn sein Leben fortzusetzen und wieder Glück zu finden.

OoOoOoOo

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry früh und fröhlich auf. Es hatte lange gedauert, ehe er in der Nacht zuvor eingeschlafen war, weil er über alles nachgedacht hatte, was während des letzten Jahres geschehen war. Es war ziemlich ereignisreich, insbesondere mit Voldemort in voller Macht. Harry hatte gelernt, das was die Erwachsenen aus seiner Zeit beim ersten Mal durchleben mussten zu schätzen und wenn er zurückkehrte, hatte er geschworen, einen Teil seiner Erfahrungen mit den Schülern zu teilen. Obwohl Dumbledore ihnen nach dem Trimagischen Turnier gesagte hatte, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder auferstanden war, wussten sie nicht wirklich was es bedeutete. Sie hatten während sie aufwuchsen Geschichten von ihren Eltern und älteren Geschwistern gehört, aber sie selbst wussten nicht was auf sie zukam. Die Zeit in der sich die Zeitreisenden befanden, war der Höhepunkt von Voldemorts Terrorherrschaft und sie hatten die einmalige Gelegenheit bekommen ihn in seiner schlimmsten Phase zu sehen. Dies würde ihnen den Vorteil geben, wenn sie nach Hause kamen, da sie Gegenangriffe nun besser planen konnten – sie wussten wie der Feind dachte.

Harry schleppte sich endlich aus dem Bett, warf seine Klamotten über und wartete auf das morgendliche Klopfen an seiner Tür. Er und Sev hatten ihre Sachen am Abend zuvor gepackt, so dass sie rechtzeitig zum Frühstück gehen konnten. Die meisten vom Rest der Schule würden panisch herumirren und verirrte Socken und Bücher suchen, aber die beiden Slytherins waren bereit zu gehen. Sev wollte nicht nach Hause gehen, da es bedeutete den Sommer mit seinem Vater zu verbringen, aber er hatte keine große Mitsprache bei der Sache. Harry hatte ihm angeboten in Domus Corvus Corax mit ihm und den anderen Zeitreisenden zu bleiben, aber er hatte das Angebot des älteren Jungen abgelehnt. Sein Vater war eine Sache, der er sich irgendwann stellen musste und wenn er sich entschied der Ordensspion zu bleiben, würde es für einen Hardcore- Todesser verdächtig aussehen, wenn er im Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix blieb.

Um zehn vor acht schließlich hörte Harry ein Klopfen an der Tür. Er ging direkt hinüber und zog sie auf, um Sev hereinzulassen. Ihn rein winkend, führte Harry seinen jungen Schüler zu einem Stuhl und setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin.

„Hi, Sev. Bereit nach Hause zu gehen?"

„Ich habe gepackt, aber ich freue mich nicht auf zu Hause. Mein Vater ist nicht die angenehmste Person, mit der man Zeit verbringen kann."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Wirst du in der Lage sein zu den Ordenstreffen in diesem Sommer zu kommen?"

„Ich bezweifle es. Warum?"

„Wie du weißt, habe ich immer geplant zu gehen, genau wie Hermine, Ron und Ginny. Wie du letzte Nacht gehört hast, kommen wir nächstes Jahr nicht zurück, also ist dies der letzte Tag an dem ich dich sehe."

„Aber Harry, ich werde dich bei den Ordenstreffen sehen, wenn die Schule wieder anfängt. Mein Vater kann mich nicht aufhalten, wenn ich nicht zu Hause bin. Nur weil du nicht in der Schule bist, heißt das nicht dass wir nicht in Kontakt bleiben. Wir können Eulen schicken…"

„Sev, du kapierst es nicht. Wenn ich sage dass ich gehe, meine ich dass ich für immer gehe. Wo ich hingehe, kann ich nicht mit Leuten von hier in Kontakt treten. Ich muss dahin zurückgehen, wo ich hergekommen bin.. Ich habe dir nie gesagt woher ich komme, aber es ist Zeit dass ich heim gehe. Ich bin für drei Jahre fort gewesen und ich will meine Familie wieder sehen. Ich werde dich wieder sehen, das verspreche ich, aber ich bezweifle dass du mich akzeptieren kannst wenn die Zeit kommt."

„Werde ich, Harry. Du bist der einzige richtige Freund den ich je hatte. Du hast mir alles beigebracht, was ich brauche, um diesen Krieg zu überleben und ein Spion zu sein. Ich habe entschieden ein Spion zu bleiben, weil du mir gezeigt hast dass ich viel gutes tun kann wenn ich für den Orden arbeite und das ist die beste Weise auf die ich nützlich bin."

„Es wird ein schweres Leben, Sev. Du wirst bitter und einsam enden, selbst wenn du es nicht willst."

„Woher weißt du das? Woher weißt du so viele Dinge? Du scheinst in der Lage zu sein die Zukunft vorherzusagen, obwohl deine Freundin Ginny die Seherin ist. Erzählt sie es dir? Oder gibt es einen anderen Grund?"

„Es gibt einen anderen Grund, aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Es ist ein zu hohes Sicherheitsrisiko."

„Harry, du kannst mir vertrauen."

„Ich weiß Sev, aber ich fürchte du wirst mich auslachen oder mir nicht glauben. Es ist eine ziemlich unglaubliche Geschichte und nicht viele Menschen sind in der Lage sie zu akzeptieren."

„Ich würde."

Harry sah zu seinem Freund und sah die Ernsthaftigkeit in seinen Augen. Er kam zu einer Entscheidung, stieß einen langen Seufzer aus und stand auf.

„Bist du hungrig?" fragte er den Jüngeren.

„Nicht wirklich. Warum?"

„Lass uns spazieren gehen."

Harry hielt die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf und wartete darauf, dass Sev durchging ehe er hinaus ging und sie hinter sich verriegelte. Er schritt durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und hinaus in den Kerker, er sah zurück um sicher zu gehen, dass Sev ihm folgte. Er führte den anderen Slytherin aus Hogwarts heraus und auf das Quidditchfeld, er hielt an einem Stück verfärbten Rasens an. Sev blieb neben ihm stehen und wartete darauf dass sein Freund und Mentor sprach. Letztendlich bewegte Harry seine Hand über die Erde und murmelte wenige Worte in einem Atemzug. Vor ihnen begannen Worte auf einem Stück Stein zu erscheinen, die in drei verschiedenen Sprachen geschrieben waren. Sev blickte auf die Tafel vor ihm, Erkenntnis flackerte in seinen Augen.

„Severus erinnerst du dich an den Tag, an dem wir das Probetraining hatten und ich dir diesen Platz gezeigt habe?"

„Natürlich. Du hast gesagt du würdest es erklären wenn ich älter bin."

„Habe ich. Ich wollte es weitere zwanzig Jahre ruhen lassen, aber ich denke jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunkt es dir zu sagen."

„Mir was zu sagen?"

„Die Wahrheit. Ich hoffe nur du hasst mich nicht dafür. Dafür wer ich bin."

„Ich könnte dich nie hassen, Harry."

„Aber du tust es. Mit feuriger Leidenschaft. Weißt du, ich komme nicht von hier. Genau genommen, komme ich von weit her. Zeitlich nicht räumlich."

„Zeitlich nicht räumlich? Das macht keinen Sinn."

„Tut es. Was ich dir erzählen werde, darfst du nicht weiter erzählen. Nur ein paar kennen die Wahrheit und selbst von denen weiß nur Dumbledore fast alles. Er weiß von der Vergangenheit aber nichts über die Zukunft. Weiß du, Sev, ich bin aus Hogwarts. Ich habe sieben Jahre meines Lebens hier verbracht. Nur nicht jetzt."

„Nicht jetzt?"

„Nein. Ich habe mein erstes Jahr 1991 begonnen. Ich habe meine ersten vier Jahre normal dort verbracht, aber 1995 ist alles schief gelaufen. Ich habe versehentlich ein magisches Amulett aktiviert, es heißt Amulet of Time. Darum hast du mich vor diesem Jahr nicht hier gesehen. Ich bin immer hier gewesen nur nicht zur gleichen Zeit wie du. Meine Freunde Ginny, Hermine, Ron und ich sind die letzten drei Jahre durch die Zeit gereist. Wir sind in unserem fünften Jahr in der Zeit der Hogwarts Gründer zur Schule gegangen. Ich war dabei als Salazar Slytherin besiegt wurde. Ich habe Godric Gryffindors Leben gerettet. Ich habe mich in Rowena Ravenclaws Tochter verliebt. Ich war dort. Ich habe es gelebt. Und dann musste ich gehen. Weißt du, das Amulett funktioniert nur einmal im Jahr und wenn wir dort geblieben wären, wären wir gefangen gewesen. Warum denkst du bin ich so eng mit der Grauen Dame? Sie ist meine Liebe, Gallatea. Und Peeves. Ich kannte ihn als er ein Erstklässler war. Und letztes Jahr gingen wir in eine andere Zeit. Wir sind 1943 gelandet. Ich habe die Niederlage Grindelwalds gesehen und habe das Dunkle Mal auf Tom Riddles Arm platziert als er gerade aus Hogwarts raus war. Er war Grindelwalds Azubi. Darum weiß ich so viel. So habe ich Fähigkeiten erlernt, die sonst niemand hat. Deshalb beherrsche ich stablose Magie. Ich wollte dies so sehr mit dir teilen, Sev, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich habe dich als Freund lieb gewonnen. Du bist eine wundervolle Person und ich werde dich wirklich vermissen, wenn ich zurück in 1995 bin."

„Du machst Witze, richtig?"

„Ich fürchte nicht. Frag mich alles. Alles was dir beweisen würde, dass ich der bin von dem ich behaupte das ich es bin."

„Sag mir was in der Zukunft geschieht. Wenn du aus 1995 bist, wirst du es wissen."

„Das ist das einzige was ich nicht enthüllen kann. Ich habe es selbst Dumbledore nicht gesagt."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil, wenn du wüsstest was kommt, würdest du versuchen es zu ändern. Wir vier haben während der letzten drei Jahre alles versucht um sicher zu gehen, dass wir nichts ändern. Je mehr wir den Leuten sagen desto größer das Risiko. Ich kann dir nicht sagen was passiert."

„Ich hasse dich, oder? Du sagst immer dass ich dich eines Tages hassen werde obwohl ich dir nie einen Grund gegeben habe das zu denken. Zuerst habe ich gedacht du wärst nur paranoid, aber jetzt vermute ich es, weil du es sicher weißt. Du weißt dass ich dich hasse. Was ich nicht verstehe ist warum? Warum sollte ich dich jemals hassen, Harry?"

„Aus dem Grund wer ich bin. Wer mein Vater ist."

„Wer ist dein Vater?"

„Sieh auf den Stein, Severus Snape, und lerne die Wahrheit."

Sev sah runter auf den schwarzen Onyx, der vor ihm in den Boden eingelassen war. Das Angelsächsisch und Elfisch war für ihn unverständlich, aber die Nachricht in Englisch ließ ihn Harrys Geschichte glauben. Es gab keinen anderen Weg dass eine tausend Jahre alte Tafel in modernem Englisch beschrieben war, es sei denn jemand aus der Zukunft hatte es getan. Als er die Inschrift erneut las, gefror sein Herz.

_**Für Gallatea Ravenclaw**_

**_Ein besonderes Geschenk für eine besondere Freundin. Ich werde mich immer an dich erinnern._**

_**Von Harry Potter**_

„Harry Potter. Dein Name ist Harry Potter?"

„Ja."

„Dein Vater ist James Potter. James Potter, der mich seit meinem ersten Jahr verspottet hat."

„Ja. Ich wusste dass du ihn hasst, was einer der Gründe ist warum ich es dir nicht früher gesagt habe. Ich wollte dass du mich kennen lernst, bevor du meinen Namen kennst. In der Zukunft bist du mein Zaubertranklehrer. Du bist immer schrecklich zu mir gewesen, nur weil du einen Groll auf James Potter hast, weil er dein Leben vor dem Werwolf gerettet hat. Du hast mich dann verurteilt weil du meinen Vater gehasst hast. Du hast mir keine Chance gegeben zu beweisen, dass ich anders als er bin. Das ich verstehen könnte. In dieser Zeit hast du erkannt, dass ich mehr bin, als mein Vater je sein wird."

„Ich versteh es nicht. Du bist überhaupt nicht wie James Potter. Wie _jeglicher_ Potter."

„Du hast Recht. Über die Jahre habe ich ein schweres Leben geführt. Ich habe gelernt, dass Licht und Dunkel gar nicht so verschieden sind. Ich habe die Vorurteile meiner Jugend verloren. Ich habe Zeit in allen vier Hogwarts Häusern verbracht, was mir die Chance gegeben hat, die Welt aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln zu sehen. Du hast mir einmal gesagt, dass die Snapes und Potters nicht miteinander auskommen, weil deine Familie immer Dunkel und meine immer Licht war. Du hast mir auch gesagt, dass wenn du jemals einen dunklen Potter triffst, würdest du ihm zu seinen Gunsten eine Chance geben. Ich bitte dich darum dieses Versprechen zu ehren. Ich will derjenige sein, der die Kette des Hasses durchbricht, die unsere Familien seit Jahrhunderten plagt. Hilf mir sie zu brechen. Sei der erste Snape der versteht und verstanden wird."

Sev starrte den Jungen der ihm so viel beigebracht hatte an. Wie man kämpft, wie man sich duelliert, wie man für sich selbst eintritt und für das an was man glaubt. Wie man sich selbst respektiert. Als er es überdachte, bemerkte er dass Harry nichts anderes als ein guter Freund für ihn war. Er hatte immer zu ihm gehalten, egal was kam und hatte selbst seinen eigenen Vater verärgert um es zu tun. Er war nach dem Vorfall mit der Peitschenden Weide sauer auf James gewesen, weil Sev in Gefahr gewesen war. Der Fünftklässler begriff plötzlich, dass Harry sich mit ihm angefreundet hatte obwohl er schrecklich zu ihm in der Zukunft war. Er hatte zu seinen Gunsten entschieden und die Person, die Sev jetzt war, kennen gelernt. Das mindeste was er tun konnte war, die Gefälligkeit zu erwidern.

„Harry, du hast Recht. Wir kennen uns. Wir sind praktisch wie Brüder. Wir können nicht wie Potters und Snapes weiter machen. Ich bin dein Freund und werde es immer sein."

Harry grinste breit und zog Sev in eine kurze Umarmung. Er hatte es dem anderen nicht sagen wollen, aber jetzt da er es getan hatte, fühlte er, dass er das richtige getan hatte. Es war jedoch eine Schande, dass Sev sich an nichts erinnern würde…

OoOoOoOo

Als das Paar zurück zum Schloss kam, war der Rest der Schule in der Eingangshalle versammelt und wartete auf die von Thestralen gezogenen Kutschen(also im Original steht hier pferdelose Kutschen, aber ich denke wenn die Fakten bekannt sind, kann man sie auch ruhig mit einbauen) die sie nach Hogsmeade brachten. Als Sev hinunter in den Kerker ging, um seine Habseligkeiten zu holen, ging Harry zu ein paar Leuten hinüber und sagte allen auf Wiedersehen. Schließlich hielt er vor den Rumtreibern an, Sirius sah ihn böse an und Peter sah ausdruckslos drein, aber die anderen hießen ihn herzlich willkommen. Lily umarmte ihn herzlich und James und Remus klopften ihm auf den Rücken. Harry schüttelte kurz Peters Hand ehe er sich Sirius zuwandte.

„Es tut mir leid, was ich gestern Abend getan habe, Sirius. Es war der letzte Teil deiner Bestrafung. Ich hätte nicht so streng sein dürfen."

„Streng? Du nennst dauerhafte Entstellung streng?"

„Es ist nicht dauerhaft. Ich habe es geschaffen; ich kann es entfernen. Gib mir nur deinen Arm."

Sirius sah ihn vorsichtig an, ehe er seinen Arm hob und seinen Ärmel zurückzog, dabei enthüllte er das Dunkle Mal, Harry legte seine Hand darauf und konzentrierte sich stark. Sirius fühlte ein leichtes Kitzeln wo das hässliche Mal gewesen war und keuchte überrascht auf, als Harry die Hand wegnahm und unversehrte Haut enthüllte.

„Es tut mir leid. Vergibst du mir?"

Sirius sah in Harry Schuld gefüllte Augen und schenkte ihm ein wässriges Lächeln.

„Vergeben. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Snape den Streich gespielt habe. Es war verantwortungslos und dumm. Vergibst du mir?"

„Vergeben."

Das Paar umarmte sich kurz und Harry ging zu Dumbledore hinüber, um kurz mit ihm zu sprechen. Der Schulleiter nickte und klatschte in die Hände, um die Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Können sich bitte alle auf der Eingangstreppe versammeln und nach Jahr und Haus aufstellen? Einer der Schüler die gehen, möchte ein Foto machen."

Viele der Schüler fingen an rumzumaulen aber alle stellten sich auf. Harry beobachtete wie Ginny den Timer an ihrer Kamera stellte und auf ihren Platz eilte. Als der Blitz losging, wob Harry einen Zauber, der auf alle Schüler gelegt wurde; nur seine Eltern waren ausgenommen. Der Zauber war so angelegt, dass er in einer Stunde aktiviert wurde, was ihm Zeit gab sich zu verabschieden. Er war von Hermine früher im Jahr entwickelt worden, für den Zeitpunkt an dem sie gehen mussten. Er war auch beim letzten Ordenstreffen bei den Mitgliedern angewandt worden nur nicht bei denen aus Hogwarts. Er war so entwickelt, dass sich die Leute an die Ereignisse des Jahres erinnern konnten, aber an nichts Spezifisches über die vier Zeitreisenden. Sie würden sich nicht an ihr Aussehen, ihre Namen oder an etwas, das mit Zeitreisen zu tun hatte erinnern. Der Zauber wurde nur gebrochen wenn sie die vier zum ersten Mal in der Zukunft sahen. Es war ihr Sicherheitsanker das keiner die Zukunft änderte. Es war die anderen Male nicht nötig gewesen, aber 1976 war zu dicht an ihrer eigenen Zeit, um sicher zu sein und das konnten sie nicht riskieren.

Nachdem das Foto gemacht war, machten sich alle auf den Weg zu den Kutschen. Als sie den Bahnsteig erreichten, nahmen Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine von allen tränenreich Abschied. Harry gab Sev eine lange Umarmung während Ginny das gleiche mit Remus tat. Als Harry zu seinen Eltern kam, flüsterte er ihnen zu, nichts Spezifisches über ihren Aufenthalt Remus, Sirius oder Peter zu sagen. Obwohl sie den Grund nicht kannten, stimmten sie zu und gaben ihm eine Umarmung und Lily küsste ihn auf die Wange. Sie versprechen, ihn am ersten September zu sehen, ehe er ging wie sie es abgesprochen hatten. Als sie in das Zugabteil kletterten und der Zug davon fuhr, beobachtete Harry, wie sie durch das Fenster winkten während ihm langsam die Tränen die Wangen hinab rannen. Ginny kam herüber und zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung während er um seine Eltern weinte die er wieder verlor.


	29. Sommer der Sorgen

So dies ist das vorletzte Kapitel. Danach kommen noch der Epilog und die Timeline. Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel und ich freue mich immer wieder über Reviews. Wenn ihr mich zum Author Alert packt oder die Story zum Story Alert dann bekommt ihr immer dann eine email wenn ich ein neues Kapitel poste. So genug gelaber von mir.

_Kapitel neunundzwanzig – Sommer der Sorgen_

Der Sommer begann ziemlich gut, wenn man alles bedachte. Sobald die vier Zeitreisenden ihre Freunde verabschiedet hatten, gingen sie zurück zum Schloss, um ihre eigene Abreise vorzubereiten. Da Hogwarts im Sommer verlassen war und sie nichts zu tun hatten, hatten sie entschieden, nach Domus Corvus Corax zu ziehen. Es lag dicht am Orden, so dass sie für die Treffen erreichbar waren und sie hatten dort starken Schutz und unendliche Quellen. Sie würden immer etwas zu tun haben, ob sie nun ihre Fähigkeiten trainierten, Strategien planten oder Nachforschungen in der Bibliothek betrieben.

Das einzige auf was sie achten mussten, war es, von wem sie gesehen wurden. Der Zauber, den sie auf die meisten Ordensmitglieder und die Hogwartsbevölkerung gelegt hatten, hatte mehrer Bedingungen. Die Zeitverzögerung hatte den Betroffenen erlaubt, aus der Reichweite der vier zu kommen, ehe er aktiv wurde und verhinderte so ein Unglück. Die Umkehr des Zaubers hatte mit ihrem jetzigem Aussehen zu tun und wenn sie in ihrer eigenen Zeit auftauchten, würden sich die Leute daran erinnern, was in dem Jahr geschehen war, als sie dort waren. Sie hatten sehr genau bei dem Zauber sein müssen, weil sie nicht riskieren konnten, dass sich Severus und Remus an sie erinnerten, wenn sie sie in früheren Jahren unterrichteten. Harry hatte beim ersten Mal, als er den Zauber entwickelte, nicht daran gedacht, aber zum Glück plante Hermine sehr genau. Das einzige woran sie denken mussten war, dass sie von niemandem gesehen wurden, der bereits unter dem Zauber stand. Wenn sie gesehen wurden, hätte der Effekt keine Wirkung und ihn neu zu sprechen war nicht möglich. Es war ein einmaliger Zauber, also mussten sie alles richtig machen. Das bedeutete, dass sie zu den Ordenstreffen unsichtbar gingen und ihre Anwesenheit nicht bekannt gaben. Die einzigen die sich an alles erinnerten, waren James, Lily, Dumbledore und Voldemort. Obwohl ein paar Todesser sie bei den Angriffen gesehen hatten, wussten sie nicht genug über sie, um eine Bedrohung darzustellen.

Das einzige Problem was blieb, waren die Geister. Der Zauber würde bei ihnen nicht wirken, aus offensichtlichen Gründen, aber es war erforderlich, dass ihnen nichts herausrutschte, wenn die elfjährigen Zeitreisenden nach Hogwarts kamen. Es könnte eine Katastrophe sein, wenn sie es vergaßen und etwas von dem erwähnten was ihnen passieren würde. Darum blieb Harry zurück, während die anderen soweit waren, um durch den Kamin in Harrys Raum abzureisen. Er sagte ihnen, sie sollten schon mal vor, nach Domus Corvus Corax, gehen und kontaktierte die beiden Geister, um dann auf ihre Ankunft zu warten. Er fühlte, dass es an der Zeit war so viele lose Enden wie möglich festzubinden, bevor er in die Ferien ging. Es gab immer ein paar Dinge die ungelöst blieben, aber er hatte bereits Pläne um sie zu lösen. Als Peeves und Gallatea durch die Wand schwebten und sich auf Angelsächsisch unterhielten, räusperte sich Harry um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, ehe er sich in einen der Stühle vor dem Kamin setzte.

„Peeves, Tea, ich muss mit euch über ein paar Dinge sprechen."

„Was zum Beispiel, Harry?" fragte Gallatea.

„Nun, Hermine, Ron, Ginny und ich denken, dass der nächste Sprung uns nach Hause bringt. Wir sind bereits dreimal gereist und wir kommen näher an unsere eigene Zeit heran, also liegt es sehr nahe, dass wir am Ende des Sommers nach Hause kommen."

Harry saß für einen Moment still, um das ganze wirken zu lassen, ehe er fortfuhr.

„Der Grund warum ich euch hergebeten habe ist, um mit euch die Sicherheit zu besprechen."

„Du willst sicher gehen, dass wir nichts sagen", rief Peeves.

„Ja. Wir haben einen Zauber auf fast alle gelegt, der alle die Einzelheiten unserer Identität vergessen lässt, bis wir wieder in die Neunziger kommen. Das Problem ist, dass er bei euch nicht wirkt. Nicht das ich euch beiden nicht vertraue, aber wir wissen wie katastrophal es wäre, wenn etwas bekannt würde. Insbesondere zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Bei unseren früheren Reisen war es kein Problem, weil die Ereignisse die wir schützen wollten Jahre entfernt waren. Dieses Mal stehen die Dinge kurz bevor. In fünf kurzen Jahren wird sich ihre ganze Welt ändern und es muss so geschehen wie es sollte. Kann ich auf euch zwei zählen diskret zu sein, bis es wieder sicher ist darüber zu sprechen?"

„Natürlich, Harry. Du weißt, dass du auf mich zählen kannst", versicherte ihm Gallatea.

„Und auch auf mich", stimmte Peeves zu.

„Ich bin froh. Danke."

„Kein Problem, Harry. Ich muss los, ich muss Streiche planen wenn die kleinen Erstklässler im September kommen. Sehe dich in einigen Monaten."

„Tschau, Peeves", sagte Harry, als der Geist durch die Decke schwebte. Stille senkte sich, als Harry verzweifelt überlegte, wie er das Gespräch mit seiner Ex-Freundin anfangen sollte, das er schon seit gestern Abend führen wollte.

„Äh… Tea, kann ich mit dir über etwas sprechen?"

Gallatea sah ihn neugierig an, ehe sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Ist dies wegen letzter Nacht?"

„Ja. Ich muss mit dir über Ginny sprechen."

Gallatea schwebte hinüber und legte Harry eine eisige Hand auf den Arm. Obwohl der Kontakt nicht real war und der Ravenclaw Geist nicht das warme Fleisch unter seiner Hand spüren konnte, gab die Geste Harry eine Art von Trost.

„Harry, ich liebe dich und werde dich immer lieben, aber ich wusste, dass du eines Tages dein Leben weiterleben würdest. Ich wage zu sagen, dass wenn ich gelebt hätte, irgendwann das gleiche getan hätte. Ich habe seit du in 1943 angekommen bist gesagt, dass es mich nicht stört, wenn du weiterlebst. Ich bin im Grunde sogar sehr froh, dass du Ginny gewählt hast. Sie ist ein wundervolles Mädchen und ich kann in ihren Augen lesen wie sehr sie dich liebt. Und ich weiß auch, dass du sie sehr gern hast. Sei glücklich, das ist alles was ich will."

„Herzlichen Dank, Tea", sagte Harry mit Tränen in den Augen, „ich wusste ich konnte ohne deinen Segen nicht weiterleben. Ich liebe dich und werde es immer tun. Du bist meine erste Liebe und wirst immer einen speziellen Platz in meinem Herzen haben. Aber du hast Recht; es ist an der Zeit das ich weiterlebe. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich leben werde, wenn ich nach Hause komme, aber ich will die Zeit, die ich habe, so glücklich wie möglich verbringen."

„Das verstehe ich, Harry. Tue ich wirklich. Versprich mir nur eins."

„Alles."

„Versprich mir, dass du immer mein Freund bleibst, egal was passiert."

„Solange ich lebe."

„Danke."

„Tea, kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich."

Harry atmete einmal tief ein und langsam wieder aus. Er hatte Gallatea schon in den letzten zwei Jahren fragen wollen, aber die Gelegenheit für ein tiefsinniges Gespräch hatte sich nie ergeben.

„Wie war Glenadade so? Ich meine, du hast mir die Grundzüge erzählt, dass du ihn bei Quidditchspielen gesehen hast und dass er groß geworden ist und seine eigene Familie hatte. Aber ich muss mehr wissen. Gallatea, bitte erzähle mir von meinem Sohn. Ich muss es einfach wissen."

Gallatea sah ihn nach dieser seltsamen Bitte überrascht an, doch dann riss sich schnell zusammen.

„Es gibt nicht viel was ich dir sagen kann. Nur das was ich vom Quidditchfeld gesehen und gehört habe. Er ist der Mannschaft früh beigetreten und war ein hervorragender Flieger, genau wie sein Vater. Ich habe ihn bei jedem Spiel und bei jedem Training beobachtet. Mit Ausnahme seines siebten Jahres. Aus irgendeinem Grund muss er dann aufgegeben haben, da ich ihn nie nach dem Ende seines sechsten Jahres bis Jahre später gesehen habe, als er bereits erwachsen war. Er kann zu beschäftigt gewesen sein, weil er extra Verteidigung lernen musste."

„Was! Warum?", fragte Harry überrascht von dieser Enthüllung.

„Nun, so wie ich es mitbekommen habe, war er in den Krieg mit Lucifina involviert."

„Wer?"

„Lady Lucifina, die Dunkle Hexe, die Lord Slytherins Platz als das ultimative Böse unserer Zeit eingenommen hat. Sie war Salazars Lehrling und Geliebte, sie hatte vor die Welt an seiner Seite zu regieren, wenn er sie übernahm. Glücklicherweise hast du ihre Pläne gestört und Lord Gryffindor ermöglicht ihn zu besiegen. Wenn du es nicht getan hättest, hätten sie wahrscheinlich gewonnen und die Herrschaft übernommen. Als sie sah, was Slytherin geschehen ist, war sie wütend; insbesondere als sie sein Kind bekam und es ein Squib war. Sie konnte Salazar gerade so akzeptieren weil er einst ein Zauberer war und noch einige Fähigkeiten bieten konnte, wie seine Fähigkeit mit Zaubertränken. Er hatte auch eine Menge Wissen, das sie brauchte, um das zu vollenden, was er angefangen hatte.. Das Kind wurde in eine Muggelfamilie gegeben, die keine Kinder bekommen konnten, dort würde wenigstens der Familienname weiterleben und eines Tages würde vielleicht ein Zauberer in die Slytherinlinie geboren."

„Voldemort", flüsterte Harry.

„Genau. Seit den Vierziegern betreibe ich mit Hilfe von Peeves Nachforschungen in der Slytherinlinie. Was zum Beispiel ist mit dem Kind und seinen Erben geschehen. Tom Riddle, ein Muggel und der letzte verbleibende Erbe von Salazar Slytherin hat eine Hexe geheiratet, die ein magisches Kind bekommen hat. Einen Sohn, der nach dem Vater benannt wurde, der entschied die neue Heimsuchung der magischen Welt zu werden."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis das alles eingesunken war und Harry bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen als er das ganze verarbeitete.

„Du sagst mir also, dass Voldemort sein Slytherinblut von seinem Muggelvater bekommen hat und nicht von seiner Mutter?" (Jo, ich weiß des es anders herum ist, aber ihr müsst bedenken diese Geschichte wurde geschrieben, bevor der Halbblutprinz heraus gekommen ist)

„Ja, das stimmt."

„Aber er hat seinen Muggelvater gehasst, nur weil er ein Muggel war. Sicher würde er die Muggel nicht hassen, wenn er wüsste woher seine Blutlinie stammt."

„Da stimme ich zu. Nach allem, was ich von ihm weiß, wäre er von solchen Neuigkeiten nicht begeistert."

Harry nickte langsam und speicherte die Information für den späteren Gebrauch ab. Dann wendete er das Gespräch wieder seinem ursprünglichen Thema zu.

„Also, was ist mit Lucifina geschehen? Und warum war Glenadade in den Konflikt involviert?"

„Nun, die Dunkle Königin benutzte das Wissen das sie durch ihren Geliebten und Meister erworben hatte, um sich selbst im Zaubereiministerium hoch zu pushen bis sie so mächtig war, um den Minister selbst zu übermannen. Sie hätte fast gewonnen. Eines ihrer Ziele war es, unseren Sohn zu töten."

„Was! Warum sollte sie das tun wollen?"

„Weil er _dein_ Sohn ist. Du warst es, der Gryffindor geholfen hat ihren geliebten Meister zu stürzen und seine Macht von ihm zu nehmen und hast dadurch ihre Pläne verzögert. Da du nicht mehr da warst, um Rache zu nehmen, hat sie entschieden unseren Sohn dafür zu bestrafen."

„Warum hast du mir nie davon erzählt, Gallatea?"

„Weil du dich schuldig gefühlt hättest die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Glen war in Ordnung. Genau genommen war er es, der das ganze beendet hat. Es war nicht deine Schuld, Harry, und Glenadade konnte ein glückliches, langes Leben führen. _Er _hat es dir nie vorgehalten."

Harry saß einige Minuten still, während er es verarbeitete. Er hatte das richtige getan. Slytherin zu schlagen, hatte damals und in der Zukunft Leben gerettet. Aber bei dem Vorgang war sein eigener Sohn unnötig in Gefahr geraten. Dunkle Gedanken machten sich in ihm breit, aber er wurde dabei gestört als seine Narbe kitzelte. Mit einem schweren Seufzer stand er auf und sah zu Gallatea hinüber.

„Danke dass du es mir gesagt hast, Tea. Ich bin froh es zu wissen. Aber ich fürchte die Pflicht ruft. Ich muss an die Arbeit. Der Orden ruft."

Das Treffen war das erste von einer Reihe von Treffen während des Sommers. Es schien, dass seit dem Schuljahresende in Hogwarts, der Dunkle Lord die Anzahl der Todesserattacken erhöht hatte. Ron hatte nahe gelegt, dass es wahrscheinlich an den Siebtklässlern lag. All die, die Hogwarts, Beauxbatons und Durmstrang verlassen hatten und den bösen Zauberer unterstützten, waren frei ihr Leben in seinen Dienst zu stellen und für ihn zu kämpfen. Der plötzliche Anstieg neuer Todesser machte die erhöhte Anzahl der Angriffe möglich. Der Schulleiter hatte dem zugestimmt und gesagt dass das gleiche in den Jahren zuvor geschehen war. Bis die Anzahl durch Tod und Gefangenschaft reduziert wurde, würden die Angriffe bis in das nächste Schuljahr andauern.

Für die vier Zeitreisenden war der Sommer 1976 der schlimmste, den sie je erlebt hatten. Sie hatten über die Jahre viel Zerstörung gesehen; sowohl in der Zaubererwelt, wo sie in Angriffe verwickelt waren, als auch in der Muggelwelt in den Vierzigern. Dies übertraf jedoch alles was sie zuvor gesehen hatten. Es gab mindestens drei oder vier Angriffe in der Woche, jeder in großem Umfang und manchmal gleichzeitig. Wenn das letztere geschah, mussten die vier ihre Bemühungen aufteilen und jeder ging zu einem anderen Angriff. Dies machte sie weniger effektiv, da sie als Team am besten arbeiteten. Wenn sie sich aufteilten, waren sie zwar besser als die meisten im Orden, aber sie konnten dem Feind nicht so viel Schaden zufügen. Insbesondere wenn der Feind Kreaturen wie Dementoren und Werwölfe mitbrachte. Die Zeitreisenden griffen dann die größte Bedrohung an und ließen den Orden zurück, um sich allein um die Todesser zu kümmern.

Einige der Dinge, die während des Sommers geschahen, gingen als einige der schlimmsten in die Geschichte ein. Die Jahre davor und danach waren schlimm, doch sie reichten nicht an 1976 heran. Es war als wüsste Voldemort, dass der Orden stärker war als er es jemals sein würde und versuchte die Bedrohung auszulöschen. Oder zumindest auf eine machbarere Zahl zu reduzieren. Leute auf der Lichtseite, insbesondere Auroren, wurden gnadenlos abgeschlachtet und jeden Tag stieg die Todesrate um weitere einhundert. Muggelsiedlungen wurden nun häufiger angegriffen, als die Ortschaften der Zauberer. Die Zahl des Ordens schwand und selbst die Mitglieder, die zuvor nur Forschungen betrieben, fanden sich in Kämpfen wieder. Die Hogwartsschüler die rekrutiert werden konnten, wurden eilig für den Kampf vorbereitet damit sie so schnell wie möglich in den Schlachten mitkämpfen konnten. Intensive Rekrutierungen fanden statt, die Flyer wurden an Orten wie der Winkelgasse und Gleis 9 ¾ angeschlagen.

Das Problem vor dem die Zeitreisenden standen, war es dass sie nicht so involviert sein konnten wie sie gern wollten. Wenn die Angriffe stattfanden, schickte Dumbledore sie an die Orte wo sie am meisten gebraucht wurden und sie taten ihr bestes. Aber sie mussten die ganze Zeit unsichtbar bleiben, damit sie nicht von den Ordensmitgliedern gesehen wurden. Der Zauber nervte sie, besonders wenn sie die ganzen Treffen über versteckt bleiben mussten und sie wünschten, sie hätten bis kurz vor ihrer Abreise gewartet, ehe sie den Zauber auf die legten die sie regelmäßig sahen. Die einzigen mit denen sie sprechen konnten, waren Harrys Eltern, die sie nicht oft sahen, da sie im Training waren; Dumbledore, der immer beschäftigt war; und die Elfen, Gaerwyn und Lolide waren zu einem festen Bestandteil von Domus Corvus Corax geworden. Sie waren zu Beginn des Sommers aufgetaucht um so viel zu helfen wie sie konnten und sie blieben im Schloss, da es der beste Ort war an dem sie vor dem Rest der Zaubererwelt versteckt bleiben konnten. Es war nicht die richtige Zeit, um die Existenz der Elfen der ganzen Menschheit zu enthüllen und das Paar arbeitete schwer um ihre Anonymität zu behalten. Selbst Minh und Eustace wurde das Gedächtnis gelöscht. Gaerwyn und Lolide waren nicht anwesend als der Zauber gesprochen wurde und Harry hatte entschieden, dass sie sich nicht die Mühe machen brauchten sie zu verzaubern, da sie sowieso die meiste Zeit in der Elfenwelt verbrachten. Sobald die Angriffe zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres weniger werden würden, würden sie nach Falaryth zurückkehren, um mit ihrer Familie zusammen zu sein. Auch wenn sie es liebten die Menschenwelt zu besuchen, war ihnen die Elfenwelt lieber und sie versuchten ihre Zeit in Corvus Corax so kurz wie möglich zu halten.

Eines der Dinge, die Harry vor seiner Abreise versuchte zu lösen, war die Situation seiner Tante Heather. Heather Evans war immer noch eine Gefangene des Dunklen Lords und obwohl Dumbledore glaubte, dass sie dem Orden am meisten nutzte, wenn sie blieb wo sie war, konnte Harry nicht anders, als ihn wegen dieser Situation anzugreifen. Der ältliche Schulleiter behandelte sie wie ein Kriegsopfer und nutzte den Vorteil den er durch die Situation hatte in der sie sich befand, ohne darüber nachzudenken was es _ihr_ antat. Für Dumbledore war sie ein praktischer Weg, um dem Dunklen Lord falsche Informationen zu liefern. Für Voldemort war sie nur eine Konkubine und Spion in den Reihen des Lichts. Für Harry jedoch war sie Familie. Familie, die er nie die Chance hatte kennen zu lernen. Er konnte sie nicht dort lassen wo sie war, aber die Möglichkeit sie zu retten, ergab sich nie. Das ließ ihm nur eine Möglichkeit. Er musste es ohne Dumbledores Erlaubnis tun, die Konsequenzen seien verdammt. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob er den Respekt des Schulleiters verlor oder ihn böse machte. Er würde seine Tante aus der Belästigung die sie erlebte retten und er würde es sobald wie möglich tun.


	30. Wohin gehen wir von hier

_Kapitel dreißig – Wohin gehen wir von hier?_

Harry bekam eine Woche bevor sie gingen die Chance etwas in der Sache mit Heather zu tun. Mitten in der Nacht wurde ein Notfalltreffen einberufen sehr zu Harrys Ärger. Je näher der erste September kam, desto schwieriger fanden die Zeitreisenden es zu schlafen. Sie fragten sich alle was mit ihnen geschehen würde, wenn sie in ihre eigene Zeit kamen. Das Hauptproblem das sie hatten, war es ob sie dann ankamen als sie gegangen waren oder drei Jahre weiter in der Zukunft. Der Gedanke was ihre Familien denken würden wenn sie für drei Jahre vermisst wurden, war ziemlich beunruhigend also versuchten sie nicht zu oft daran zu denken. Sie zogen es vor zu denken das keine Zeit vergangen war und dass sie sich in ihrem Abteil im Hogwarts Express wieder fanden mit Hedwig in ihrem Käfig und Peter Pettigrew in ein Glas gesperrt. Sie mussten jedoch alle Eventualitäten berücksichtigen und bereiteten sich darauf vor in 1998 zu landen.

Die andere Sache um die sie sich sorgten, war es ob sie diese Jahr in ihre eigene Zeit gingen. Das Buch über das Amulett war in dieser Hinsicht nicht sehr akkurat, nur das es drei oder vier Reisen sein könnten. Sie dachten da sie nahe an ihrer eigenen Zeit waren, dachten sie dass es unwahrscheinlich war einen weiteren Stopp zu machen. Harry konnte nicht anders als sich zu sorgen dass sie in 1981 landeten. Er würde es hassen in der Nacht in der seine Eltern getötet würden im Schlafsaal zu sitzen und zu wissen dass er nichts tun konnte um es zu verhindern.

Als der Ruf mitten in der Nacht kam, machten sie sich diskret auf den Weg zum Ballsaal in Domus Corvus Corax, bevor sie eintraten machten sie sich unsichtbar. Sie waren einigen von den ersten die ankamen, da sie nicht flohen oder apparieren musste. Die einzigen die vor ihnen da waren, waren die Potters, Lolide und Gaerwyn. Harry ging zu der älteren Elfe hinüber und legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf ihren Arm um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Sie erschrak sich leicht bei der Berührung aber entspannte sich als sie begriff wer es sein musste.

„Was ist los, Lolide?" fragte Harry sie flüsternd.

„Ich bin nicht sicher", antwortete sie, „ich weiß nur das Albus ziemlich aufgewühlt scheint. Ich denke es gibt einen weiteren Angriff, aber ich weiß es nicht sicher. Es ist das einzige was ihn so besorgt macht. Du weißt wie ruhig und gesammelt er sonst ist."

„Ich weiß. Es braucht eine Menge um ihn offensichtlich besorgt zu machen."

„Was ist los, Harry", kam eine Stimme zu linken des Jungen. Er drehte sich um und starrte in dünne Luft. Er konzentrierte sich ein wenig und konnte nun die magische Signatur von drei unsichtbaren Guten, die in einer Gruppe an seiner Seite standen, erkennen. Er stellte fest dass die anderen Zeitreisenden seine Unterhaltung mit der Elfe nicht verstanden hatten da sie in ihrer Muttersprache gesprochen hatten.

„Wir sind nicht sicher, Ron, aber Dumbledore scheint besorgt zu sein. Ich denke nicht dass wir lange warten müssen. Die meisten vom Ordensrat sind hier."

Sicher genug als Harry sprach, kamen die letzten vom Ordensrat durch die Tür und setzten sich and en runden Tisch. Die vier Zeitreisenden versteckten sich in den dunklen Ecken des Raumes als zusätzlichen Schutz und hörten dem Gespräch zu. Nachdem Dumbledore geklatscht hatte um die Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, stand er auf um die Menge anzusprechen.

„Meine Damen und Herren wir haben eine ernste Situation an unseren Händen. Unser Spion, Severus Snape hat mir eine Eule geschickt und über einen Angriff informiert der am Morgen beginnt. Der Angriff wird auf das Alder Hey Kinderkrankenhaus in Liverpool stattfinden. Es ist eine Muggelinstitution für kranke Kinder und er plant es auszulöschen. Das können wir nicht zulassen, weil es eine große Tragödie für die Muggel wäre."

„Was werden wir dagegen unternehmen?" fragte Eustace.

„Ich denke die beste Reaktion wäre eine komplette Verteidigung. Wenn wir schnell reagieren, können wir vielleicht auch das Krankenhaus evakuieren ehe die Todesser auftauchen. Es würde uns allen Sorgen ersparen und wir würden eher gewinnen. Dies ist der große Kampf Leute. Voldemort wird mehr Todesser dabei haben als bei vorherigen. Er weiß nicht dass wir vorgewarnt sind, also lasst uns das meiste daraus machen. Ich will dass ihr die Mitglieder kontaktiert für die ihr verantwortlich seid und lasst sie davon wissen. Wir brauchen alle die wir kriegen können, da unsere Zahlen schwinden. Wir treffen uns hier in zwei Stunden. Entlassen."

Alle verließen eilig den Raum um ihre Untergebenen zu benachrichtigen. Jedes der Ordenratsmitglieder, mit Ausnahme der Hogwartsschüler, war für eine Anzahl nicht so hoher Ordensmitglieder verantwortlich. Das verhinderte das komplette Ordenstreffen zu häufig abliefen weil meistens nur bestimmte Abteilungen aktiviert wurden.

Eineinhalb Stunden später waren die meisten Ordenmitglieder versammelt. Einige waren nicht in der Lage zu kommen, aber alle die Zeit hatten waren versammelt und informiert worden. Sie warteten jetzt nur noch auf das Startsignal. Zehn Minuten später nachdem Dumbledore die abschließenden Vorbereitungen getroffen hatte, eilten die Kämpfer des Lichts aus Domus Corvus Corax nach Liverpool.

OoOoOoOo

Harry beobachtete von der Seitenlinie aus wie das Chaos auf dem Kampfplatz niederging. Glücklicherweise war der Orden früh genug aufgetaucht um das Krankenhaus zu evakuieren bevor Voldemorts Dunkle Truppen auftauchten. Der Dunkle Lord war ziemlich überrascht gewesen als er und seine Todesser dorthin apparierten und hunderte von Lichtzauberern auf sie wartend vorfanden. Trotzdem stellten sie sich ihrer Aufgabe mit unerbittlicher Entschlossenheit. Es war jetzt zehn Minuten später und Körper übersäten bereits den Boden sowohl Freund als auch Feind. Harry hatte zwar kämpfen geholfen, suchte aber nach Heather. Er wusste sie würde irgendwo sein, da sie nie weit vom Geschehen war. Er wusste das sie kürzlich bezichtigt wurde ein Todesser zu sein und so ihre Tarnung aufgeflogen war. Ein junges und unerfahrenes Ordensmitglied hatte es einem treuen Todesser verraten, also wurde sie nur noch als Voldemort Konkubine gehalten. Er ließ sie nie au seinen Augen, hatte Sev dem Orden berichtet, also würde sie natürlich bei der Schlacht sein und für die Dunkle Seit kämpfen.

Schließlich entdeckte Harry sie auf der anderen Seite des Kampfplatzes und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihr. Unglücklicherweise hieß das durch einen Haufen Dementoren zu gehen. Der große, silberne Hirsch rannte durch die Gegend und erfasste die Aufmerksamkeit von Voldemort, der ihn sofort erkannte und darauf zuging um genauer hinzusehen. Das war Segen und Fluch für Harry zugleich, der an dem Dunklen Lord vorbei gehen musste ohne seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Glücklicherweise schaffte er es vorbei zu schleichen und dorthin zu gehen wo Heather zeitweise unbeaufsichtigt war. Er schlüpfte hinter sie und legte ihr eine Hand über Mund und Nase um die Luftzufuhr zu stoppen bis sie ohnmächtig wurde. Er legte sie auf die Erde und war erleichtert dass er unsichtbar gekämpft hatte, weil er sonst schnell erwischt worden wäre. Er öffnete seinen Umhang und suchte in einer seiner tiefen Taschen nach einer verkorkten Flasche mit einem seltsam aussehenden Trank und zog sie heraus. Er zog den Korken heraus, legte ihren Kopf zurecht, füllte den Trank in ihren Mund und strich ihren Hals damit sie den Trank schluckte. Dann steckte er schnell die Flasche zurück und stand auf, ging ein Stück weg, bewegte seine Hände in einer komplizierten Weise und neben Heathers Körper erschien eine Illusion von ihr auf den ein grünes Licht zuzufliegen schien. Die Illusion verschwand als das Abbild zu Boden zu fallen schien, genau dort wo die echte Heather lag. Die Darstellung hatte die Aufmerksamkeit eines zurückkehrenden Voldemorts erlangt, der schnell die restliche Strecke rannte, er legte seine knochigen Finger an ihren Hals und suchte nach einem Puls. Das wütende Heulen das von ihm kam, ergriff die Aufmerksamkeit von einigen nahen Ordensmitgliedern, die hinüber sahen um zu sehen was los war. Als sie sahen wie der Dunkle Lord ein herauf beschworenes Laken über den Körper legte, verbreitet sich die Nachricht schnell. Heather Evans war tot.

OoOoOoOo

Harry beobachtete amüsiert wie Voldemort wütend wurde und seinen eigenen Todesser verfluchte weil sie es zugelassen hatten dass seinem liebsten Spielzeug etwas zustieß. Der Orden hatte es jetzt wesentlich leichter da der Dunkle Lord mit seinen eigenen Leuten beschäftigt war und der Kampf fiel schnell zu ihren Gunsten. Während alle beschäftigt waren, stürzte Harry aus seinem Versteck und legte einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber über den Körper seiner Tante und hob sie in seine Arme, er apparierte sie beide fort zu einem verlassenen Feld in Surrey.

Er legte seine Last sanft aufs Gras, Harry machte sich und seine Tante wieder sichtbar ehe er das Laken entfernte und ihr einen zweiten Trank gab. Er lehnte sich auf seine Hacken zurück und wartete dass etwas passierte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich der Körper vor ihm bewegte und die glasigen Augen aufsprangen. Harry fing sofort an in der Elfensprache zu singen und bewegte seine Hand über ihrem Kopf. Sekunden später klärten sich die Augen und ihr Ausdruck wurde geschockt.

Wie! Was! Wo!"

„Heather, beruhig dich. Du bist jetzt sicher."

„Harry?"

„Ja, ich bin's. Du bist sicher, Voldemort kann dich hier nicht kriegen."

Heather blickte wie betäubt für einen Moment um sich ehe ihre Augen wieder auf Harry ruhten.

„Was ist passiert?"

„An wie viel kannst du dich erinnern?"

„An alles", begann sie, Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab, „ich konnte es nicht aufhalten. Er hat den Imperius benutzt und ich habe versucht ihn zu bekämpfen, aber es gab nichts was ich tun konnte. Ich konnte mich diese schrecklichen Dinge tun sehen, aber ich konnte es nicht stoppen."

Harry legte seine Arme um die junge Frau als sie zu weinen anfing, er streichelte ihren Rücken und machte beruhigende Geräusche. Als sie sich beruhigte, begann ihre Unterhaltung wieder.

„Harry, es tut mir Leid, ich wollte den Orden nicht ausspionieren."

„Es ist in Ordnung, Heather. Wir wussten es von Beginn und haben dir falsche Informationen gegeben. Ich wollte dich retten, aber Dumbledore hat mich nicht gelassen. Er dachte du würdest dem Orden am meisten nützen wenn du Voldemort falsche Informationen fütterst."

„Er hat mich dort gelassen! Um … vergewaltigt zu werden … von dem Monster?"

„Ich habe es versucht, ich habe es wirklich, Heather. Du musst mir glauben. Er hat mich nicht mal gehen lassen als seine Nützlichkeit für den Orden in der Hinsicht nicht mehr gewährleistet war. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Leben riskieren."

„Aber du hast mich trotzdem gerettet? Wie .. wo sind wir? Das letzte woran ich mich erinnere, ist das wir bei einer Schlacht waren…"

„Wir sind gerade von dort gekommen. Ich habe Voldemort abgelenkt und bin gegangen um dich zu holen. Nachdem ich dich bewusstlos gemacht habe, habe ich dir den Trank der lebenden Toten gegeben."

„Schlau. Du hast ihn denken lassen ich wäre tot…"

„Ihn _und _den Orden. Sie werden dich nicht wieder stören. Als niemand hin gesehen hat, habe ich uns nach Surrey appariert."

„Warum Surrey?"

„Weil Petunia hier lebt."

„Petunia! Wie in meiner Schwester Petunia?"

„Genau die. Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe."

„Petunia wird _uns _nicht helfen! Sie _hasst _Magie."

„Ich weiß, aber dies ist der einzige Ort an den ich denken konnte um dich hinzubringen. Du kapierst schon dass du für die Zaubererwelt tot bist Du hast jetzt zwei Wahlmöglichkeiten. Du kannst entweder den Rest deines Lebens als Muggel leben oder du kannst deinen Namen ändern und das Land verlassen. Es wäre zu riskant es anders zu machen. Es tut mir Leid."

„Es gibt nichts was dir Leid tun muss, Harry. Du hast eine Menge für mich getan und ich weiß nicht wie ich dir jemals danken soll. Jedes Leben was ich jetzt habe, kann nur besser sein als das was ich zurücklasse. Selbst wenn ich es wage in die Zaubererwelt zu gehen, werfen sie mich sobald sie das Dunkle Mal auf meinem Arm sehen ohne Verhandlung ins Gefängnis nach Askaban.

„Ach das…"

Harry hob sachte ihren Arm auf seinen Schoß, zog den Ärmel hoch und enthüllte das hässliche Tattoo. Heather schreckte zurück als sie es sah, aber sah interessiert zu als Harry seine Hand darauf legte. Sie konnte ein leichtes Kitzeln spüren als Harry unter seinem Atem murmelte und ihn offen anstarrte als er seine Hand wegnahm und rosige, glatte Haut entblößte.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Nur ein kleiner Trick den ich letztes Jahr aufgegriffen habe. Er ist ziemlich nützlich."

„Wette ich. Danke."

„Gern geschehen."

„Harry, warum hilfst du mir? Du hast gesagt du hast wegen meiner Rettung mit Dumbledore gestritten. Aber warum?"

„Ich mag es einfach nicht wenn Leute versklavt sind…"

„Nein, es ist mehr als das. Sage es mir."

„Nun, du erinnerst dich noch dass ich und meine Freunde aus der Zukunft kommen…"

„Ja, das hast du letztes Jahr erwähnt."

„Nun, lass es mich so sagen wir sind verwandt…"

„Verwandt, wie?"

„Kann ich nicht sagen. Wirklich. Es ist ein Sicherheitsrisiko. Alle anderen die es wussten, haben eine Veränderung ihrer Erinnerungen hinter sich und der Zauber wird nicht ausgelöst bis ich und meine Freunde nach Hause kommen. Weil du nicht dort warst, bist du die einzige mit Ausnahme von drei anderen die sich noch erinnern. Ich will wirklich nicht dass du mich vergisst. Wenn ich dir mehr erzähle, muss ich es aber. Es tut mir Leid."

„Ich verstehe. Wir sind also verwandt darum wolltest du mich retten."

„Nicht dass ich jeden in dieser Situation gerettet hätte, aber ich hatte deswegen mehr Motivation es zu tun."

„Du kennst als Petunia?"

„Ja. Daher weiß ich das sie in Surrey lebt."

„Ich hatte es nicht gewusst. Als sie mit ihrem Freund gegangen ist, hat sie keine Nachsendeadresse da gelassen."

„Nun, ich denke wir gehen besser. Wir sollten von hier aus gehen, da ich nicht will das unser Magie verfolgt wird."

„Ich verstehe. Solltest du nicht besser zum Kampf zurückgehen? Ich meine du _bist_ einer der besten Kämpfer…"

„Sie hatten alles unter Kontrolle als ich ging und sie haben noch Ginny, Ron und Mine."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Natürlich. Jetzt lass uns gehen."

OoOoOoOo

Als Harry auf die Tür von Nummer 4 im Ligusterweg, Little Whinging, Surrey zuging, folgte ihm Heather dicht auf, doch überschwemmte ihn fast einen Welle der Erinnerungen. Obwohl er immer gedacht hatte dass er von der Zeitreise nicht so betroffen war, waren die Emotionen die er fühlte als er auf das Haus, in dem er aufgewachsen war, ziemlich stark. Er hatte immer gedacht er würde die Dursleys dafür hassen wie sie ihn behandelt hatten als er ein Kind war, aber jetzt wo er sie drei Jahre nicht gesehen hatte, stellte er fest das sie eine der wenigen Konstanten in seinem Leben waren. Nach einem Moment fiel es ihm ein das er ausdruckslos auf die grell gestrichene Tür starrte und Heather ihn wissend ansah. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf um die Erinnerungen abzuschütteln und klopfte an die Tür. Einen Moment später zog die große Figur eines ziemlich jung aussehenden Vernon Dursley die Tür auf und grinste die Neuankömmlinge fälschlich an. Als er ihre unordentliche/zerzauste Erscheinung und ihre Zaubererroben sah, wandelte sich sein Ausdruck in Abneigung.

„Wer sind sie? Und was wollen sie? Wenn sie etwas verkaufen, ich bin nicht interessiert."

Harry stählte sich und sah sicher in die Augen seines Onkels.

„Es tut uns Leid sie zu stören, Mr. Dursley, aber wir wünschen mit Petunia Evans zu sprechen."

„Hier gibt es keine Petunia Evans."

„Dann eben Petunia Dursley."

„Und was wollen sie von meiner Frau?"

„Es tut mir Leid, lassen sie mich vorstellen. Ich bin Harry Anguifer und meine Begleitung ist Heather Evans, Petunias Schwester. Ich fürchte wir sitzen in der Patsche und brauchen ihre Hilfe."

Vernon sah sie skeptisch an ehe er zögerlich zur Seite trat und sie in das Wohnzimmer führte.

„Sie ist oben und ruht sich aus. Warten sie hier und fassen sie nichts an."

Der große Mann verschwand durch die Tür und Harry und Heather wurden allein gelassen. Heather schien in Gedanken verloren und Harry war mit seinem früheren Heim beschäftigt. Das Wohnzimmer sah genauso aus wie immer mit einer Ausnahme. Es gab keine Fotos von Dudley die jede Oberfläche zierten. Der Raum sah ohne sie ziemlich spartanisch aus. Es gab zwar die gewöhnlichen Ornamente aber die Tapete war eine andere. Harry gefror als er den Schrank unter der Treppe durch den Spalt in der Tür entdeckte. Die beiden Neuankömmlinge wurden aus ihren Gedanken geholt als Vernon und Petunia durch die Tür kamen. Harry sah zu seiner Tante auf und bemerkte den geschockten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht als sie Heather anstarrte.

„_Du, _raus aus meinem Haus, _Hexe!"_

„Petunia, beruhig dich."

„Ich werde mich _nicht _beruhigen. _Deine Art_ ist hier nicht willkommen in meinem Haus. Du wirst es infizieren/verunreinigen…"

„Es _verunreinigen?_ Ich erinnere mich an eine Zeit als du _alles _gegeben hattest um eine _meiner Art_ zu sein."

„Kurzfristige Verwirrung! Ich bin eine _normale_ Person und ich will nicht das du deine _Abnormalität_ in mein Haus bringst."

„Abnormalität! Warum, du…"

„GENUG!"

Alle sahen Harry geschockt an. Er stand vor ihnen, Wut auf seinem Gesicht und ein leichtes Glühen ging von ihm aus. Vernon sah ihn ungläubig an er verstand offensichtlich nicht was vor sich ging. Schließlich erlang Petunia die Macht der Sprache wieder und deutete mit zitternder Hand auf Harry.

„Du bist einer von ihnen."

„Ja, bin ich. Nun will ich dass alle die Klappe halten und mir zuhören. Vernon?"

„J-ja?"

„Wenn du nicht verstehst was vor sich geht, schlage ich vor du fragst deine Frau später. Grundsätzlich bin ich ein Zauberer und Petunias Schwester ist eine Hexe, Magie ist real und es gibt nichts was du dagegen tun kannst."

Vernon starrte den jungen Mann an ehe er sich zur Bestätigung zu Petunia drehte. Als sie ihm ein zögerliches Nicken gab, fiel er prompt in Ohnmacht.

„Nun, das Problem hat sich erledigt", sagte Harry, „und für dich Petunia, du wirst dich hinsetzen und hörst zu was deine Schwester zu sagen hat."

Die pferdegesichtige Frau sah eingeschüchtert ein setzte sich ihrer Schwester gegenüber hin als Heather anfing ihre Situation zu erklären. Als sie geendet hatte, bedachte Petunia alles was vorher gesagt wurde und kam zu einer Entscheidung.

„Ich werde dir helfen. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung."

„Was?"

„Wenn wir dich los sind, wirst du uns nie wieder stören."

„Sehr gut. Wenn es das ist was du willst."

„Ist es. Durch dein Auftauchen muss ich Vernon von Hexen und Zauberern erzählen, etwas was ich gehofft hatte zu vermeiden. Du kannst bei uns bleiben, bis du dich eingerichtet hast."

„Danke, Petunia."

Heather drehte sich zu Harry, der die Frau nachdenklich ansah. Nach einem Moment räusperte sie sich um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und lächelte ihn an.

„Danke Harry. Für alles. Sieh nach mir wenn du zurück bist, okay? Ich lass meine Muggeladresse bei Petunia."

„Werde ich. Ich geh besser zurück. Die Schlacht wird vorbei sein und ich könnte vermisst werden. Es war nett dich kennen zu lernen, Heather. Und ich hoffe dich in etwa zwanzig Jahren zu sehen."

Nachdem er seine Tante umarmt hatte, zog Harry einen Portschlüssel nach Domus Corvus Corax heraus und verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer der Dursleys mit einem _plopp_

OoOoOoOo

Schließlich rollte der erste September heran und die Zeitreisenden liefen durch das Schloss um alles zusammen zu suchen ehe sie nach Hogwarts gingen. Sie wollten in einer Stunde gehen und hatten immer noch nicht mit James und Lily gesprochen. Harrys Eltern sollten einen Portschlüssel nach Domus Corvus Corax nehmen und von dort nach Hogwarts flohen wo sie eine halbe Stunde ankamen bevor sie für immer gingen. Harry hatte nicht viel Zeit gewollt, weil er wusste das es ihn bestimmt durcheinander bringen würde und wenn er viel Zeit hatte mit ihnen zu sprechen, würde er ihnen wahrscheinlich von der Zukunft erzählen und alles ruinieren. Als die vier gepackt hatten und Harrys Heim dreimal durchsucht hatten um sicher zu gehen das sie alles hatten, flohten sie in Harrys geheimen Raum von wo aus sie in die Große Halle gingen um zu warten. Sie platzierten ihre Koffer und Haustiere in der Mitte, setzten sich auf das Gepäck und unterhielten sich darüber was sie tun würden wenn sie dieser Trip nach Hause brachte. Ginny und Ron hatten ihre Familie schrecklich vermisst, genau wie Hermine. Harry beichtete seinen Freunden auch die Rettung von Heather Evans, etwas das er bis dahin für sich behalten hatte. Hermine war wie erwartet geschockt, aber Harry überredete sie schnell. Ehe sie es wussten, gingen James und Lily durch die Tür und durch die Halle auf sie zu.

„James! Lily! Ich bin froh das ihr es geschafft habt", sagte Harry als er aufsprang und sie umarmte.

„Sind wir auch, Harry. Wir sind beide neugierig was du uns zu sagen hast. Wir rätseln seit Wochen darüber."

„Kommt und setzt euch, ihr beiden. Wir müssen uns unterhalten und ich möchte lieber nicht gestört werden."

Harry führte die beiden zum Gryffindortisch fort von Ginny, Hermine und Ron sodass sie ungestört reden konnten. Sobald sie saßen, sah Harry Lily gedankenvoll an ehe er sich über den Tisch beugte und seine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte. Sie und James schickten ihm interessierte Blicke, vor allem als er zu murmeln anfing. Harry fühlte wie sich seine Verbindung zu Voldemorts Dunklem Mal aufteilte als er die Vorteile der Verbindung auf Lilys Gebärmutter übertrug. Er lächelte als er den Zauber beendete, er wusste das jedes Kind das sie haben würden die gleiche Kontrolle über das Dunkle Mal haben würde, die er im Jahr zuvor erworben hatte als er es Tom Riddle gegeben hatte. Früher im Jahr hatte Harry herausgefunden das das der Grund war das er den Angriff überlebt hatte und den Dunklen Lord vernichtete. Er wusste das jemand mit dem Dunklen Mal nicht in der Lage war denjenigen zu töten der es ihm gegeben hatte. Wenn Baby Harry die Kontrolle über Voldemorts Mal hatte, konnte der Dunkle Lord ihn nicht töten. Der Zauber würde zurückfeuern. Was Harry getan hatte, war einfach die Macht zu teilen, er hatte noch die Kontrolle da der Teil den er Lily gegeben hatte immer in ihm gewesen war. Er sah in die fragenden Augen und lächelte sie an.

„Es tut mir Leid ich kann es nicht erklären. Vertraut mir nur. Es ist einen Art Schutz für jedes Kind das ihr haben werdet."

„Danke, denke ich", sagte Lily mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln.

„Was wolltest du uns sagen, Harry?" fragte James.

Harry dachte eine Minute darüber nach wie er seine Erklärung formulieren sollte bevor er anfing.

„Ihr habt euch immer gefragt wie es kommt das ich eine Menge zu wissen scheine und Leute getroffen habe die ihr nie erwartet hättet. James du hast mich nach Gaerwyn und Lolide gefragt und woher ich sie so gut kenne. Ich werde es euch jetzt sagen."

Harry atmete tief durch bevor er fortfuhr.

„Ich komme aus der Zukunft. Meine Freunde und ich sind in verschiedene Zeiten gereist und in zwanzig Minuten müssen wir nach Hause gehen."

Lily und James sahen ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Du veräppelst uns?"

„Tu ich nicht, James, ich meine es ernst. Das ist der Grund warum so viele Geheimnisse um uns sind. Daher kenne ich Lolide und Gaerwyn genau wie deine Eltern. Ich habe Gaerwyn getroffen als sei ein junges Kind war und ich bin mit deinen Eltern zur Schule gegangen. Ich habe sie sogar einander vorgestellt."

„Du machst keine Witze? Ihr seid aus der Zukunft. Kannst du uns davon erzählen?"

„Es tut mir Leid. Ihr und Dumbledore seid die einzigen die davon wissen. Ich habe es alle anderen vergessen lassen, also könnt ihr uns niemanden gegenüber erwähnen nicht einmal den Rumtreibern oder Sev. Da ist eine Sache die ich euch über mich sagen muss."

„Was ist das?" fragte Lily.

„Ich bin euer-"

„James, Lily, kommt schnell", rief Dumbledore als er durch die Tür gerannt kam. Harry starrte ihn an und verdammt ihn für sein Timing.

„Was ist los, Professor?" fragte Harry den Schulleiter.

„Der Hogwartsexpress wird angegriffen. Wir brauchen Hilfe."

Harry nickte und begann zur Eingangshalle zu gehen als er eine Hand au der Schulter spürte.

„Harry, du kannst nicht gehen. Du musst in ein paar Minuten gehen und du hast keine Zeit hin und her zu gehen. Du kannst es nicht riskieren hier gelassen zu werden. Es tut mir Leid."

Harry sah traurig drein als seine Eltern ihn umarmten ehe sie mit Dumbledore durch die Tür rannten. Harry sah sie gehen, Tränen stauten sich in seine Augen als er beendete was er sagen wollte.

„Ich bin euer Sohn."

OoOoOoOo

„Harry, wir müssen gehen", Hermines Stimm strömte in Harrys Bewusstsein.

„Komme Mine."

Das Paar ging zu den Koffern und setzte sich darauf, Harry zog das Amulett heraus und hielt es in seiner Hand. Die anderen hatten ihm einen Moment gegeben um sich zu fassen als er seine Eltern betrauerte die er nie wieder lebendig sehen würde. Er war froh die Chance gehabt zu haben sie ein wenig kennen zu lernen, aber die Tatsache dass er jetzt gehen musste, schmerzte ihn sehr. Harry besah sich das Stück Metall in seiner Hand das all dies verursacht hatte, er dachte wie klein und unscheinbar es schien. Zum ersten Mal in über drei Jahren seit dem Tag als er es erhalten hatte, sah er auf die Symbole auf der Oberfläche. Er war in Gedanken verloren als Ginny es vorsichtig aus einem Griff zog und hörte die Worte des Zaubers der in ihrer sanften Stimme gesprochen wurde.

„Tempus Vehere."

Als ein Lichtblitz die Gruppe umgab, weiten sich seine Augen als er begriff was sie Symbole bedeuteten.


	31. Epilog

_Epilog_

**/ Juni 1978/**

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass wir es geschafft haben. Wir haben graduiert!"

„James! Es ist nicht so unglaublich."

„Moony, du weißt doch, wie oft wir in der Tinte gesessen haben. Sie hätten uns schon vor Jahren rausschmeißen sollen."

„Tatze, sie hätten _dich_ schon vor Jahren rauswerfen sollen. _Wir _waren nicht so schlimm."

„Wenigstens haben wir nicht versucht jemanden zu töten…"

„Lily, ich dachte wir hätten entschieden, es nicht mehr zu erwähnen."

„Entschuldige, Sirius."

„Hey, alle zusammen ich habe euch was zu sagen."

„Was ist es, James?"

„Ich wollte, dass ihr alle als erstes erfahrt, dass Lily zugestimmt hat, meine Frau zu werden."

„Du machst Witze!"

„Krönchen verheiratet? Niemals!"

„Glückwunsch ihr zwei."

OoOoOoOo

„Severus, kann ich mit dir sprechen?"

„Natürlich, Professor Dumbledore."

„Ich habe etwas mit dir zu besprechen, das sehr wichtig ist. Es tut mir Leid deine Abschlussfeier zu unterbrechen, aber ich habe mich gefragt, was du tun wirst; jetzt wo du nicht länger an Hogwarts gebunden bist."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Professor, habe ich noch nicht so weit gedacht."

„Nun, ich habe einen Vorschlag für dich. Es ist mir natürlich bekannt, dass du deinen Zaubertrankmeister mit Ehren bestanden hast. Professor Sewell hat entschieden in Pension zu gehen und ich habe mich gefragt, ob du in Erwägung ziehen würdest die Position des Zaubertranklehrers zu übernehmen."

„Meinen Sie das ernst?"

„Vollkommen."

„Ich wäre erfreut, Schulleiter. Danke."

„Gern geschehen, Severus. Willkommen im Kollegium."

**/September 1979/**

„Mr. Black, nett von Ihnen mir Gesellschaft zu leisten."

„Was wollten Sie mich fragen?"

„Ich habe Sie in den letzten Monaten beobachtet und eine Entscheidung getroffen."

„Was könnte das sein, Schulleiter."

„Wie Sie wissen, wurde Ihre Mitgliedschaft im Orden des Phönix die letzten sechsmal abgewiesen, als Sie sich beworben haben. Ich glaube Sie sind jetzt bereit uns beizutreten."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja."

„Danke! Wissen Sie, wie lange ich das schon will?"

„Seit die Poster draußen sind, glaube ich. Der Sommer vor Ihrem sechsten Jahr."

„Wenn ich fragen darf, Professor, warum haben Sie mich die letzten Male abgewiesen?"

„Das weiß nur ich und Sie, Mr. Black, dürfen sich wundern. Lassen Sie mich nur sagen: Ich folge dem deutlichen Rat einer sicheren Quelle."

**/ 31. Juli 1980/**

„JAMES POTTER! ICH HASSE DICH!"

„Nun, nun Lily, beruhig dich. Es kann nicht gut für das Baby sein."

„Verdammt seiest du!"

„Lil, es wird bald vorbei sein. Press für mich."

„…"

„Und noch einmal."

„…."

„Noch einmal, es ist fast da"

„Ahhh!"

„Gut gemacht Liebling, gut gemacht."

„Lasst mich das Baby sauber machen James, Lily."

„James?"

„Ja, Lily?"

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich weiß, Lil und jetzt ist unsere Familie komplett."

„Hem, hem."

„Oh, Poppy; kann ich jetzt mein Baby halten?"

„Natürlich Lily. Du hast einen wunderschönen Jungen, Glückwunsch ihr beiden."

„Danke, Poppy. James, sieh! Er hat meine Augen!" (Auch wenn ich immer noch der Meinung bin, dass Babys bei der Geburt alle blaue Augen haben)

„Und meine Haare."

„Der arme Junge."

„Hey! Du magst mein Haar…"

„Ich mach nur Witze. Er ist wunderschön. Wie nennen wir ihn?"

„Eustace?"

„Nein, dann verwechseln wir ihn mit deinem Vater."

„James, nach mir?"

„James jr.? Nein, aber vielleicht als zweiter Vorname."

„Ich weiß."

„Was?"

„Erinnerst du dich an den Jungen, den wir in unserem fünften Jahr kannten. Seltsamer Junge, ein Sechstklässler. Er hat uns wieder zusammen gebracht, als wir uns getrennt hatten."

„Der Zeitreisende? Natürlich! Wie konnte ich ihn vergessen? Warte, du denkst nicht…"

„Er hatte grüne Augen und schwarzes Haar."

„Aber…"

„Ich denke schon."

„Also ist es entschieden."

„Wir haben einen Namen."

„Harry James Potter."

**/5. August 1980/**

„Mum, Dad ich bin so froh, dass ihr kommen konntet!"

„Wir wären früher hier gewesen, aber wir waren im Orden eingebunden."

„Schon gut, Dad, ich weiß wie wichtig es ist. Lily ist oben, sollen wir hoch gehen?"

„Ich denke wir sollten. Ich kann nicht erwarten meinen kleinen Enkel zu sehen!"

„Mum! Ich denke du wirst ihn lieben! Er ist ein kleines Wunder. Unser Wunder!"

„Hallo, Lily."

„Eustace! Minh! Ich bin so froh, dass ihr kommen konntet."

„Sind wir auch. Kann ich meinen Enkel halten?"

„Natürlich Minh. Lass mich dir Harry James Potter vorstellen."

„Ich bin so froh, dass Minh und ich kommen konnten, bevor wir gehen müssen."

„Gehen? Wohin geht ihr?"

„Hat Albus es euch nicht gesagt?"

„Du weißt wie Albus ist, Dad. Er sagt niemandem irgendetwas und wenn doch, dann spricht er in Rätseln."

„Stimmt. Deine Mutter und ich haben geredet und entschieden, dass es an der Zeit ist uns zu verstecken."

„Aber ihr werdet hier gebraucht…"

„James, es tut mir leid. Ich will dies genauso wenig wie du, aber es muss getan werden. Severus hat Wind von Voldemorts letzten Plänen bekommen. Er versucht mögliche Gefahren für seine Macht aus dem Weg zu räumen und unsere Familie befindet sich an der Spitze dieser Liste. Wenn dich dein Baby wirklich interessiert, dann überlegst du auch unterzutauchen."

„Wir werden darüber nachdenken, aber wir müssen hier sein, wir können immer noch gutes für den Orden tun, trotz unserer Verpflichtung als Eltern."

„Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir, aber ich warne dich. Es ist nicht sicher. Ich schlage vor ihr kommt mit uns. Wir haben entschieden zu gehen und bei der Familie deiner Mutter zu bleiben."

„Sie lassen dich rein? Ich dachte nur Elfen könnten dorthin gehen?"

„Nun, es ist ein Sonderfall. Ich werde nichts von ihnen lernen, also werd nicht eifersüchtig. Wir werden nur eine Weile abtauchen."

„Aber die Zeit vergeht dort anders…"

„Stimmt, aber anscheinend liegt das Geheimnis ihres Alters zum Teil in ihrer Physiologie und zum Teil in ihrer Welt. Während die Elfen langsamer als wir altern und darum tausende von unseren Jahren leben können, kann ich dort leben und altere etwa wie hier, wenn ich in zehn Jahren zurück komme, bin ich zehn Jahre gealtert, habe aber mehr gelebt."

„Wann werdet ihr wieder hier sein?"

„Wenn ich höre, dass es sicher ist. Du hast einen Stein, also wenn die Gefahr vorüber ist, will ich dass du ihn benutzt um uns zu benachrichtigen. Wir werden nicht zurück sein, bis ihr es seid. Das heißt wenn ihr nicht mit uns kommt."

„Es tut mir Leid, Dad. Mein Platz ist hier."

„So sei es."

**/31. Oktober 1981/**

„James? Hörst du das?"

„Höre ich was?"

„Da kommen Stimmen von draußen. Niemand sollte doch wissen wo wir sind."

„Schnell Lily, er ist es. Nimm Harry und lauf! Ich halte ihn auf!"

„Ich lass dich nicht allein, James. Mein Platz ist bei dir."

„Geh! Mir geht es gut! Ich werde dich bald sehen."

„Ich liebe dich James."

„Ich liebe dich auch. Jetzt lauf!"

_**KNALL**_

„Ah, James Potter, nett Sie zu sehen."

„Schade dass ich nicht das gleiche über Sie sagen kann, Voldemort."

„Na, na es gibt keinen Grund, um unhöflich zu werden. Alles was ich will, sind du und dein Sohn."

„Du wirst meinen Sohn _nie _haben."

„Ich denke, ich werde."

„Warum _meine_ Familie?"

„Es ist einfach die Ausrottung der Konkurrenz. Ihr seid schließlich aus der Gryffindor Blutlinie."

„Du Bastard! Stupor!"

„Avada Kedavra!"

OoOoOoOo

„Harry, du musst ganz still sein. Wir haben eine bösen Man im Haus und er darf uns nicht finden."

„Zu spät, Mädchen. Ich bin bereits hier."

„Ich lass es nicht zu, dass mein Sohn verletzt wird."

„Tritt zur Seite. Ich habe keinen Wunsch dich zu töten. Ich habe einen anderen Plan für dich. Du bist schließlich eine Evans."

„Nein, bitte nicht Harry."

„Tritt beiseite, du dummes Mädchen."

„Nein, bitte nimm mich stattdessen. Hab Gnade."

„Ich bin nicht gnädig. Dann halt auf deine Weise. Avada Kedavra!"

„Wahhh!"

„Und nun du, Kind. Ich werde mich endlich rächen, Harry Evans, ich töte den Erben deiner Familie. Ich lass dich leiden, wenn ich dich finde und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue. Avada Kedavra!"

_**KNALL**_


	32. Timeline

Der Wolf und der Pelikan – Zeitlinie

01/09/1975AD Die vier landen in 1975. Berufen ein Ordenstreffen ein. Berichten dem Orden vom Zeitreisen. Harry trifft Heather. Fest – Harry bringt alle zum schweigen.

02/09/1975AD Ausflug in die Winkelgasse. 'Tea sagt Harry weiterzuleben.

03/09/1975AD Hermione, Ginny und Harry treffen die Rumtreiber.

15/09/1975AD Sev lernt den Patronus Zauber.

16/09/1975AD Sev und Harry treten dem Quidditch Team bei. Harry schlägt Lucius in einem Duell.

13/10/1975AD Die Rumtreiber spielen Harry und Sev einen Streich.

14/10/1975AD Harry und Sev schlagen zurück.

16/10/1975AD Die Rumtreiber und Lily tanzen den Cancan beim Frühstück.

28/10/1975AD Ginny hat eine Vision.

31/10/1975AD St Mungo's wird angegriffen. Ron entdeckt dass er ein Heiler ist. Harry wird ein Teil Vampir und liegt in einem Koma.

09/11/1975AD Ron wacht auf. Sev und die Rumtreiber finden heraus was passiert ist.

05/12/1975AD Harry erwacht aus seinem Koma.

08/12/1975AD Harry ist deprimiert – er ignoriert jeden. Ginny erzählt Remus von der Zeitreise. Remus erzählt ihr das er ein Werwolf ist.

09/12/1975AD Remus redet mit Harry.

10/12/1975AD Sev findet seine Animagus - Form heraus – ein Velociraptor.

11/12/1975AD Vollmond – Ginny geht mit Remus.

12/12/1975AD Ginny schlägt den Zeitreisenden vor den Rumtreibern die Animagus Transformation beizubringen.

18/12/1975AD Die Weihnachtsferien beginnen. Die Rumtreiber finden ihre Animagus Formen heraus.

25/12/1975AD 1. Weihnachtstag – Harry verbringt ihn mit seiner Familie.

03/01/1976AD Ende der Ferien.

04/01/1976AD Sev zeigt Harry sein Dunkles Mal – er wird ein Spion. Sev tritt dem Orden des Phoenix bei.

27/01/1976AD Sevs erstes Ordenstreffen. Harry spielt den Slytherins einen Streich – er gibt vor Voldemort zu sein. Harry – Vision – Prophezeiung der Vier.

28/01/1976AD Voldemort schickt Dumbledore einen Heuler. Harry berichtet Dumbledore von der Vision.

18/02/1976AD Harry träumt – Heather wird als Rache gegen Harry 'Evans' gefangen.

27/02/1976AD Harry greift Voldemort beim Todessertreffen an.

01/03/1976AD Rumtreiber beenden ihre Animagus Verwandlung.

02/03/1976AD Vollmond – alle gehen mit Remus.

01/04/1976AD Gegenwärtige und vergangene Rumtreiber spielen den Leuten den ganzen Tag Streiche.

03/04/1976AD Sev und Harry gehen in die Winkelgasse. Harry bekommt sein Löwentattoo. Winkelgasse wird angegriffen.

17/04/1976AD Hollerith Tests fertig gestellt.

18/04/1976AD Hollerith Tests durchgeführt.

22/04/1876AD Hollerith Testergebnisse ausgewertet.

23/04/1976AD Lily, James and Remus treten dem Orden des Phoenix bei.

24/04/1976AD Quidditchspiel Slytherin gegen Gryffindor.

28/04/1976AD Vollmond – Sev fragt Harry wohin er geht.

30/04/1976AD Gaerwyn und Lolide planen James' Geburtstagsparty. Harry besucht Falaryth.

02/05/1976AD James' 16ter Geburtstag – ihm wird gesagt das er von Elfen abstammt.

24/05/1976AD Sirius sagt Sev er solle am Vollmond zur Peitschenden Weide gehen.

26/05/1976AD Vollmond – Der Vorfall mit der Peitschenden Weide.

27/05/1976AD Sirius wird bestraft – ihm wird verboten Streiche zu spielen.

28/05/1976AD Lily trennt sich von James.

14/06/1976AD Endprüfungen beginnen.

03/07/1976AD Endprüfungen sind zu Ende.

10/07/1976AD Harry redet mit James und Lily – sie kommen wieder zusammen.

12/07/1976AD Abschlussfest – der große Streich – Verkleidung als Voldemort und die Todesser. Harry bittet Ginny seine Freundin zu werden.

13/07/1976AD Harry sagt Sev alles. Spricht einen Zauber damit die Schüler genaueres über die Zeitreisenden vergessen. 'Tea erzählt Harry von seinem Sohn und Lucifina.

25/08/1976AD Alder Hay Children's Hospital wird angegriffen. Heather wird gerettet.

01/09/1976AD Harry sagt James und Lily das er aus der Zukunft kommt. Hogwarts Express wird angegriffen. Die vier gehen in die nächste Zeit.


End file.
